


Фиалка и кот

by Black_Mamba



Series: Фиалка и кот [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M, Pain, Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во времена, которые могли бы быть средними веками, не умри Александр Великий и Пророк Иисус молодыми, Соединенные Королевства Греции – экономически развитое сильное государство на юге Европы, где рабство является прибыльной и укоренившейся практикой. Нигелль, лорд Северных островов, получает от короля в подарок греческого раба. Только принимать этот подарок он не желает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Окотилло Дон  
> Бета: Valdi (1-14 гл), Tenzhe (15-23 гл)
> 
> От автора: Я не историк. Историей Европы это можно назвать с натяжкой. Я постарался представить достаточно расплывчатую картину, чтобы не опростоволоситься. Прошу прощения, если у меня это получилось так плохо, что при чтении нельзя отделаться от «не верю». Я не извиняю свою лень, я провел предварительные изыскания и мысленно нарисовал себе исторические «декорации», но, поскольку я основывался на отрывочных сведениях, несостыковок не избежать. События историй, ранее мной написанных, происходят в другой среде, в исторические периоды, с которыми я лучше знаком, – но мне действительно хотелось попробовать написать именно так.
> 
> О терминологии: Я решил изобрести термин «эромент», потому что слов, несущих в себе нужный мне смысл, не нашлось. Корни этого слова лежат в культуре «эроменос-эрастес» Древней Греции, которую я показываю через социальные отношения ученик-наставник с «преимуществами». Со временем термин «эроменос» эволюционировал и стал относиться к юноше-рабу, обученному для представителей высшего общества.

Осознание того, что означает быть рабом представителя королевской семьи, первый раз я постиг у его ног. Тонкая острота хорошо выдержанного сыра, осторожно вложенного между моих губ, ароматная сладость спелого персика с солоноватым привкусом сыра – или это просто вкус его кожи? – все еще оставшегося на его пальцах.

Было празднование дня летнего солнцестояния, и я сидел на полу, преклонив колени возле него: глаза опущены или смотрят на его пальцы, спина прямая, руки сложены на коленях – все как полагается. Сдержанный и ненавязчиво соблазнительный, по крайней мере, я так надеялся. Потому что я на самом деле хотел, чтобы он был доволен, чтобы поверил, что я стою той цены, которую заплатил король.

Казалось, он успокоился с тех пор, как меня ему вручили. По крайней мере, от него больше не пышет яростью. Я надеялся, что он смирился с моим присутствием, ведь потрудился же он действительно посмотреть на меня. Эрос, он был прекрасен, и у меня до сих пор голова кружится при воспоминаниях об увиденном за те несколько взглядов, что я бросил на него, не веря своей удаче. Ведь хотя мы существуем лишь для удовольствия наших господ, наше существование намного приятней, если это не трясущийся от старости разнеженный обжора.

Мой господин был еще молод, примерно сорока лет, морщинки вокруг глаз едва наметились, а виски слегка подернулись серебром. Кожа темнее, чем у рожденных на островах, и я подумал, а не течет ли в его венах чужеземная кровь. Он был немного ниже меня, но обладал кошачьей грацией. Широкие плечи, узкие бедра, худощавый, но с явственно выраженной мускулатурой. Осанка прямая и гордая. Темно-каштановые волосы сзади завитками достигали плеч, а спереди красиво обрамляли лицо. Задумчивые, почти черные проницательные глаза с темными ресницами.

Его лицо казалось созданным из острых ломаных линий и углов: тонкий нос, резко очерченные скулы, выступающая челюсть. Верхняя губа его рта была словно высечена из камня, а дуги бровей изгибались луком Купидона, подчеркивая суровость взгляда. Он был воплощением опасности, но опасности такой изысканной, что я готов был умолять о чести стать частью его наижесточайших фантазий.

Почувствовать, как его зубы впиваются в мою спину.

«Лорд Нигелль», – я прокатывал его имя в уме, будто леденец на языке, но не для того, чтобы запомнить – с сегодняшнего утра оно было там намертво высечено – а из-за того, что я уже до безумия влюбился в его звучание. «Лорд Нигелль. Господин».

Было сложно сохранять спокойствие и неподвижность. Обнаженной рукой я касался его штанины, и с каждым моим вздохом ткань царапала кожу. По мне проходили искры возбуждения, когда я ощущал покалывание ворсинок дорогого шерстяного материала. Меня бросало в дрожь.

Он кормил меня за королевским столом именно так, как меня учили, и если казалось, что он отвлечен… что ж, у лорда существуют мысли куда важнее нового раба, и было бы дерзостью ожидать иного. Я был благодарен за то, что получил.

Не обращая внимания на других рабов, я сосредоточился на том, чтобы вспомнить давние уроки и соответствующе отвечать на предложную им пищу. Легкий поцелуй за каждый кусочек, время от времени прикосновение языка. Движения должны быть едва заметны, чтобы не отвлекать от размышлений, но являть собой постоянное тихое приглашение.

Я всегда буду открыт для тебя телом, сердцем и душой.


	2. Chapter 2

Король Оргуд впервые заметил меня неделю с небольшим назад. Меня конфисковали с остальным имуществом моего заключенного в тюрьму господина, и я был напуган, растерян, и у меня кружилась от голода голова. Конечно, именно поэтому я не узнал его. По крайней мере, именно так я объяснял свою оплошность.

В то сумбурное утро я лишь сознавал, что будущее мое неясно и не определено. Четыре года назад у меня были все причины верить в удачу, ждущую меня впереди. Наставники семинарии отзывались обо мне самым лучшем образом – я был одним из любимцев. И вот к чему все пришло.

Сейчас я сидел, забившись в угол в комнате, заставленной мебелью, коврами, ящиками с одеждой и дорогими напитками, и изо всех сил старался не попасться на глаза только что вошедшим мужчинам. Глупо, конечно, учитывая, что я был там единственным живым существом. Хотя я был одет, и ранним летним утром в помещении не могло быть слишком холодно, мое тело сотрясала дрожь.

– Провели опись?

– Только начали. К вечеру, скорее всего, закончим. Но полная оценка будет готова лишь к концу недели. Хотя я думаю, это покроет не более четверти от суммы нанесенного урона.

Я прислушивался к передвижениям двух мужчин, не поднимая головы и стараясь ни единым мускулом не шевелить, даже глаз не поднимать, внимая незнакомцам, обсуждавшим находящиеся в комнате вещи. Я знал, что лорд Риедич был замешан в темных делах, я это заподозрил в течение первого же месяца, когда поселился в его доме, – три, уже почти четыре года назад. Спрятанные книги, запертый шкаф с документами, гости по ночам и приглушенные разговоры за закрытыми дверьми. Суровый приказ по сторонам не смотреть, даже когда я взгляда от пола не поднимал. Не нужно было большого ума, чтобы сложить вместе два и два.

Но не положено рабу доносить на господина, даже если тот совершил убийство. Ты принадлежишь ему, и, по правде говоря, длинный язык быстро поспособствует тому, чтобы до конца своих дней ты влачил жалкое существование трактирной шлюхи, работая в пивной за хлеб и воду, и чтобы тебя пользовал любой выпивоха с несколькими монетами в кармане. Иметь раба так же хорошо, как иметь собаку, и тот факт, что питомцы могут начать доносить о своих хозяевах, подорвет экономику всего государства.

Поэтому я знал, что что-то происходит, но, честно говоря, не придавал никакого значения. Государственная измена, уклонение от налогов, спекуляция на войне, поставка оружия монотеистам, сражавшимся против моей родины, и да, убийство, заказное, и не один раз. Действительно, большие расходы, и было очень похоже на то, что не успеет лето закончиться, как лорд Риедич отправится на плаху. Я вовсе не горевал об утрате. Он был жестоким человеком без капли фантазии, и все равно бы через несколько лет избавился от меня.

– А как насчет вон того? Наверное, он чего-то стоит, – голос слегка дрожал, но тон был уверенный и холодный. Скорее всего, говорящий был немолод.

– Трудно сказать, все зависит от того, чему он обучен. Может принести от пяти сотен монет до двух с половиной тысяч. Конечно, если нет повреждений.

– Ты там… юноша…

Услышав прямое обращение, я посмотрел на мужчину. Он был очень старым, даже старше, чем можно было сказать по голосу, и стоял, опираясь на богато украшенный посох, который был выше него и заканчивался золотой плоской чашей. Его спутник был младше, но, по моему мнению, не более чем на десять лет. Он тоже держал в руках посох, выглядевший, однако, короче и проще. Они оба были пышно одеты: первый в многослойных мантиях насыщенных цветов, второй в более простых одеяниях такого же покроя. Это был старинный официальный стиль одежды, присущий северянам, и я видел подобное лишь на людях в возрасте. Мужчины моложе – даже вращающиеся в высших кругах – редко отдавали дань подобному стилю, предпочитая простоту брюк и застегивающиеся на пуговицы рубашки.

Увидев их одежды, я понял, что они должны быть важными чиновниками, поэтому я, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, быстро стал перед ними. Испытывая немалый испуг, своим самым почтительным тоном я произнес, не отрывая взгляда от пола:  
– Да, милорд.

Учитывая, что этот человек был королем, можно представить, чем обернулась моя попытка почтительного обращения. Резким движением второй мужчина ударил меня посохом по плечу.  
– На колени, болван! Не так следует обращаться к королю. Или ты идиот?

Побледнев, я не просто упал на колени, а распластался, упершись лбом в пыльный пол и вытянув руки к его ногам, лепеча несуразные извинения и мольбы, будто действительно был рожден дурачком.

– Довольно. Поднимись. Лорд Веро и я хотим, чтобы ты ответил на наши вопросы.

Я быстро выпрямился, сев на пятки, но не перед тем, как второй мужчина, очевидно лорд Веро, вновь ударил меня, и потребовались все мои навыки, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда я ощутил сильный пинок по ребрам.

– Ваше величество, – тихо и смиренно, не отрывая взгляда от пола. Я надеялся, что король и его спутник останутся довольны – в течение нашего обучения не много внимания уделялось тому, как правильно общаться к северному монарху. В колено больно впивался острый угол каменной плиты пола, но это помогало мне не расслабляться. – Я постараюсь ответить наилучшим образом.

– Ты худой, как палка.

– Да, Ваше Величество. Как вам будет угодно.

– Совсем не угодно. Лорд Риедич морил тебя голодом?

Намеренно или нет, но подобные вопросы таили в себе западню, и я поколебался немного, прежде чем осторожно ответить:  
– Он кормил меня, Ваше Величество. Просто считал, что я слишком крупный.

Король что-то пробурчал себе под нос.  
– Он плохо с тобой обращался?

Я покраснел, потому что таких вопросов рабу не задают. Да, существовали законы для нашей защиты, и, конечно, лорд Риедич искусно балансировал на грани их нарушения, если не нарушал. Но ожидать, чтобы раб пожаловался на своего господина? О боги, да кем мы будем, если поставим под вопрос действия наших владельцев? Приняв постулат «да, господин несправедлив», когда сможем остановиться? Однажды начав, как сможем жить, осознавая, кто мы есть?.. кем обязаны быть, чтобы выжить?

Это я понимаю только сейчас, после того как у меня были время и возможность спокойно превозмочь слабость порабощенного разума. В то утро я осознавал лишь то, не могу постигнуть вопрос, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ответить достойно.

Но король не стал дожидаться моего ответа.  
– Неважно. Все и так ясно, – он что-то невнятно пробормотал себе под нос, а потом уже громче сказал: – Ты – эромент, – искаженный вариант слова из моего родного языка, но лорд Риедич тоже использовал этот термин, кажется, прижившийся на Северных островах.

– Да, Ваше Величество, – он понял это по моей одежде. Свободные бриджи из прозрачной ткани низко сидели на бедрах, туника без рукавов и длиной до талии почти полностью обнажала грудь. Среди рабов лишь эроменосы одевались так изящно и неприлично. – Из семинарии Эроса, воспитывался там с раннего детства.

Я сказал больше, чем меня спросили, но я гордился чистотой своего происхождения, и мне было стыдно за ошибку с обращением. Я не хотел, чтобы он думал, будто я обычный.

– Семинария Эроса? Это же далеко вглубь Королевств Греции, но у тебя внешность кельта, – слова короля меня не удивили. У меня были светлые волосы и бледная кожа, как у представителей островов. Большинство народов южных земель, особенно родом с побережья, были другими. Они обычно отличались карими глазами, темными волосами и гладкой оливковой кожей.

– Да, Ваше Величество. Меня нашли. Откуда я родом, неизвестно, но меня оставили в семинарии и вырастили в ее традициях.

– Он хорошо пойдет с молотка. Вы понимаете, настоящий воспитанник семинарии. А это показатель статуса. И все знают, что такое вложение оправдывает затраты, – в глазах лорда Веро моя ценность явно возросла, но король Оргуд лишь что-то пробормотал, давая понять, что услышал, и сменил тему.

– Чем ты еще занимался у лорда Риедича? Кухня, работа вне дома?

Я замялся на мгновение и голосом на тон тише произнес:  
– Я выполнял легкую работу по кухне и по дому, Ваше Величество. Приготовить чай, завтрак, ланч. Но настоящей готовкой не занимался. По вечерам приходил повар, а в течение дня экономка, – мне не нравилось, что мое смущение было столь очевидным, и я с трудом заставил свой голос звучать ровно.

То, что он поручал мне работу, преступлением не было, но это плохо говорило о его характере и отрицательно скажется при вынесении приговора. По большей степени, мне было стыдно признать, что я так мало для него значил. После короткой паузы я добавил:  
– В основном служил для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей.

– У тебя синяки, – заметил лорд Веро, который, я решил на тот момент, был финансовым советником. – Насколько сильны повреждения?

Я не видел сегодня себя в зеркале – облава произошла слишком рано. Но на бедре у меня был кровоподтек, и, судя по болезненным ощущениям вокруг шеи, жжению в уголке рта и припухлому глазу, у лорда были основания спрашивать.

– Ничего страшного, милорд, – я надеялся, такое обращение удовлетворит его. Не хотелось бы оскорбить вновь. – Лишь легкие удары плетью. И несколько ссадин. Ничего такого, что не заживет.

Мой анус до сих пор горел огнем после сегодняшней ночи – еще двенадцати часов не прошло, а обычно последствия сходят за несколько дней. При условии, что я все смазываю и держу в чистоте. Мне позволят сегодня помыться?

– Но лорд Риедич бил тебя?

– Да, Ваше Величество. Для поддержки дисциплины и для удовольствия.

– И насиловал.

Я промолчал, лишь огорченно покачал головой. Насиловал? Как можно изнасиловать эроменоса? Острая боль между ягодиц быстро подсказала, как, но я с ужасом выкинул эту мысль из головы. Думать об этом – мучить самого себя. Начнем с того, что нельзя изнасиловать во мне то, что мне не принадлежит.

Какое-то время король молча рассматривал меня, и я чувствовал его задумчивый взгляд.  
– Тебе подготавливали к этому?

Я был благодарен за вопрос, потому что, хотя и желал иногда, чтобы лорд Риедич был не так жесток, сейчас я ощущал беспокойство из-за предыдущих вопросов, на которые ответил положительно. Будто затягивал петлю на его шее, а я не хотел, чтобы пошли слухи, что я всему виной. Мне необходимо было обрести дом, и желательно не в самом бедном районе города.  
– Да, Ваше Величество. Я специально обучен переносить боль и выказывать полное подчинение.

Какое-то время король на меня странно смотрел, а потом приказал:  
– Встань и разденься.

Желая показать себя в лучшем свете, я повиновался со всем изяществом, на какое был способен: поднимаясь, через голову стянул тунику, одним движением потянув за шнурок, развязал бриджи и, переступив через них, слегка отшвырнул ногой туда, куда бросил до этого тунику. Затем выпрямился, ноги немного расставлены, руки сцеплены за спиной. Склонив голову, я не поднимал взгляда от пола.

– Какой у тебя рост? – деловито спросил лорд Веро. Я внутренне содрогнулся.

– Метр девяносто, милорд, – я знал, что слишком высокий. Выше большинства высоких мужчин, возвышавшихся над остальными. Господа, желавшие иметь покорных мальчиков у себя в услужении, не хотели задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть им в глаза. Я поздно подрос – почти пятнадцать сантиметров прибавил в росте с тех пор, как меня купил лорд Риедич. Это приводило его в бешенство до такой степени, что он приказал в его присутствии не подниматься с колен. Он сбивал с ног, если я стоял, учил ползти к нему, когда он звал. Почти как собаку.

Король повернулся к советнику, еще раз бросив взгляд в мою сторону.  
– Кажется, чересчур высокий. Однако он прелестный, правда?

Лорд Веро кивнул.  
– Если не обращать внимания на грязь и синяки, то да. И уравновешенный.

«Прелестный». Знакомое слово. Слышал его с детства. Наставники семинарии всегда заботились о том, чтобы мы знали свои достоинства; предположительно, одним из моих была почти женственная красота. Шелковистые густые волосы глубокого золотого цвета с рыжинкой, которая горела огнем в солнечных лучах. По совету учителей я отрастил их ниже лопаток, и лорд Риедич, казалось, ничего не имел против, чтобы я так их оставил. Россыпь светлых веснушек, большие голубые глаза, прямой нос и полные губы, которые я научился чувственно приоткрывать. Здоровое, мое лицо являло собой ангельскую невинность. Именно такие лица нравилось мужчинам избивать, просто чтобы смотреть, как текут слезы из покрасневших глаз, чтобы слушать всхлипы и мольбы из припухших губ. Меня хорошо обучили изображать подобное.

Мне придало некоторой уверенности то, что король нашел меня прелестным, и я чуть не заплакал от облегчения, когда его советник согласился. Вы можете подумать, что мне, учитывая то яркое описание моей внешности, что я привел выше, совершенно не требовалось их одобрение. Скорее всего, вам отвратительно мое болезненное тщеславие. Но нужно понять, что у меня за все пребывание с лордом Риедичем не было никого, с кем я бы мог поговорить по душам, – я годы рос, как придорожная трава. Не было других рабов, чтобы меня поддержать. Повару я всегда не нравился, а лорд Риедич приходил в неистовство, если другой мужчина даже просто смотрел на меня два раза, поэтому я старался при любой возможности избегать его гостей.

Я рассматривал себя в зеркале, когда приводил в порядок волосы или увлажнял кожу, и хотя отражение не говорило мне, что я уродлив, но я видел, что любимым ребенком больше не был. Я переживал, что больше не привлекателен, не по сравнению со свежими лицом юными девственниками, только что покинувшими семинарию. Высокие юноши с высокими скулами и широкой грудью – уже не невинные херувимы, и неважно, насколько чувственны их губы. Красота составляет девять десятых из того, что есть у эроменоса, и умения почти ничего не стоят, если нет базовой привлекательности.

Мне требовался кто-то, кто будет желать меня достаточно сильно, чтобы оценить одну десятую. Кто-то состоятельный.

Я отчаянно желал обрести дом.

– Сколько тебе лет?

– После летнего солнцестояния будет девятнадцать, милорд.

– Слишком взрослый, мой король, но, учитывая его худобу, он все равно должен пойти по хорошей цене.

Видите? Очень хорошо, что лорд Риедич ограничивал меня в еде.

Король с задумчивым видом осмотрел меня.  
– Я думаю, он чересчур худой. Разве это здоровый вид? Только беспощадных волков может заинтересовать хилый ягненок, – от его слов я содрогнулся. Я не мог позволить себе перебирать, не сейчас, но я бы предпочел милосердного господина.

Наклонившись вперед, лорд Веро взял меня за мочку уха, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.  
– Кожа не тронута, – он выпрямился и зашел мне за спину, пристально осматривая. – Лорд Риедич пометил тебя?

– Нет, милорд.

– Ни пирсинга, ни татуировок?

– Нет, милорд.

Лорд хмыкнул.  
– Необычно. Как ты может это объяснить?

– Думаю… – я запнулся. Я сам никогда этого не понимал до конца. – Простите, милорд. Я думаю, он решил не утруждать себя. Однажды он заговорил со мной о клейме. Но так ничего и не сделал, – если честно, я считаю, он утратил интерес, как только понял, что я не испытываю страха по этому поводу.

Повернувшись к королю, лорд Веро сказал:  
– Государство от этого только выигрывает. Если он непомечен, его цена возрастет.

До этого хранивший молчание, король Оргуд заговорил:  
– Думаешь, лорду Нигеллю он понравится? – советник недоверчиво посмотрел на короля, вопросительно приподняв бровь, но монарх продолжил: – Ты же видишь, сколько в нем гнева. А в последнее время стало еще хуже. Я переживаю, чтобы это не начало сказываться на боевом духе войск. Возможно, подобное создание станет хорошей отдушиной. У мальчика есть нужное воспитание.

– Он выше, чем лорд Нигелль. На хорошие десять сантиметров.

– Лорд Иган был высоким. Как и простолюдин, которого лорд Нигелль привел домой, когда был юношей. И тот калека, которого он навещает. Думаю, у него слабость к высоким.

Лорд Веро поморщился при упоминании имени другого вельможи, но кивнул.  
– Возможно, мой король. Это могло бы помочь избежать еще одного скандала.

– Почти скандала, Веро, почти. Тогда ничего не случилось.

– Лишь благодаря вашим быстрым действиям, мой король.

Монарх рассеянно кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Но если у него будет мальчик…

– Смею сказать, даже если все будет происходить публично, сомнительно, что лорд Нигелль примет это с благосклонностью. Разве что подарок будет от вас, – лорд Веро замолчал, а потом склонил голову и добавил: – Прошу прощения, мой король.

И верно, если так разговаривать с царской особой.

Король, думаю, позабавленный, тихо рассмеялся, но в смехе слышались гневные нотки.  
– Это излишне. Ты прав, именно из-за твоей прямоты я держу тебя при себе, – в последний раз окинув меня взглядом, он хмыкнул. – Отведи его к лекарю и проследи, чтобы до аукциона его хорошо кормили. Ему достаточно четырех лет с тем шакалом, а я хочу, чтобы он привлек внимание и карманы высшей знати.

– Да, мой король.

А потом они оставили меня одного. Я отряхнул от пыли свою одежду и надел ее. Вновь опустился на пол, обхватил колени руками и задрожал.


	3. Chapter 3

«Королевский аукцион», как было написано на афишах, состоялся девять дней спустя летним утром, вскоре после рассвета. Событие было предано широкой огласке как грандиозное мероприятие, где каждый мог оказать помощь своему государству, если, конечно, обладал достаточными средствами, чтобы потратиться на подержанные предметы роскоши.

Я мало знал о том, как было устроено правление северных стран. Лорд Риедич не хотел, чтобы я хоть в чем-то был сведущ, и держал меня взаперти в своем имении, не допуская к имеющемуся там жалкому подобию библиотеки и – из-за приступов бешеной ревности – то и дело выказывая подозрение, даже когда я заговаривал с разносчиком. Те малые знания, которыми я обладал, были получены мной в семинарии Эроса еще ребенком: в то время как монарх занимался национальной безопасностью и внешней политикой, некоторые государства переняли определенные аспекты политики внутренней.

Теперь, после ареста моего бывшего господина, я узнал, что продажа конфискованного имущества на аукционе была важным источником государственного дохода. Сегодняшние торги были поистине грандиозными – в чем имелась немалая заслуга богатства лорда Риедича – и только ленивый не знал о них. Была выставлена на продажу вся собственность лорда: мебель и ткани, предметы искусства и драгоценности, вклады в предприятия, титулы с землями и, конечно, я.

Я оказался не единственным рабом на продажу. Еще были две женщины, имущество их господина изъяли за долги. Старшая была поваром – седеющая женщина с простоватым лицом и суставами, тронутыми артритом. Она сидела рядом со мной на лавке, пока мы дожидались очереди, и гладила меня по голове, будто ребенка успокаивала. Хотя, думаю, больше находила в этом успокоение она, чем я. Рабыня нервничала, а кто бы нет? Но, по правде, ей мало чего было бояться. Для повара возраст скорее считался преимуществом, ведь он говорил о приобретенном с годами опыте и обещал большое разнообразие блюд. За нее дадут немало, и она почти точно попадет к хозяину, который знает, как сберечь свои вложения.

Вторая, наверное, лет на двадцать младше первой. Повариха сказала мне, что та была наложницей, с возрастом переставшей вызывать желание у господина. Дача вольной стареющим рабам, особенно заклейменным, строго регулировалась и облагалась большими налогами. Поэтому ее оставили в хозяйстве, но обучили убирать и прислуживать, чтобы она отрабатывала содержание. Сегодня она отправится к новому хозяину. Я ставил на вдовца со средним достатком, которому нужна женщина, чтобы приносить завтрак, стирать белье и, когда господин пожелает, ублажать его ртом. Нечто вроде жены – но такой, у которой нет семьи, куда она смогла бы сбежать, если хозяин изобьет ее со слишком большим энтузиазмом.

Она все еще была красива. Стройная и крепкая, с высокими скулами и темными чарующими глазами. Увидев ее, я поприветствовал женщину своей самой широкой улыбкой, полагая, что мы находимся в одинаковом положении. В ответ раздалось ругательство, затем она уселась в углу и отсутствующим взглядом уставилась на ручку двери. Но я понял, что мне безразличен ее гневный выпад. Мои почти двадцать против ее за тридцать. Не такое уж одинаковое положение. Я промолчал, оставив женщину в покое.

Этот аукцион был семейным делом. И все семейство относилось к нам с добротой, если не с лаской. Я знал, их волновала лишь выгода, ведь спокойный раб пойдет за большую цену, но все равно я был благодарен. Одна из дочерей рано утром подготовила меня к торгам: смазала маслом и сильными руками размяла все тело, затем на талии повязала льняной отрез пурпурно-золотого полотна, красивым узлом закрепив его на моем правом бедре, в пупок вставила фальшивый рубин и до блеска расчесала волосы. Девушка занималась мною более получаса, ублажая мое тело и эго, уверяя, что она не зря потратила на меня время и что за меня дадут хорошую цену благодаря ее усилиям. Ее прикосновения стали для меня большим наслаждением, они были нежнее всех ласк, полученных мной с тех пор как я покинул семинарию.

Младшую женщину выставили на продажу раньше меня. Из-за кулис я смотрел, как она сбросила шаль, и, заметив, что грудь у нее слегка обвисшая, я нахмурился. Наложница все еще была красивой, яркой и привлекательной, но для тех, кто мечтал о вечной молодости, желанной уже не являлась. Я тут же ощутил благодарность, что у меня нет груди, которая с возрастом будет выдавать меня. Хотя с моей стороны это было не только дурно, но и глупо, потому что всегда сохранялось равновесие. Даже будучи далеко не юными, женщины могут выглядеть хрупкими и грациозными, тогда как я очень скоро пересеку черту, после которой долгие часы возни с горячим воском и кремами не помогут.

Я наблюдал за началом торгов. Сперва цену начали быстро поднимать, но потом интерес спал, и в итоге она принесла государству пятьсот пятьдесят монет. Небольшая сумма за наложницу, но если ее и расстроило то, какие цены за нее предлагали, то по ее спокойным глазам этого было не понять. Купивший ее мужчина был в возрасте, с посеребренными волосами и морщинками у глаз, но он был в хорошей форме, привлекателен и опрятно одет, и улыбка, появившаяся на его лице, когда он выиграл торги, говорила о его спокойном удовольствии. Я подумал, что это показывает его характер в хорошем свете, и внезапно понял, что завидую. Вполне вероятно, оставшиеся ей годы пройдут лучше, чем мои.

Далее на аукцион выставили мебель, предметы искусства, а потом повара. Она принесла в казну почти тысячу пятьсот монет и в отличие от наложницы за кулисы вернулась раскрасневшаяся от плохо скрываемой гордости и облегчения. Потом были проданы персидские ковры лорда Риедича, затем его экипаж и лучшая одежда.

Когда подошла очередь кровати, ко мне подошел один из младших сыновей, чтобы сказать, что я следующий. Он в последний раз расчесал мои волосы и присыпал плечи, грудь, бедра и лоб истолченной в пыль мерцающей слюдой. Он закапал глаза настойкой белладонны и подвел веки, подкрасил губы и соски, сильно пощипав их. Пока он мною занимался, я довел себя до возбуждения, а затем вышитой лентой стянул основание члена. В ожидании своей очереди я рассеянно ласкал себя, чтобы сохранить эрекцию, а сам изо всех сил пытался успокоиться.

Наконец меня подтолкнули вперед, и я, все так же волнуясь, поправил повязку и вышел на сцену, когда глашатай объявил мой номер.

– Из Соединенных Королевств Греции… без единого изъяна… обучен в храме Эроса… с рождения посвящен…

Лишь слегка склонив голову – я хотел дать рассмотреть лицо – и сложив губы так, что у меня был в одно и то же время невинный и дерзкий вид, я поднялся на возвышение, ловко развязал узел на бедре и откинул ткань. Хвала богам, моя плоть все еще была твердой, и, пожалуйста, пусть она меня не подведет. Чем выше возрастет цена, чем больше шансов, что я попаду к хорошему господину.

Во всяком случае, так говорил здравый смысл.

– …полная покорность… молодой, но искушенный… хлыст… непомеченный… безупречная кожа…

Я едва слушал, ведь то, что обо мне говорили, и неважно, была это правда или ложь, для меня почти никакого значения не имело. Вместо этого я изучал толпу, вспоминая уловки, чтобы поднять цену. Нет, я еще никогда не был на аукционе, но меня выставляли на обозрение на нескольких небольших приемах в семинарии до того, как лорд Риедич купил меня. Не думаю, что здесь были какие-то отличия.

Рассматривая собравшихся, я искал именно тех, кто пожирал меня глазами, и впитывал их голодные взгляды, пробуждая в себе эксгибициониста, чтобы по моим венам струилось желание, видимое всеми. Я каждому смотрел в глаза как раз столько, чтобы польстить, и делал почти незаметное движение бедрами – нет, ничего вульгарного! – чтобы сказать, что я здесь, возбужденный, жаждущий. Жаждущий их.

Я испытал немалое облегчение, когда услышал, что ставка начала повышаться. И когда от тысячи пятьсот перешли к двум, а потом к двум пятьсот, я ощутил, как мои тревоги уходят, и мне больше не надо было специально вызывать в себе возбуждение. Лента делала свое дело, а об остальном заботилась растущая цена. По правде говоря, у меня голова пошла кругом от столь пристального внимания.

И опять вы думаете, что я – самовлюбленный хлыщ. Знаю, думаете. Но вот вспомните свое любимое дело. Пусть вы занимаетесь фермерством или вы – пекарь или учитель или воин. Вспомните то чистое удовольствие, которое ощущаете, достигнув успеха. Вспомните то чувство, когда осознаете, что вы добрались до вершины на том поприще, которое вас определяет. Эротическая привлекательность является моей сущностью, без нее я ничто. Ведь одним хлебом душу не насытить.

После двух тысяч восьмисот покупатели приутихли, точнее их количество сократилось до нескольких, кто поднимал руку и выкрикивал цену. Одного из них я выделил особо. Мужчина находился в первых рядах и все время поднимал карточку, постоянно обходя соперников. В его голосе не было тревоги, присутствовала лишь скука. Казалось, он совершенно не беспокоится о деньгах. Нет, теперь волновался я, и мне пришлось силой воли прогнать тревогу прочь и отвести взгляд, чтобы не лишиться преимущества. У мужчины был болезненный вид, его щеки обвисли от старости. Кожа дряблая и тонкая, а выражение лица угрюмое. Он грузно сидел на табурете, будто у него больные колени, в то время как все остальные вокруг стояли. И я понял, что прошу Эроса, чтобы он меня миловал.

Иногда я веду себя, как последний глупец. Я не только забыл свое место, но еще забыл, как распознавать удачу. Вот лорд Риедич был красив, и что? Не могу сказать, почему мне претила сама мысль, что этот мужчина будет моим господином. Какая нелепица. Он мог оказаться наидобрейшим в мире человеком, желавшим спасти юношу и назвать его своим сыном. Но меня бросало в дрожь при мысли о том, чтобы раздвинуть перед ним ноги или попробовать на вкус его плоть. Рабу не полагается о таком думать, и у меня нет ни малейшего представления о том, как мне удалось прожить столько лет с подобными мыслями.

Он победил в торгах с конечным итогом в три тысячи сто пятьдесят монет, и если бы я не знал, что цена баснословная, то понял бы это по перешептываниям в зале. За юных девственников могли потребовать до семи тысяч, но бывший в употреблении эроменос редко приносил более двух тысяч монет.

После выкрика «продано», я подобрал повязку и чуть не споткнулся, спускаясь с возвышения, – эйфория от торгов боролась с отчаянием от мысли о новом господине. Я едва сдерживал слезы, когда юноша, меня подготавливавший, с взбудораженным видом потянул меня за руку:  
– Это король!

Боюсь, посмотрел я на него оцепенело: его слова в тот момент не имели для меня никакого смысла. Снимая ленту с члена, я нахмурился и запоздало ответил:  
– Да.

Его улыбка стала шире.  
– Нет, не он! – юноша рассмеялся и обхватил мое лицо руками, заставляя посмотреть в его сверкающие глаза. Чужие пальцы холодили мои разгоряченные щеки. – То был один из его слуг. Тебя купил король!

И вот тогда я вспомнил.

Лорд Нигелль.

*** 

– Не помню, чтобы я просил о рабе для утех, – сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал он с едва сдерживаемой яростью.

Я уже давно сжался в комок, признаю. У меня подкашивались ноги, и больше всего на свете мне хотелось упасть на пол. Преклоненные колени это больше, чем поза покорности, это демонстрация уязвимости, это внутреннее успокоение, это возможность спрятаться. С первого момента, когда я прибыл во дворец, меня захлестнуло море впечатлений, и некоторые из них были противоречивыми. Я ощущал себя так, будто у меня из-под ног выдернули ковер, а пола под ним не оказалось.

В течение часа после продажи меня забрал другой слуга короля, он прикрыл мою наготу одеялом и посадил в повозку, доставившую меня во дворец. По прибытии он позаботился о моем клейме, а затем передал меня другому рабу. Его звали Кармин, он вел хозяйство. Ему было около шестидесяти, но он не утратил стройность и привлекательность. Кармин отличался сдержанной манерой поведения, и я подумал, а не воспитан ли он тоже как эроменос.

Кармин знал свое дело. Он накормил меня, дав хлеба, фруктов и мяса (мяса!) и рассказал о дворцовых правилах, о распорядке приема пищи, стирки, душа, медицинского осмотра и так далее. Я вел себя почтительно и тихо, вполне отчетливо осознавая, каким он меня видит, и хорошо помня о том, что новых рабов не всегда радушно принимали те, кто уже был в хозяйстве. Рабов для удовольствий особенно часто встречали с неприязнью, ведь многие думали, что наша жизнь – сплошное наслаждение, и поэтому любая жалоба считалась блажью. Я беспокоился о том, чтобы не показаться Кармину надоедливым мальчишкой, от которого одни хлопоты.

После быстрого ознакомления с планировкой дворца, он снабдил меня подходящей одеждой – мои старые вещи продали в публичный дом – и отвел в купальни, чтобы я подготовился к встрече с новым господином.

Я рос, веря, что все северяне немытые варвары, поэтому был приятно удивлен, обнаружив, что даже в крыле рабов имелся водопровод. Сама ванна с затейливо украшенными кранами могла свободно вместить пять человек; рядом стояла печь для нагрева воды. На стене висело множество различных насадок для кранов, а во встроенном шкафчике стояли приспособления для клизм – такую роскошь я не видел с тех пор, как покинул семинарию.

Здесь был большой выбор косметических средств и огромное зеркало, поэтому смыв с себя запах торгов, я смазал кожу маслом иланг-иланга и заново подкрасил глаза. Я только закрепил темно-зеленую с серебристыми вкраплениями повязку на бедрах, как пришел Кармин, чтобы отвести меня к королю. И вот я стоял в тронном зале, дрожа от ужаса после того, как услышал, с какой яростью мой новый господин цедит слова.

– Не будь грубым, – сказал король. – Он – эромент и твой подарок. Жениться ты не надумал, и уже прошло много времени с тех пор, как у тебя кто-то был. Даже сейчас я вижу, насколько ты подвержен гневу, – посмотрев искоса на меня, он кивнул в мою сторону. – Удовольствие, получаемое хотя бы изредка, поможет сдерживать эти порывы. Разве он не прелестный?

Войдя в зал, я увидел мужчину, стоящего у трона, и интуитивно понял, что это мой новый хозяин. Он не двинулся до тех пор, пока я не подошел настолько близко, что мог к нему прикоснуться. Когда он, наконец, повернул голову и поднял немного глаза, чтобы посмотреть в мои, я увидел, что взгляд его был мрачен. Недовольный моим появлением, лорд прищурился и скривил губы.

Я уже говорил, насколько красив лорд Нигелль, но, наверное, не упоминал, что ощутил, когда впервые увидел его. Будто весь дух из меня вышибли. Я широко распахнул глаза от удивления, сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, а голова закружилась от оттока крови. Похоже, что мне было страшно? Не стану лукавить, страх был. Но было кое-что еще сильнее страха, намного сильнее. Может, вы мне не верите, но, клянусь, что помимо всего прочего я ощутил приятную тяжесть возбуждения в паху. Да такую, что, потрудись он окинуть меня даже беглым взглядом, заметил бы это по оттопырившейся повязке на моих бедрах.

Король заметил. И слегка улыбнувшись, он сказал:  
– А мальчик находит тебя привлекательным.

Я покраснел, но, помня, кем являюсь, даже не подумал прятать доказательство.

– Мне не нужен раб. Продайте его другому и возместите потраченное.

– На нем стоит твое клеймо.

– Вы посмели?! – у лорда запылали уши, а правая рука сжалась в кулак. – Вы зря испортили раба, потому что я его не желаю.

Было очевидно, что король начинает терять терпение.  
– Ты его пугаешь.

«Пугаешь?» Напряжение между ними искрило, будто черный порох в огонь бросили, и я мог поклясться, что в воздухе уже чувствовался запах едкого дыма. Господа имеют привычку спускать пар, вымещая зло на собственности, и у меня не было сомнений, что представители королевского дома с легкостью нарушают законы, которые другим не обойти. Я был не просто напуган, я был в ужасе.

Но мой господин даже не глянул в мою сторону.  
– Мне плевать. Если он испуган, то виноваты вы. Ведь не я его купил.

– Лорд Нигелль, – стоящий возле короля лорд Веро хранил молчание в течение всей перепалки, сейчас же он заговорил твердым голосом, – вы говорите с вашим королем, в тронном зале, о подарке от вашего короля. Вы так легко забыли свое место?

Мой лорд внезапно замолчал, но я видел, как он сжимал и разжимал кулак. У меня заколотилось сердце, глухо ударяясь о ребра и отдавая стуком в ушах. Избиение сегодня вечером принесет мне мало радости, если господину покажется не по нраву тело под ним.

Король заговорил вновь уже нормальным тоном:  
– Ты и твой мальчик присоединитесь к нам сегодня в северо-западном зале на праздновании летнего солнцестояния. После ты заберешь его в свои комнаты и устроишь там.

После паузы в несколько коротких вздохов мой новый господин зубы произнес:  
– Да, отец, – в устах любого другого подобное обращение прозвучало бы с почтением, но из его уст пробрело оттенок злого сарказма.

*** 

Я знал, что мы подходили к нужному залу, по нарастающему гулу, будто в желудке замка что-то бурлило. Завернув за угол, мы услышали пронзительный женский смех, а потом мужчина громко потребовал, чтобы ему налили; постепенно можно было различить отдельные голоса. Миновав две широкие арки, мы влились в толпу пирующих. Судя по одежде, все принадлежали к знати.

Я подавил желание сжаться в комок, вместо этого старался не отставать, сосредоточенно рассматривая край господской туники и прилагая все усилия, чтобы не потерять ее из виду, пока лорд Нигелль прокладывал себе дорогу сквозь толпу. Было очень многолюдно. Не помню, чтобы я видел столько людей сразу, или хотя бы половину от здесь присутствующих, хотя, по правде говоря, это больше говорит обо мне, чем о собравшихся. Жизнь в семинарии – не бесконечный хоровод праздников. Шум, жара, яркие цвета, ароматы вина и эля, пряностей и жаренного, запахи тел, немытых и надушенных, – я чувствовал себя оглушенным и ошеломленным.

Сам зал был большим и старинным: стены из грубого обтесанного камня, натертые гранитные полы и потолок высотой в десять человек. Для праздника поставили восемь столов: самый короткий, установленный на помосте, находился у дальней стены, а семь остальных расположили под прямым углом к нему и торцом к входу. Стены украшали снопы из пшеницы и полевых цветов, а на каждом столе стояли большие блюда с горой фруктов, орехов и сладостей.

На празднестве присутствовали танцовщики, по крайней мере, не меньше двенадцати. Они были облачены в струящиеся шелка золотистого и насыщенного зеленого цветов, полосы ткани повторяли их движения, падая вниз, крутясь и рассекая воздух вместе со своими владельцами. Вдоль стен и в углах, на столах и среди празднующих, они танцевали под ритмичную мелодию по одному, парами и тройками, двигаясь с чувственной грацией и соблазняя гостей акробатическими изгибами и манящими улыбками.

Я слышал о таких рабах, но никогда раньше их не видел. Они очаровали меня. Я знал, что подобное мастерство выработано потом и кровью, но все равно им завидовал. Пока меня учили терпеть невыносимую боль, им было позволено обучаться красоте. Если бы я был так же благословлен.

Мой господин взошел на помост и, поприветствовав одну из сидящих там дам, занял место справа от нее. Я быстро огляделся, проверяя, каковы местные обычаи, затем опустился на колени по левую сторону от него и сел на пятки. Вскоре начали подавать блюда.

Сейчас, возможно, у вас сложилось впечатление, что гневные выпады между моим господином и королем были позабыты, и пир стал приятным времяпрепровождением. Отнюдь, хотя по большей части, все было пристойно. Лорд Нигелль совладал со своим гневом, отвечая короткими фразами и лишь тогда, когда к нему прямо обращались. Он ни разу не взглянул на меня, не погладил по голове, не прикоснулся к щеке, не сделал ни одного жеста проявления симпатии, какими наслаждались другие рабы вокруг меня.

Но он кормил меня, и это позволило мне надеяться. Возможно, его негодование уйдет, и со временем он будет хорошо ко мне относиться. Конечно, может, он – как и король – просто считал меня чересчур худосочным, и лишь этим объяснялись постоянные подношения со стола.

Что же касается блюд, такого я еще никогда не пробовал. Молодой ягненок, мягкий и сочный, вкуснейшие крабы в икре и соли. Сыры острые и неострые, разнообразная зелень, орехи в глазури, маринованные грибы. Еды было столько, что я очень быстро насытился и стал переживать, что придется отклонять предложенные им кусочки. Но нет, даже поглощенный собственными мыслями, он понял мое состояние и, пока не подали последнее блюдо, больше ничего мне не предлагал.

Последнее блюдо. Ароматные персики, спелые и сладкие, в меду и соке цитрусовых. Когда господин протянул мне кусочек, сироп, прилипший к его пальцам, соблазнил меня, чуть ли не в голос призывая поддаться искушению. Воодушевленный, я потянулся, чтобы слизать мед с его кожи. Но как только я подхватил кусочек языком, он отдернул руку и вытер пальцы о салфетку, оставив меня сидеть с открытым ртом. Чувствовал я себя глупо. Будто его целью было пристыдить меня.

У меня все еще горело лицо, когда король хлопнул в ладони и появилась пара танцовщиков. Мужчина и женщина, облаченные в серебристую сетку, их смазанные маслом тела были присыпаны блестящей слюдой. Она изображала юную девушку, очаровательную и изящную, с полной высокой грудью. Он – воина, только что вернувшегося из сражения. Золотистая кожа, широкие плечи, возбужденный прекрасный член. Струнные и трубы завели мелодию, и танцоры начали рассказывать историю – движениями, не словами – о вожделении, силе и украденной невинности. Танцевали как на столах, так и между ними, их история была о запретном удовольствии в действах: предложение, отказ, преследование и изнасилование. Последняя сцена была разыграна прямо перед королем, чтобы предоставить ему лучший обзор.

Закончив рассказ, они низко поклонились королю, а затем под шепот одобрения благодарных зрителей, пританцовывая, покинули зал. Монарх вновь хлопнул в ладони, и все замолчали.

– Следующее выступление, – сказал он, – будет в честь лорда Нигелля, чтобы отметить его последнее приобретение…

Я не шевельнул ни единым мускулом, чувствуя на себе многочисленные взгляды и ощущая, как напрягся рядом со мной господин. И не поднимал головы, стараясь произвести самое лучшее впечатление.

В голосе короля послышалось веселье и немного язвительности:  
– …возможно, это воспламенит его, чтобы остаток ночи он провел с пользой. 

Присутствующие непристойно рассмеялись, лорд Нигелль же сдержанно кивнул королю. Монарх опустился на место.

Они были братьями: стройные, сильные, с загорелой кожей. Невероятно похожие, с золотисто-коричневыми глазами, выразительными ртами и густыми пшеничными волосами, красиво обрамлявшими юные лица. Их тела были расписаны родовыми узорами, на запястьях и лодыжках завязаны длинные голубые ленты. Больше они ничем украшены не были, не считая завязок вокруг членов, которые помогали оставаться им налитыми и готовыми.

Свет приглушили, погружая зал в сумерки, и музыка изменилась, став гипнотической барабанной дробью, от которой перехватывает дыхание. Они танцевали в такт мелодии, и каждое движение вторило барабанам. И всегда в каждом изгибе, в каждом наклоне они касались друг друга, будто контакт между ними не мог быть ничем нарушен. Прижатые ладони, поворот плечом, выгнутая спина. Тело к телу, захват руками, толчки бедрами, изучающие рты. Их танец был полон эротизма и чувственности, глубокий и вибрирующий, синхронный, будто они действительно были связаны вместе еще в лоне матери. И постоянный бой барабанов.

В зале все замирало, когда юноши встречались и расходились, встречались и расходились, медленно нагнетая страсть и вожделение. Быстро взглянув по сторонам, я увидел, что все, словно околдованные, смотрят на танцоров. В одной из арок входа мелькнули седые волосы. Это был Кармин. С улыбкой наблюдая, он прильнул к дальней стене.

Заключительную часть они посвятили моему господину, танцуя перед ним, и, наконец, не сбиваясь с такта, соединились один в другом. Я не мог не поднять взгляда, ведь они были слишком красивы, чтобы их можно было игнорировать; и я подумал, что с радостью приму любое наказание за удовольствие смотреть на них. Их глаза почти все время были закрыты – думаю, они полностью сосредоточились на ритме и плоти, а когда они все же смотрели, то взгляды их были лишь для моего господина. Юноша, бывший снизу, один раз вскрикнул и распахнул глаза от неожиданности, и вот тогда он перехватил мой взгляд. Танцовщик слегка мне улыбнулся, а потом вновь полностью отдался танцу и плоти.

Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что, вероятно, барабанщик принадлежал к танцевальной труппе. Потому что ритм стал сильнее, глубже, приближаясь к кульминации, будто именно барабанный бой довел близнецов до вершины. Движение пальцами, едва различимое – другой бы и не увидел, чтобы развязать сдерживающие плоть оковы.

Они кончили под один удар в барабан, и его отзвуку, прокатившемуся по залу, эхом вторили их крики удовольствия. Один оргазм скрыт, один на обозрение, пролившись семенем на переплетенные пальцы. И видит Эрос, будь у меня малейшая возможность, я бы кончил вместе с ними. К тому моменту мой член был твердый, как мрамор, а на повязке было влажное пятно. И клянусь, что я содрогнулся, когда братья в крике открыли рты.

В зале было тихо, когда юноши низко поклонились, прижав липкие пальцы к животу. Я быстро и тяжело дышал, и в паху ныло от желания. Я взглянул вверх на моего господина, чтобы проверить, был ли он так же впечатлен.

Он смотрел на юношей, но с такой яростью, какой я еще в нем не видел. Я задрожал от ужаса.

Если король и хотел создать ему настроение, то это совершенно точно была не та реакция, которая пошла бы мне на пользу.


	4. Chapter 4

Наконец, пиршество закончилось, и король удалился в личные покои. Как только он ушел, мой господин поднялся, небрежно кивнул, прощаясь с сидящими за королевским столом, затем повернулся ко мне и сказал:  
– Пойдем.

Я последовал за ним, правда, на мгновение замялся в нерешительности, но потом все же решил идти за его левым плечом, держа дистанцию в два шага, а не как полагалось в один – по его поведению было видно: он бы предпочел, чтобы меня вообще не было. Лорд Нигелль быстро огибал столы и веселящуюся знать, направляясь к выходу, и мне было сложно следовать за ним, сохраняя грациозность движений. Хотя это не имело никакого значения, потому что он даже не смотрел на меня.

Чем дальше мы шли, тем безлюдней становились коридоры, поэтому я осмелился рассматривать все по пути, восхищаясь дворцом, таким же древним, как афинские храмы, и полным воспоминаний о давно ушедших днях. Стены из кремового известняка испещряли вкрапления окаменевших останков древних существ. Камень успокаивал своей надежной незыблемостью, и пока никто не видит, я провел пальцами по шершавой поверхности, ощутив прохладу от прикосновения.

Каменный пол был истерт до гладкости: с годами в середине прохода появилось углубление, говорящее о многих поколениях, ходивших здесь. Сапоги господина выбивали на плитах пола звучную дробь, мои сандалии приглушенными хлопками вторили их ритму. Мы миновали несколько коротких проходов, затем повернули в длинный широкий коридор с расположенными на одинаковом расстоянии узкими окнами на правой стене. Выглянув через них, я увидел внутренние сады, ухоженные и образующие четкий геометрический рисунок, и понял, что мы направляемся в крыло, более современное, чем те постройки дворца, который я видел до сих пор.

Мы покинули коридор, затем поднялись по широкой открытой лестнице, потом еще по одной, более узкой и закрученной спиралью, пока, наконец, не достигли площадки с тяжелой закрытой дверью. Господин остановился, вставил в замок ключ и, когда дверь открылась внутрь, сделал шаг в сторону, показывая, что я должен пройти вперед. Когда он закрыл за мной дверь, я увидел, что очутился в небольшом коридоре с несколькими входами по обеим сторонам, некоторые были с дверьми, а некоторые представляли собой открытые арки. При всей язвительности между моим господином и королем, его апартаменты говорили о том, что его уважают.

– Иди дальше в конец коридора.

Я ощутил прикосновение пальцев к пояснице, побуждающих меня идти вперед, и невольно вздрогнул, подчиняясь. Не считая ужина, когда он кормил меня, это был первый раз, когда он коснулся меня, и прикосновение не было грубым.

Украдкой я заглядывал в комнаты, которые мы проходили. Первой по левую сторону была выдержанная в строгом стиле опрятная гостиная, сразу после нее кабинет – краем глаза я заметил книги у дальней стены и стол, заваленный бумагами. Другие помещения были скрыты за закрытыми дверьми. Господин открыл дальнюю комнату, вошел и тотчас же направился к дивану. Он стоял прямо под окном, и я с удивлением отметил, что уже спускаются сумерки. Самый долгий день прошел намного быстрее, чем могло бы показаться.

Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, я понял, что он сразу привел меня в свою спальню, и, ощутив неимоверное облегчение, покраснел. Я переживал, что милорд отошлет меня с глаз долой в какой-нибудь угол, чулан или в крыло с хозяйственными рабами. Что моя внешность его раздражает. Что он избегает мальчиков. Что он проигнорирует меня назло королю.

Но он же был мужчиной, правда? И достаточно молодым, чтобы иногда идти на поводу своих желаний, которые пересилят даже гордость. С моей стороны переживать было не только глупо, еще это было проявлением тщеславия, будто я имел большую значимость, чем любая другая собственность.

Я осмотрелся более внимательно, на сей раз запоминая все увиденное и обращая больше внимания не на обстановку, а на атмосферу комнаты, оценивая преимущества пространства, пытаясь уловить вкусы моего господина, почувствовать его желания, чтобы иметь возможность в любое время доставить ему удовольствие. Мне необходимо было знать эту комнату лучше любой другой в замке. Конечно же, такие мысли были лишними, ведь я полагал, что очень скоро буду знать ее, как свои пять пальцев.

В некотором смысле, спальня была аскетической, но в то же время красивой. Казалось, что она ему подходит своей холодностью. Темно-ореховая мебель: шкаф, комод и небольшой круглый столик с двумя стульями. Перед моими глазами быстро мелькнула картина того, как по утрам я подаю ему на завтрак теплые булочки с маслом и чай с Востока, а потом сижу у его ног и смотрю, как он читает одну из многочисленных книг из библиотеки. Мысль была соблазнительная и заманчивая.

Конечно, мои первые размышления о лорде Риедиче тоже были полны романтизма.

Кровать была из того же дерева, с высоким матрасом и пологом, такая широкая, что могла бы вместить шестерых. Занавеси, покрывало и обивка дивана цвета слоновой кости были украшены искусной вышивкой. Пол покрывал ковер из шерсти насыщенного зеленого цвета с вплетенными черными и коричневыми нитями. Напротив кровати размещался камин, по обе стороны от которого были окна с широкими подоконниками, на них можно было лечь в полный рост и любоваться холмами вдали.

На стенах висели канделябры с восковыми свечами, а на столике у кровати стояла масляная лампа. Рядом лежала книга с вложенной закладкой. Если бы не книга и размер кровати, то комната сошла бы за номер в хорошей гостинице – настолько она казалась необжитой.

Из задумчивости меня выдернуло осознание того, что мой господин наклонился, чтобы снять сапоги. Ощущая досаду, я подошел к дивану, быстро опустился на колени и ухватился за пятку его сапога.  
– Пожалуйста, – намеренно робким голосом произнес я, – господин, позвольте мне.

– Нет! – я уже наполовину стянул сапог, когда он пинком оттолкнул меня, и я с глухим ударом упал на пол, некрасиво раскинув ноги.

– Я сам сниму проклятые сапоги, – сказал он намного громче, чем требовалось.

С трудом поднявшись с пола, я вновь опустился на колени и склонил голову, больше не делая попыток помочь.  
– Господин, – я признал свой проступок, – прошу простить меня, – еще более мягким тоном обратился к нему я, и тут же отругал себя за это. Скромность была необходима, застенчивость желательна, но у меня был голос, как у обиженного ребенка, что привело меня в смятение.

Обуздав эмоции, я вновь попробовал надлежащим тоном:  
– Господин, я могу набрать вам ванну?

– Мне не нужна чертова ванна.

Я сложил руки на коленях и уставился на них, ожидая приказаний. Через мгновение я услышал, как он вздохнул, а потом более спокойным голосом произнес:  
– Я принимал ванну перед ужином. 

Полагаю, это была уступка моему страху.

Когда он поднялся и стал развязывать завязки на тунике, я резко дернулся, машинально поднявшись, а потом, осознав, что сделал, снова сел на пятки. Если он не хотел, чтобы я прикасался к его сапогам, конечно, он не захочет, чтобы я помог ему с одеждой.

Правда?

Он смотрел на меня, я чувствовал это всей кожей. Я поднял взгляд, и мне открылась красота богов. Под гладкой кожей четко просматривался рельеф груди и упругие мышцы пресса. Кожу на боку стягивал круглый шрам, будто от пули. Еще один короткий тонкий рубец был под левым соском. Лорд Нигелль обладал телом настоящего воина, в отличие от того фантастического изваяния золотистого танцора сегодня. У него на теле было мало волос: в подмышках, немного вокруг коричневых сосков и четкая темная линия, бегущая от пупка и скрывающаяся за поясом. Пока я наслаждался зрелищем, у меня в голове мелькнула мысль о его матери, потому что он был более темнокож, чем король и юная королева.

Он бросил тунику на спинку дивана и принялся расстегивать ремень.  
– А ты красив. Отец был прав.

Когда мужчина, борясь с застежкой ремня, делает комплимент твой внешности, вероятней всего, твоя следующая мысль будет о том, как он захочет тебя взять. На спине, на животе или с открытым ртом, стоя на коленях, – что именно? Может, на этот раз, что-то более интересное?

От его слов по мне прошла волна возбуждения, унося с собой все волнения и тревоги из моей прелестной головки. Вы будете правы, если посчитаете глупостью с моей стороны не только это, а еще то, что я сделал дальше, ведь он дал ясно понять, насколько недоволен моим появлением в своей жизни. Но понимание склада ума господина было не тем опытом, который я мог бы приобрести от общения с мужчинами, и я не был в состоянии постичь его. Лорд Риедич часто с руганью на устах отвергал проявленную мной инициативу, но все равно ожидал ее, и потоки брани никогда не мешали ему наклонить через стол и мгновение спустя глубоко войти в меня.

Я приподнялся с колен так, что его пояс был на уровне моих глаз, и потянулся к шнуровке на брюках, губами прикасаясь чуть ниже пупка и теплым дыханием обдавая темные волоски. То, что я подбородком не почувствовал никакого признака возбуждения, ни капли тревоги во мне не вызвало. Не все мужчины быстры на подъем.

От предвкушения я слегка задрожал, отчаянно желая услышать, как он с шумом втянет в себя воздух, когда я возьму его в рот. Для меня нет лучшей пищи, чем стон моего господина. Но не успел я расправиться хотя бы с одной завязкой, как с резким «нет!» он отшвырнул меня на пол.

Во второй раз за несколько минут я, ошеломленный, неуклюже растянулся на полу, пытаясь выстроить его действия в хоть какую-то понятную для себя систему. При падении моя повязка развязалась и сейчас лишь частично прикрывала бедро – остальная ткань смялась подо мной. Я тупо смотрел на нее и, помню, думал, что, по крайней мере, цвет ее гармонирует с ковром.

Поднимаясь с пола – потому что, казалось, он хотел бы, чтобы я это сделал – я перекатился на колени, сдерживая вскрик, когда лодыжку полоснуло болью. Я взял упавшую повязку, размышляя, желал бы он, чтобы я ее надел вновь, или нет, когда боковым зрением увидел, что он застыл.

– Подойди.

Повинуясь, я осторожно поднялся, чтобы не привлекать внимания к болевшей лодыжке – я решил, что она всего лишь потянута. Я склонил голову, стараясь уменьшить свой высокий рост, вцепившись пальцами одной руки в конец злополучной повязки.

– Повернись, – сказал он, садясь на диван и не отрывая взгляда от моих бедер.

Став спиной к нему, я ощутил прикосновение к пояснице, как раз чуть выше копчика, где до сих пор жгло огнем. Татуировка. К добру или нет, при моем падении стал виден белый перевязочный материал, который и привлек его внимание.

Я ощутил резкую боль, когда он быстрым движением сорвал ткань. Я еще не видел татуировку, но знал, как она выглядит, – мне дали эскиз полюбоваться, пока мастер работал. Изображение показалось мне красивым, и я был рад, что оно украсит меня. Примерно четыре сантиметра в высоту, изящная темно-красная буква «N» с витиеватыми засечками, пронзенная палашом с черной рукоятью. Мастер внимательно выбрал место перед тем, как начать: достаточно высоко, чтобы низкая повязка на бедрах не скрывала ее, достаточно низко, чтобы ее при желании можно было спрятать, и так, чтобы она радовала глаз, когда господин будет пользоваться моим телом.

Я едва слышал произнесенные им себе под нос ругательства, когда он увидел татуировку. Потом лорд внезапно поднялся, отталкивая меня от себя.  
– Прикройся. Мне противно это видеть.

Быстро отступив, я завязал ткань на бедре, убедившись, что прикрыл и отметку, и свою наготу, затем опустился перед ним на колени. Я уже был полон ужаса от такой его реакции, и все мои надежды, хотя было их совсем немного, рассыпались в прах от следующих слов:  
– Я не желаю тебя, – сказал он тихо сквозь сжатые зубы, будто сдерживал ярость. – Король может сколько угодно находить тебя прелестным, но на меня подобное впечатления не производит.

Боюсь, здесь меня подвели сразу и разум, и голос. Потому что мой вопрос был слишком прямым. И я, чуть ли не всхлипывая, произнес:  
– Вам не нравятся мужчины? – я вовремя умолк, не дав вырваться наружу окончание вопроса «или вы испытываете отвращение именно ко мне?»

Чертыхнувшись, он вновь упал на диван.  
– Мужчины мне нравятся. А незрелые мальчики-рабы, насильно ко мне приставленные старым хреном, нет.

Я не знал, что ответить. Мое положение раба я изменить не мог. То, что меня ему подарил король. Над этим тоже власти у меня не было. «Незрелые». Полагаю, он имел в виду те преимущества юности, которые я так ревниво старался сберечь с помощью восков, бритв и лосьонов. Я перебрал в уме свои привычки, раздумывая, что именно мог бы изменить, но пришел к неутешительным выводам. Я представить себе не мог, что он хотел бы видеть меня с грубой кожей, покрытой волосами.

– Господин, вам не нужно на меня смотреть, пользуясь мной. У меня умелый язык, и я с радостью лягу под вас. Если вы закроете глаза, то можете представить того, кого вы желаете.

С тех пор как он оттолкнул меня, я смотрел только на свои руки или на пол, но сейчас я осмелился поднять взгляд, чтобы проверить, слышит ли он меня, оценить выражение его лица.

Он широко распахнул глаза, услышав мое откровенное предложение, а на его лице легко читалось смятение. Я был в недоумении, не зная, то ли он шокирован моим дерзким предположением, что я могу заменить его любовника, то ли моей осознанной жертвой. Поэтому я поспешил объяснить ему, что я – не любовник, которого необходимо баловать нежными словами и клятвами любви, а эроменос, чье единственное предназначение любым доступным способом доставлять ему удовольствие. Что именно в этом заключается мое предназначение.

– Знаю, это будет не то же самое, что с ним, но, возможно, это утолит вашу жажду и облегчит долгую разлуку. Вы даже могли бы называть меня его именем, для меня будет честью облегчить груз на вашем сердце.

Он сердито уставился на меня, не мигая, и я побледнел. У меня перехватило дыхание от осознания того, что я оскорбил его. И оскорбил сильно. Ударил по его гордости. Помоги мне, Эрос, что может быть хуже?

Быстро опустив голову, я уставился на свои колени, пытаясь сдержать вопль отчаяния. Потом, не в силах совладать с собой, распластался, с глухим звуком ударившись лбом о пол.

Сколько себя помню, мне давали самое лучшее образование – в течение пятнадцати лет. И самое главное, на чем сосредотачивались уроки, это подход к господину. Бесконечные часы, годы за годом, обучали меня любой ценой защищать эго господина, зная, что сказать, когда и какими словами. Как получилось, что все это пошло прахом так быстро? Меня отчитали, мои проступки были непростительны, и сейчас больше всего я хотел броситься к его ногам. А лучше, повернуть время вспять. Хотя бы на десять минут, чтобы попытаться снова.

– Ох, ради… Твою мать, – с раздражением в голосе.

Пожалуйста.

– Поднимись, – с усталостью. – Пожалуйста.

Я медленно поднялся, в голове тяжело ворочались мысли о том, как же я хотел сказать ему, какой он красивый. Как меня лишает мужества презрение в его взгляде, как сильно мне необходимо его одобрение, как мне хотелось, чтобы он посмотрел на меня с желанием. Но я смолчал, давая себе клятву, что больше ни единого слова не сорвется с моих уст, если только не будет задан прямой вопрос.

Я услышал, как он глубоко вздохнул, и хотя я боялся посмотреть на него прямо, краем глаза заметил, что его плечи расслабились, и он откинулся на спинку дивана. Через мгновение лорд Нигелль нарушил тишину, и голос у него был добрее, будто он сожалел о своем недавнем резком тоне. Но ядовитые нотки остались.

– И как же тебя зовут, красивый мальчик? Какое имя выкрикивали бы твои любовники в постели с другим?

Я покраснел, услышав его колкость, но ответил прямо, хотя вопрос сбил меня с толку.  
– Как пожелаете, господин. Я с радостью приму любое имя, какое вы выберете.

– Я не хочу выбирать имя. Я хочу знать то, которое у тебя уже есть.

– Но… – здесь я запнулся, неуверенный, не продолжает ли он насмехаться надо мной, – я не вправе… – откашлявшись, я закончил: – У меня было много имен, господин. Как бы вы хотели меня называть?

Милорд потер пальцами веки – я убежден – призывая терпение, но он требовал от меня невозможного.

– Хорошо. Как тебя называл твой прошлый господин?

Вопрос ошеломил меня, ведь он подразумевал, что лорд Нигелль будет продолжать называть меня тем именем, и теперь я знал: спрашивал он меня не для того, чтобы выставить посмешищем. Как он мог собираться владеть мною, если я буду называться именем от предыдущего владельца? Это как брать себе жену и просить ее, чтобы она носила печатку бывшего любовника в качестве доказательства верности. Просто абсурдно.

Но я не мог не ответить.  
– Он называл меня Мал*.

– Мал?! Это имя для пса, а не для мужчины!

Шею и мои щеки залила краска. Не нежный румянец, а жгучий огонь унижения. Я надеялся, что если он заметит, то ничего не скажет.  
– Да, господин. Лорду Риедичу доставляло удовольствие называть меня так.

Я быстро взглянул на него, но на лице веселья не было, его место занимал лишь ужас. Солгу, если скажу, что не испытал облегчения, увидев это.

– Значит, лорд Риедич? Мне не сказали, – он притворно сплюнул от отвращения. – Ублюдок, наверное, и собак своих пинал. Он думал, что повысится в собственных глазах, называя тебя так?

Конечно, я не ответил. Но в определенном смысле, у него действительно кое-что повышалось, когда он так меня называл.

– Я не буду называть тебя, как собаку. Как тебя называли в семинарии?

– У меня было много…

– Да, да. Я знаю, много имен. Но, например? Как называл тебя твой любимый учитель?

– Имена часто менялись, господин. Они не хотели, чтобы мы привыкали к… – я замолчал, когда увидел, что он постепенно начинает закипать.

– Ориа, так меня называл один преподаватель прямо перед тем, как я уехал. Большинство было не на этом языке, но я попробую… Еще называли Соней. Некоторое время Грозовое облако и Веснушки, – я не упомянул более пошлые имена, основываясь на том, что ему они понравятся не больше, чем «Мал». – Еще учитель, который часто брал меня в свои комнаты, называл Океан. Не знаю, почему, я никогда океана не видел…

Я старался выполнить просьбу, действительно старался. Но его лицо лишь мрачнело, поэтому я замолчал. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, потом он вздохнул и сказал:  
– Хорошо. Замри и закрой глаза.

Я подчинился.

– Выкинь из головы все эти клички для животных. Есть ли имя, которым ты сам себя называешь? Твое собственное имя, которое ты произносишь и вспоминаешь, кто ты есть или кем был когда-то?

Только я открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, он перебил меня:  
– Еще нет. Не шевелись. Только высвободи разум.

Через мгновение он продолжил спокойным тоном. Не слишком мягко, но и не требовательно. Терпеливо и повелительно. Несмотря на мой недавний ужас, я понял, что успокоился, испытывая желание вечно слушать этот голос.

– У тебя же были там друзья? Друзья твоего возраста, может, немного старше или немного младше, которых ты знал столько, сколько себя помнил. С которыми ты мог расслабиться, прикасаться к ним, ни о чем не тревожась, говорить с ними самым свободным образом. Как они тебя называли?

Я сидел тихо, мысленно следуя его указаниям. Да, он прав, были такие времена. Их становилось все меньше по мере того, как мы приближались к первой ступени семинарии, но все же иногда по ночам, в дни праздников, во время короткого отдыха от изнурительных занятий. Поддразнивания, пинки, слезы. Легко и свободно мы познавали удовольствие, смех, печаль и дружбу. Холодными зимними вечерами, свернувшись калачиками и тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы согреться.

Локоть уперся мне в ребра, требуя дать больше места под одеялами. Локоть Иса. Ис.

«Силь, мать твою, подвинься, я дышать не могу».

Наверное, господин увидел перемену в моем лице, увидел, как разгладился мой лоб, и понял, что я что-то нашел. Потому что тем же приятным голосом он сказал:  
– И имя это?..

Я открыл глаза и взглянул на него. Он пытливо смотрел на меня, но, казалось, интереса в его взгляде не добавилось.

– Меня… – я немного откашлялся и вновь склонил голову. Я нервничал, ведь не каждый день даешь себе имя. – Когда я был маленький, меня называли Сильвен**. Думаю, наверное, когда-то это было мое имя.

– Сильвен. Лесной. Отец сказал, что ты найденыш. Может, тебя нашли в лесу?

– Меня нашли совсем маленьким, может, в лесу. Но я не знаю, господин. В семинарии не поощрялись вопросы о нашем прошлом.

– Тогда неважно, – он замолчал на мгновение. – Сильвен, – из его уст оно звучало чувственно. – Хорошее имя. Или ты считаешь, что это очень личное? Скорей всего, так тебя будут называть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Я тряхнул головой, больше удивляясь скрытому обещанию в его словах, чем самому имени. «Всю оставшуюся жизнь».  
– Думаю, я бы хотел этого, – вновь встретившись с ним глазами, я добавил шепотом: – Господин.

И тогда он мне улыбнулся. Улыбнулся!

– Значит, Сильвен.

____________________

*Мал (англ. marl) – мергель; рухляк; известковая глина; нечистый известняк (здесь и далее прим. пер.).  
**Сильвен (англ. sylvan) – лесистый; лесной; живущий в лесах.


	5. Chapter 5

Улыбался он недолго. Всего одно мгновение спустя, будто ее хозяин поймал себя на каком-то ужасном проступке, улыбка пропала с лица, уступив место мрачному взгляду. Он резко встал и повел меня к одной из дверей в коридоре – как выяснилось чуть позже, ведущей в гостевые апартаменты – сказал, чтобы я считал эту комнату своей и оставил меня там на ночь.

Эта уютная комната не шла ни в какое сравнение со всеми предыдущими местами моего обитания. Здесь была широкая кровать с матрасом, на которой не побрезговал бы спать даже лорд, застеленная тонкими льняными простынями и стеганым покрывалом, а в изголовье лежала подушка!.. С ними даже рядом не стояли соломенный тюфяк и грубое шерстяное одеяло, к которым я привык. Также имелись для моего личного пользования раковина для умывания и глубокая ванна с тремя широкими ступенями вверх, ведущими к ее краю. Я был уверен, что они были вырезаны из греческого мрамора, добываемого в Карраре*. Тяжело не узнать этот красивый белый камень с разбегающимися паутинкой серыми прожилками.

Первое время я спал неспокойно, просыпался среди ночи с тревогой из-за того, что был один. Хорошая постель означала оказание услуг с моей стороны, и в те редкие разы, когда я наслаждался ею, находился я там лишь для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие господину. Чтобы он меня обнимал, если желал обнимать, чтобы ласкать его, если он того хотел, чтобы быть готовым для еще одного круга наслаждения. И очень редко чтобы просто поспать, будто я был его любовником.

И подобные драгоценные для меня моменты случались лишь несколько раз, по большей части, в семинарии. Прикосновение лорда Риедича нежным не было, он почти всегда прогонял меня с глаз долой после того, как пользовал. На него нападало некое чувство теплоты лишь в состоянии опьянения.

Поэтому потребовалось время, чтобы я привык к новым условиям ночного отдыха.

Я старался влиться в распорядок жизни обитателей замка. Следующим утром господин быстро показал мне остальные комнаты, сказал, где и что мне разрешалось и запрещалось. Затем он оставил меня, отправившись заниматься обязанностями лорда, живущего во дворце.

В течение часа зашел старший раб Кармин, и все закончилось тем, что большую часть утра я провел рядом с ним. Ни на мгновение я не поверил, что он забрал меня с собой по доброте душевной, я скорее подозревал (и до сих пор так думаю), что господин приказал ему присмотреть за мной. Хотя Кармин пытался скрывать свои чувства, я, как любой хорошо обученный эроменос, прекрасно умел понимать настроения других людей. Замечая недовольные гримасы на его лице, я не сомневался, что он был бы рад моему отсутствию.

По моему мнению, эти редкие выражения на лице Кармина лишь подчеркивали его великодушие, потому что, несмотря на то, что его обычное утро нарушили, он был вежлив со мной, даже дружелюбен. Со своей стороны, я старательно выказывал ему уважение, подходящее человеку его возраста и занимаемого им места, и даже обращался к нему «сэр», пока он прямо не сказал мне, чтобы я перестал это делать.

Почти целый час после завтрака он сидел со мной за чашкой чая и подробно рассказывал неписаные правила того, как здесь поладить со всеми и не попасть в неприятности. Описывал иерархию среди рабов, останавливаясь на их личностных качествах – кого избегать, кому я мог доверять, и то же самое о лордах и леди, если я столкнусь с ними. Он кратко перечислил мне те тонкости, которым большинство новых рабов учатся на своем горьком опыте, и я был ему благодарен.

Он нашел мне одежду, подходящую как для прогулок по дворцу, так и для комнат господина. Без сомнений, раньше она принадлежала другим эроменосам, но была в почти идеальном состоянии и верхом элегантности по сравнению с тем, во что одевал меня лорд Риедич. Затем Кармин предоставил меня самому себе, лишь иногда проверяя, как я.

На четвертое утро Кармин пришел вновь, но на сей раз по собственной воле, чтобы отвести меня на городскую базарную площадь. Там он помог выбрать ткани, подходящие мне по цвету и текстуре, и приказал взять более двадцати отрезов, сообщив, что после обеда мы отправимся к дворцовым портным. По его словам, мне был необходим новый гардероб с такой одеждой, которая выставит в выгодном свете мои волосы и кожу. По его поведению и непринужденной улыбке я понял, что он больше не считает меня обузой. Он взял меня под свое крыло, и я не мог выразить словами, как мне стало тепло от этого знания.

Лорд Нигелль, несмотря на все свои мрачные настроения, по большей части относился ко мне благосклонно. Я ожидал худшего, даже учитывая ту его короткую улыбку. Она была слишком мимолетной – свидетельство переменчивого нрава, когда тебя могут покрывать поцелуями, чтобы через мгновение жестоко избить лишь затем, чтобы мгновение спустя извиниться и обнять.

Но ничего подобного он не делал. Хотя его гнев никогда не исчезал – казалось, он постоянно держит его под контролем. Будто тяготило его душу огромное несчастье, грозившее вырваться наружу, если только он не скует его у себя в груди. Он был со мной резок, но не суров, как в первый день. И об удобстве моем он позаботился даже сверх того, что, по моему мнению, подходило господину. Но его улыбки были редкими, а когда он все же улыбался, то даже не подозревал: внутреннее напряжение накладывает свой отпечаток.

Он позволил мне свободно пользоваться библиотекой, лишь потребовал, чтобы я спрашивал разрешения, если хотел взять книгу с собой. Моей благодарности не было границ. В семинарии Эроса наше умение вести интеллектуальную беседу считалось одним из самых важных, поэтому немалая часть образования была направлена на развитие умственных способностей наравне с сексуальными умениями и навыками общения.

Лорду Риедичу было все равно. Полагаю, он действительно хотел собаку и был более чем удовлетворен, представляя меня безграмотной шлюхой. Но на самом деле я любил читать о далеких странах, и разрешение входить в кабинет господина помогло сгладить боль от его непринятия меня. На книжных полках находилось множество исторических трудов и отчетов о географических исследованиях, а также были трактаты по естественным наукам, математике и несколько томов классической литературы.

Изредка господин со мной разговаривал, но, по большей части, это были разговоры ни о чем, хотя раз или два он спрашивал, как со мной обращался мой предыдущий хозяин. Но никогда не допытывался, будто чувствовал мою скованность (я изо всех сил старался не показывать, что мне неприятно говорить об этом, однако, милорд, имея столь суровый нрав, был на удивление проницателен), время от времени задавая наводящие вопросы. «Он бил тебя?» На что я ответил так же, как королю. Или не требовал ответа, когда понимал, что попытка честно ответить приводит меня в смятение, например: «Ты был с ним счастлив?».

Однажды он спросил, сам ли я проявил желание стать мальчиком для битья. Я ответил, что, наверное, да, потому что еще в мое ранее отрочество учителя семинарии поняли, что порка – главный способ решить некоторые серьезные недостатки моего поведения. Признание того, что я был проказником, вызвало у господина одну из его редких улыбок.

Он продолжал отвергать предлагаемые мной услуги, какой бы характер они не носили. Но с одним исключением и только лишь потому, что я не дал ему почти ничего сказать по этому поводу.  
____________________

*Каррара – реально существующий город на северо-западе Италии в Тоскане, знаменит залежами белого мрамора, добываемого в каменоломнях в окрестностях города.

***

Ближе к вечеру первого дня пребывания во дворце я был в гостиной (он дал мне разрешение здесь находиться), просматривая книгу (мнение северного исследователя об экспансии греческого государства), когда услышал, как хлопнула дверь, оповещая о возвращении моего господина. Не успел я полностью подняться с места, как он показался в дверном проеме гостиной и застыл, увидев меня. Наверное, лорд Нигелль вообще забыл о моем существовании.

Выглядел он изнуренным. Одежда, в которой он уходил утром, была хотя и не роскошной, но опрятной и хорошо выглаженной. Сейчас же, пропитанная потом и пылью, она была в беспорядке. Щеки также покрывал слой грязи, а темный кудри прилипли ко лбу, будто склеенные солью. Когда же он потянулся, чтобы стянуть с волос шнурок, я увидел, что у него стерты костяшки пальцев на левой руке. Я бы обеспокоился при виде подобного состояния господина, если бы Кармин как раз сегодня утром не рассказал мне, что как командующий королевской армией, подчиняющийся лишь наследному принцу и королю, лорд Нигелль возглавлял дворцовую охрану и заведовал обучением новобранцев.

Полагая, что он, должно быть, устал и измучен жарой, а значит, согласится принять мою помощь, я закрыл книгу и отложил ее.  
– Господин, – сказал я, склоняя голову, – пожалуйста, позвольте. Могу я…

– Не можешь, – он смерил меня сердитым взглядом. – Сиди и читай. Не путайся у меня под ногами, – затем он скрылся из виду, направившись дальше по коридору к своей спальне, поскрипывая сапогами. Через несколько мгновений до меня донесся шум бегущей воды, и, склонив набок голову, я стал прислушиваться и размышлять, что же делать, испытывая при этом чувство неправильности происходящего, потому что сидел сложа руки, пока мой господин набирал себе ванну.

Раздалось шипение, наверное, сорвавшееся с его уст, а потом плеск от погружения в воду. Еще мгновение я боролся сам с собой, затем решился. Собравшись с духом, я отправился на его поиски, тихо миновав господскую спальню и проскользнув в прилегающую к ней комнатку, которую я посчитал ванной.

И не ошибся. В дальнем углу размещался душ с наклонным полом для стока. Стоял держатель для полотенец и, конечно, ванна. Она была из того же мрамора, что и в моей комнате, только размерами в полтора раза больше. В углу рядом с кранами была установлена печь, очень похожая на ту, что я видел в общей купальне для рабов, – сваренная металлическая коробка с дверцей для подачи угля ближе к верхней части.

Когда я вошел, господин меня заметил и озадаченно нахмурился, но не успел он среагировать, как я взял тряпицу и опустился на колени возле ванны.  
– Господин, пожалуйста, – сказал я, – позвольте помыть вам спину.

Его спина. О Эрос, его спина. Могу я описать, насколько она великолепна? Широкая, гладкая, загорелая (как я узнал позже) от бесчисленного количества тренировочных боев, проведенных в оружейном дворе под солнцем. Сильные спины всегда пленили меня, а его спина была мускулистой, лоснящейся, крепкой и без единой капли жира. Еще один шрам, длинный и неровный, тянулся от лопатки до поясницы, но он лишь подчеркивал безупречность его кожи. Пораженный открывшимся зрелищем, я почти впал в экстаз.

– Нет! – на этот раз он удержался от того, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, но по его тону было все понятно. – Отныне и впредь я желаю, чтобы здесь меня никто не беспокоил.

Я покорно отступил, но не раньше, чем коснулся пальцами воды. Так я и думал. Склонив голову, я произнес:

– Господин, вода холодная. Почему вы не нагреете ее?

Да, мои слова были дерзкими и не совсем пристойными, особенно учитывая, что он фактически прогнал меня. Но когда-то от одного проницательного учителя семинарии я узнал такую мудрость: неважно, как сильно новый раб хочет повиноваться новому господину, его постигнет неудача просто в силу его незнания. Поэтому умный эроменос идет даже на непослушание, изучая характер господина и стараясь узнать с каждой ошибкой как можно больше и как можно быстрее. Только нужно помнить, что наказанием будет хлыст, который станет должной расплатой.

Я не думал, что после моего замечания он отхлещет меня, а если даже так, то это будет полезным уроком.

– Это занимает слишком много времени, – сказал он, с виду лишь немного раздраженный. – И летом нет ничего страшного в прохладной ванне.

С молчаливым пониманием я кивнул головой. Но вода была не «прохладной», а ледяной – в такой лишь рабам мыться.

Когда я попятился к выходу, он сказал:  
– Сегодня мы не обязаны ужинать с королем. Когда мне выпадает возможность, я предпочитаю ужинать в одиночестве. После ванны я принесу себе ужин с кухни.

Видя возможность услужить, я осмелился предложить:  
– Я могу сходить за ним на кухню, пока вы купаетесь, и вы сможете насладиться покоем.

– Нет! – у него когда-нибудь закончится это слово, а? – Я сам в состоянии принести себе чертов ужин.

– Да, господин, – я кивнул и уставился в пол. Выждав несколько мгновений, я сказал: – Прошу прощения, господин. Но мне позволено ужинать сегодня? – сейчас я шел по лезвию ножа. Может, моя прошлая дерзость прошла незамеченной, но эта таковой может не оказаться.

– Что?.. – выражение его лица сменилось с удивленного на раздраженное. – Конечно. И прекрати это.

Он думал, я строю из себя жертву, чтобы вызвать у него сочувствие, и я чуть не рассмеялся от подобного предположения. Было много такого, чего я еще не знал о своем господине, но не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: вызывать у него жалость – впустую потратить время.

– Спасибо, господин, – я коротко кивнул. – В таком случае, могу я сходить за своим ужином, пока вы купаетесь? – он хмуро посмотрел на меня, теперь понимая, куда я клоню, и я позволил себе улыбнуться краешком рта. – Может, чтобы не ходить нам два раза, я и ваш захвачу.

Я слегка дрожал, сам удивленный своей смелостью, но постарался страха не выказать. Еще нет. Возможно, позже, если буду уверен, что он захочет его увидеть. Я склонился в более низком поклоне, показывая, что мое нахальство не несет в себе злого умысла.

– Хорошо. Повариха знает, что я предпочитаю. Себе возьми то, что хочешь. Все, марш отсюда.

Затем он ушел под воду с головой, выставляя меня, и я покинул комнатку еще до того, как он вынырнул на поверхность.

На следующий день я нашел Кармина и попросил его научить меня, как нагревать воду. Я видел подобные нагреватели раньше и знал их принцип работы, но на моей родине они были сконструированы иначе. Я не хотел рисковать перегреть воду или еще каким-то образом причинить вред господину. Когда милорд пришел домой, я уже наполнил ванну и нагрел воду до температуры, которая, как я полагал, была подходящей для летнего вечера.

Думаю, мне присуще упрямство, и в выверенных дозах оно служит мне хорошую службу. Я знал, если ему не понравится, он придет в бешенство. И был готов принять любое наказание, ведь он уже задолжал мне одно. Но, как ни странно, он лишь немного поворчал, опускаясь в теплую воду.

Ежевечернее приготовление для него ванны превратилось для меня в ритуал, который я очень быстро стал ценить, особенно, когда понял, как горячие ванны его успокаивают. Это питало мою душу, потому что долгое время он не разрешал делать почти ничего другого для него. Он не позволял мне ни мыть его, ни расчесывать ему волосы, ни, конечно, раздевать или одевать его. Я быстро перестал настаивать, потому что, казалось, ничего другого не вызывает у него такой бурный гнев, как мои попытки позаботиться о нем.

Поэтому я набирал ему ванны, подогревал их и добавлял туда масла и успокаивающие травы, выпрошенные мною у одного из хозяйственных рабов. Все потребности, какие были у меня, я удовлетворял этим, а если меня искушало желание пожалеть себя, что мной пренебрегают, я напоминал себе о той жизни, которую только недавно вел. У раба могут быть обязанности намного хуже, чем до конца дней своих набирать ванны.

*** 

Я жил во дворце почти три недели, когда, наконец, господин воспользовался мной. Это было быстро и отчужденно, но я все равно был вне себя от радости, потому что уже начал отчаиваться и во мне постепенно зарождалась неуверенность в моем назначении. За все это время я раз или два удовлетворял себя рукой – поступок, заслуживающий строгого наказания по меркам большинства господ. Но от неудовлетворенного желания я стал раздражительным и несдержанным, и не единожды просыпался на грязных простынях.

В тот вечер он вернулся поздно. Помню, как я волновался, что вода перегреется и он воспользуется этим предлогом, чтобы запретить мне впредь набирать ему ванну. Когда он, наконец, появился, то тяжелой поступью вошел в гостиную, не обращая на меня никакого внимания. Дело не в том, что он проигнорировал меня – что было обычным явлением – а в том, что, поглощенный своими мыслями, он даже не заметил меня. Разница налицо.

Из граненого графина он налил себе на два пальца жидкости в стакан, сделал большой глоток, а оставшееся забрал с собой в спальню. Я тихо пошел следом и стоял в дверном проеме, наблюдая, как он стянул сапоги, а потом повалился на кровать. Накрыв предплечьем лоб, он пустым взглядом уставился в край полога.

Интуиция побуждала меня подойти к нему, что я и сделал. Я не испытывал уверенности в себе, но грош мне цена, если я столько лет учился слышать мужчин, чтобы теперь не идти по велению сердца. Дыхание господина было размеренным и тихим. Он не был в гневе, больше казалось, что его охватило безмолвное отчаяние. И усталость. Сильное душевное изнеможение.

Он посмотрел на меня, когда я подходил – просто скользнул взглядом. Я посчитал это разрешением и осторожно, чтобы его не потревожить, сел на кровать. Он двинул рукой, предплечьем закрывая глаза, и медленно выдохнул. На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Я смотрел на него: лишь его равномерное дыхание говорило о том, что он жив.

Не знаю, почему я к нему прикоснулся. Не уверен, что я вообще понимал, что делаю. Если бы было иначе, мне бы точно не хватило храбрости, ведь он ясно показал свое презрение к моей симпатии к нему. Я положил пальцы на его руку, просто желая утешить. У меня сердце болело за него.

Скорее всего, вы думаете, что глупо с такой легкостью проникаться чувствами, будто я юная девушка. Но нельзя сбрасывать со счетов долгие годы обучения. Возможно, вы полагаете, что нас готовят лишь телом и умом. Нет. Прежде всего, наше обучение построено на чувствах. Разум любого раба, предназначенного для утех, выстроен с тонким равновесием: мы должны остро чувствовать переживания наших господ и в то же время беречь наше естество от их жестокого обращения, чтобы последнее не разрушило нашу способность к сопереживанию. Поэтому я ощущал его боль своим сердцем.

Но лорд Нигелль не принял мое прикосновение. Он дернулся и, отняв руку с глаз, мрачно посмотрел на меня.  
– Сильвен, не играй со мной. Я не в настроении.

Отдернув руку, будто обжегшись, я опустил взгляд и прошептал:  
– Простите, господин. Я не хотел оскорбить.

– Не бери в голову, – отрезал он и вновь принялся бессмысленно смотреть в сторону.

– Мне уйти?

– Поступай, как хочешь.

– Я хочу облегчить ваше бремя.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы ты это мог, – рассеянно ответил он. Вяло и безжизненно.

– Может, я смогу уменьшить его. Возможно, поможет разговор? – я говорил тихо, и потом, вспоминая, был удивлен, что он услышал меня.

Прищурившись, он вновь посмотрел на меня. Мгновение он пристально вглядывался мне в глаза, будто мог прочитать там мои намерения. Я дал ему это сделать, хотя с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не опустить взгляд. В венах застыла кровь от страха, и я подавил дрожь. Не люблю, когда на меня так смотрят. Обнажать тело – пустяк, но душу я берег.

Он вновь отвел взгляд.  
– Не о чем говорить. Я просто устал от этого.

– От этого?

– Этого, – он сделал широкий жест рукой – имея в виду дворец, как я понял – и затих.

Молчание стало натянутым. Я начал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, раздумывая, не оставить ли его в покое, когда он взял меня за руку и, проведя большим пальцем по внешней стороне моей ладони, положил ее на свою ногу.

Не отрицаю, я был удивлен его движением, и у меня гулко застучало сердце, пока я пытался разобраться, чего он хочет. Иногда плоть говорит более откровенно, чем дух. Боль, от которой не избавиться слезами, может найти выход в пульсе оргазма. Поэтому, возможно, это оно.

Я быстро пришел в себя – сомневаюсь, что он вообще заметил мое смятение, – и легко сжал пальцы на его бедре. Затем стал осторожно поглаживать. Он не возразил. Более того, закрыл глаза. Его лицо расслабилось, показывая, что он отдал себя на волю чувствам. Несомненно, он знал, какие я сделаю выводы из его поведения. Несомненно, это означало, что он готов.

Правда?

Я продолжил поглаживания, двигаясь к внутренней стороне его бедра, затем наискосок к выпирающей тазобедренной косточке. Я начал развязывать шнуровку на его брюках, все время вглядываясь в его лицо в поисках признаков неудовольствия. Он нахмурился, когда я расправился с первым шнурком, но потом приоткрыл губы и глубоко медленно вздохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться.

Да, вот так.

Тогда я не знал, то ли из-за возраста, то ли, может, из-за неудобства, но лишь когда я обхватил пальцами его ствол, он начал набирать силу. Глаза господина были закрыты, поэтому пока я доводил его до полной готовности, я воспользовался возможностью рассмотреть то, чего еще не видел.

Длинный, но изящный и прямой, как и весь он, его член оживал в моей руке, кожа натягивалась и разглаживалась, пока он поднимался. Коричневого цвета, как и его хозяин, значит, не только солнце здесь участвовало. Линия волос, которую я видел раньше, спускалась вниз к темным шелковистым завиткам. На мгновение я выпустил его член и залюбовался открывшимся мне видом. Скульптура из отполированного орехового дерева, застывший темный Арей. Превосходно.

Подвинувшись так, чтобы можно было над ним наклониться, я ласкал его не спеша, ладонью свободной руки заскользил по животу, пытаясь сосредоточить все его чувства здесь, потому что переживал, что смена моей позиции, возможно, заставит его передумать. Губами я его еще не касался – лишь обдал теплым дыханием нежную кожу возле паха, когда мышцы его живота напряглись, и господин потянулся вперед, грубо хватая меня за запястья.

– Нет.

Но сейчас это был не резкий протест, так мне хорошо знакомый, а хриплое несогласие.  
– Я еще не принимал ванну, и от меня пахнет.

Я чуть не рассмеялся, услышав намек. Если я отпущу его купаться, то он точно вновь для меня так не ляжет. Иногда я могу быть глупым, но дураком я не был. В любом случае, да, конечно, запах был от него сильный: пот после тренировочных боев въелся в кожу и горчил. Но меня это пьянило, как маков цвет. Я хотел вдохнуть его глубоко-глубоко, чтобы разум затуманился. Я хотел ощутить этот аромат у себя на языке.

– Меня это возбуждает, господин.

Это правда, возбуждение было неимоверно сильным, иначе я с трудом могу пояснить, что повлекло мое следующее движение. Возможно, искра моей своевольной юности, рвущийся наружу всплеск непокорности. Но я вырвал руки из захвата, обвивая пальцами его запястья и прижимая их к матрасу.

Когда мой рот обхватил его всего, господин резко выдохнул. Тяжело откинувшись плечами на кровать, запрокинув голову – он сдался.

Я живу ради стонов моего господина.


	6. Chapter 6

Пока я вытирал рот от потеков слюны, господин затаил дыхание. Он вновь прикрыл глаза предплечьем, и в наступившей тишине его лицо стало мрачным, сменив то расслабленное выражение, какое у него было, пока я ублажал его. У него заходили желваки, и я знал, что возвращается гнев. Возможно, гнев на меня, что я пробил его оборону. Или на себя, что она не выдержала.

– Оставь меня.

Я с готовностью подчинился, быстро покинув спальню. Он принял ванну, и за ужином – из тех, присутствия на которых требовал король – старое напряжение вновь сковало его тело, столь же сильное, как в тот первый вечер, когда у меня от него покатывало кожу и разъедало душу.

В конце концов, он позволил вновь обслужить его, и это постепенно превратилось почти в привычку, хотя следовал он ей не постоянно. И пусть в первый раз особые эмоции не присутствовали, но в комнате витала атмосфера, хоть как-то напоминающая страстную. Потом и этого не стало – все превратилось в неторопливый акт, почти равнодушный, с единственной задачей. Периодически я предлагал себя: утром, по его возвращении из оружейного двора, после ужина и перед сном. Никогда не прямо, ведь так я мог вызвать гнев, а с почти незаметным вопросом в глазах, в позе полной покорности, складывая губы в немом призыве. Почти всегда он отзывался.

Наверное, трижды в месяц (хотя перерывы были разными), всегда после ванны, он устало кивал, будто признавая поражение. Затем ложился на диван на влажное полотенце, откидывался назад и расставлял ноги. Так и повелось: всегда на коленях перед ним, всегда ртом, всегда долго и одинаково. Его было трудно удовлетворить. Когда я отсасывал ему, мне было интересно, чье лицо он себе представлял. Потому что он вел себя так, будто был лишен прикосновения мужчины, которого хотел. Наполненный виной и желанием.

Всегда требовались мои лучшие навыки, чтобы довести его до оргазма; и каждый раз, когда я опускался на пол между его коленями, мне все напоминало о том, что он меня не желает. И если я сначала и думал, что то первое отсутствие реакции на меня было обманом, то потом я быстро избавился от этого заблуждения. Кончив, он с раздражением прогонял меня. И я скоро стал уходить раньше, чем он успевал отправить меня, потому что было видно: он предпочитает, чтобы я исчезал еще до того, как его дыхание восстанавливалось.

Меж тем я влюблялся в него до безумия. Меня переполняли влюбленность и неудовлетворение. Я стал ублажать себя каждый второй день утром после его ухода, с горящим от непослушания лицом. Однажды я вообразил, что он узнает о моем проступке и накажет, как должно. И представил, что, распластав меня самым постыдным способом, он звучно хлещет меня, требуя, чтобы я просил о милости поцеловать его ремень. Я знал, что погиб, когда начал использовать эти фантазии, чтобы достичь пика.

Прошло чуть больше месяца, и господин свел меня с ума, ничего не делая.

*** 

Приближалась осень. Ветер стал более прохладным, в воздухе появился особый запах, который у меня ассоциировался со сменой сезонов, и я вспоминал, что прошел еще один год, вспоминал людей, которые теперь жили лишь в памяти.

В летнюю жару меня одолевала тоска, теперь же новый воздух обострил чувство одиночества. Я плохо переношу отсутствие прикосновений других людей, даже жестокость помогает мне держать связь с миром, возможно, доказывая, что у меня есть свое место. Ощущая холодность, волнами исходящую от господина, я стал отдаляться, чувствуя, будто она замораживает даже мою душу.

В одно прохладное утро меня неожиданно навестил Кармин с юной рабыней. Пройдя в комнату, где я спал, он заявил, что помещению недостает индивидуальности и что его необходимо оформить «под меня». Девушка, пришедшая с ним, обладала талантом искусного манипулирования цветами, тканями и узорами. И втроем мы придали комнате новый вид, который лучше отвечал моему характеру и стилю. Теплые осенние оттенки соответствовали моему нраву так же, как и моей внешности. Больше плюша в отделке, чтобы оттенить чувственность эроменоса. Более мягкие ткани, чтобы облегчить мое одиночество. Мы заменили шторы, постельное белье и ковры и добавили подушки, ароматические свечи и букеты из сухих трав.

И все время Кармин делал ударение на том, что мы делаем это не для меня, а для лорда Нигелля. По его словам, новое убранство привлекало внимание к моим талантам и рисовало соблазнительные картины. Ложь от начала до конца, уверяю вас. Кармин видел, что я падаю духом, и решил создать обстановку, которая меня поддержит. Теперь я точно знал: когда-то он был эроменосом и настолько хорошим, что мог служить королю. Он видел глубже, чем все остальные, и понимал, как исцелить душу.

На переделку спальни ушло три дня. Все это время, по совету Кармина, я держал дверь в комнату закрытой, не желая давать господину лишний повод для беспокойства. Вечером третьего дня после того, как он принял ванну, я открыл дверь, чтобы показать ему изменения, а сам кусал губы, наблюдая за его реакцией. Хотя Кармин заверил меня, что мы действовали в рамках дворцовых правил, лорд Нигелль мог жестоко наказать за подобное своеволие, и мне было тяжело выкинуть эту мысль из головы.

Сначала господин не выказал ни одобрения, ни неприязни по поводу перемен в обстановке – ему больше была интересна их причина. Он пристально смотрел на меня, лишь изредка бросая взгляды на новое золотистое одеяло, на множество расставленных свечей, на толстый ворсистый ковер под нашими ногами. Будто в них был ключ к моей разгадке.

– Тебе нравится?

– Только если вам будет угодно, господин. Вы одобряете?

– Это не моя спальня.

Именно такие утверждения всегда ставили меня в тупик. Ведь это была именно его спальня. Но я уже знал: спорить – лишь ухудшать его настроение, поэтому молчал, не зная, что ответить.

Устало вздохнув, он шагнул к кровати и сел на край. Но не с видом, чтобы я к нему присоединился, а с видом, что хочет мне что-то сказать.

Видя это, я начал быстро говорить – скорее, лепетать – убежденный, что оскорбил его, согласившись внести изменения в комнату.  
– Простите меня, господин. Я должен был спросить. Я все верну, как было, к завтрашнему утру. Если желаете, еще раньше.

Он не ответил, повернув голову к окну. Отрешенным взглядом смотрел на пеструю листву деревьев, чьи кроны в вечернем солнце лета сияли золотом. Еще влажные после купания, его волосы были почти черными и своевольными прядками обрамляли лицо и спускались к плечам. До сих пор помню капризный локон, упавший ему на лоб. Мне так хотелось к нему прикоснуться.

– Я приношу тебе один вред, да?

Боюсь, я лишь с ошеломленным видом смотрел на него, приоткрыв от удивления рот. Его слова были для меня громом среди ясного неба. Мы говорили о возможной оплошности, которую я допустил, а теперь, если я правильно понял.

У меня никогда не было более внимательного господина. Его настроения не проходили для меня незамеченными, но он ни разу не побил меня, хотя многие мои поступки заслуживали наказания. Я спал в роскоши, достойной короля, ел лучше, чем за всю свою прошлую жизнь. Как он может причинять мне вред?

– Ты увядаешь, как листья в лесу. Ты никогда не должен был попасть ко мне.

Его слова испугали меня. Подобные размышления могли принадлежать лишь тому, кто решил избавиться от меня.  
– Нет, вы – хороший господин.

– Ты страдаешь и ты одинок.

Я покачал головой, чувствуя, как у меня сдавливает горло. Я хотел умолять его не продавать меня, но такие мольбы никогда не сорвутся с уст эроменоса. Конечно, не с уст того, кто был воспитан в семинарии Эроса.

– Господин, вы иногда разговариваете со мной. Кармин относится ко мне, как к сыну. Повар угощает сладостями, которые мне не положены, другие рабы добры ко мне. Вы разрешили пользоваться библиотекой – о такой щедрости я даже не смел мечтать, – я пытался говорить спокойно, но не смог избавиться от эмоций в голосе. Я знал, что он тоже их слышал.

Все еще глядя в окно, он сказал:  
– Я – идиот. Я глуп и вижу лишь себя. У тебя не было никого, кроме меня, с тех пор как ты прибыл во дворец, да?

– Да! – почти выкрикнул я, отчаянно желая, чтобы он поверил, и в ужасе от того, что ему пришло в голову, что он должен спрашивать такое. – Никого. Лишь вы. Клянусь, господин, я клянусь.

– Я верю тебе, – с горечью в голосе. – Хотя я хотел бы, чтобы это было не так. А со мной ты даже никогда не достигал разрядки.

– Господин… – у меня дрогнул голос. Его замечание равнялось прямому вопросу, и я не мог больше скрывать свой проступок. – Я совершил ужасное. Пожалуйста, простите меня, но я… – я тяжело сглотнул. Теперь, когда признания не избежать, я не видел ничего эротичного в наказании, которое, был уверен, последует.

Склонив голову, я заставил себя говорить четко и ясно.  
– Я удовлетворял себя, господин. По утрам. Каждый второй или третий день, – я сам едва слышал свой голос, поэтому продолжил громче: – Но думал я лишь о вас, господин, – я не ведал, уменьшит ли это его ярость, но я сказал правду и хотел, чтобы он знал.

В комнате воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Я задрожал, предчувствуя, что она обернется жестокостью, и понял, что надеюсь избежать увечий, которые не пройдут бесследно. 

Но тут раздалось:  
– Мать твою.

Я не мог посмотреть ему в лицо, но ясно слышал ужас, с каким он это прошептал.

Вкладывая больше силы в голос, он позвал меня:  
– Сильвен.

Глаза жгло от слез стыда, страха и полного отчаяния, и я больше не мог стоять прямо. У меня подкосились ноги, и я упал, громко стукнувшись коленями об пол, и ковер не смягчил падения. Я не знал, как иначе выразить свой ужас. Я всхлипнул, затем низко склонил голову и сложил руки на коленях, уставившись на них.

– Сильвен, тебе не нужно меня бояться. По моему мнению, ты ничего плохого не совершил, твой поступок стал последствием моей невнимательности к тебе. Я – жалкое подобие господина.

Я лишь отрицательно качал головой. Он мыслил настолько своеобразно, что я не мог уловить ход его размышлений.  
– Нет, господин, это мой долг. Я обучен…

Не обращая внимания на мои слова, он продолжил:  
– Я не собираюсь продавать тебя с аукциона. Пожалуйста, прекрати пугать себя этими мыслями. Но я не даю того, что тебе необходимо, – господин замолчал, и я услышал, как он тихо вздохнул. – Я освобождаю тебя от обязанности быть мне сексуально верным.

«Освобождаю тебя от?..» Что, во имя всего святого…  
– Мне не нужно…

– Нет, нужно, – непоколебимым тоном, не оставляя места для пререканий, и я замолчал.

– Сильвен, посмотри на меня. Я увечу тебя, тебя вырастили не для того, чтобы ты хранил целибат. Такая попытка лишь разрушит тебя. Во дворце есть рабы, вольные ложиться с другими. Ступай к ним.

От шеи до скул – все горело огнем, пылали даже кончики ушей. Я понимал лишь то, что подвел его. По дворцу пойдут сплетни. Я отчаянно хотел спрятать лицо.

– Ты слышишь меня, Сильвен? Если нужно будет, я прикажу.

Я слышал его, но в глаза смотреть не мог. Я мог лишь сосредоточить взгляд на его подбородке, а не на собственных коленях.  
– Да, господин, – надорванным и покорным голосом, дерущим горло. – Я повинуюсь, – что еще я мог сказать? Боязнь глумливых насмешек других исходила от моей гордости. А гордость рабу ни к чему.

– Но только рабы, Сильвен. Ты понимаешь, почему, да?

– Да, господин. Иначе я буду выглядеть, как благосклонность с вашей стороны. Я не буду впутывать вас в политическую вражду.

Краем глаза я видел, как он кивнул.  
– Если будет спрашивать кто-то кроме рабов, отделайся он него и найди меня. Я поговорю от твоего имени. Если, не приведи боги, тебя принудит дворянин, ты должен немедленно сказать мне. Я не буду тебя наказывать, если только ты не скроешь это от меня. Я делаю это для твоей же защиты.

Я старался сосредоточиться на его словах, чтобы не завопить от отчаяния.

– При этом я хочу, чтобы ты был дома до того, как я лягу спать, и утром, когда я посыпаюсь. Иначе я буду беспокоиться. Ты должен присутствовать со мной на ужинах с королем. Не хочу выслушивать его брюзжание. Ты все понял?

– Да, господин. Быть дома с вечера до утра, если что-то случится, сказать вам, сопровождать вас на ужин.

Обдумывая его слова, я почувствовал, как волны облегчения омывают мои страдания. Я отчаянно желал чужого прикосновения. Любого прикосновения. Но все же его приказ поставил крест на самом заветном желании, которое у меня было с тех пор, как я начал понимать, что мне уготовлено судьбой. Я желал иметь господина, который будет меня холить и лелеять.

– Еще одно, Сильвен, – он подождал, пока я дам понять, что слышу его, встретившись с ним взглядом. – Я хотел бы, чтобы ты продолжал готовить мне ванны. Скоро зима, а я уже не могу без них.

Уверен, он сказал правду, но более того, думаю, он видел мою потребность в этом. Я улыбнулся ему. Набирать ему ванны стало для меня тесной связью с ним, и я не хотел этого лишиться.  
– Да, господин. Спасибо, господин, я тоже.

Какое, оказывается, может выйти огорчение от смены постельного белья.

***

Если бы не Кармин, я, может, несколько дней не нашел бы в себе смелости сделать что-либо. Конечно, мой стыд был настолько велик, что не прикажи мне господин, я бы вообще не заговорил об этом. Но чтобы он не начал спрашивать, как обстоят дела, я хотел выполнить порученное, а для этого требовалось, чтобы мое новое положение было предано огласке.

Поэтому на следующий день, когда Кармин спросил, как отреагировал господин на комнату, я сказал ему:  
– Он посоветовал мне найти раба, с кем бы я мог спать.

Кажутся ли эти слова горькими? Из моих уст они такими прозвучали. Да, мне было горько.

Кармин сидел за столом на кухне и вносил пометки в хозяйственную книгу, но, услышав мою недовольную жалобу, поднял голову. Только вместо выражения сочувствия на лице, на его губах играла улыбка, и он вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
– Неужели? – найдя повод для веселья в моем унынии.

Думаю, я выглядел как обиженный ребенок, потому что Кармин лишь рассмеялся, поднимаясь с места.  
– Мне еще надо проверить запасы мяса, – погладив мне по щеке, он сказал: – Сильвен, это не конец света, – и начал складывать бумаги на столе. – Твой хозяин – странный человек. У меня будет свободное время после обеда. Мы можем тогда поговорить, да?

Я кивнул, все еще полный мрачных мыслей и не в силах улыбнуться, но ухватил его за руку и крепко пожал, выражая благодарность.

Он нашел меня позже, я сидел в огороде, греясь на солнце и листая поваренную книгу, которую я взял на кухне. У меня не было желания научиться готовить, но мне был немного любопытен сам процесс, да и в любом случае, мне нужно было чем-то занять мысли.

Я поднял взгляд на Кармина, садящегося рядом, затем закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. Теперь, когда он пришел, я не знал, что сказать ему. Я хотел подробно рассказать об ужасе, который со мной произошел, но и не хотел, потому что это была история о том, чего я стою, а я еще не был готов произнести это вслух. Но человек, сидящий рядом, был почти в три раза старше меня и в десять раз мудрее, с прорезавшимися морщинками от смеха вокруг сверкающих глаз. Конечно же, учитывая его большой жизненный опыт и уверенность в себе, он не станет насмехаться надо мной.

– Он не хочет меня.

– Я догадался, – изящные пальцы подхватили локон, упавший мне на лицо, и отвели с глаз. Я подался навстречу прикосновению, страстно желая ощутить его. Сомневаюсь, что тогда мог выразить это словами, но я так хотел, чтобы меня обняли, и спрятанный в чужих объятиях я мог выплакаться.

– У меня больше пальцев на руках и ногах, чем то количество раз, когда он мною воспользовался, и то это был самый обычный минет.

– Но в то же время он позволил тебе найти любовника, и говорит о том, что он беспокоится о тебе.

– Красивые слова, Кармин, но они меня не убеждают. Он просто хочет, чтобы я ему не докучал.

– Нет, – Кармин поставил одну ногу на скамью и притянул меня к груди. Все еще такой гибкий. Я надеялся, что в старости буду таким же. – Он беспокоится о тебе. Это я точно могу сказать. Думаю, наверное, ты не обладаешь тем, что способно удовлетворить его потребности, и ни у одного раба этого нет. А пока, полагаю, он находит мало радости во всем остальном. Довольствуйся тем, что ему требуется тот покой, который ты ему обеспечиваешь. Потому что я склонен верить: ему легче от твоего присутствия – он стал не так часто хмуриться с тех пор, как ты появился.

Я расслабился, облокотившись о плечо Кармина, и позволил обнять себя. Я ничего ему не ответил, лишь размышлял над тем, что он сказал. Его слова звучали правдоподобно, и я успокоился, приняв их. А Кармин продолжал перебирать мои волосы, тихо шепча мне, какой я красивый и что многие рабы будут счастливы воспользоваться возможностью уверить меня в этом.

Можете думать, что я наивный, и мне придется согласиться, потому что только когда его губы коснулись моей шеи, я понял, что происходит. Нет, даже тогда я был ошеломлен от удивления, и лишь когда он кончиком языка провел по мочке, я действительно пришел в себя, всхлипнув.

– Пусть это эгоистично с моей стороны, но я уже давно не слышал новости лучше, – прошептал он, теплым дыханием обдавая мою щеку. – И если я смогу заполучить тебя в свою кровать, то мне бы очень хотелось узнать, какими талантами греческие боги награждают своих последователей.

Я задрожал, и Кармин взял меня за руку, подняв со скамьи, и повел меня, молчащего и спотыкающегося, с колотящимся от страха и предвкушения сердцем, через кухни, по западному коридору, вниз по лестнице, ведущей в крыло дворцовых рабов.

Его поцелуй был таким сокровенным, как ласка любимого: глубокий, жаркий и неспешный. Так меня не целовали с самой моей юности. А когда я начал судорожно отвечать, безумно шаря по нему руками, почти кусая за шею и с силой обвивая его талию ногами, он рассмеялся и прижал мои руки к кровати, принуждая не спешить. Кармин пояснил, что у нас есть время до ужина, и заверил, что каждую минуту мы проведем с пользой.

Когда Кармин вошел в меня, туго натянутые нервы не выдержали, и я заплакал. Не от боли, не от радости, а от облегчения, наверное, что кто-то наконец меня заполнил и вернул связь с миром. Я кончил раньше него, воя сквозь слезы, пока он вколачивал меня в соломенный тюфяк.


	7. Chapter 7

Ночи становились все длиннее и прохладнее, и уже последняя зеленая трава пожухла. К первому снегу Кармин стал моим постоянным любовником: мы встречались два, а то и три раза в неделю, и иногда наши встречи были полны тепла, часто в них преобладало неистовство, а порой они граничили с жестокостью. У меня никогда не было никого, похожего на него, и хотя я понимал, чего стоит ожидать, когда сталкиваются два опытных в любви человека, но познание на практике плодов этого союза ни с чем не сравнится. Мы оба были прекрасно осведомлены о желаниях плоти, каждый четко знал, чего хотел другой, и могли с головой отдаться влечению, теряясь друг в друге с доверием и страстью.

Были и другие. Кармин пустил слух, что я доступен; начали поступать предложения, и я понял, что мне тяжело их отклонять. Я так говорю, будто хотел этого, но, честное слово, в первые недели свободы у меня шла кругом голова от огромного количества любовников, и да, еще от понимания того, что моя привлекательность все же не поблекла. Значит, я тщеславный. Если хотите, можете меня отшлепать, и я, наверное, приму это, как доказательство вашего желания.

Мальчик-садовник, его звали Граф, младше меня, гибкий и загорелый, дерзкий и своевольный – удивительно, как он выжил рабом. Но он был чудом в кровати или, точнее сказать, в садовом сарайчике. С длинными искусными пальцами и соответствующим орудием.

Раб из прислуги королевы. Поваренок. Один из братьев, танцевавших в первый вечер, пожелавший найти любовь вне труппы. Из моих любимцев: конюх средних лет с показывающимся животиком над поясом и редеющими волосами на висках и макушке.

Такой большой мужчина и такой застенчивый, с могучими руками, которыми он сдерживал норовистых лошадей. Он подошел ко мне, запинаясь на каждом слове, слишком неуверенный, чтобы сказать прямо. Я заигрывал и флиртовал с ним, пока окончательно не сбил с толку, и когда я увидел, что он начал подозревать меня в злобном подшучивании, я позволил отвести себя в его комнату. Сколько же было нежности в этой силе. Он был неопытен, но тем теплым днем меня это не беспокоило, своей робостью он затронул мое сердце, крепко привязав к себе.

Среди них было лишь несколько женщин. После первой я начал отказывать им, поняв, что больше даю ей, чем получаю взамен. Но, поймите, не по их вине: женщины затрагивали разум, мужчины будоражили мою душу.

Для встреч я использовал лишь дневные часы. К вечеру я всегда возвращался в комнаты господина, купался и надевал свежее, набирал ему ванну и заботился о том, чтобы быть полностью готовым, если он вдруг решит взять меня.

Милорд стал показывать мне, как вести его книги: как сводить суммы и сравнивать их с другими, как обновлять сведения о запасах армии. Так я занимал свое свободное время, становясь все более опытным в цифрах и желая хоть как-то угодить ему. Вечера я проводил, обычно читая в гостиной, и считал удачным такое времяпрепровождение, если он тоже устраивался на диване с чаем и книгой.

Шли дни, и я начал пресыщаться своей свободой. Любовные утехи немного уняли сильное желание, лишь притупив его. Каким-то образом прикосновения других сделали его глубже, и каждый раз сердце пронзала все более острая боль, когда господин мне отказывал. Я продолжал предлагать ему себя, отчаянно надеясь, что он согласится на большее, чем простой минет.

И не успел пройти месяц, как я стал лишь иногда проводить утро с Кармином. Потому что он был единственным, кто понимал, что мне необходимо и что я мог дать, кто понимал жажду и боль, терзавшие меня.

***

Каждое осеннее равноденствие устраивался бал в честь дня основания королевства. В этом году наследный принц Арич вернулся с поля битвы, и он вместе с лордом Нигеллем, другими сыновьями и дочерями правителя, а также почти со всеми придворными, получил приглашение на бал короля и королевы.

Гуляло все королевство, и по традиции рабам на одну ночь даровалась свобода – до утра они могли вести себя, как свободные граждане. На островах осеннее равноденствие я еще не праздновал, потому что мой бывший господин считал подобный обычай слишком потакающим. Имея в виду рабов.

Искупавшись, господин позволил выбрать ему одежду на вечер и повязать пояс (его умение модно одеваться было далеко не так хорошо, как умение владеть мечом), и когда я провожал его до двери, то искренне считал, что он выглядит просто божественно. Когда он ушел, я потер лоб, про себя надеясь, что сегодня он найдет того, с кем разделит постель, того, кто затронет его душу так, как я не мог.

Сегодня ночью вино лилось рекой, и мы с Кармином взяли полбутылки с собой в постель. Когда мы шли по крылу, где жили рабы, я чувствовал легкое прикосновение пальцев Кармина на талии и слушал звуки, доносящиеся из-за дверей и закоулков коридоров, стоны и приглушенные вскрики разделенной страсти.

Кармин, как смотритель, был одним из нескольких рабов, кому даровалась привилегия иметь отдельную комнату с кроватью. Войдя внутрь и плотно закрыв дверь, я выпил немного – никогда особо не любил пьяный туман в голове – Кармин пригубил не больше. Я раскинулся на тюфяке, а он сел рядом, облокотившись о стену и лениво водя пальцами по моей спине. Внутри меня все замерло в напряжении, когда он сломал мою внешнюю невозмутимость, наклонившись к уху и спросив, брал ли я когда-либо мужчину.

Нет, не брал, и никогда не думал, что сделаю это. Подобное удовольствие было для других рабов, не для меня. Но прямого приглашения мне не потребовалось, и Кармин рассмеялся от того, как быстро я встал, заявляя о своей заинтересованности.

Я был неуклюж (во всяком случае, для того, кого обучали плотским утехам), но Кармин вел меня, направляя словами «вот там» или «ниже, глубже… ахххх» и тому подобными, пока они не сменились на «о боги, трахни меня!» или «да!» на высокой ноте, смешиваясь с гортанными стонами, поэтому, думаю, я все же справился.

Потом мы просто лежали. Я устроился на боку и гладил пальцам его живот, а он сместился ближе к краю, немного свесившись с кровати, и неспешно пил вино из кубка, который поставил на пол. Мы то замолкали, то возобновляли беседу.

Мысленно я восстанавливал картины только что произошедшего, вновь чувствуя подкатывающее тягучее возбуждение. Возрождал в памяти тело Кармина, распластанное в позе, которую я сам так часто принимал. Только на сей раз я входил, впиваясь ногтями в его бока, вонзаясь в бедра и притягивая их еще ближе к своим, пригвождая его плечи к кровати, чтобы услышать всхлипы любовника.

– Кармин, – пальцами ноги я рассеянно провел по его икре, наслаждаясь спокойствием и простым уютом его комнаты.

– Хм?

– Кому ты принадлежал? – сейчас я точно знал, что он был эроменосом некой госпожи, по моему мнению. Об этом говорило месторасположение его татуировки – над левым соском – но я не знал значения изображения лисы, да и вообще мне мало что было известно о его прошлом.

Кармин лениво посмотрел на меня и, сделав большой глоток из кубка с вином, ответил:  
– Королеве Фалин.

Я еще не интересовался историей дворцовой жизни, потому что, казалось, моего господина это не интересовало. Но я постарался вспомнить детские уроки по северным землям. Разве Фалин была не второй королевой еще задолго до моего рождения?

– Я правильно помню, она умерла молодой?

Кармин попытался не подать вида, но я почувствовал, как он вздрогнул под моими пальцами, и увидел, что взглядом он уставился в пол.  
– Да.

Я мысленно отругал себя, потому что с запозданием вспомнил подробности, и понял: если они правдивы, то ее рабу для утех в этих воспоминаниях приятного мало. Бесплодная женщина, пренебрежительное отношение, затворническая жизнь и, наконец, падение из высокого дворцового окна ранним темным утром. И даже теперь, сорок лет спустя, мужчина рядом со мной дернулся при упоминании. Стараясь не слишком давить, я тихо спросил:  
– Ты был у нее один?

– Нет, нас было трое. Я был любимцем, хотя даже я видел ее недостаточно часто, – выписывая основанием кубка круги на полу, Кармин говорил медленно, будто с трудом вспоминая. – Она очень сильно любила короля. Слишком сильно для королевы. А меня она желала лишь для целительных бесед.

Он сделал глоток, прокатал вино на языке и лишь потом проглотил.  
– Некоторое раны нелегко заживают.

– Сколько тебе было?

– Восемнадцать, – Кармин поднял взгляд на меня, – все еще ребенок, – и одарил меня тусклой улыбкой, поддразнивая, затем вновь принялся катать кубок по полу. – Три года я был ее. Она была моей единственной. Полагаю, похоже на твою историю, только она была ласковой госпожой, совершенно не такой, как лорд Риедич.

– А когда она ушла?

– Король оставил меня при себе, по большей части, чтобы обслуживать гостей, иностранных сановников и им подобных. У него не было особой склонности к юношам. Через пятнадцать лет он отправил меня в отставку, назначив новые обязанности, которые я выполняю до сих пор. Король может быть жестким человеком, холодным и самовлюбленным, и были времена, когда я с горечью клял его. Но сейчас я оглядываюсь назад и понимаю свою удачу. Я старею в достойных условиях и за это благодарен.

Быстро улыбнувшись, Кармин перекатился на бок, притянул меня к себе и начал целовать мою шею, посылая искры удовольствия в пах.  
– А что касается тебя… С твоим прибытием моя удача лишь возросла.

Я рассмеялся.  
– Как и мой член вместе с твоим. Прекрати это, если ты только не готов к еще одному кругу.

А такой опытный в удовольствиях готов всегда. Я знал, что он улыбнулся, услышав мои слова, потому что почувствовал прикосновение обнаженных зубов к шее. Кармин продолжил посасывать мою кожу, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не добрался до соска. Мое терпение лопнуло. Я перекатил его на спину, с силой прижал к кровати и раздвинул бедра коленом. Он был все еще скользкий и разработанный после нашей предыдущей схватки, поэтому совсем немного подготовки, и я взял его. Я брал его, как мог бы брать господин, с виду не заботясь о его удовольствии, входя глубокими резкими толчками и ощущая, как отчаянная жажда внутри меня ослабевает. Не останавливаясь, я прижал ладонь к его животу, пытаясь почувствовать, как двигаюсь в нем, а потом играл с серебристыми волосами на его груди, пока не кончил.

Хорошо, что наставники семинарии не разрешали мне подобного. Потому что я уж слишком наслаждался, получая, чтобы это было нормальным для эроменоса.

Мы раскинулись на кровати, наблюдая, как поднимается луна, светящая в узкое окно. Переплетясь ногами с ним, я обнимал Кармина со спины, ощущая насыщение и вялость, вдыхая мускусный запах в воздухе и думая о том, что уже поздно. Сегодня по дворцовым обычаям я мог ночевать, где мне угодно. И я знал, Кармин будет спать со мной, если останусь. Но я испытывал непреодолимое желание вернуться в покои господина и дождаться его, возможно, дождаться равнодушного приветствия и захлопнутой двери перед носом, но все же… Он нашел любовника? Приведет ли он его домой? Или ее?

– Кармин?.. Почему ты назвал его странным?

– Хм? – Кармин немного повернул голову в мою сторону. Неуважительное замечание, наверное, тотчас выскользнуло из головы после того, как он его произнес.

– Я о лорде Нигелле. Что ты имел в виду?

– Ммм… – лениво и томно от вина и насыщения потянул он. – А ты так не считаешь?

– Он добр ко мне как ни один господин.

Он кивнул.  
– Я не говорил, что он не добрый. Но он замкнутый, его всегда окружает аура скорби. Надо неимоверно много сил, чтобы сломать его броню. Боюсь, я тебе не очень помогу. Мне никогда не удавалось заглянуть под маску, с которой он никогда не расстается, и знают боги, как я подвел Фалин.

Задумавшись, я уткнулся носом в спину Кармина. Потом я поцеловал кожу под моими губами и спросил:  
– Кто его мать? Королева Нэла светлокожая.

Кармин застыл, затем вдруг повернулся и лег на другой бок, глядя мне в лицо.  
– Ты ничего о нем не знаешь, да? Разве ты никогда не сплетничаешь с другими?

Я покраснел, смущенный, как ребенок перед учителем, будто не я только что пользовал его, как шлюху. Кармин опять же был старше и мудрее, и я тихо ответил:  
– Я… Нет, Кармин, лишь с тобой я разговариваю не только о погоде или запахе цитрусов с юга. Он просто… – я запнулся, но твердо закончил: – От него я не видел ничего плохого.

Кармин криво улыбнулся.  
– И с твоей стороны будет предательством перебирать его грязное белье, – после моего медленного кивка, он добавил: – Ты любишь его.

Я пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на собственные пальцы, которыми водил по плечу любовника.  
– В какой-то степени. Разве мне не следует любить его?

– Но вопрос не в «следует», не так ли?

Я молчал. Неужели так редко влюбляются в господина? Ребенком я всегда надеялся, что полюблю, даже думал, что это мой долг. Мой первый хозяин в этом смысле быстро избавил меня от подобных размышлений. Может, мне было суждено полюбить любого господина, который скажет мне хоть три добрых слова.

– После смерти Фалин король Оргуд взял в любовницы молодую женщину по имени Мавра. Тогда была война, и она недавно потеряла там мужа, некоторые говорят, не без помощи короля, хотя я сомневаюсь. Как бы там ни было, не прошло и года после смерти Фалин, как она родила мальчика. Король Оргуд признал его сыном и назвал Нигеллем.

– Он похож на нее?

– Внешне, да, она была брюнеткой. Но, клянусь, душа у него Фалин. Будто ее страстное желание иметь ребенка не исчезло даже после смерти. Иногда у меня стынет кровь, когда я об этом думаю.

– Мавра не стала королевой.

– Да. Она была из слишком низкого сословья. Когда лорду Нигеллю было четыре, король женился на Нэле. Она племянница короля Каледы Слейда.

Северное королевство Каледа сейчас было союзником в войне против Альбы на востоке. Значит, то был политический союз. Только я это подумал, как понял, что нам это рассказывали в семинарии, но тогда – сомневаюсь, что мне было больше двенадцати – казалось, что для моего будущего не найти более бесполезных сведений, чем политические интриги королевских семей, особенно из холодных северных земель.

– Значит, вот почему к нему обращаются «лорд», а не «принц».

Я просто сделал вывод вслух, но Кармин кивнул.  
– Да, он незаконнорожденный, но еще дело в его матери. Понимаешь, она была смешанных кровей. Кажется, бабушка ее была родом из юго-восточных империй. Никто бы не потерпел, чтобы человека с такой запятнанной родословной называли принцем, – с затаенной злобой сказал он. – Простому люду мало дела до того, кто его предки, но некоторые дворяне скупятся называть его даже лордом. Но они имеют влияние на короля.

– Где сейчас его мать?

– Она нашла себе мужа, когда лорду Нигеллю было шесть, и оставила сына расти во дворце. Ему было десять, когда она умерла от оспы. В течение тех четырех лет она всего два раза навестила его, но, даже живя здесь, она отдала его на попечение рабынь-кормилиц. Может, чтобы досадить королю или, может, она поняла, что ребенка недостаточно, чтобы удержать короля, и мальчик стал обузой в ее глазах. Трудно определить ее побуждения.

– А король?..

– Отцом ему не стал. В каком-то плане принц Арич был ему больше отцом, хотя у них всего пять лет разницы.

Принц Арич был первым ребенком от первой из королев Оргуда. Я еще не видел его – почти все время он проводил на фронте. Возможно, на завтрашнем ужине…

– Ребенком лорд Нигелль боготворил отца, всегда прилагал все усилия, чтобы услышать от него похвалу. Но именно принц Арич был для него семьей. Брал на охоту, обучал владеть мечом, а когда на островах появилось огнестрельное оружие, то и им. Они были близки. И до сих пор близки. Принц один из тех немногих, кто может заставить твоего господина смеяться.

Кармин перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок, продолжая рукой гладить мои волосы.  
– Рубцы на его душе не зажили, возможно, лорд Нигелль до сих пор чувствует себя обделенным сиротой. Или, может, все намного сложнее. Теперь, кажется, он презирает отца. И совершенно не говорит о Мавре. Иногда я думаю, что он вообще жалеет, что проявился на свет.

– Однажды он сказал, что устал от этого. Полагаю, он имел в виду свое место во дворце.

Кармин удивленно посмотрел на меня и сказал:  
– Ты добился от него большей откровенности, чем я когда-либо слышал. Но, думаю, твои выводы верны.

Он отвел взгляд, задумавшись.  
– Низшие слои им восхищаются, я бы даже сказал, они любят его. Он относится к нам с уважением, что очень редко встретишь среди лордов. Армия его боготворит. Как наставник для новобранцев, он строгий и спокойный. Суровый начальник, и не боится наказывать, но справедливый и преданный войскам. Он готов поссориться с королем, отстаивая их интересы, и они это помнят. Но все равно он остается во дворце. Однажды он попытался заменить принца Арича на фронте; ходили слухи, что это чуть не сломало не только его, но и армию. У него хорошо выходит подготавливать бойцов, но не вести их на бойню. Отправить раненых обратно под пули, посадить на скудный паек умирающих, чтобы кормить здоровых. Без подобных решений никуда в военное время, но они рвали его сердце на части, а отчаявшийся главнокомандующий победить не может. Один из его лейтенантов пошел в бой вместо него и погиб. Твой господин тяжело это перенес. В течение месяца он вернулся домой.

– Он никогда не был женат, – мои слова больше были вопросом, чем утверждением.

– И не будет. Кажется, это единственный спор, в котором король Оргуд уступил ему. Думаю, он не испытывает желания к женщинам.

– У него был когда-то любовник?

– О да, – Кармин весело улыбнулся. – Мне не следует смеяться над этим, но я не могу удержаться. Был такой лорд Иган, муж одной особо влиятельной знатной дамы. Какую она устроила сцену, когда наткнулась на них в своей библиотеке в недвусмысленной позе на ее столе, бумаги раскиданы по полу, а в воздухе пахнет сексом. Один из ее хозяйских рабов видел это и потом поделился со мной подробностями, – он коротко рассмеялся, а потом продолжил: – Тогда многим заплатили, чтобы замять скандал.

Рассказ удивил меня. Дело не в том, что такого не могло быть – каждый школяр знал, что знать погрязла в пороке. Но представить господина в такой ситуации… он, такой холодный и замкнутый, и такое… 

Непрошенные картины промелькнули перед моим взором, я захотел спросить Кармина, кто был сверху, но остановил себя, постыдившись подобных неуважительных мыслей, и, чтобы скрыть почти озвученный вопрос, спросил совсем другое:  
– Он любил лорда Игана, как думаешь?

– Может, да, может, нет. После случившегося он пропал на несколько дней, хотя, скорее, это больше походило на злость по отношению к королю, чем на печаль из-за лорда Игана, – он замолчал на мгновение, задумчиво проведя языком по зубам, а потом сказал: – Судьба поступила с ним несправедливо здесь. Мне жаль, что он потерял любовника.

– И все равно тебе смешно, – я не упрекал Кармина. Он не тот человек, что будет злорадствовать. Я больше просил пояснить его отношение.

– Я смеюсь не над утратой твоего господина, – но он опять рассмеялся. – Я смеюсь, вспоминая лицо короля. Он побагровел от бешенства. А в каком ужасе была леди. Еще та жеманная стерва. Я был вне себя от радости, когда узнал, что в лорде Ниггеле все же горит огонь, что он вырвался наружу, пусть и ненадолго.

Повернувшись на бок, Кармин провел большим пальцем по моему лбу, почти касаясь волос. Я слегка задрожал – такой же лаской наши наставники одаряли тех учеников, которые им нравились.  
– И за его неосторожность я тоже благодарен. Я не сомневаюсь, что с твоей покупкой лорд Нигелль уймет свои порывы.

– Это было выброшенное на ветер золото. Я ему неинтересен.

– Интересен, интересен, только по-своему. А что же касается всего остального… дай ему время, мое лесное божество.

Я ему не поверил, но все равно улыбнулся.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда я вернулся, в покоях господина было темно. Я зажег свечи, а не яркие масляные лампы, – тусклый ленивый танец их пламени успокаивал меня. Потом я искупался, быстро, но тщательно, смывая запах Кармина с кожи, очищая себя для господина так, как меня учили с юности. Мои приготовления были бессмысленны вот уже три месяца, но я все равно это делал, потому что они были врезаны в память моего тела в семинарии, потому что без них я чувствовал себя грязным.

Потому что если он когда-нибудь возьмет меня, предвидеть это я не смогу, и я должен быть всегда готов. Всегда.

Я вытерся и смазал кожу маслом, воспользовавшись самым легким лосьоном – он жаловался, если запахи были слишком стойкими. Одевшись, я откинул покрывала с его кровати и разгладил простыни. Затем приготовил чайничек с травяным отваром и, пока он настаивался, внимательно изучал корешки книг на полках в кабинете. Я нашел, что хотел – летопись ранних лет войны с Альбой – и устроился в гостиной, чтобы почитать.

Я не знал, вернется ли вообще милорд этой ночью, или хотел ли я, чтобы он вернулся. Ему именно сегодня, как никогда, следует обрести любовь, а мне тихая умиротворенность неяркого света свечей прохладной ночью вреда не сделает. Луна в небе поднималась все выше и выше, и я понял, как понимал каждый вечер, что отчаянно хочу видеть его рядом, пусть это будет лишь шуршание бумаг на столе или раздраженное бормотание в ответ на мои приветствия.

Вместо того чтобы заглушить мое желание к господину, вечер с Кармином лишь распалил его, все эти разговоры о прошлом и несправедливостях его судьбы. Теперь я хотел быть достойным его, заслужить его доверие и стать ему утешением. Я мечтал о том, чтобы жар его тела обволок меня: его грудь прижата к моей спине, колени удерживают мои разведенные ноги, ладони лежат на животе, притягивая меня к нему, когда он заполняет меня. Он не говорит ни слова, но протяжно стонет мне в затылок.

Звук захлопывающейся двери вернул меня на землю, и я сел прямо, пытаясь поправить одежду, чтобы мое возбуждение не бросалось в глаза. Я только встал с кресла, когда господин появился в арке. Он вздрогнул, заметив меня, и остановился, осматривая с ног до головы. Я тотчас выпрямился и склонил голову, принимая позу, присущую рабу.

Не говоря ни слова, он внезапно продолжил идти по коридору, направляясь к своей спальне. Обычно такое поведение означало, что мне следует оставить его в покое, но сегодня я пошел следом, ощущая – наверное, ошибочно – что он хочет этого. Я видел, что его настроение очень походило на то, которое у него было в тот вечер на кровати, когда он впервые позволил услужить ему. Такую возможность я упустить не мог.

– Почему ты здесь? – резко спросил он обвинительным тоном, когда я шел за ним.

– Я ждал вашего возвращения, господин.

– Это твое время. Тебе не надо было возвращаться. У тебя свободных ночей еще не было.

– Господин, – мы зашли в его комнату, и он остановился у изножья кровати, нетерпеливо разматывая пояс на талии. Я заговорил мягко, надеясь не привлекать внимания к тому, что перечу ему: – Я хотел вас дождаться. Мне здесь нравится, – теперь я склонил голову чуть ниже. – Но если вы не хотите меня видеть, я вас оставлю.

– Нет, – лорд Нигелль стоял неподвижно, и в его голосе прозвучало поражение. – Нет, останься, – он долго смотрел мне в глаза, а потом быстро отвел взгляд, чтобы расстегнуть манжеты рубашки. Я почувствовал запах вина, но пьяным он не выглядел.

– Господин? – не знаю, откуда я набрался смелости. Может, виною стал перехваченный взгляд, может, запах вина, но я подошел к нему настолько близко, что мог ощутить тепло его тела, и стал расстегивать рубашку, начав от шеи и ведя пальцами вниз по его груди. Он не воспротивился, и, когда я добрался до последней пуговицы, я поднял голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза. Я хотел лишь быстро взглянуть, но он пристально смотрел на меня, поэтому я задержал взгляд, пытаясь отыскать в его глазах желание. «Да?»

Ответ был почти незаметен. Но я научился хорошо искать, и разглядел его не только в темных глазах, но и в почти неприметном кивке головы.

«Да»

По мне прошла волна возбуждения, потому что сейчас все было не как обычно, не после ванны, чисто и бездушно. Не на диване с единственной целью, разведя ноги. Атмосфера уже накалилась до такой степени, что по моим венам тек огонь. Хвала Эросу, что я решил вернуться сегодня.

Стянув с господина рубашку и попутно проведя кончиками пальцев по его коже, я бросил ее за его плечи. Когда я потянулся к завязкам брюк, он стоял с закрытыми глазами, не шелохнувшись, лишь протянул руку, схватившись за столбик кровати. Я медленно опустился на колени, обдав дыханием его грудь и живот, но лишь слегка, чтобы не спугнуть.

Развязанные брюки упали на пол, и я, лаская языком его бедро, высвободил его ноги из штанин и кинул их через спинку кровати, чтобы не помялись. Потом я взял его в рот.

Сначала все было как обычно. Возбуждался он медленно, больше почти никак не реагируя. Милорд стоял неподвижно, правда, слегка расставил ноги. Я провел языком у основания, зная, что его бросает в дрожь от этого, потом глубоко вобрал член и вновь выпустил. Обычный порядок был хорошо отрепетирован, именно так он достигал оргазма, поэтому я всегда так делал, но сейчас, в день праздника, я хотел большего.

Быстрым движением я смочил слюной пальцы, затем осторожно завел их ему за спину, пристально следя за реакцией господина. Когда я провел ими вниз по ложбинке между его ягодицами, он подался ко мне, еще шире расставив ноги и наклонившись вперед. Оба движения были едва заметны, менее наметанный глаз легко пропустил бы их, но для меня было этого достаточно, чтобы пойти дальше. Когда я ввел в него палец, он застонал.

Кажется, нет ничего выдающегося в том, что мужчина, которому делают минет, стонет. Но с моим господином все иначе. Не считая того вечера на кровати, единственными звуками, которые вызывали у него мои прикосновения, были судорожные выдохи-вдохи почти в самом конце. Теперь я услышал его голос, хриплый и низкий, зародившийся глубоко в груди. И я поднял взгляд, чувствуя, что просто должен увидеть лицо милорда.

Пока я сосредоточил все свои умения на нижней части его тела, лорд Нигелль раскинул руки и крепко вцепился в поперечную балку рамы кровати. Он запрокинул голову, и теперь его волосы свободно ниспадали на спину, а мышцы шеи и плеч переливались напряженными узорами и, казалось, пульсировали в такт его сердцу. Статуя, отливающая бронзой в лунном свете. Я смотрел на него снизу вверх, и от этой картины у меня захватывало дыхание.

Но ничего не могло сравниться с взглядом, которым он одарил меня. Когда я замер на несколько мгновений, любуясь им, он поднял голову и посмотрел вниз на меня с таким выражением во взоре, какого я еще никогда у него не видел. Это было черное море, загадочное и потерянное, а от жажды, там плескавшейся, меня обдало жаром. Когда я слегка прошелся зубами по его стволу, пристально наблюдая за реакцией, милорд разомкнул губы и вдохнул так резко, что мне показалось: он вобрал в себя воздух прямо из моих легких. О боги.

Господин принял второй палец, немного приподняв ягодицы, и я стал размеренно трахать его пальцами, наблюдая, как он закрывает глаза и вновь запрокидывает голову. Я наслаждался тихими и отчаянными стонами, которые он издавал. Но тело его оставалось неподвижным, слегка отведенные назад бедра не подавались вперед, позволяя мне самому задавать темп. Я не спешил, интуитивно чувствуя, что ему хочется именно так, и лишь услышав всхлип, стал сосать более активно, ведя его к краю.

Ощущая подступающий оргазм, он со свистом втянул в себя воздух, еще сильнее сжав перекладину пальцами. Раздался еще один судорожный вздох сквозь стиснутые зубы, и мне стало интересно, чьи губы он представляет, чтобы достичь пика. Наверное, губы бывшего любовника. Делал ли лорд Иган такое для господина?

Яички напряглись, и я глубже ввел в него пальцы и плотно обхватил головку члена. Потом еще раз. Хрипло вскрикнув и резко дернув бедрами, милорд сбросил сдерживающие его оковы, и его семя наполнило мой рот остротой и полилось в горло.

*** 

– Сильвен, говоришь? Хорошее имя. Спокойное и мягкое. И он довольно привлекателен, разве нет? Можно?

Милорд, наверное, кивнул, потому что принц наклонился вперед, чтобы прикоснуться ко мне. Из-за моей спины господин сказал:  
– Скорее всего, он замурлычет от ласкового прикосновения. От меня он почти ничего не получает.

Мы были в гостиной в покоях господина, он и наследный принц расположились в креслах, стоящих под углом друг к другу; на низком столике перед ними стояли чашки со свежезаваренным черным чаем. Я сидел на пятках между ними, у ног лорда Нигелля, тревожась о том, чтобы не посрамить господина перед принцем. Я был удивлен, когда милорд приказал присоединиться к ним, потому что с прошлой ночи он был в плохом настроении.

Прошлая ночь… Он рухнул в мои объятия, его сердце глухо колотилось о мою грудь. Он не успел восстановить дыхание, как уже вновь закрылся от меня, на лицо набежала тень, тело сковало напряжение.  
– Иди, – приказал он мне. – Пожалуйста. Прости меня, но позаботься о своих нуждах сам.

Я начал возражать, но он оставался непреклонен, и я отправился в свою спальню, сбитый с толку молниеносными переменами его настроения: от страстных криков до приказа уйти, смущенный его извинением. Будто ему было стыдно. А сегодня утром он едва пару слов мне сказал.

От многих я слышал, что наследный принц красив (говорили, он похож на королеву Ниаллу), и он был красив: почти белые волосы, гладкие и густые, волевое лицо, закаленное годами на солнце. Когда он подцепил пальцами мой подбородок, я послушно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и встретился взглядом со светло-голубыми искрящимися глазами, сощуренными в безмолвной улыбке.

– Ты красивый, но, ручаюсь, ты об этом знаешь, да?

Я опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как легкий румянец заливает щеки, и принц улыбнулся еще шире.  
– Да еще само очарование. Если мой брат от тебя устанет, то, обещаю, возьму тебя себе. Как думаешь, сможешь смириться с жизнью на фронте?

Меня охватил страх, что господин воспользуется возможностью избавиться он меня, но вместо этого он сказал:  
– Арич, пожалуйста, помолчи.

Я услышал отчаяние в его голосе и знал, что он трет пальцами глаза.

Принц убрал руку с моего подбородка и откинулся назад, его улыбка поблекла, но не исчезла.  
– Я просто дразню тебя, братик. Я не отниму у тебя то, что приносит тебе радость. Что тебя так беспокоит, что видишь соперника во мне?

– Я легко переношу шутки, Ари, но сомневаюсь, что с ним то же самое.

Нахмурившись, принц посмотрел на меня, и, внезапно занервничав, я быстро опустил взгляд. Но он положил ладонь мне на голову и начал пальцами перебирать мои волосы. Ко мне так не прикасались со времен семинарии, и господин был прав: будь у меня возможность, я бы замурлыкал. Вместо этого я подался навстречу прикосновению принца, показывая таким образом, что мне нравится его ласка.

– Он – подарок от отца, – сказал господин с явной злобой. – Я о рабе не просил, но, клянусь богами, он решил, что раб у меня будет. Теперь юноша живет с хозяином, которому не нравится его присутствие. Полагаю, твое шутливое предложение пробудило в нем надежду.

Я застыл, а потом мысленно отругал себя, молясь, чтобы ни милорд, ни принц ничего не заметили. Но то, что мой господин совершенно неправильно истолковал мои желания, привело меня в смятение.

Я услышал, как принц тихо вздохнул, его рука остановилась на мгновение, а потом вновь продолжила неспешные поглаживания.  
– Нигелль, ты холоден, как мрамор. И чего только стоит растопить этот лед?.. Ни за что на свете и не в этой жизни. Я не заберу его, даже если вы оба будете просить. Думаю, наверное, он тебе нужен, – принц взял меня за подбородок, и я покорно посмотрел в его глаза. – А ты, милый Сильвен, спи спокойно, его сердце более уязвимо, чем кажется. Полагаю, он начинает любить тебя.

– Ари!

Широкая улыбка вновь осветила лицо принца Арича, и, сдавлено смеясь, он сказал:  
– Успокойся, братик, ты слишком взвинчен, – убрав руку с моей головы, он потянулся к господину. – Может, это тебя нужно приласкать, а? – я не видел его руки позади себя, но мог с легкостью представить, как принц запустил пальцы в темные шелковистые кудри. – Думаю, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как…

Я почувствовал, как господин дернулся в сторону, и нетерпеливым голосом он спросил:  
– Итак, какие новости ты принес?

Принц откинулся на спинку кресла, в его глазах искрился смех.  
– Как раз хороший момент, чтобы перейти к сути дела, да? Ну что ж… Хочу поговорить с отцом. Альба предлагает мне невесту, единственную дочь короля Уайла.

– Мм… – господин отпил из чашки. – Когда мы с тобой в последний раз разговаривали, ты этого ожидал. Значит, теперь они сделали официальное предложение.

– Да. А отец отказывается идти на это, старый осел.

Позади меня раздалось насмешливое хмыканье.  
– Я не удивлен. Мир ценой брака, который принесет пользу обоим королевствам? По его мнению, это равносильно капитуляции.

Кивнув, принц сказал:  
– Точно. Он ждет, что предложат землю, деньги и заодно невесту. И если для этого необходимо еще пролить кровь, так тому и быть. Вот же жадный хрен.

– Но гордость у него превыше всего, – он замолчал, чтобы сделать еще один глоток. – Пока выглядит победителем, он доволен.

Несмотря на тему разговора, господин говорил с непринужденностью в голосе, которую я слышал редко. Рукой я слегка касался его ноги – как обычно во время ужина – и этим утром ни капли обычного напряжения от него не исходило.

– Да, – согласился принц. – Гордый и жадный, несмотря на мудрость в большинстве государственных вопросов, но непроходимо туп, как дело доходит до Альбы. Если бы не его проклятая гордость, война могла бы закончиться пять лет назад.

– Ты говорил с королем Уайлом?

– Да. Он благоразумный правитель. И, смею сказать, он понимает, что происходит у нас за закрытыми дверьми, – отпив чая, принц сказал: – Я видел его дочь, и, думаю, она составит хорошую партию. Достаточно молода, чтобы принести наследника, но не так юна, чтобы навевать скуку. Ты знаешь, что я люблю остроумие, и, кажется, она им обладает.

Я услышал резкий смех господина позади себя.  
– Чтобы с тобой справиться, оно ей необходимо. Ее отец знает, что отдает дочь на милость волку?

Принц широко улыбнулся, но на его лицо быстро набежала тень.  
– Он никуда ее не отдаст, если Оргуд вскоре не откинет концы. Будь в моих силах, я бы приблизил это.

– Арич, – прошипел мой господин, напрягшись. – Не произноси подобного вслух, пожалуйста. И у стен есть уши, а отец без всякой задней мысли устроит тебе несчастный случай. Я бы не хотел видеть Бриса на троне.

Теперь принц вопросительно посмотрел на меня, и я содрогнулся.  
– У стен? У стен нет ушей, братик. Переживаешь, что твой подарок поступил к тебе с определенными указаниями?

Я приложил все усилия, чтобы не завопить, отрицая обвинение. Вместо этого я застыл, пойманный в ловушку бледно-голубыми глазами, и, уверен, мои были широко распахнуты в ужасе. Но боялся я не столько реакции принца, сколько реакции господина.

Но на мое плечо опустилась крепкая рука.  
– Ари, ты его пугаешь, – нежно проведя большим пальцем по моей шее, милорд сказал: – Нет, он слишком открыт и искренен, чтобы быть шпионом. И дело в не том, что я верю в хорошие намерения нашего отца, а в том, что успел узнать характер Сильвена. Меня беспокоит не он, а цена небрежного обращения с необдуманными словами.

Получив упрек, принц лишь вздохнул и ответил:  
– Конечно, ты прав. Нет нужды искать помощи несчастного раба, когда я сам с легкостью могу расставить сети.

Повисла тишина, пока каждый пил чай и думал о своем. Через несколько мгновений господин сказал:  
– У короля случаются приступы головокружения. Ты знал?

Быстро взглянув на милорда, принц ответил:  
– Нет.

– Я не удивлен. Скорее всего, тебя намеренно держат в неведении. Перешептываются, что у него сдает сердце, хотя не могу поручиться, что это правда. Он держит состояние своего здоровья в тайне, а я еще меньше пользуюсь его доверием, чем ты.

Задумчиво кусая нижнюю губу, принц сказал:  
– Обнадеживающая новость. Как жестока реальность: сын ждет смерти собственного отца. Но война истощает нас. Боюсь, скоро мы будем не сильнее новорожденного ягненка перед стаей волков. Ходят слухи о религиозных войнах на материке.

И это не просто слухи. В Греции фанатики захватывали храмы, а я прислуживал наставникам храмов, которые пали жертвами их жестокости.

Принц посмотрел в окно, затем допил чай и поднялся.  
– Я сказал Веро, что встречусь с ним перед обедом. И если я хочу сдержать слово, то лучше мне поспешить.

Господин встал с кресла, и я тоже поднялся на ноги и тихо отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Они крепко обнялись, не сразу разомкнув объятья, что показало глубину их родственных чувств. И я понял, что завидую им, завидую свободе, позволяющей иметь кровных родственников.

– Я увижу тебя сегодня во дворе?

Господин кивнул, и в улыбке, которой он одарил принца, я увидел отблеск благоговения, наверное, испытываемого им к брату в детстве. И это открыло мне глаза на кое-что новое: внутри лорда Нигелля был спрятан более непринужденный, более раскованный человек, способный откинуться на спинку удобного кресла и расслабиться. Кажется, принц своим присутствием заставлял проявляться эти качества.

Повернувшись ко мне, принц Арич произнес:  
– А ты, Сильвен, хорошо заботься о моем брате. Постарайся хоть иногда вызывать у него смех, – ухмыльнувшись, он добавил: – Или, по крайней мере, стоны.

– Арич…

Я улыбнулся, наблюдая, как милорд провожал брата до двери. Я постараюсь. Конечно, постараюсь.


	9. Chapter 9

Вечер господин провел с братом и вернулся в свои комнаты поздно, на его губах играла рассеянная улыбка, и пахло от него вином. Но со мной он не заговорил. А следующим утром, еще до того как солнце хоть немного смягчило ночной мороз, принц Арич отправился на линию фронта.

Я не знал, послужил ли причиной визит принца или всему виной страсть, которой милорд поддался со мной, но следующие две недели настроение господина неуклонно ухудшалось. Мрачный и молчаливый, он заговаривал со мной лишь по необходимости и ни разу мной не воспользовался. Я хотел верить, что Кармин и принц говорили правду о его отношении ко мне, но все, что я видел, показывало: он был бы рад, если бы я исчез.

Наступил уже новый месяц, когда это изменилось. В тот день поднялся порывистый ветер, с неба лился холодный дождь вперемешку с первым зимним снегом. Лорд Нигелль вернулся из оружейной раньше обычного – я подводил глаза, когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь. О его плохом настроении можно было судить по тяжести походки, когда он прошел в спальню. Когда я показался в коридоре, чтобы поприветствовать его, господина уже не было – он уединился в ванной (конечно, все еще горячей). Я не стал тревожить его. После купания он, одетый в уличную одежду – шерстяные брюки, свободная туника и накидка из замши – даже не посмотрев в мою сторону, ушел.

Не было ничего необычного в том, что он оставил меня одного. Наоборот, он уже давно никуда не уходил вечером. Но сегодня я пребывал в полном отчаянии от его затянувшегося молчания, и его уход показался мне как никогда выразительным. Я направился в гостиную и подкинул угля в камин, не ощущая никакого желания беспокоиться об ужине.

Я ждал, пока разгорится огонь, но для чтения такого света было недостаточно. После я приготовил себе отвар и устроился в кресле, согреваясь. Вдыхая теплый пар, я слушал завывающий за окнами ветер. Наставники семинарии сказали бы, что я пребываю в дурном настроении, и, думаю, так оно и было, но, если честно, мне не хотелось ничего по этому поводу делать. Я полагал, что, пока никто не видит, я могу себе позволить угрюмый настрой. Ведь я не собирался поддаваться ему часто.

Ближе к ночи, когда я уже начал подумывать отправиться спать, вернулся господин. Услышав, как поворачивается дверная ручка, я быстро поднялся и стал у арки в коридор. Склонив голову, я осознанно оставался в тени, чтобы, если милорд пожелает, быть незамеченным.

Он вошел внутрь и тихо закрыл дверь, аккуратно заперев ее на засов, затем повернулся и, снимая влажную от дождя накидку, мельком взглянул на меня. Его одежда была мятой и сырой, будто он неделю ее не снимал. Щеки румяные, и пахнуло от господина потом и дымом, будто он сегодня вовсе не купался. Выражение лица было странное, и понять по нему что-либо было трудно. Глубокие морщины на лбу разгладились, будто кто-то расслабил узел внутри него. Но в глазах читались настороженность и усталость. Как я уже сказал, лицо у него было необычное.

Когда он миновал меня, я увидел напряжение в его походке, будто у него болели мышцы. Он выглядел как человек, принявший участие в драке – не считая того факта, что лицо не пострадало – с противником, который оказался сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. Но спиртным от него не пахло, и, учитывая его унылое настроение, было трудно представить его подравшимся, особенно в трезвом состоянии.

Я последовал за ним в спальню. Что было глупо, если учесть его недавнее настроение и то, что никакого знака он мне не подал. Мною двигала интуиция и любопытство, честно признаться. Для раба идти на поводу у любопытства – немудрый поступок.

Когда он остановился, я осторожно потянулся к нему.  
– Господин? Вы ранены?

– Не надо! – я лишь легко коснулся пальцами его плеча, но он отпрянул, резко развернулся и выплюнул: – Я в порядке.

Он не смотрел мне в глаза, и поэтому – уважая его желания – я опустил взгляд в пол.

– Ты мне не нужен. Оставь меня.

Приличный раб ответил бы «да, господин» и ушел. Но с тех пор как я стал собственностью лорда Нигелля, я узнал: как только эта фраза слетала с моих уст, часто ответом мне служила гримаса на его лице. Иногда были такие дни, когда ему лучше не напоминать, что я обременяю его существование, и за последние полгода я научился все лучше и лучше распознавать их.

И сегодня был именно такой день. Поэтому я поклонился и молча вышел, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы даже мои босые ступни не шлепали о пол. Я вернулся в гостиную и устроился в кресле в дальнем темном углу, подвернув под себя ноги, чтобы было теплей и уютней. Взяв чашку с остывшим чаем, я сделал глоток, но вкуса почти не ощутил. Я закусил губу, чтобы не дать жгучим слезам политься по щекам, твердо решив не забивать голову мрачными мыслями, пока господин дома. Но трудность состояла в том, что мне надо было занять разум чем-то другим, но вот чем, я придумать не мог.

Как оказалось, мне этого не потребовалось. Я даже не слышал, как господин появился – я поднял взгляд, заметив какое-то движение, и увидел его худощавую фигуру у входа, освещенную золотистым светом от тлеющих углей камина. Босой, шнуровка туники вверху развязана, не стянутые лентой волосы падают на плечи, частично закрывая лицо.

Я пошевелился в кресле, намереваясь встать, но милорд жестом приказал мне сидеть, и я подчинился, немного откинувшись назад и наблюдая, как он подходит к камину и ворошит угли, чтобы лучше горели. Пламя стало чуть ярче, и он отставил кочергу в сторону, очевидно, довольный результатом. Когда он подошел ко мне, я застыл, внезапно насторожившись.

И потом он опустился на колени у моих ног.

Копошащийся у меня на животе клубок змей не мог бы встревожить больше. Мне казалось, я заслуживал наказания за то, что возвышался над ним. Однако эроменос, ставящий под вопрос действия господина, заслуживает каждый удар плетью, который получает. Я боролся с собой и, в итоге, подавил порыв упасть на пол. Я лишь надеялся, что дрожь в моем теле говорила об испытываемом волнении – не о дерзости принятия его положения подо мной, а об искреннем желании доставить ему удовольствие.

– Давай, Сильвен, опусти ноги. Тебе холодно? – говоря это, он прикоснулся к моему колену, и я немного приподнялся, опираясь о подлокотники, вытащил из-под себя ноги и сел ровно.

– Мне хорошо, господин. Наверное, меня морозит от одного звука ветра, – не сомневаюсь, что он услышал дрожь нерешительности в моем голосе.

Он не ответил, а взял меня за лодыжки и развел их, устраиваясь между моих ног. Мои обнаженные бедра обдало прохладным воздухом, пуская мурашки по коже. Я до боли закусил губу.

Подняв руку, он нашарил застежку на боку, расстегнул ее и распахнул мою повязку. Обнажив меня, он наклонился и – пока я силился понять, что происходит – взял в рот.

Испытываемый мною страх подвел меня в самый неподходящий момент, лишив эрекции, и я залился краской от унижения и еще от ошеломляющего понимания того, что мой господин сидит между моих ног, пытаясь услужить мне. Я слышал о подобном, но о таких утехах говорили шепотом со стыдливым хихиканьем в темных спальнях – это просто было непристойно. Ни один господин никогда не касался моей плоти губами, ни в семинарии и, конечно, не лорд Риедич. Лишь другие мальчики и Кармин. Лишь другие рабы.

Но инстинкты взяли свое – думаю, Эрос надо мной смилостивился. Я быстро пришел в себя, подавляя свои страхи. Сосредоточившись на обволакивающем меня влажном тепле, я стремительно набирал силу.

Господин не обладал мастерством Кармина, ни даже навыками новых мальчиков в семинарии, но действовал с напористой целеустремленностью и безумным желанием, вызывая во мне большую страсть, чем все прошлые любовники. Его жажда была сродни тому, как утопающий жаждет глотка воздуха, Кармин желал не так, и, наверное, ни один эроменос так желать не мог, и это будоражило мою кровь, жидким огнем текущую по венам. Он ласкал меня, а во мне начала просыпаться эгоистичная сущность, жадная, стремящаяся утолить свои желания: вцепиться пальцами в его волосы и войти по самое основание.

– Господин… – вырвалось у меня со стоном, пока я пытался не шевелиться и дать ему взять то, что он хотел. Но мои ягодицы судорожно поджимались, бедра дрожали от напряжения, отчаянно желая двигаться, умоляя о большем. Руки ладонями вверх я уронил по бокам, бессильно сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

Я стонал, а он причмокивал и тяжело дышал, и если подобные звуки, издаваемые господином, сначала смущали меня. Постепенно и это я нашел возбуждающим.

Его волосы. За все прошедшее время мне еще не доводилось их касаться. А я до отчаяния хотел, иногда так сильно, что глазам было больно – с такой пристальностью я на них смотрел. Конечно, он не поставит мне в вину, если я…

Конечно, нет. Мои кулаки больше не были пусты, они спрятались в непокорных локонах, обхвативших мои пальцы, как ноги обвивают талию, крепко удерживая и лаская, шелковистые и прохладные, темные на фоне моей кожи. Кажется, господину понравилась моя инициатива, потому что он довольно замычал вокруг меня.

Когда пришло время, я предупредил его предельно ясно. Я никогда полностью не теряю контроля над собой. Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить меня, он впился пальцами в мои бедра, заставляя не шевелиться. Выгнув спину, я вскрикнул в окружающий нас жаркий кокон страсти и пролился семенем ему на язык.

Я постепенно восстанавливал дыхание, а господин, закрыв глаза и повернув лицо в сторону окна, опустил голову мне на бедро, уперевшись щекой, как сделал бы любовник. Он не выплюнул сперму, проглотив все до капли. Я знал по опыту, что такое делает лишь раб. Разве это не преимущество эроменоса перед свободным человеком? Общеизвестно, что любовник никогда не опустится до этого, но один из нас…

Северяне. Возможно, у них по-другому. Я видел много непристойного в их обычаях, поэтому, наверное, не стоило удивляться.

Размышляя над значением желаний господина – семя мое он явно хотел – я гладил его волосы, все еще в изумлении от них, и, наверное, проверяя, такие же ли они на ощупь после того, как я уже в страсти не сжимаю их. Я отвел локоны с его шеи, осторожно распутал попавшуюся сбившуюся прядь; взволнованный разрешением господина одарить его этой лаской сегодня, я понял, что мне самому это неимоверно нравилось.

Вот тогда я увидел, что причиняло ему боль. Вырез туники съехал в сторону, обнажив вздувшуюся красную полосу – след от удара на плече. Воспаленная и горячая отметина исчезала под льняной тканью туники и, скорее всего, жгла огнем. Я рассматривал ее, вспоминая, как напряжен он был, вернувшись. Или, может, когда пришел в первый раз… теперь, когда я об этом думал, не мог сказать точно – я почти его не видел перед уходом.

Высвободив одну руку, я потянулся, чтобы коснуться его спины, всего лишь легкое прикосновение пальцами, и ощутил исходящий от кожи жар.  
– Вы ранены.

Он вздрогнул и выпрямился.  
– Оставь… – с раздражением. – Это пустяк, – милорд скривился, но на меня не смотрел, а принялся поправлять вырез. – Просто допустил ошибку в тренировочном бою.

Я нахмурился, не веря и переживая, что, возможно, ему грозит опасность. Я помнил разговор с принцем: если кто-то узнает, о чем они говорили, то для них это собственноручно подписанное признание в предательстве. Господин намекнул на проблемные отношения с королем. Или там было что-то серьезней, чем мне дали понять? Ссора с королем? Это может объяснить странное настроение милорда, но чтобы дошло до физического воздействия?..

Я слегка потряс головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Дворцовые перипетии не моего ума дело. А вот покой господина – наоборот. Было понятно: он не хочет, чтобы я размышлял об этом, к тому же он был все еще возбужден.

Подвинувшись к краю кресла, я опустился на пол и потянулся к нему, пальцами скользя по внутренней стороне бедра. Очевидно было, что он жаждет разрядки – подтверждение налицо. Положив руку на его пах, я почти коснулся губами его мочки.  
– Господин, – самым чувственным шепотом.

Но он убрал мою руку с твердым «нет», затем нежно поцеловал в лоб и поднялся с пола.  
– Отправляйся спать, Сильвен. Уже поздно, – и оставил меня в гостиной, ошеломленного отказом и слушающего звук его удаляющихся шагов, пока не раздался стук закрывшейся двери, и все стихло.

Облокотившись о ножки кресла, я подтянул колени к груди и крепко обхватил их. От меня отмахнулись, как от чрезмерно дружелюбного сторожевого пса. В темноте я сидел озадаченный, не собираясь волноваться из-за отказа, а лишь желая разобраться, что произошло. Почему господин…

Вина. Он не раз говорил мне и его брату. Что каким-то образом подвел меня, не уделяя должного внимания. Сегодня была компенсация. Наверное, даже больше компенсация за последние две недели, когда он был такой отрешенный. Может, вина начала терзать его совесть.

Но я был рабом! Мне ничего не должны, кроме пищи и крова, и если господин меня не желает, то это не его вина.

И в этом была та самая правда: мой господин не находит красоты во мне. Я никогда не прилагал стольких усилий, чтобы довести мужчину до оргазма, как с ним, а это говорит о многом, да? Я бы с удовольствием винил свое плохое мастерство, только лорду Риедичу никогда столько времени не нужно было. И ни одному из наставников семинарии. Ни Кармину, хотя он был лет на двадцать старше господина.

Сегодняшней причиной стала вина. Не более. А теперь он успокоил свою совесть.

Но я еще никогда не видел у него такого возбуждения: выпуклость в паху грозила разорвать брюки.

Но он не хотел, чтобы я к ней прикасался.

Хватит!

Неуспокоенный, я отправился в свою спальню, ступая легко, чтобы не потревожить милорда. Проходя мимо двери в его комнату, я остановился и прислушался, пытаясь уловить хоть какие-то звуки. Не уверен, чего именно я ждал, но шпионить не намеревался. Думаю, я всего лишь надеялся услышать его голос – детское желание успокоиться.

И услышал я не его голос, а характерный звук движения одной плоти по другой, смазанной маслом. У меня перехватило дыхание, а сердце, казалось, просто остановилось. Я наклонился вперед, чтобы упереться головой в стену. И стоял, слушая, пока не различил судорожный короткий стон, обозначивший его оргазм. Без меня. Он предпочел собственную руку, а не мое умение.

Еле передвигая ноги, я добрел до своей комнаты, заполз под золотистое вышитое покрывало и плакал, пока не уснул.


	10. Chapter 10

– Аила, ты сегодня пришла без Толи. Он не заболел?

Столы накрыли в восточном зале, меньшем, чем в котором ужинали обычно, потому что король остался в своих комнатах, немного замерзнув после поездки в город. Обычно господин пользовался подобной возможностью, чтобы отужинать в одиночестве у себя, подальше от того, что называл пустой болтовней и интригами знати. Родственников он любил не многим больше, любыми способами избегая своих братьев и сестер королевской крови. Исключением был наследный принц, а еще принцесса Аила, четвертая дочь правящей королевы Нэлы. Именно принцесса попросила составить ей компанию сегодня.

– С ним все в порядке. По крайней мере, если ты спрашиваешь о его здоровье, – принцесса нахмурилась и перевела взгляд на тарелку.

Сегодня на ужине присутствовало мало людей. Плохая погода, холод и сырость заставили некоторых искать убежища возле огня и греть руки о чаши с супом, а другие нашли тепло в таверне, сжимая в пальцах стаканы с горячительными напитками.

Милорд сидел в конце длинного стола. Аила заняла место слева от него, а я опустился на колени между ними. Она была молода – думаю, не старше меня – и смотрела на моего господина, как на знающего и великодушного брата. Ее эроменос тоже был юн, только-только закончил обучение и отправился к хозяйке-принцессе прямо из одного из лучших храмов на материке около трех месяцев назад. Обычно он сопровождал ее на ужин. Я заметил его, потому что юноша, как и я, имел признаки раба, хорошо обученного выносить боль. Клеймо на бедре (пока что я видел его лишь издали и рисунок не мог рассмотреть), проколотые аккуратные уши, губа и соски – золотой блеск украшений великолепно смотрелся на лоснящейся темной коже. Красивый мальчик с полными чувственными губами и большими завораживающими черными глазами. Живое воплощение соблазна.

Принцесса Аила попала в поле моего зрения, когда господин протягивал мне очередной кусочек копченого фазана. Она смотрела на меня, нахмурив брови, а потом перевела взгляд на брата.  
– Сильвен обожает тебя. А Толи меня лишь терпит. Не знаю, где я ошиблась.

Вытирая пальцы о салфетку, милорд хмыкнул – трудно сказать, раздражительно или насмешливо – затем одной рукой отодвинул тарелку в сторону.  
– Где он сейчас?

– В своей комнате. Он… он плохо себя вел.

С удивлением посмотрев на сестру, господин сказал:  
– Плохо себя вел? Такое трудно представить, он кажется послушным.

– Да, – принцесса тихо вздохнула. – Как оказалось, у меня хорошо получается вдохновлять покладистого мальчика вести себя вызывающе. Он стал… дерзким, думаю. Прямым приказам подчиняется с неохотой. Иногда открыто меня не слушается. И больше не выказывает привязанности и не проявляет никакой инициативы к… – она замолчала и едва заметно покраснела, уставившись в тарелку. Я услышал, как она рассеянно поводила вилкой по фарфору, а потом отставила тарелку в сторону.

– Когда это началось? Ты знаешь, почему он так себя ведет?

Она покачала головой.  
– Наверное, месяц назад, мне трудно точно сказать. Я думала, он напрашивается на наказание. Ты знаешь, как ребенок, который ищет внимания, – она посмотрела на милорда, ее глаза умоляли о понимании. – И я хочу сказать… Ни, он же обучен для этого. Я отхлестала его, но стало хуже, а я не могу бить ни сильнее, ни дольше, он и так долго потом отходит, и…

Когда в голосе принцессы послышалось неприкрытое отчаяние, господин перебил ее.  
– А сегодня? – прислуживающие рабы уже убрали тарелки и принесли чай, и милорд, слушая, неторопливо пил из чашки.

– Когда я вернулась домой, он еще не был одет для ужина, хотя Толи знает, что должен быть готов. Я приказала ему одеться, а он отказался. И ничего не пояснил, даже не извинился. Лишь поджал губы и остался сидеть. Я приказала ему достать ремень и ждать меня, – она рассеянно поглаживала ручку чашки, погрузившись в раздумья вместо того, чтобы пить чай. – Когда-то я находила удовольствие в физической расправе над ним, но теперь нет.

Лорд Нигелль задумчиво кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

Их разговор заинтересовал меня, а точнее, позиция принцессы в том, что каким-то образом несостоятельность Толи была ее виной. И милорд не отмахнулся от ее тревог. Услышанное мной из уст принцессы напоминало те слова, которые когда-то сказал мне господин, которые ошеломили меня и расстроили. Никогда не думал, что хозяин может быть озабочен подобными вещами, но, наверное, с мудрым хозяином не должно быть иначе. Лорд Риедич никогда бы не стал волноваться по такому поводу, но опять же, раб без такой суровой подготовки, как моя, просто погиб бы у него.

Повисла тишина, но по напряженному виду принцессы было видно, что она еще не все сказала. Я украдкой наблюдал, как она собирается с мыслями. Принцесса отпила из чашки, поднесенной ко рту слегка дрожащими руками, проглотила чай, поморщившись от слишком горячего напитка, затем глубоко вздохнула и:  
– Нигелль, ты пойдешь со мной? Посмотришь на меня, пока я буду его наказывать? Твои люди любят тебя. Сильвен с тебя глаз не сводит. Ты должен суметь заметить, где я ошибаюсь.

Я почувствовал, как господин застыл, и я знал, что он нахмурился.

– Пожалуйста, Ни. Я не знаю, что делать. Я бы попросила Бриса, но у него нет такого понимания, и его рабы не…

– Я согласен, – лорд Нигелль решился после упоминания имени брата – я ощутил, как он почти незаметно дернулся, когда она назвала его. Он резко кивнул. – Но Сильвен пойдет с нами. Он увидит то, что не сможем мы. Ты не против, Сильвен?

Милорд иногда это делал – спрашивал разрешения мною командовать. Вероятно, я никогда не привыкну к подобному, но он расстраивался, если я уклонялся от ответа. Поклонившись, я сказал:  
– Господин, я с радостью помогу принцессе любым доступным мне способом.

*** 

– Аила, остановись на мгновение.

Толи лежал на животе на узкой кровати в центре комнаты. Его запястья и лодыжки были прикреплены к столбикам полосками из замши, достаточно свободными, чтобы он мог выгнуться при ударе, но не увернуться от него. Это была не его спальня и не спальня принцессы Аилы, а специально оборудованная комната для единственной цели – наказания и, возможно, для простого наслаждения сексуальностью в боли. Кровать была застелена темной кожей, мягкой и эластичной, смазанной маслом, чтобы защитить от влаги и не запачкать. На разных расстояниях друг от друга в пол, стены и потолок были врезаны кольца, а на подставке у двери висели несколько хлыстов и тростей, веревок и цепей.

Когда мы пришли, Толи ждал не в своей спальне – хотя его госпожа вначале направилась туда – а в этой комнате. И как только я рассмотрел оснащение комнаты, то понял, почему. Принцесса была права: он отчаянно жаждал внимания, а наказание было для Толи лучшим способом его получить. Когда мы нашли его, он сидел на подушке, забившись в дальний угол и притянув колени к груди, и тотчас впился взглядом в моего господина со смесью интереса и тревоги.

По просьбе брата принцесса остановилась. Глаза Толи были закрыты, дышал он часто и тяжело, хотя не был сильно исполосован – его госпожа едва начала наказание.

– Мне интересно… – мой господин замолк, не сводя глаз с мальчика, затем протянул руку к сестре. – Можно?..

– Да, пожалуйста, – принцесса кинула ему ремень. – Но ты объяснишь?..

Лорд Нигелль выставил перед собой ладонь, показывая, что ей следует подождать, затем подошел к длинному краю кровати, рассматривая распростертого перед ним раба. Толи не шевелился, застыв в одной позе, и, видят боги, я понимал, почему, будто оказался на его месте. Он нервничал, осознавая, что ситуация изменилась, и не знал, чего теперь ожидать, когда ремень перешел в другие руки.

Вернувшись к принцессе, господин тихо сказал:  
– Только смотри. Мы все обсудим позже. Тебе это подходит?

– Конечно, – ее авторитетный тон был лишь для ушей Толи. Последний не мог видеть, с какой благодарностью она посмотрела на брата, когда отступила и села в кресло.

– Сильвен, – милорд указал на место слева позади себя. – Сядь здесь. Придвинь стул ближе. Еще ближе. Хорошо. Наблюдай за ним.

Я кивнул, тяжело сглотнув, затем подогнул ноги под себя и сел на пятки, занимая более выгодную позицию. Я не был уверен, что должен увидеть, но теперь мне было лучше видно спину Толи. Господин кивнул мне, поэтому я решил, что сделал все правильно.

Милорд не воспользовался ремнем тут же. Вместо этого он подошел к Толи сбоку и провел кончиками пальцев по его спине, по постепенно проявляющимся бледно-красным полосам. Не могу сказать, заметила ли принцесса дрожь, прошедшую по телу раба, но, я уверен, господин заметил.

Присев на корточки у изголовья кровати, лорд Нигелль опустил ремень на бедро Толи и сжал в кулаке пригоршню волос, роскошные темно-коричневые локоны были короче, чем у милорда, но в остальном такие же.

– Толи, – голос тверд и остр, как стальной клинок. Я только сейчас понял, каким мягким тоном со мной разговаривал господин в последнее время. – Посмотри на меня.

Темные глаза тотчас послушно распахнулись. Толи вновь стал дышать прерывисто и с силой закусил губу. Я ощутил, как и мое сердце застучало быстрее. Я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы успокоить его, но, по правде говоря, я не знал, на что способен мой господин, если наказывает.

Свободной рукой милорд взял Толи за подбородок, затем большим пальцем провел по линии его челюсти, вверх к скуле. Он пристально смотрел в глаза мальчика, и вновь я почувствовал себя на месте Толи, точно зная, что, даже захотев, он не в силах отвести взгляд от господина.

– Ты изумительный юноша, – голос лорда Нигелля немного смягчился, все еще твердый, но в нем чувствовалась ласка. – Послушный за столом, я видел. Упрямый… там в углу, всего лишь несколько мгновений назад. Теперь напуганный, а скоро, полагаю, ты будешь в слезах. Но всегда красивый. Неудивительно, что моя сестра так тобой очарована.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина, если не считать стук дождя за окном и прерывистое дыхание с кровати.

– Ты прибыл во дворец этим летом с самыми лучшими рекомендациями. Почему ты сейчас плохо себя ведешь? – горло Толи конвульсивно сжалось, когда он сглотнул, но мальчик не ответил, упрямо поджав губы.

– Отвечай, – сталь в голосе вновь вернулась, а пальцы сильнее стянули волосы.

– Я… я не знаю… – шепотом, так тихо, что мне пришлось напрячь слух, – …милорд. 

Думаю, это был честный ответ. Сомнительно, что Толи понимал собственные мотивы – он был еще слишком юн.

– Господин, – милорд с силой рванул голову Толи назад, действием подтверждая ту суровость, с которой он произнес поправку. В обычных условиях рабы называли господином лишь своего хозяина. Лорд Нигелль дал понять, что на один вечер правила изменились.

– Господин, – согласился Толи. Рот широко распахнут, голос едва слышен.

Выпрямившись, милорд подошел к стене и повесил ремень на крючок. Он принялся рассматривать стойку, создавая впечатление глубоко задумавшегося человека, теребя нижнюю губу большим и указательным пальцами правой руки, а левой проводя по рукояткам развешанных приспособлений. Я не отводил от него взгляда – проступок с моей стороны – но, ручаюсь, Толи делал то же самое. 

Когда он выбрал прут, я почувствовал, что он с самого начала положил на него глаз. Тонкий, как тростник, но твердый, как бамбук, и было видно, что от его удара по плоти боль будет жгучая, как лава вулкана. Рассматривая его и неспешно проводя пальцами по всей длине, он вернулся к Толи.  
– Ты заслужил наказание, прелесть. Как ты думаешь, этим я преподам тебе хороший урок?

Рассеянно моргнув, тот выдавил:  
– Да, господин, – сиплым голосом, выдавая усиливающийся ужас.

– Мой излюбленный, – молниеносным движением руки он взмахнул им, и прут со свистом рассек воздух и с громким звуком полоснул по кровати. Толи дернулся, когда его чуть не задело, и судорожно вздохнул. В воздухе заплясали пылинки, поднявшиеся с кожи, а раб мелко дрожал.

– Ты ощущал его раньше на себе?

Толи кивнул и вновь закусил губу, скорее всего, пытаясь уйти в себя. Но милорд ткнул в него прутом со словами:  
– Отвечай мне, мальчишка.

– Да, господин. Во время обучения.

– Жжет сильно, да? 

– Да, господин. От него… жжет, – задыхаясь.

– А как он поет в полете. Очень красиво, не так ли?

– Да, господин. Он… поет… замечательно.

– Держи голову прямо, – резкий приказ, затем проникновенным голосом, таким же, как и его слова, он продолжил: – Красивая песня для красивого мальчика. Прут кусает сильно и метко и может заставить плакать самых мужественных. Я тому свидетель.

Говоря это, он вел кончиком прута по телу Толи: от шеи, вниз по ложбинке позвоночника, наискосок по ягодице, затем по внешней стороне бедра, по икре и к ступне. Казалось, милорд пребывал в ином мире: взгляд отрешенный, и сосредоточенный в то же время, в глазах горит темный огонь. Такое выражение я уже видел раньше.

Господин замахнулся, будто для удара, но замер, не закончив движение, наблюдая за Толи. Тот застыл, приготовившись к боли: мышцы спины и бедер напряжены, глаза крепко зажмурены, кулаки сжимают путы, их удерживающие. Но милорд ждал, и я содрогнулся: в то время как я мог видеть обоих участников действа, юному рабу приказали не поворачивать головы, и он не знал, когда последует удар.

И вот Толи расслабился, с плеч ушло напряжение, и тогда господин резко опустил руку. Единственным предупреждением для юноши стал короткий свист рассекаемого воздуха, а потом прут соприкоснулся с плотью, оставив полосу на поджатых ягодицах. Толи охнул, невольно дернувшись, но больше не издал ни звука – подвиг, на который, не уверен, способен ли я. В свое время и меня участь прута тоже не миновала.

Теперь удары следовали один за другим: быстрые и сильные по ягодицам, более слабые по бедрам. После, наверное, дюжины ударов (я быстро потерял счет, потому что не мог равнодушно наблюдать за происходящим) Толи начал вскрикивать и метаться в путах, пытаясь избежать боли.

Именно тогда милорд опустил прут и начал водить кончиками пальцев по красным полосам, шепча ласковые слова, говоря Толи, как восхитительно он кричал, как он красив, вот так распростертый и помеченный, дрожащий и раскрасневшийся.

Толи неслышно вздохнул – всего лишь легкое движение груди, и его губы разомкнулись, когда он судорожно выдохнул. Господин коснулся пальцами его губ, и мальчик испугано распахнул глаза. Не отрывая взгляда от лорда Нигелля, Толи быстро вобрал его палец и, тихо всхлипывая, начал посасывать его и целовать, уже страстно жаждущий доставить удовольствие.

Что же до меня, я заерзал, пытаясь занять более удобное положение, чтобы мой твердый, как мрамор, член не причинял столько неудобства. Намного труднее было справиться с обидой, жгучим комом скрутившейся внутри, за то, что этот мальчик пробует на вкус пальцы господина так, как мне никогда не позволялось. Я отчаянно хотел очутиться на месте Толи, чтобы иметь возможность показать, как я желаю своего хозяина.

Милорд убрал пальцы и принялся развязывать замшевые полосы, удерживающие Толи, сначала на лодыжках, потом на запястьях. Затем он приказал рабу не двигаться и возобновил удары, сосредоточив их на плечах и спине, иногда опускаясь на покрасневшие ягодицы.

Мальчик принялся тотчас вскрикивать, но приказу подчинился. Он уже не метался, как раньше, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы замереть в одной позе, хотя был не в силах избежать рефлекторного вздрагивания. Уже скоро он рыдал, крики превратились в сдавленные всхлипы вперемешку с бессвязным лепетом. Чаще всего он произносил «господин», «умоляю» и «простите», даже с мольбой «хватит». Но удары не прекращались, пока, наконец, Толи сквозь плач не взвыл: «Госпожа, умоляю!»

И милорд тотчас остановился. Толи хватал воздух, широко раскрыв рот. Глаза блестят, щеки перемазаны потекшей краской с век, из носа течет. Господин платком вытер его щеки и нос, затем принялся гладить по голове, пропуская темные волосы сквозь пальцы, хвалил его, называл хорошим мальчиком, поразительным созданием, чувственным и ярким. Чтобы услышать от него эти слова, обращенные ко мне, я бы отдал свои последние скудные таланты.

Затем лорд Нигелль подошел к сестре, наклонился и прошептал ей что-то на ухо. Ее глаза, до сих пор горящие изумлением, сощурились, и принцесса сжала губы в линию. Она коротко кивнула брату. Господин отступил от нее, повернулся в сторону кровати и тоном, вновь суровым и резким, сказал:  
– Толи, встань и вырази свою благодарность.

Мальчик изящно спрыгнул с кровати, но в спешке ударился коленом об пол. Опустившись на четвереньки, он кинулся господину в ноги, бормоча бесконечные слова благодарности и целуя его сапоги. Милорд ничего не говорил и оставался стоять неподвижно, Толи посмотрел вверх и немного побледнел, заметил сердитый взгляд и скрещенные на груди руки. Я прямо видел, как мечутся в его голове мысли, пока он пытался понять, чего от него ждут, а я… что ж, кажется, я знал, но для Толи что-либо исправлять было уже поздно. Но опять же, это не меня отхлестали до полуобморочного состояния, когда работают одни инстинкты. Мне его стало жаль.

Несомненно, жалость может переплетаться с завистью – это было очевидно из того, как я описывал его состояние. Когда Толи стал на колени, чтобы поцеловать выпуклость в паху господина, была хорошо заметна не только его дрожь, но и его возбужденный член, похотливо толкающийся в колено милорда. Покрасневшая головка влажно блестела, и прозрачная липкая нить тянулась к его бедру.

Нахмуренные брови милорда не разгладились, и руки все так же были сложены на груди. Было очевидно, что пока действия Толи оставались неудовлетворительными, поэтому он дрожащими пальцами потянулся к шнуровке брюк, чтобы высвободить плоть господина.

Казалось бы, достаточно разумное решение. Но…

– Тупица! – лорд Нигелль влепил ему пощечину тыльной стороной руки.

Толи упал на пятую точку, ноги неуклюже раскинулись. Круглыми глазами он посмотрел на милорда и с ужасом прошептал:  
– Господин?

– Ты ничему не научился?

Из глаз юноши катились слезы, пока он пытался собраться с силами и сесть на пятки. И у меня дрогнуло сердце. Теперь его ошибка была понятна всем наблюдающим. Но я также понимал его замешательство и точно знал: на его месте, с затуманенным от боли и страха разумом, я бы не поступил иначе.

– Не меня ты должен благодарить. Мне до тебя нет почти никакого дела.

В глазах Толи промелькнуло понимание, и ужас осознания смыл все краски с его лица. Да, сейчас он вспомнил, что именно госпожу позвал перед тем, как все прекратилось. Как напуганный бельчонок, он метнулся к принцессе и рухнул у ее ног, всхлипывая и бессвязно моля о прощении.

С взволнованным лицом она наклонилась, чтобы коснуться его. Но милорд, качая головой, жестом остановил ее. «Нет. Подожди». Дернув Толи за плечо, он прорычал:  
– Вернись к кровати, идиот.

Толи вновь плакал. На сей раз беззвучно, но он подчинился – наверное, покорившись судьбе. Приказав опуститься на колени, лицом к выходу из комнаты, милорд пристегнул запястья юного раба высоко к столбикам, широко разведя его руки в стороны. Затянув петли под коленями Толи и рывком расставив его ноги, он привязал их к нижнему остову. В последний раз подтянув все ремешки, лорд Нигелль распластал его тело в виде буквы «х», и теперь мальчик едва мог шевелиться.

Потом господин большим пальцем нежно провел по нижней губе Толи, и тот потянулся вперед, быстро высунув язык, отчаянно желая поцеловать его.

Но милорд не допустил этого, убрав руку. Он повернулся спиной к мальчику – Толи всхлипнул – и с хмурым выражением лица направился к выходу.  
– Сильвен.

Я вскочил и тотчас последовал за ним, понимая, что он желает уйти.  
– Господин.

Принцесса поднялась с кресла с видом, будто пытается скрыть поднимающуюся тревогу, наблюдая уход брата. Но когда он достиг двери, то посмотрел на сестру и мотнул головой в сторону выхода со словами:  
– Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой.

– Конечно, – как и раньше произнесено с царской уверенностью, но на лице написано облегчение.

Милорд слегка поклонился, проявляя учтивость и показывая, что она должна пройти первой. Я последовал за ними, но оглянулся – лишь быстрый виноватый взгляд – чтобы увидеть привязанного Толи. Глаза блестят, молча умоляя не оставлять его одного. Наши взгляды пересеклись, и я захотел поцеловать его - не с любовью или сочувствием, а чтобы попробовать его боль на вкус, будто так я мог глубже ее прочувствовать.

С моей стороны было бы проявлением доброты, если бы я жестом или выражением лица поддержал его, но я не мог. Потому что в глубине души я был на него зол и не испытывал никакого желания облегчать его участь. Показав себя испорченным ребенком, он получил то, чего я отчаянно жаждал с первого дня пребывания во дворце.

Думаю, в тот момент я ненавидел Толи.

*** 

– Но все же сначала он подошел к тебе, – принцесса Аила была несчастна, и я видел ее уверенность в том, что Толи никогда не будет реагировать на нее так, как он отреагировал на ее брата. Честно говоря, я разделял ее сомнения, хотя позже выяснилось, что подобная неуверенность была проявлением пессимизма и ее, и моего. Но все же у принцессы оказалось больше характера и проницательности, чем я думал.

– Аила, – милорд положил руку ей на плечо. – Я подвел его к этому. Именно я прошелся ударами по его эмоциям, и логичным было то, что именно меня нужно ублажать. Если откровенно, кинься он сразу к тебе, я бы посчитал это доказательством притворства с его стороны, доказательством того, что он не сломан. Я поставил мальчика в такую ситуацию, в которой он никак выиграть не мог. Ты поняла?

Принцесса, все еще хмуря брови, смотрела в пол, но теперь сосредоточенно размышляя.  
– Думаю, да.

– Сильвен, что ты скажешь?

– Господин, – я поклонился и посмотрел на хозяина, затем кинул нервный взгляд на принцессу. – Я… при таком наказании разум затуманивается… и… – с моих уст срывался лишь непростительный лепет. Теперь я прекрасно понимал, что господин действительно желает услышать мое мнение, но в обсуждении подобной темы очень часто присутствуют ловушки, и тяжело не беспокоиться о том, чтобы неумышленно не оскорбить, отвечая. – Когда порка продолжается долго, то раб почти не отличается от животного, реагирующего на боль. Мне непросто признавать, но я бы вел себя также.

Принцесса задумчиво смотрела на меня, недовольной она не выглядела, поэтому я осмелился произнести то, о чем меня не спрашивали.  
– Прошу прощения, миледи. Но во время наказания он позвал вас, и это впечатляет.

– Согласен, – сказал лорд Нигелль. – Это действительно удивило меня. В тот момент я не планировал останавливаться, когда он позвал тебя. Что ж, думаю, это говорит о том, как сильно он тебе доверяет. Помни об этом, когда будешь размышлять над тем, насколько он к тебе расположен.

Кивнув, она произнесла:  
– Я хотела попросить тебя остановиться. Я уже избивала его до такой степени. Наверное, еще сильней. Но никогда не видела, чтобы Толи сломался. Чтобы так плакал и был таким отзывчивым…

– Думаю, ты была права, когда сказала, что его дерзость скрывала за собой просьбу. Но, подозреваю, хотя ты и наказывала его, наказание было однообразным. А он хочет… нет… ему необходимо знать, что он вызывает в тебе страсть. Ты помнишь, как я остановился, когда он начал кричать? Коснулся его, ласково с ним заговорил? Ты обратила внимание?

Она вновь кивнула – глаза опущены и смотрят в пол. Я почти видел, как крутятся мысли в ее голове, складывая кусочки головоломки вместе.

– Научись следить за его реакцией и, когда ему нужно, бей. Легко касайся, когда он кровоточит и открыт. Смотреть надо внимательно, и это непросто, но ты научишься его читать. Главное, когда появляются слезы, позволяй ему обожать тебя. Он этого хочет.

Принцесса перевела взгляд на меня с вопросом в глазах. Вздрогнув, я понял, что она спрашивает у меня подтверждения правоты милорда. Полагаю, в подобном я был что-то вроде знатока, но ощущение того, что у меня ищут совета, было странным. Я кивнул в знак того, что согласен с мнением господина.

– Аила, – милорд сжал ее плечи, вынуждая смотреть на него, – он ждет тебя. Сейчас он не знает, кто его господин. Ты должна войти туда и прояснить это. Отхлестай его, но не сильно, прошу тебя, иначе ему сегодня не уснуть. Ему требуется еще немного, но ты должна дать понять, что не меня ему следует ублажать. И ничего страшного, если Толи будет думать: ты гневаешься, что он посмел отвернуться от тебя. Не раскрывай, что я пояснил его мотивы. Если он хочет молить о прощении, позволь ему. Потом, что так же важно, – он пристально посмотрел на сестру, и та внимательно слушала, – потом скажи ему, как он красив. Поцелуй его. Он отчаянно жаждет поцелуя. Скажи ему, что ты его любишь, если это так. Вотри мазь в его раны и позволь уснуть в твоей кровати. Что же касается секса, то советую, чтобы он удовлетворил тебя ртом. Затем дай ему кончить, но у твоих ног, как представление для тебя. Не всегда должно быть так, но именно сегодня…

Принцесса залилась жгучим румянцем, и господин усмехнулся.  
– Прости мою прямоту. Пусть я смущаю тебя, но оно того стоит. Полагаю, это хорошо закрепит урок. И Толи будет еще больше любить тебя. Теперь ступай. Ему страшно там одному.

*** 

По пути в комнаты я молча шел за милордом, переполненный горечью обиды и гнева. И проникнутый благоговением пред талантом моего хозяина. Когда он закончил с Толи, меня сотрясала почти такая же дрожь, какая сотрясала юношу.

Я хотел то, что получил Толи. И я был сражен вопиющей неправильностью этого, ведь при всем моем терпении, ожидании и желании на протяжении вот уже нескольких месяцев, я не видел и десятой доли того, что досталось сегодня мальчику. Едва ли взрослый, Толи, преодолевая муки юношеского страха, получил внимание, которое по праву принадлежит мне. Лорд Нигелль был моим господином, а не этого избалованного юнца.

Наверное, мое негодование было настолько сильным, что легко читалось на лице, потому что когда господин жестом указал мне войти внутрь, в его взгляде сквозило удивление.   
– Сильвен, тебя это так взволновало? Я думал, ты обучен подобным вещам, иначе я бы никогда…

– Был бы я достаточно сообразительным, чтобы устраивать вспышки гнева, возможно, тогда бы у меня был шанс доставить вам удовольствие, – язвительно выплюнул я и тотчас понял, что не гожусь для того, чтобы плохо себя вести: только ядовитые слова слетели с моих уст, как кровь отхлынула от лица, и я пал ниц, уткнувшись лбом в пол. Едва лепеча от страха, я выдавил: – Простите, господин. Я не то хотел сказать. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Ложь. Я хорошо знал, что на меня нашло. Ревность чистой воды – проклятье раба, сразу после гордости.

Но господин рассмеялся. Рассмеялся!  
– Нет, ты сказал именно то, – и опустился на пол напротив меня, заскользив спиной по стене коридора. – Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Я не сержусь на тебя.

Я поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на него, но смотрел будто сквозь - не из страха, а из-за стыда, потому что вообще не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом.  
– Да, господин.

Он рассматривал меня долго и пристально, но улыбка уступила место хмурым бровям. Наконец я опустил взгляд, надеясь, что он не накажет меня за эту слабость.

– Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой так обращался?

Я не ответил. Не упрямясь, а потому что простого ответа не было. Не совсем, если это подразумевало гнев со стороны милорда. Но если сравнить то, чему я был свидетелем, и то, что есть у меня сейчас… что ж… да.

Господин помолчал немного. Размышлял, наверное. В конце концов, он сказал:  
– Сильвен, я давно восхищен твоим умом. Ты мудр не по годам и проницателен как ни один другой раб, кроме, наверное, Кармина. Но здесь ты оказался глупее последнего глупца. Это было представление, Сильвен. Хорошая драма для нуждающегося во внимании ребенка и его неопытной госпожи. По сути, я не лгал в том, что он красив – он действительно очарователен. Но я нисколько не был влюблен в него, что бы тебе или ему ни показалось. Отреагировал я на обстоятельства, и то мое возбуждение было кратковременно и поверхностно.

К моему унижению, из моих глаз были готовы политься слезы, и это было так заметно, что точно лишь упрочило его нелестное мнение обо мне. Но, кажется, господин неправильно понял причину моей обиды – мне все равно, если он находит Толи красивым. Если бы только он меня считал таким же.

– Сильвен… Сильвен, послушай меня. Я не любитель подобных методов. Если со стороны казалось, что у меня хорошо получается… – он замолчал, будто стесненный. – Не знаю… возможно, это от опыта командования армией. Если для тебя это так много значит, то я могу приспособиться, чтобы принести тебе хоть какой-то покой. Но если я буду это для тебя делать, тебе понравится?.. Зная, что я лгу тебе?

И тогда я сообразил, что он все понял верно – я не так его понял. Я вытер слезы плечом, покачал головой и посмотрел ему в глаза, выдавив улыбку, которая совершенно не соответствовала моему настроению. Вслух я ничего не ответил, но и никакого ответа не требовалось. Хотел ли я его притворства, чтобы мне было хорошо? Он знал, что такого я не хотел.


	11. Chapter 11

Я был с Кармином, когда он упал.

Это случилось холодным утром. Нижние стекла окон на северной стороне покрыл тонкий слой льда. Мы сидели на кухне, съежившись за столом у плиты. Он пил кофе из южных стран, я – чай, а перед нами лежало развернутое расписание хозяйственных мероприятий дворца.

Один из слуг слег с лихорадкой. И теперь я смотрел, как Кармин распределял его обязанности между рабами. У Кармина был замысел обучить меня тому, что он знал, и уже несколько недель, когда выдавались спокойные дни, я играл роль его ленивого подмастерья. Так, по словам Кармина, когда его не станет, я, возможно, займу его место во дворце.

Когда его не станет…

Этого не должно было произойти в тот день.

Смеясь над моей неудачной шуткой, он поднялся, чтобы поставить грязную чашку в мойку, а потом без всякой видимой причины рухнул на пол.

Зовя его по имени, я метнулся к нему, положил ровно, устроив его голову на своих коленях, расшнуровал вырез туники, громко прося принести влажное полотенце, чтобы положить ему на лоб, но все было напрасно. Если позже лекарь сказал правду, то что-то делать было поздно уже тогда, когда у него подкосились колени.

Думаю, хорошо верить, что он не успел ничего сообразить, что у него не было времени испугаться смерти и что он ничего не почувствовал. Хотя я находил в этом мало утешения; и я понял, что ужасно эгоистичен, потому что проклинал богов, виня их в своей утрате, и клял Кармина за то, что оставил меня, что предал. Единственный раз в моей жизни мужчина открыл мне свое сердце и подарил покой. А потом ушел от меня, даже не попрощавшись.

День прошел в тумане немой скорби. Его остывающее тело унесли из кухни, а я какое-то время сидел в саду, подогнув под себя ноги и завернувшись в шерстяную мантию поварихи. Я вспоминал день, когда он поцеловал меня в ухо, не более трех месяцев назад – листья только-только начали желтеть, и зеленым, золотистым и коричневым конфетти сияли на деревьях. Сегодня все было бело – за ночь намело нового снега, по меньшей мере, на две руки вглубь – первое настоящее свидетельство зимы, сверкающее невинностью, совершенное и холодное в своей красоте.

Я сходил в его комнату: лежал на его кровати, уставившись на пятно на ковре, за которое то один, то другой из нас цеплялся взглядом во время многих неспешных разговоров. Вспоминал последнее наше соитие два дня назад. Тогда я был напористый, и секс получился жесткий: и у меня, и у него остались небольшие синяки в местах, недоступных чужому взгляду. След от его большого пальца на моем бедре – он сопротивлялся, а я силой прокладывал путь в него – уже почти не виден, лишь бледно-желтое пятнышко. Было хорошо, но теперь я размышлял: если бы знал, что это наш последний раз, то хотел бы, чтобы было больше поцелуев и меньше укусов.

Подобные сожаления могут довести человека до сумасшествия.

Я бродил по коридорам. Окружающие знали о моей боли и иногда касались меня – легким мазком пальцами по плечу, выражая сострадание. Боюсь, я им не отвечал. Когда повариха поставила передо мной тарелку с фруктами и сыром, я сказал ей, что уже ел. Она знала, что я лгу, и обняла меня, а я застыл, почему-то был не в силах принять ее сочувствие. Это было грубо с моей стороны и эгоистично, ведь не только я скорбел – Кармина любили все мы. Могу сказать лишь то, что мой разум затмил гнев. Я решил, что уж лучше никогда не получать подобный дар, чем так жестоко быть его лишенным. Время исцелило меня от таких мыслей.

К обеду я пресытился видом дворца и решил искать покой дома. Наступил вечер, а с ним пришло время исполнения моих обязанностей. По правде говоря, я был им рад – мне отчаянно требовалось хоть чем-то занять руки. Все действия были настолько отработанны, что я мог их исполнять в полубессознательном состоянии, совершенно ни о чем не думая. Я искупался, тщательно вымыв себя снаружи и внутри, даже, наверное, тщательнее обычного. Сто раз провел расческой по волосам, потом лосьоны, косметика и свежая повязка на бедра из ткани, которую заставил меня выбрать Кармин, сказав, что ее цвет придает моей коже золотистый оттенок.

Я устроился на диване в гостиной, бездумно листая страницы книги, которая только этим утром приводила меня в восторг. География Северных островов. Господин недавно рассказывал мне о войне с Альбой и объяснял, как местность влияет на стратегию. Лорд Риедич никогда бы не говорил со мной о подобном, и я был приятно удивлен, думая, что милорд находит меня достаточно умным, чтобы пояснить такие вещи.

В книге была карта страны, и я провел пальцем по нарисованной реке, бегущей на север к границе с Морганой. Там земля менялась, становясь более темной, и мне было интересно, как это выглядело: были ли деревья другими, или растения, или небо. Я видел мало природы островов, зная о ней лишь то, что прочел в книгах господина.

До прихода милорда оставалось еще больше часа, поэтому я позволил мыслям блуждать, где им вздумается, и понял, что вспоминаю Кармина, вспоминаю наш разговор о познании мира – он хотел увидеть многие страны. Особенно ему полюбился Дальний Восток. Боковым зрением я уловил какое-то движение и, подняв взгляд, увидел господина на пороге.

Я вскочил – страх включил инстинкты, пробившись сквозь туман в моей голове. Я вообще не слышал, как он вошел, и это было просто неправильно.

– Господин, вы рано. Я еще не набрал вам ванну, – и начал боком обходить его, желая сбежать из комнаты и от милорда. Я был не в состоянии хорошо прислуживать и хотел быстро покончить со своими обязанностями, избегая господина, если получится, и надеясь – он не поймет, что что-то неладно.

Но он схватил меня за плечо и опустился на диван, потянув за собой.  
– Сядь.

Покорный как никогда, я сел, сложил руки на коленях, переплетя пальцы, и принялся пристально изучать свои ногти, надеясь, что это закончится быстро. Чем бы это ни было.

Он взял мои ладони в свои и крепко сжал.  
– Я только что узнал и сразу пришел. Я рад, что нашел тебя здесь.

Ох… Даже теперь он делает мою жизнь еще труднее.

– Сильвен, мне очень жаль.

Я стиснул зубы, решив не показывать, насколько убит горем.  
– Все произошло быстро, господин. Лекарь говорит, что он не страдал.

– Но ты страдаешь, – мягким голосом, а потом он поднял руку, чтобы убрать локон, упавший мне на глаза. Делал ли он так раньше? Нет, никогда. Почему пришел? Большим пальцем он провел по моему лбу, разглаживая его, и сказал: – Кармин был твоим любовником.

Не вопрос, а констатация факта, произнесенная без всякой злобы. Я напрягся, потому что она бросало вызов утверждению, что господин не будет испытывать гнева, если у его эроменоса есть человек, заслуживающий подобное звание. Но меня охватило негодование, острое и едкое, и я решил, что осознанно пойду на наказание, но почту память о Кармине. Поэтому я собрался с духом, кивнул и ответил:  
– Да, господин. Кармин был моим любовником.

– И, посмею сказать, еще отцом.

Я вновь кивнул и с силой закусил губу, но глаза щипало, все вокруг поплыло, и в горле стал ком. Потом я услышал, как с моих уст сорвался приглушенный всхлип. О боги, я плакал. Плакал перед господином по умершему любовнику. Я должен был остановиться – страшнее греха не придумать.

Но милорд крепко обнял меня, и я рухнул ему на грудь – всякое достоинство позабыто и слезы полились рекой. Клянусь, чем горше я плакал, тем сильнее он меня обнимал, гладил по волосам, вновь и вновь шептал мое имя, говоря, как ему жаль, и нежно укачивая меня.

Так долго я хотел этого: его прикосновение, его симпатия, но в тот день для моего сердца они были холодными и сухими.

***

Говорят, от подобной утраты никогда не излечиться, лишь привыкаешь к шраму на сердце. И так получилось. Медленно. Дни идут, а скорбь тянет жизнь из тела, и в силу необходимости человек исцеляется.

На третий день соорудили погребальный костер и провели небольшую церемонию в память Кармина. Один из священников-северян читал молитву в присутствии самого короля – никогда не поверил бы, что раб может удостоиться такой чести, как бы уважаем в хозяйстве он не был. Милорд позволил мне – нет, приказал, иначе я бы этого никогда не сделал – положить две розы на похоронные носилки, по традиции жест памяти от любовника или бездетного супруга.

Король нахмурился, увидев это. Я боялся, что именно так он отреагирует. Ведь какой скандал: эроменос его сына признает другого раба любовником. Что ж, для дворян, возможно, да. Но для рабов и свободных простолюдинов открытое признание и сострадание моего господина лишь увеличило уважение, которое к нему питали.

Положив цветы, я сразу же вернулся к милорду, он меня обнял и поцеловал в щеку. Возможно, то, что я нашел утешение в его объятиях, развеет подозрения его отца.

До дня зимнего солнцестояния оставалась неделя. Неделя до шумного веселья, когда вино льется рекой, столы ломятся от яств и гуляющие придаются плотским утехам – тройственное удовольствие для всех. Раньше я с нетерпением ожидал этой ночи, зная, что во дворце поддерживается традиционное правило освобождать на это время рабов. Кармин и я придумали дерзкий план отправиться в город, переодевшись свободными гражданами из низкого сословия. Мы хотели отыскать затрапезную таверну и попробовать себя в роли простолюдинов. Хотелось отведать грубой пищи, потому что королевские обеды приелись.

Наступил праздник, а у меня не было ни малейшего желания веселиться. Я попробовал сладости, приготовленные поваром, и в течение дня поддерживал приподнятый настрой с другими. Но лишь только самая долгая ночь в году начала вступать в свои права, я стащил тарелку с хлебом, мясом и фруктами и удалился в покои господина.

Милорд же ушел в полдень, у него были свои обязанности на церемониях: зажигать связки ароматных трав, разбрасывать пшеницу, расписывать непристойными символами обнаженные тела девственников в масках. И подобная тому чепуха, о которой я должен бы знать больше, но у южных земель другие боги и другие традиции праздников.

Я решил заняться счетными книгами господина, погрузившись с головой в реестры и математические расчеты, пока глаза не начали слезиться. На закате я развел огонь в камине в гостиной, зажег свечи возле моей ванны и налил туда воды, которая, пока я работал, нагрелась в ванной комнате милорда. Затем я не только провел все ежедневные водные процедуры, но долго мок в воде, окунаясь с головой, а потом – все равно мокрые – тщательно вымыл волосы.

Закончив, я накинул халат, налил в стакан немного бренди из буфета господина (ведь знал: попроси я его, он бы позволил, потому что в прошлом он предлагал пробовать) и устроился на диване с книгой, которую читал сейчас, о народностях и географии юго-восточных джунглей. Но прочел мало, лениво рассматривая иллюстрации, и больше смотрел пустым взглядом в никуда, ощущая неясную скуку. Неприкаянный, волей судьбы лишенный друга, с кем можно поговорить по душам. Наконец, я задремал. Алкоголь помог.

Я лежал, свернувшись в клубок и уткнувшись головой в угол дивана, когда мой сон что-то потревожило, и я проснулся. Сонно моргая, я всматривался в фигуру, усевшуюся рядом.

– Я подумал, что, возможно, ты останешься здесь.

– Господин! – вскрикнул я, быстро сев прямо, и бросил взгляд на часы, отмечая, что только середина вечера. – Я… простите меня. Я не ждал вас раньше утра… – что было совершенно неприемлемым извинением.

– Я незаметно ушел после церемонии. Старик может брюзжать на меня завтра, – я попытался подняться, но он рукой остановил меня. – Нет, пожалуйста, не вставай. Ты таким расслабленным выглядишь во сне.

Я неохотно подчинился, намереваясь, как только появится возможность, встать.  
– Господин, я неподобающе одет. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне переодеться в более…

– Да, я знаю, переодеться во что-то более открытое, более рабское, расчесать волосы, подвести глаза, смазать тело маслом и надушиться… и ты до рассвета не выйдешь из своей комнаты.

После его слов, мои руки взметнулись к волосам, сейчас представлявшим собой воронье гнездо – я задремал с влажной головой.  
– Господин, пожалуйста.

Он лишь рассмеялся.  
– Нет. Такой ты славный. Даже очаровательный.

Я мог бы решить, что он лжет, но его улыбка и жест, которым господин смахнул волосы с моего лица, говорили о другом. Поэтому я остался сидеть, встревоженный и неприбранный, хотя он все равно не обращал внимания на мои усилия выглядеть как можно лучше.

Милорд поднялся и подошел к буфету позади меня. Не обращая ни на что внимания, я пальцами распутывал колтуны в волосах, когда господин вернулся, поставил стакан на стол и раскупорил графин, из которого я недавно наливал себе. У меня слегка екнуло сердце: пусть я был уверен, что он не был бы против, я хотел признаться раньше, чем он сам заметит. Он мог подумать, что я намеревался обмануть его.

– Господин, я попробовал ваше бренди.

– Я так и понял, – сказал он и сделал большой глоток.

Не зная, как расценивать его ответ, я пояснил:  
– Я выпил всего с палец, не больше, господин. У меня в мыслях не было скрывать это от вас, но я подумал, что, может, вы не будете возражать, если я…

– Сильвен, тебе надо будет совершить оплошность страшнее, если ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя отхлестал.

Я покраснел, а он ухмыльнулся и плеснул немного бренди в мой стакан.  
– Этого хватит, да? Как я понимаю, ты редко употребляешь алкоголь.

– Да, господин. Спасибо, господин, я пьянею даже от такого количества.

Он поставил графин на стол и взял наши стаканы. Вновь сев рядом со мной, господин дал мне мой и поднял свой.  
– За самую долгую ночь и за увеличение дня после нее.

– За самую долгую ночь и за ваше процветание и здоровье, господин, – я поднял стакан и покорно отпил, сделав маленький глоток – я до сих пор ощущал воздействие ранее выпитого.

– Большего процветания мне не нужно, но вот за здоровье спасибо, – он поставил стакан и принялся ощупывать мантию, которую по приходу кинул на подлокотник дивана, будто искал что-то. – А… – он нашарил карман, достал оттуда сверток и положил себе на колени. – У меня для тебя подарок.

– Подарок?

Мне не следовало так удивляться: на Северных островах господа часто покупали на праздники безделушки для любимых рабов, или для единственных рабов, очевидно, даже если их не особо любили. Когда невольник умирал, их земным имуществом были такие побрякушки. Кармин оставил после себя золотую серьгу и плетенный кожаный браслет – подарки от покойной королевы Фалин. Я знал об этом обычае, но опять же, лорд Риедич не очень следовал традициям, которые были благотворными для рабов.

– Вообще-то подарки. Два подарка, – развязав узел, милорд достал пакет, плоский, прямоугольный и тяжелый на вид. Он был завернут в тонкую крепированную бумагу и украшен изящной композицией из мелких засушенных цветов. – Сначала этот.

Я рассматривал сверток, крутя его в руке, и думал, какой он красивый. Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, что спрашиваю, но также совершенно неуверенный в себе, я сказал:  
– Я могу развернуть его?

Рассмеявшись, он кивнул, и я принялся осторожно разворачивать, не желая сломать цветы, ведь, несомненно, они тоже были моими, и я намеревался сохранить их. Подарком оказалась книга в кроваво-красном переплете, на корешке золотыми буквами было вытиснено: «Естествознание Птолемеи». Я пролистывал страницы, рассматривая убористый текст и небольшие рисунки тушью в просветах.

Я прошептал:  
– Это мое?

Услышав жадные нотки в собственном голосе, я тут же отругал себя. Но господин кивнул, довольный моей реакцией.  
– Я вижу, какие ты книги выбираешь. Ты любишь читать о чужих землях, ведь так? О Новом Свете в моей библиотеке трудов нет, и я подумал, что тебе понравится такая книга. Мир животных и растений там совсем другой. Смотри, – он наклонился, и меня обдало сладким ароматом бренди в его дыхании. – Здесь есть цветные гравюры… вот… здесь.

– Я слышал, что там все будто из иного мира, – я посмотрел на изображение кота с хохолками на ушах, плотным телом и проницательными глазами. Я осторожно перевернул страницу, до конца не веря, что могу делать с книгой все, что мне угодно.

– Во время праздника осеннего равноденствия я разговаривал с послом из Нового Света. Интересный человек. Когда я спросил его о тех землях, он порекомендовал мне этот труд. Я тогда подумал приобрести его для тебя. Тебе нравится?

Нравится ли мне?! В кои веки я был рад, что мои глаза полны слез. Я не знал таких слов, которые мог ли передать мои чувства. Поэтому я посмотрел на него, чтобы он увидел мое состояние, и сказал:  
– Да, господин. Спасибо, господин. Я буду бережно ее хранить.

– Хорошо, – он немного отпил из своего стакана, затем провел языком по губам, смачивая их. – Я раздумывал съездить туда. Может быть, однажды я это сделаю. Ты хотел бы увидеть Новый Свет?

Хотел бы?! Я кивнул со словами:  
– Да, господин, – и широко улыбнулся, чтобы он знал: я выражаю свое желание, а не простую покорность. Он думал взять меня!

Улыбаясь в ответ, милорд аккуратно поставил стакан и вновь потянулся к котомке.  
– Еще один, – им оказалась невысокая коробочка, которая легко могла уместиться на моей ладони, из эбенового дерева, инкрустированного красными кораллами. Он протянул ее мне и, усмехаясь, указал на защелку. – Этот подарок ты должен открыть, вот здесь.

Что я и сделал, залившись румянцем от его насмешки.

Уже одна книга удивила меня, оказавшись вовсе не безделушкой, но то, что я обнаружил внутри коробочки, поразило меня своим сумасбродством, и чем больше я присматривался, чем более потрясенным становился. Булавки – такие, которыми застегивают повязку или воротник – выполненные в одном стиле. Одна медная, вторая серебряная, а третья золотая. Мое дыхание стало громким и прерывистым, когда я взял медную булавку, чтобы рассмотреть ее ближе. И теперь я точно увидел букву «S». Стилизованная, тонкая и изящная, украшенная мелкими листиками и поднятая над дубом, растущим позади нее.

– Труднее всего было придумать композицию. А после казалось лишь практичным создать не одну, а…

– Господин, – выдохнул я, – это же символ! Я не могу… – я осекся, ужаснувшись. Но не из-за того, что собирался отвергнуть его подарок, а от самой мысли, что посчитал символ касающимся себя – пусть я и возражал – что было неподобающе. Даже преступно. А я позволил себе проговориться.

Но милорд лишь рассмеялся, и тогда мне пришло в голову, что он пьян. Для одного вечера он слишком много смеялся.  
– Ты видишь здесь символ? Глупый эромент. Ты витаешь в облаках. Это всего лишь лоза.

Могло показаться, что он смеется надо мной, я на мгновение так и подумал. Но он не смеялся, по крайней мере, не так, как мне казалось. Он придумал рисунок для меня, с моим инициалом. Пусть это не символ, но так на него похоже, что просто неприлично.

– Посмотри еще раз внимательно и скажи мне, что это не твое самолюбие видит там букву «S». Я вижу лишь дуб с лозой, падающей перед ним. Я подумал, что это как раз подходит для найденного в лесах.

– Господин, – прошептал я, – было бы более пристойно, если бы у меня был ваш символ. Я бы носил его и ценил. Ведь вы это знаете, правда?

– Но, Сильвен, мой всегда покорный, излишне жаждущий, самый красивый раб. Ты больше всего счастлив, когда я счастлив, разве не так? – откинувшись на спинку дивана, он рассматривал бренди в своем стакане, потом сделал глоток, криво улыбнулся мне и сказал: – Я бы не был счастлив, носи ты мой. Но видеть на тебе это доставило бы мне удовольствие. И разве мое наслаждение не твоя обязанность?

С отвисшей челюстью я уставился на него. Даже пьяный, милорд побил меня своей запутанной логикой. Наконец, я слегка поклонился, соглашаясь, потому что больше ничего сделать не мог.  
– Господин, – тихо и покорно, – если я и возражал, то только чтобы защитить вашу честь. Булавки очень красивые, и мое сердце наполняется радостью от мысли, что вы заказывали их лично, – я говорил чистую правду.

С восхищением я водил пальцами по булавкам и уже думал о том, как золотая будет сиять на фоне моей темно-зеленой повязки. Озадаченный причиной его щедрости я, осмелев, произнес:  
– Господин? Почему вы?.. То есть… вы всегда… – я закусил губу, подбирая слова. – Вы говорите, что я вам неинтересен. А теперь такие щедрые подарки и так внимательно подобранные. Книга… булавки… я… – посмотрев на него, я тихо закончил: – Я сбит с толку.

– Сильвен, то, что кроткие рабы мне не по вкусу, не преуменьшает твоих достоинств, и никогда не преуменьшало. Я хорошо к тебе отношусь и нахожу твою компанию приятной. Более как… – он замолк и нахмурился, затем облизал губы. – Если… – вновь остановившись, он взглянул на меня и вздохнул. – Проклятье.

Он крепко зажмурился, будто мысленно продолжал корить себя. Открыв глаза, милорд скривился и допил бренди. Кажется, набравшись смелости в обжигающем напитке, он наклонился ко мне и провел пальцем по воротнику моего халата.  
– Сильвен, я хочу спросить… мне любопытно…

Он запинался, и я почувствовал, что мне стоит его подбодрить.  
– Господин, вы можете спросить у меня все, что угодно, – хотя я не представлял себе, о чем он сейчас думает.

Кивнув, он начал:  
– Ты… – его взгляд бегал, но не в поисках моих глаз, а будто ища что-то на моей груди. Наконец он уставился в точку, немного ниже основания шеи. – Ты… сегодня… подготовился для меня?

– Да, господин. Конечно, – не было ничего такого в том, что он спрашивал подобное. Если я и выказал какое-то удивление, то лишь потому что совсем не такого вопроса ожидал.

– И ты делаешь это каждый вечер?

– Да, господин, – сознаюсь, в моем голосе промелькнуло негодование. Потому что из его уст это прозвучало так, будто он думал, что я начал лениться.

– И что в это входит?

– Господин?

– Что ты делаешь? Ты купаешься. Смазываешь тело маслами, надеваешь украшения и подводишь глаза. Что еще?

– Я… – я чувствовал себя неловко. Он перечислил общеизвестное, и многим господам нравилось наблюдать, как их эроменосы приводят себя в порядок. Но есть такие привычки, которые пусть не хранят в тайне, но, по крайней мере, делают незаметными.

– Ты убираешь волосы… здесь… – его пальцы прошлись по моему животу и ненадолго замерли на ткани, скрывающей пах, затем вновь поднялись вверх, скользнув под полы халата, чтобы провести дорожку по моей груди, – …и на ногах, и в подмышках, чтобы твоя наружность оставалась юной. Правильно?

– Да, господин, – тихим голосом. Я не знал, почему он спрашивает, но инстинктивно настроился на смиренный лад. «Для вас, господин, все, что угодно».

– Но не грудь, – он положил теплую ладонь на упомянутую часть моего тела.

– Нет, господин. Я не думал, что это необходимо, – не считая редких волосков вокруг сосков, пока на моей груди волос не было, лишь тонкая светлая полоска бежала от середины грудины к пупку и дальше к паху, и сейчас милорд большим пальцем прослеживал ее путь. Может, он желал, чтобы я… – Мне стоит начать? Я буду…

– Нет! – резко возразил он и убрал руку. – Нет, не надо. Я просто интересуюсь, – он замолчал мгновение, будто задумавшись, потом сказал: – Ты моешься и внутри, да?

Я точно знал, что стал пунцового цвета. Такое можно свободно обсуждать с ровней, но с господином?..  
– Да, господин. – «Всегда покорный, излишне жаждущий…»

– Каждый вечер? И сегодня? – он спрашивал, и я ощущал в его дыхании сладость бренди.

– Да, господин, – тихо и послушно. – А потом я смазываю маслом, чтобы быть готовым.

– Чтобы быть готовым, – повторил он, рассеянно глядя куда-то вдаль, будто позабавленный собственными мыслями. – Значит, все это для того, чтобы тебя можно было взять в любой момент, когда и где пожелает господин.

– Да… – вопросы начали пугать меня, и его таинственная улыбка не успокаивала. – Пожалуйста, я ваш, гос…

– Сейчас ты выглядишь таким милым, – казалось, его мысли потекли в другую сторону. Милорд задумчиво свел брови и вновь коснулся моего халата, проведя рукой по рукаву. – Будто разморенный дворянин, разбуженный после дневного сна, взъерошенный и не обращающий внимания на то, как выглядит.

Я задрожал – от его слов меня обдало волной беспокойства, но то, как он их произнес, больше говорило о его удовольствии, чем о завуалированной досаде. Последняя фраза прошлась теплым дыханием по моей шее. Что ж, возможно, это тоже как-то повлияло на мою реакцию.

Взяв из коробочки серебряную брошку, он расстегнул ее и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, приколол к брюкам. Когда он застегнул булавку, она скрепила шнуровку. Я затрепетал, видя в этом двусмысленность, которую, я знал, он не имел в виду. Вздрогнув, я понял, что ткань совершенно не скрывает абриса его возбужденного члена, рисуя очень соблазнительную картину, а когда я поднял взгляд, то увидел, что милорд за мной пристально наблюдает.

Рука господина вновь скользнула в разрез халата, и его теплая ладонь прошлась по моей груди. Проследовав пальцами вверх к шее и в сторону, он обнажил мое плечо.  
– С тех пор как ты приехал, твоя грудь стала шире, а плечи… – он снова замолчал, занервничав, будто бренди возымело на него обратный эффект.

– Иди сюда, – хриплым голосом. Господин потянул меня за колено, показывая, что я должен перекинуть ногу через него.

Закрыв глаза, он откинулся назад, опустив голову на спинку дивана, и я, видя, какая мне может представиться возможность, быстро забрался к нему на колени. Халат распахнулся, и мой уже начавший возбуждаться член устроился рядом с выпуклостью в его штанах. Трясь о его пах, я стал медленно двигаться, и милорд бедрами толкался вперед, ища один ритм со мной. Левой рукой он продолжал ласкать мою грудь, большим пальцем играя с соском, поглаживая, а потом щипая, пока я не застонал. Я держал темп, имитируя половой акт, пока не увидел, как он приоткрыл рот и облизал губы.

Наклонившись вперед, я решил рискнуть, но все равно переживал, чтобы он не очнулся и не вспомнил о своей неприязни ко мне.  
– Господин, вы хотели бы войти в меня? – с придыханием. – Просто лежите и позвольте мне все сделать самому.

Глаза сомкнуты, губы слегка приоткрыты. Казалось, он обдумывает мое предложение, а мне придало надежду то, что он еще не сбросил меня с колен. Он почти незаметно улыбнулся, лишь кончиками губ.   
– Ты хочешь ощутить меня внутри себя?

– Да, господин. Очень хочу.

Еще одна улыбка, более ясная на сей раз, и тихим хриплым голосом он сказал:  
– Тогда возьми меня, Сильвен. Сегодня все, что я имею, твое.


	12. Chapter 12

Мой ответ на слова господина был исполнен радости.  
– Да, господин. Спасибо, господин.

Я улыбнулся, стараясь сохранить достоинство, но он тихо ругнулся, услышав мой ответ, и распахнул глаза.  
– О боги, Сильвен. Только… пожалуйста… Хватит «господина» на сегодня. Хватит благодарности. Можешь мне это пообещать?

Я кивнул, поджав губы от замечания, но не в силах сдержать радость. Все, что угодно, лишь бы он взял меня. Господин внутри меня. Наконец.

– Принеси масло.

– Да, гос… эм… да, – я соскользнул с него и направился в свою комнату, намереваясь взять бутылочку, которая стояла рядом с ванной.

В коридоре я услышал, как он кричит мне вслед:  
– Только никакой краски для глаз! Никакой набедренной повязки! И волосы не расчесывай, просто возьми масло!

Я поспешил, ведь без добавки «господин» было бы смешно ответить одно «да». Я бы все равно не стал задерживаться, потому что не мог допустить, чтобы он передумал. Когда через три вздоха я вернулся, то обнаружил его растянувшимся на диване, голову милорд уложил на подлокотник, руки закинуты наверх и свешиваются с края. Он скинул сапоги, одну ногу согнул в колене и уперся ею в спинку, а другую опустил на пол.

– Халат не снимай.

Я не стал полностью разоблачаться, как и велели, а лишь распахнул полы, оставив завязки свободно висеть по бокам. Мои волосы все еще были в полном беспорядке – я заметил это, проходя мимо зеркала, и поморщился. Лицо бледное, кожа тусклая, и я задумался о том, каким видит меня господин, может быть, такой я напоминаю ему лорда Игана. Кармин никогда не описывал мне его, поэтому у меня не было ни малейшего представления о его внешности. Но я точно знал: сейчас меня по виду не отличить от избалованного молодого лорда, и если такое находит пьяное одобрение милорда, то кто я такой, чтобы перечить.

Устроившись между его ног, я начал расстегивать рубашку. Его глаза закрыты, губы слегка разомкнуты, и, полагаю, каждое мое прикосновение он ощущал как никогда остро. Я хотел снять с него рубашку полностью, чтобы любоваться красивыми сильными плечами, но милорд все еще держал руки закинутыми за голову и, кажется, не собирался двигаться. Поэтому я просто распахнул ее и подоткнул полы за спину господина, перейдя к брюкам.

Булавка. Увидев ее, я замер. Портал, запечатанный вход… Я почувствовал, как щеки и уши обжег румянец, когда наклонился, чтобы снять ее. Я ощутил стыд, и мне стало страшно, что господин может понять, о чем я думаю. Но, нет, он был пьян и не мог прочесть язык моего тела. Расстегивая защелку, я взглянул на милорда и поймал его пристальный взгляд. Я задрожал – мне показалось, что он действительно читал меня.

Распутав завязки, я высвободил его, уже полностью поднявшегося и сочащегося. Милорд еще никогда так быстро не возбуждался для меня, да еще в подвыпившем состоянии – что же на празднике его так воспламенило?

Я быстро смазал его маслом, а потом оседлал. Господин вновь сомкнул веки, когда я опустился на него, вбирая в себя и наслаждаясь вторжением. Я тихо застонал, ощущая небольшое жжение от проникновения.

Мы трахались. Прошло более шести месяцев с тех пор, как я стал принадлежать ему, и наконец мы трахались. И я специально сказал «мы», потому что не только я прилагал усилия. Хотя милорд не менял позы – даже рук не поднимал, будто их там что-то удерживало – его бедра нашли общий ритм с моим телом, поднимаясь мне навстречу, когда мы двигались в сексуальном пылу, сначала медленно, потом быстро, меняя темп, вырисовывая танец плоти. И я насыщался дыханием его страсти.

Какое-то время господин держал глаза закрытыми, и я понял: сейчас он упивается охватившими его ощущениями. Я замедлился, чувствуя его присутствие, чувствуя, как он целенаправленно движется во мне, находя в этом тайное наслаждение и надеясь, что не слишком очевидно, что я забочусь и о собственном удовольствии. Тогда он взглянул на меня, завораживающие темные глаза смотрели одновременно на меня и сквозь меня, и, думаю, он знал. Но, кажется, ничего не имел против. Милорд слегка переместился, помогая мне, и да… вот так… я распахнул рот и протяжно застонал от блаженства.

Я набрался храбрости и прикоснулся к себе, тремя пальцами слегка сжав основание члена, и поднял взгляд, наблюдая реакцию господина, ведь хотя пока все его действия казались одобрительными, он никогда ясно не говорил мне о своих желаниях касательно моего удовольствия. Но милорд улыбнулся, и по тому, как засверкали его глаза, я понял, что он поощряет мою инициативу, даже желает ее.

Этому уроку мы все хорошо обучены: если эроменосу позволено достичь вершины, то ему следует быть первым – если не приказано иное. Это не только ублажает господина, убеждая его в своем мастерстве, но и не дает последним потугам раба к финишу помешать послеоргазменой истоме.

Я все время держал это в уме, а меж тем наше соитие вновь стало неистовым, и я широкими движениями ласкал себя, крепко обхватывая и проводя большим пальцем по головке, хорошо зная, что мне нужно. Господин снова закрыл глаза, судорожно всхлипывая сквозь приоткрытые губы – именно такие звуки я слышал от него раньше, в ночь равноденствия, стоя на коленях у изножья его кровати. Тогда он был уже близок, потерявшись в накале страстей, наверное, с мыслями о лорде Игане унесшись далеко прочь. Сейчас, как и тогда, я не смог сдержать улыбки от этих размышлений, довольный собой, что могу подарить ему столь яркое воспоминание.

Я видел, как руки милорда напряглись, его сдавленное дыхание перемежалось жалобными звуками. Он подходил к краю, и я сжал свой член сильнее – ведь все это время удерживал себя на грани – одно движение рукой, второе, третье, и я кончил.

У меня были сомнения о том, что потом делать с высвободившимся семенем, но когда оно теплыми каплями брызнуло ему на живот, господин громко вскрикнул и поднял бедра навстречу мне, и я знал, что в его глазах все сделал верно. Резкое и свистящее, вновь раздалось сквозь стиснутые зубы шипение, несколько необычное, как все звуки любви. Удовлетворив себя, я с восторгом наблюдал, как милорд вытянулся в струнку в преддверии оргазма.

– Сссс…

И я подумал: «Да, господин, думайте о его красоте, о том, как он желал вас».

– Энн…

«Я – это он, оседлавший вас, принявший в себя вашу плоть, жаждущий наполниться вашим семенем…»

Наконец его бедра приподнялись, будто в отчаянной мольбе, и, задрожав, он кончил с вырвавшимся из горла именем любовника на устах:  
– Ссс… о боги… Сильвен!

***

Меня затрясло. Крупная дрожь сотрясала все тело, а я изо всех сил старался это скрыть. Его вскрик в экстазе противоречил всему, что он говорил обо мне о его неприязни. Сверху него был не кто-то, а именно я. Именно я доставил ему удовольствие, и осознание этого окатило меня жаркой волной.

Мне до боли хотелось поцеловать его. Милорд все так же лежал, тяжело дыша, и я был очарован его ртом, резким изломом его верхней губы, чувственным изгибом нижней, слегка трепетавшими с каждым выдохом. Я облизал собственные губы, желая, чтобы это были его, желая узнать его вкус, скрытый под вкусом бренди, ощутить мягкое пламя его языка. Но я не мог, потому что поцелуй – акт, слишком полный значения, и не мне быть его инициатором. И если эроменос и господин обмениваются поцелуями, то положить им начало должен последний. А милорд ничего подобного не делал.

О боги, как же я хотел, чтобы он поцеловал меня.

Когда его дыхание успокоилось, я соскользнул с господина и отправился за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть его. Он не протестовал, когда я теплой тканью вел по его животу и члену, и с сонным и усталым видом смирно лежал, блуждая взглядом по моему лицу, потом по руке, которой я его обтирал, потом обратно. Сейчас я уже успокоился и с удовольствием ухаживал за ним, ощущая тихую радость, что в кои-то веки милорд не прогнал меня с глаз долой после того, как я ему услужил.

Я уговорил его перейти из гостиной в спальню, полагая, что в любой момент вернется его мрачное настроение. Но милорд лишь кивнул и позволил мне провести его. Он совсем не спотыкался, поэтому, наверное, не такой уж был пьяный. Продолжая удивлять меня, он разрешил мне уложить себя в постель. Я снял с него оставшуюся одежду и откинул одеяла с кровати. Он отодвинулся, освобождая край и показывая, что я должен сесть рядом с ним. Что я и сделал.

Так хорошо сидеть возле него на матраце и ощущать тепло его бедра рядом со своим. Хотя все равно казалось, что сижу на иголках – все чувства обострены, внимая каждому движению господина – неуверенный, чего он сейчас хочет от меня. Я должен лечь с ним? Уйти? И когда вернется его гнев на меня? Потому что, как показывал опыт, это был лишь вопрос времени.

Милорд молчал, и я продолжал сидеть, одолеваемый беспокойством о том, что делать дальше. Но вот он провел кончиками пальцев по моей руке, вызывая во мне трепет. Нежная ласка, такая незнакомая, удивила меня.

Я вспоминал все случившееся за вечер. Он заметил, что я стал больше походить на взрослого мужчину. Господин был прав. Чтобы заметить это, не надо было особо присматриваться, и перемены пугали меня. Будто я уже и так не обладал слишком высоким ростом, мое тело продолжало предавать меня, с тех пор как я прибыл во дворец. Волосы я мог убирать. Мускулатуру – нет. Я начал ограничивать себя в еде и к вечеру ощущал слабость. Даже так мои плечи стали шире, бедра массивней, а лицо приобрело угловатые черты. Милорд сказал, чтобы я не избавлялся от волос на груди. Было ли это желание? Или просто проявление доброты?

Он хотел меня сегодня. На самом деле хотел. Меня. Не своего любовника. Даже пьяный, он был весьма возбужден. И хотя мой внешний вид был в беспорядке, господин увидел во мне что-то, что возжелал. Повлиял ли на него так алкоголь? А желание просто лежать, пока я действовал, тоже леность от бренди?

– Господин, – тихо сказал я и легко коснулся пальцами его груди. Я понял, что не могу смотреть ему в глаза, когда мои мысли находятся в таком смятении, поэтому впился взглядом в изгиб его талии. – Леди Аила как-то заметила, что я обожаю вас. Она сказала правду. Я отчаянно желаю доставить вам удовольствие и сделаю все, что захотите. Но я не обладаю тем умом, который вы мне приписываете. Я следую лишь тому, чему меня обучили, хотя это так или иначе вас раздражает…

Боковым зрением я видел, что, пока говорю, он пристально изучает меня. Я почувствовал, что у меня закончились слова, и я сам не знал, что же хотел сказать. Я поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза, и прошептал:  
– Если бы вы мне сказали, чего желаете, я бы все для вас сделал.

Милорд тихо рассмеялся, позабавленный.  
– Вот как теперь? – но потом он помрачнел и вновь стал гладить меня по руке. Он закрыл глаза. – Я подумаю.

Прошло немного времени, и его пальцы замерли, а дыхание стало размеренным. Я поднялся, укрыл его одеялом и отправился в собственную кровать.

*** 

На следующее утро я проснулся от хлопка закрывшейся входной двери. С испугом я подумал, что проспал, но по тусклому свету от еще не поднявшегося солнца за окном быстро понял, что это не так. Милорд ушел, как никогда, рано.

Я тотчас поднялся и принялся одеваться, ворча себе под нос о том, что его не миновал послеоргазменый раздраженный настрой, а просто немного запоздал. Но я ошибся. Вскоре господин вернулся – все еще в халате – неся в руках поднос с кофе, чаем и хлебцами, и в таком приподнятом настроении, в каком бывал лишь в лучшие дни.

Все еще жизнерадостный он пришел домой вечером, поздоровался со мной и отправился принимать ванну. Мы поужинали в своих комнатах, потом я заварил чай, с любопытством наблюдая, как он раскладывает на столе в гостиной карту. После того, как я налил нам по чашке, милорд продолжил описывать мне ход военных действий, указывая расположение отрядов противника и союзников на карте. Это была не реальная задача, над которой он бился, а придуманная им схема, и господин поддразнивал меня, побуждая разработать легкую стратегию, чтобы преодолеть перевес сил и одержать победу. Своего рода игра, и когда мое первое решение оказалось полной нелепицей, он поддел меня, чем вызвал румянец на моем лице, и заставил вновь продумать ситуацию. Тот вечер положил начало многим последующим, став традицией, которую я очень быстро начал ценить так же высоко, как и остальные, и которую мы продолжаем по сей день.

Если у господина и были идеи того, как я могу лучше услужить ему на фронте сексуальных утех, их он держал при себе. Или, может, причина была в том, что он стал больше занят. Следующим вечером он пришел поздно, а еще следующим – вернулся обессиленным, бормоча что-то о набеге на деревню в отдаленных землях королевства. А потом он внезапно уехал, взяв с собой отряд, чтобы осмотреть оборонные укрепления на границе с Альбой, пока не стало слишком холодно.

Милорд намеревался вернуться через две недели. Но тут с неба посыпалась влажная крошка, температура упала, заключая все в пронизывающие оковы холода. Потом начался настоящий снег, два дня и одну ночь укрывая землю белыми простынями, плотный и слепящий глаза так, что можно потерять из виду идущего рядом человека. На утро, когда погода успокоилась, пошел слух, что за городом обнаружили карету с замерзшей семьей члена королевского совета. Они пытались добраться домой.

Я напомнил себе, что господин – не простой чиновник, а солдат, более чем способный выжить в метель. На двадцатый день, когда эти мысли уже не успокаивали, я стал болезненно раздражительным, часами сидел на подоконнике в его спальне и глядел вдаль.

Глубокой ночью двадцать второго дня я лежал, свернувшись калачиком, в кровати и невидящим взглядом смотрел на месяц, свет которого пробивался сквозь хвойные иголки. Вдруг за дверью раздался глухой звук брошенного снаряжения. Милорд еще только поворачивал ключ в замочной скважине, я с колотящимся сердцем уже вылетел в коридор поприветствовать его. Он был весь мокрый и грязный, отросшую щетину покрывала корка льда, глаза впалые и тусклые, но, могу поклясться, господин улыбнулся при виде меня. А что же до меня, я смотрел на него сквозь пелену навернувшихся слез; при виде его я почувствовал невероятное по глубине своей облегчение.

Пока я набирал ему ванну и нагревал ее, он переоделся в сухое и устроился на диване в своей спальне, попивая бренди. После того как милорд искупался и побрился, я, не спросив разрешения, отвел его в кровать, отчаянно надеясь, что он не отошлет меня прочь.

Но этого не случилось. И он принял предложенное ему тело, как и тогда. Только на сей раз не было произнесено никаких слов. Думаю, что он – даже больше, чем я – был полностью поглощен жаром чужой плоти. А еще облегчением и утешением.

Вот так я впервые провел ночь в его постели: в тишине наши тела переплелись, даря тепло друг другу. Будто мы были любовниками.


	13. Chapter 13

После смерти Кармина у меня не было другого любовника. Вначале потому что скорбел и не имел на это мужества. А затем потому что господин не только пользовал меня, но и желал, давая мне надежду, что что-то в его сердце переменилось. И после зимнего солнцестояния до ночи, когда он, наконец, вернулся домой, никто не притрагивался ко мне кроме меня самого.

Хотя события той ночи укрепили мои надежды в том, что сердце милорда для меня открылось, на следующее утро он проснулся насупленный и лишь похлопал меня по плечу, отправившись на встречу со своими лейтенантами. И потом больше месяца он не прибегал к моим услугам. Ничего не было ни в гостиной, ни, конечно же, в его постели и никакого даже обычного равнодушного минета после ванны. Ничего.

И дело было не в том, что господин вновь стал угрюмым. Здесь он был более ласковым, чем раньше: проходя мимо, порой касался меня – мог провести кончиками пальцев по талии или убрать локон с лица. Но от всех моих предложений категорически отказывался. Иногда мне казалось, что я замечал: он чем-то отвлечен. В другой раз – что что-то его волнует. Но ни разу я не видел ни желания, ни той непринужденности, какая была в ночь солнцестояния.

Меня начало одолевать беспокойство. В течение нескольких месяцев у меня не было другого любовника кроме Кармина. До настоящего момента я не думал, что захочу другого. Но складывалось впечатление, что мой кулак все меньше и меньше в силах избавить от жажды плоти и духа. Вновь полностью опустошенный, я отчаянно желал прикосновения. Во мне также поднимался гнев от ощущения того, то боги отправляют меня в объятия других, лишь дразня тем, чего я не могу иметь, и я не находил себе места. Не было никакой логики в моем ухудшающемся настроении – я избегал мужчин, а потом обижался, что одинок.

Стал засиживаться в оранжерее – там было тихо и тепло, сквозь мозаичные окна на южной стороне светило зимнее солнце, от работающего фонтана воздух был плотный и влажный. Меня окружали растения, для которых мороз губителен. Одни росли в местах, родных для меня, другим был присущ тропический климат, многие за долгие годы были подарены гостями короля Оргуда. Пышные и зеленые, яркие и живые – они составляли разительный контраст жгучему холоду, сковывающему острова глубокой зимой.

Именно здесь Граф – юный садовник с ловкими пальцами и чрезмерной уверенностью в себе – нашел меня. Снаружи все утро дул ветер, сырой и студеный, просачивающийся сквозь щели в стенах и холодящий даже самые теплые комнаты. Весь последний час шел мокрый снег, и теперь окна оранжереи покрыло слоем льда, искажая очертания предметов за стеклом.

Он был в фартуке, в карманах которого звякали инструменты, а в руках держал лейку. Граф нашел меня, предающегося мрачным думам под фиговым деревом, пальцами я мял веточку розмарина и подносил к носу. Заинтересовавшись, он присел на корточках рядом со мной, пытаясь вовлечь в разговор, но я прекрасно понимал его настоящую цель.

Когда он рывком поставил меня на ноги, я грязно выругался, кляня его за нарушенное уединение и заверяя в том, что лучше воспользуюсь рукоятью его садового совка, чем им самим, и можно меня просто оставить в покое?

При виде моего раздражения он рассмеялся и сказал, что тогда, конечно, обязательно возьмет с собой совок, и продолжил тащить меня из моей зеленой пещеры через коридор в складскую комнату. Свободного места там оказалось немного, потому что помещение было заставлено садовым инвентарем, и в воздухе витали запахи мха, чернозема и сухих трав.

Равнодушная маленькая сволочь. Не обращая внимания на возражения, он толкнул меня на гору мешков с чем-то плотным, но податливым – наверное, с почвой, точно не могу сказать. Но он нес с собой тепло, он был из плоти и крови, и я сдался. И, может, он видел глубже, чем я предполагал, потому что Граф давал больше, чем брал: целовал нежно, ублажал льстивыми словами, ласкал мою кожу языком, пока я не запылал, вошел в меня пальцами, искусно скользя внутри, пока я не начал дрожать и стонать, умоляя о разрядке. И он дал мне ее ртом, поглотив все до капли, затем вновь возобновил прикосновения, нежные и легкие, снова раздувая во мне огонь. Затем, наконец, взял меня. Граф гладил меня изнутри и снаружи, и я во второй раз достиг пика, вскоре после него. Я подумал тогда, что, наверное, его надо было отдать в обучение искусству эроменоса – у него получалось очень естественно.

Когда мы, наконец, выбрались на свет, я с тревогой обнаружил, что солнце уже коснулось западных холмов. И стремглав побежал в покои господина, уверяя себя, что еще есть время искупаться и набрать ванну милорду. Но все равно я был взволнован: могло быть позже, чем мне казалось. А еще в голове билась мысль о том, что хотя господин не отменял разрешения ложиться с другими рабами, прошло много времени с тех пор, как я был даже с Кармином. И за этот период милорд брал меня дважды. Он по-настоящему желал меня, выкрикнул мое имя, и теперь касался меня, выказывая симпатию, что могло обозначать начавшее проявляться у него чувство собственника. Поэтому пусть милорд никак не озвучил перемену своего мнения обо мне, то, что я был с другим, выбивало меня из колеи.

С этими тревожными мыслями я спешил вверх по лестнице к главному этажу, двигаясь быстро, как только мог, не привлекая внимания. Полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы быстрее попасть домой, я ничего не видел вокруг, поэтому, когда несся по дальнему изогнутому коридору, чуть не врезался в человека, идущего с противоположной стороны и внезапно появившегося передо мной.

– Господин! – мгновенно упал на колени, досадуя на свою невнимательную поспешность, но ощущая огромную благодарность, что встретил именно милорда, а не другого члена королевской семьи.

– Сильвен.

Я не поднимал головы – во мне вновь зародилась тревога, когда я вспомнил свои переживания и ощутил внутри чувство заполненности себя членом мальчишки-садовника.

Голос у господина был довольно спокойный, но я не был уверен, останется ли он таким же.  
– Отчего такая спешка?

Что он здесь делал? Днем я никогда не встречал его в этих коридорах. Он оставался в оружейном дворе в другом конце замка, даже аудиенции с королем проходили далеко отсюда. Прокляни Эрос мою удачу.  
– Господин, я не заметил, как наступил вечер. Я опаздываю с вашей ванной.

– Конечно. Моя ванна, – надо мной вздохнули. – Пойдем. Только встань с пола.

Я поднял голову и увидел, что он протягивает мне руку. Взял ее, не зная, что еще делать, но чувствуя отчаянную потребность держаться от него на расстоянии. Выражение лица милорда было не злым, а уставшим. Будто утомилась душа. Сегодня что-то случилось – это было хорошо видно по его глазам, а тут еще я путаюсь под ногами, только все ухудшая.

Он потянул меня наверх, а потом замер, пристально рассматривая и хмурясь. И внезапно пальцами той руки, которой только что меня поднимал, зарылся в мои волосы и притянул к себе так близко, что щекой коснулся моей щеки. Когда господин провел носом по моей шее, у меня задрожали колени, и я ясно услышал, как сам же всхлипнул. Я пытался стоять ровно, а не рухнуть на пол от стыда.

От меня несло сексом. В маленьком помещении, да еще два раза. О боги, он знал. Милорд никогда не был глупцом. Одно – дать мне такую свободу, но совсем другое – наткнутся на нее. Да еще получилось, что во всех смыслах.

О Эрос. Мое тело уже ощущало побои, которых точно не избежать, и я не питал никаких иллюзий, что они будут подобны тем, каких удостоился Толи – с приятными словами и внимательно намеченными ударами. Я застыл, все мое существо сковал ужас. Господин вновь вдохнул через нос, на сей раз медленно и глубоко, потом отпустил меня и отстранился. Меня била крупная дрожь, и я приготовился к первому удару.

Но там, где я ожидал увидеть бешеный гнев, была легкая улыбка, пробившаяся сквозь усталость, которую я видел до того. Милорд слегка потянул меня за прядь волос и окинул взглядом с головы и до ног.  
– Ступай. Мне необходимо поговорить с королем, и я буду позже, чем обычно, поэтому бежать нет нужды, – в его голосе совсем не было гнева, ни чуточки, и он провел ладонью по моим волосам, потом отпустил меня.

– Господин, – я чуть ли не пищал. – Я…

– Иди, Сильвен. Полагаю, ты очень хочешь искупаться, – голос господина стал тверд, значит, пререканий он не допустит. Это был приказ, поэтому я подчинился.

*** 

Он вернулся, когда я уже выбирался из ванны, но еще до конца не вымылся. Я услышал, как распахнулась дверь, а потом закрылся засов. И вовсе не поздно; по правде говоря, милорд пришел рано – еще и получаса не прошло с тех пор, как он отпустил меня в коридоре. Мое сердце застучало быстрей, и я схватил полотенце. Пока поспешно вытирался, услышал, как в гостиной звякнуло что-то стеклянное, и порадовался, что уже поставил греться воду для ванны господина.

Когда он проходил мимо открытой двери в мою комнату, то я на мгновение замер, готовый упасть на колени, если он войдет. Но милорд лишь крикнул, чтобы я не спешил, поясняя, что хочет пока просто попить бренди в тишине. Затем я услышал знакомый перестук шагов – господин подошел к дивану в своей спальне и сел, чтобы снять сапоги.

Я выбрал одну из самых скромных повязок – не хотел, чтобы милорд думал, что я легкомысленно отнесся к его открытию – и застегнул ее серебряной булавкой, которую он мне подарил. Это была не запланированная лесть – после дня зимнего солнцестояния я надеваю одну из трех каждый вечер. Быстро смазал кожу лосьоном с легким запахом, затем подвел глаза и наскоро расчесал волосы. Глубоко вздохнув, заставил себя относительно успокоиться и отправился заканчивать начатое, подготавливая ванну господина.

Лорд Нигелль даже не взглянул на меня, продолжая смотреть в окно на теперь почти темное небо, на подающий снег, слой которого уже покрыл наружный подоконник. В руке он держал стакан с бренди; когда я проходил, милорд сделал большой глоток. Я ничего не сказал, потому что, казалось, он желал тишины. Но пока сыпал соль в воду, я забеспокоился по поводу его настроения, пытаясь понять, что означает его насупленные брови и как много здесь вины моего опрометчивого поступка, и сколько того, что стало причиной его хмурого выражения лица в дворцовом коридоре ранее. Я добавил две капли масла мускатного шалфея, чтобы господин расслабился, повесил свежее полотенце, затем пробормотал, что ванна готова, и тихо удалился в гостиную.

Лишь несколько мгновений прошло, как я вошел туда – едва успел найти то место, на котором остановился в книге, которую мне дал милорд – когда он позвал меня.

– Сильвен, зайди, пожалуйста, – господин редко звал меня. Угрозы в его голосе я не услышал, но и положительных интонаций не было. И у меня гулко застучало сердце в предчувствии плохого. Но я вскочил, быстро отложив книгу в сторону, и поспешил обратно в его спальню.

Я вошел, и увиденное заставило меня замедлить шаг и остановиться чуть ли не на пороге. У меня расширились глаза, и я тяжело сглотнул, собираясь с духом. Ругая себя за слабость, заставил свое тело пройти вперед, остановился прямо перед милордом и с четко обозначенной покорностью сказал:  
– Господин.

Он полусидел на кровати, облокотившись на изголовье. Лорд Нигелль снял рубашку, а рядом с ним лежал хлыст – плетенная черная рукоять с продолжением из сложенной широкими кольцами эластичной кожи. Будет больно, но существовали орудия и хуже, и если он использует лишь хлыст, утром я буду ходить, даже не хромая. На самом деле милость, что он выбрал именно это.

Господин поднялся и сократил расстояние между нами. Жар от его груди обжег мою, ведь мы оба были обнажены по пояс. Низким и хриплым голосом он почти мне на ухо произнес:  
– Сильвен, ты дрожишь. Хотя я не намереваюсь бить тебя. Не делай таких простых выводов.

Не намеревался? Наверное, нет, если я правильно подберу слова… это он хотел сказать? Решил ли он испытать меня сейчас?  
– Я дрожу, потому что оскорбил вас, господин, – и, несмотря на ваши заверения, хлыст не просто так лежит на вашей кровати. Но этого я не сказал.

Он коротко рассмеялся.  
– Ах, да. Тогда ты только выпустил его из объятий?

От страха у меня сдавило горло, и мой ответ прозвучал писком.  
– Да, господин.

– И кто это был? Кто так воспламенил тебя?

– Господин, я… – я подумал о том, как он будет представлять себе это, как в нем всколыхнется ревность, но мальчик не сделал ничего плохого. Я дрожал от страха, но не ответить господину не мог. – Это был один из рабов-садовников, господин. Юный мальчик по имени Граф. Но я умоляю вас, он верил, что я…

– Я знаю его. Красив, если не считать щербатого зуба. Дерзкий, как для раба, но это только добавляет ему пикантности, правда? – мое ухо обдало жаркое и влажное дыхание милорда. – От тебя сильно пахло мускусом. Это было не быстрое соитие под забором. Расскажи мне.

– Господин?.. – у меня мысли разбегались. Я не видел лица милорда – он обошел меня и теперь говорил мне в затылок, и, казалось, его слова пробираются под кожу. В его тоне не было ни гнева, ни ревности, лишь любопытство, будто генерал расспрашивал солдата, только что вернувшегося с поля боя.

– Расскажи мне.

– Он… Мы были в складской комнате, господин. Он…

– Да? Он… – его голос доносился до меня будто из другой комнаты, из другого мира. Я чувствовал лишь колебания воздуха, а в голове гудело.

– Он ласкал меня. Пальцами и… языком… – этого хотел господин?

Теперь милорд положил руки мне на плечи и легко провел ладонями вниз. От его прикосновений жгло кожу, усиливая ощущение нереальности происходящего.  
– Продолжай.

– Он отсосал мне, и я кончил. Потом… – я откашлялся, пытаясь обрести контроль над голосом и говорить бесстрастным тоном. – Потом он вновь возбудил и вошел в меня, лаская, пока я не кончил во второй раз, в то время как он… брал… меня.

Господин весело рассмеялся. Весело! Я дернулся, снова охваченный ужасом, не зная, как расценивать его реакцию. Это было ново для меня. Его смех казался мне неуместным, и я не хотел, чтобы милорд смеялся, пока он будет бить меня.

Он сказал:  
– Тогда, полагаю, на сегодняшний вечер он полностью удовлетворил тебя, – говоря это, он провел рукой по моему бедру, вскользь коснувшись паха. Да, мой член был вялый, но от страха, а не от чрезмерно продолжительных плотских утех. Сердце бешено колотилось, и я хотел убежать. Но не столько от господина, сколько от собственного ужаса, будто побег выбьет панику из меня. Знакомо подобное ощущение?

Затем господин вернулся к кровати и взял хлыст, и я понял, что время пришло.

По правде говоря, я испытал облегчение. Я так часто неподобающе вел себя: то своим беспечным словом, то умным замечанием, о боги, даже самим своим присутствием. А теперь сегодняшним происшествием. Его давнишние слова не имеют значения – по сравнению с летом обстоятельства изменились, и я хорошо это знал. Я был глуп и легкомысленно пренебрег надеждами, которые он возлагал на меня. Я лишь надеялся на то, что после столь долгого терпения и сдерживания презрения ко мне, оно все не выльется на меня сразу за один вечер. Конечно же, этот короткий хлыст не единственный у милорда.

Не отрывая взгляда от пола, я тихо стоял, ожидая указаний, куда мне встать, если я должен стоять, или мне следует полностью обнажиться (ведь совершение такого тяжкого проступка заслуживает сурового обращения с самими чувствительными частями моего тела), хотел ли господин, чтобы я молчал или всхлипывал. Я не подготовил свой анус после ванны – не было времени. Если он возьмет меня, то будет жечь. Я понял, что уставился на рукоять хлыста, обвитую грубой плетеной кожей. Если он возьмет меня этим, то пойдет кровь. Я вздрогнул, представив самые страшные ужасы. Но не от руки этого мужчины. Не от этого господина. Он же не зайдет так далеко, правда?

Господин молчал, а мое воображение разыгралось не на шутку, и когда я искоса взглянул на него – двигались лишь мои глаза – то увидел, что он играет с хлыстом, лениво похлопывая им по бедру. Но не угрожая, а будто задумавшись. Я закусил губу и почувствовал, как глаза начало жечь. Пусть он начнет. Стоять перед ним – уже было пыткой. Разозлится ли он, если я опущусь на колени?

– Сильвен, – в голосе ни капли гнева. И нет холода.

– Господин?

– Ты помнишь? Как-то ты сказал «все, что захотите», – он замолчал, большим пальцем поглаживая рукоять хлыста, а я недоумевал, о чем он говорит. – В день зимнего солнцестояния, – пояснил милорд, – ты сказал, что все для меня сделаешь.

О боги.

– Да, господин. Я помню. Умоляю, назовите свое желание, и я его исполню.

Эрос… Эрос, сжалься надо мной, если боль будет невыносима, прошу, помоги мне ее вынести. 

Меня мутило, когда я согласился.

– Я хочу… – милорд глубоко вздохнул, а потом протянул мне хлыст, рукоятью вперед. – Я хочу, чтобы ты отхлестал меня.

– Господин? – у меня отвисла челюсть.

Признаю, я безнадежно наивен. Вспоминая позже, я понимал, что должен был заменить признаки и быть готовым. Но в моем обучении не было ничего, что подготовило бы мой разум для такой возможности. Такого просто быть не могло. Чтобы господин желал порки? Это больше, чем табу. Это… это… позор. Мое лицо горело от смущения, но не за себя, а за него.

– Отхлещи меня, Сильвен. Для меня жало хлыста не ново, и сегодня я желаю этого.

– Господин, – я был охвачен паникой и судорожно дышал, – господин, отхле… Я не могу.

Причинить боль свободному человеку? О боги, да еще королевской крови, второму в армии. Таких мужчин не хлестали, хлестали лишь мальчишек из самого низшего сословия и рабов, не имевших права голоса.

Я слышал о подобных извращениях, о них перешептывались дети в бараках семинарии, ведь это не просто перышком пощекотать, и мы смущенно смеялись, не веря, что такое можно желать. Как взрослый человек мог хотеть порки? Еще один фетиш северян?

– Господин, я не могу… – с мольбой.

– Ты сказал «все, что захотите», Сильвен, разве не так?

Отхлестать лорда, живущего во дворце?

Но это же господин. Он был добр ко мне, и его выдержка не ставилась под сомнение, и если он просил о… Нет!

– Господин… – да, я действительно был так безнадежен. У меня не было иного ответа для него, кроме как с заиканием полузадушено повторять «господин», будто я молил его отменить приказ.

– Я не могу… – теперь я уже плакал в открытую, а в какой-то момент упал на колени. Влажные щеки горели огнем от стыда, сейчас уже от моего провала, от моей невозможности сделать этого. – Пожалуйста, господин… я хочу… я не могу… – я говорил что-то несуразное. Я знал лишь то, что подвел его, ужасно подвел. Я отказался исполнить приказ господина. Но отхлестать его?

– Твою мать, – он бросил хлыст на кровать. – Я так и знал.

– Господин, пожалуйста. Простите меня, только…

– Неважно. Это не твоя вина, – он говорил, а от него волнами исходило жгучее разочарование. – Иди читать. Я буду принимать ванну.

– Господин, – умоляюще. У меня раскалывался мозг, настойчиво требуя выявить способ исправить причиненный мной вред. Я думал: «О боги, накажите меня, господин, прошу». Но нет. Он не желал меня наказывать, он наоборот хочет, чтобы я…

– Господин, умоляю, я…

– Я сказал, оставь меня! Иди! – гнев в его голосе был точно такой же, какой я слышал в тот первый вечер, и все мольбы застряли у меня в горле. Поспешно поднявшись на ноги, я вылетел из его спальни в смятении и слезах, ненавидя себя за слабость.


	14. Chapter 14

Я слышал, как он погрузился в воду, и постарался унять слезы, испытывая злость, что утратил контроль над собой, ведь помнил же уроки в семинарии. Нам говорили, что будут такие случаи, к которым у нас нет подготовки, и мы должны с ясным разумом обговаривать их сами с собой. Срыв, страх, шок или стыд – ни в одном из этих чувств не было пользы. Нужно переступать через себя – ставить себя на место господина и смотреть на ситуацию разумно.

Поэтому я целенаправленно подошел к умывальнику и брызнул холодной водой в лицо, смывая соль слез и отрицательные эмоции. Подкрасил глаза, усилием заставляя руку вести четкие прямые линии, используя привычные движения, чтобы успокоить осиный рой в голове, притворяющийся моими мыслями.

«Незрелые мальчики-рабы…»

Меня закружило в водовороте воспоминаний, обломки мгновений в течение лета и осени. Толи. Он гениально повел себя с мальчиком.

«Когда появляются слезы, позволяй ему обожать тебя. Он этого хочет».

Или показал глубокое личное понимание.

«Прут кусает сильно и метко и может заставить плакать самых мужественных. Я тому свидетель».

След от удара на плече в тот вечер, когда он сделал мне минет.

«Просто допустил ошибку в тренировочном бою».

Где был мой разум?

А потом пришла более давняя память. Хорошо знакомый голос, только более юный…

«Вбери его, Ис… полностью».

Нет! Я содрогнулся и растеряно посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Но ничего не увидел. Только не это. Эрос, прошу. Эти воспоминания не должны были вернуться. Я должен был навсегда похоронить их в своей памяти.

«Пожалуйста, Силь…»

Я был всего лишь ребенком в том возрасте, когда познают желания собственного тела, удивленные ночными снами и утренней эрекцией. Но я открывал для себя удовольствия наряду с другими мальчиками, занимаясь с ними сексом.

«Вот это мой сучонок».

Размытые картинки, обрывки воспоминаний, теперь уже новые для меня, ведь тогда их, казалось, навечно выкорчевали из моего разума.

Нам позволялись эти игры, пока наш проход оставался нетронутым, растянутый не больше, чем на толщину одного пальца. Господин с достатком должен был пролить в девственный зад первое семя, помечая территорию, и мальчик быстро понимал, что нужно защищать собственную ценность, иначе знак его испорченности навсегда выжгут на коже. Кажется, его звали Дими, всего лишь на два года старше меня… и не его насильник получил клеймо.

«Глубже, да… славный мальчик, Ис, открой… глотай…»

Все остальное – языки, рты, пальцы и бедра – позволялось и даже поощрялось.

Темные прямые волосы, смуглые пальцы вцепились в мои бедра, а я врываюсь в его рот.

Ис!

Независимый и дерзкий, я рано освоил доминирующую роль в темных спальнях, используя знания, полученные на уроках, только иначе. Другие мальчики позволяли мне это, не имея в себе подобного порока. Когда наставники обнаружили мою одержимость – и ее силу – то выбили ее из меня. Выбили даже воспоминания о ней.

Я покинул семинарию одним из лучших учеников, но я не всегда им был. Меня стали воспитывать более сурово. Наставники не раз пороли меня. Я заглатывал члены мальчиков, которых принуждал ранее. Мне вставили кольцо в рот, чтобы он был открыт для них, один за другим, пока меня не вырвало. Я ползал у ног тех, кто был младше, целовал их ступни, пока они, посмеиваясь, мочились на меня. Наука повиноваться давалась мне нелегко, но я научился подчиняться всей своей сущностью. И теперь господин думал, что я могу добровольно причинить ему боль и унизить.

Отставив в сторону кисточку для подводки, я стал равномерно дышать, вдох-выдох, вновь успокаиваясь.

Я был эроменосом, обученным в одном из самых прославленных храмов Эроса. Не мне судить о желаниях господина – мне их исполнять. То, что они не умещаются в мое узкое понимание правильного, – моя несостоятельность. Мне ее исправлять, а не милорду с ней мириться. Нехорошо, что мое тело повзрослело, а сам я остался уязвим, как невинный мальчик.

Поправил повязку, убедившись, что она ниспадает ровными складками, и глубоко вздохнул. Потом, в открытую не подчиняясь приказу милорда, вошел в его ванную комнату.

– Господин.

Он только что вынырнул из воды и теперь тер пальцами глаза, смахивая влагу и удивленно глядя на меня.

– Я… – несмотря на свою решимость, я понял, что слова куда-то разбегаются, и начал речь с извинений – главная уловка раба. – Я молю вас простить мое поведение. Могу оправдать себя лишь тем, что испугался, – у меня подергивались пальцы, и я усилием воли унял дрожь. – Но… я не отказываюсь от сказанного в вечер зимнего солнцестояния, и если хлыст доставит вам удовольствие, то для меня будет честью держать его рукоять в своих руках. Я лишь прошу… – замолчал, обдумывая, как продолжить, а милорд смотрел на меня, нахмурившись. – Я не обучен этому мастерству и знаю, что буду робок и неуклюж. Умоляю вас о терпении и прошу научить, как быть вам в радость.

Пока я говорил, он сощурил глаза, и теперь пристально смотрел на меня, но молчал. Возможно, мои слова были грубыми и оскорбляли его. Я не знал этикета в подобном. Он продолжал молчать, и я зарделся – щеки, шею и уши обожгло краской смущения.

Поклонившись, я сказал:  
– Господин, умоляю о снисхождении. Простите, что побеспокоил, – и попятился к двери, заставляя себя идти спокойно и размеренно. Лишь стена скрыла меня от его глаз, как я повернулся и в тихой панике унесся обратно в свою комнату.

*** 

Исправляя недавнюю небрежность, я начал неспешно расчесываться, считая количество взмахов расческой. Мне уже требовалось подрезать волосы – кончики были неровными и секлись.

Господин закончил ванну – я неясно слышал, как он ходит по спальне. Открыл шкаф. Тишина. Закрыл шкаф. Опять приглушенное хождение. Я заставил себя отрешиться от этих звуков – когда захочет, милорд сам все мне скажет.

…сто. Я положил расческу на колени и начал выбирать из щетины волоски.

– Сильвен.

Я резко поднял голову и понял, что милорд стоит в дверном проеме. Меня настолько поглотили собственные размышления, что я не услышал, как он подошел.

– Мы отправляемся в город. Сейчас. Оденься тепло, сапоги и мантия. Небо развиднелось, но все равно в такую погоду никто в здравом уме на улицу не выйдет. Буду ждать в гостиной.

– Да, господин.

Он ушел до того, как я успел ему ответить. Было явно видно, что ему не терпелось уйти отсюда, и я поспешил выполнить приказ. Мне не пришлось долго выбирать, что надеть – у меня было мало платья для холодов. Фланелевые брюки на бедра, носки и сапоги, фланелевая туника обняла мою грудь, и шерстяная накидка на завязках поверх. Все в цветовом сочетании зеленого и коричневого, выбранного Кармином за две недели до его смерти. Ему очень нравились зеленые цвета на мне. Накинул накидку на плечи и быстро вышел в гостиную.

Оглядев меня с ног до головы, господин приказал принести медную булавку и потом заколол ее у моего горла, не переставая все время задумчиво хмуриться. На шею мне он повязал один из своих шарфов, а в руки сунул рукавицы, затем натянул вязаную шапку чуть ли не на самые глаза и сказал, что я готов.

До этого мне не приходилось так близко сталкиваться со льдом. Там, где я вырос, подобная погода наступала, наверное, раз в год, и только сумасшедший мог решиться выйти на воздух. Мой предыдущий господин держал меня взаперти все четыре года, что я был у него, и я ни разу не сопровождал его в город. Таким образом, если сапоги были для меня в новинку, что уже говорить о скользком льде, и милорд крепко держал меня под руку, когда мы слезли с повозки и отправились по узкой боковой улочке.

Вокруг никого не было, и ночь оказалась ясная – почти все тучи разогнал ледяной западный ветер. Растущий месяц отражал свет от покрытых льдом поверхностей, и все мерцало, заставляя меня любоваться, несмотря на напряжение во всем теле.

Дверь, к которой милорд подвел меня, не отличалось от своих товарок дальше по улице, деревянная и массивная, без номера, сглаженная годами использования, с железным кольцом, прибитым в середине. Господин постучал – три резких удара – и мы принялись молча ждать. До сих пор он ни словом не обмолвился о том, куда мы направляемся, каковы его намерения или отношение к сказанному мной ранее. Сама поездка прошла в тягостном молчании: милорд сосредоточился на дороге, внимательно наблюдая за бегом кобылы, тянущей нашу повозку.

Когда дверь открылась, на пороге появился человек, ростом еще выше меня. Я бы дал ему лет пятьдесят, но он был все еще широк в плечах, со стройными бедрами и горделивой прямой осанкой. Почти белые волосы – чуть ли не то талии длиной – заплетены в аккуратную косу на спине. В его лице я увидел ястреба: резко очерченные губы, пронизывающие глаза и крючковатый нос. Был ли он привлекателен? На удивление, да.

– Лорд Нигелль. Какая неожиданность в такую паршивую ночь.

Голос мужчины ошеломил меня. Для такого высокого и крупного человека голос у него был звонкий – чуть ли не женоподобный – его слова лились, словно песня. Коротко кивнув, он жестом пригласил нас войти и слегка улыбнулся.  
– И ты привел гостя. Не юный ли Сильвен это?

– Фионн, – пропустив меня вперед, господин вошел следом. Он ответил таким же кивком, что поразило меня, потому что было явно видно: Фионн не знатных кровей. – Да, это Сильвен, – говоря это, он снял с меня шапку. – Здесь тепло.

– В моей гостиной никогда не холодно, – на лице Фионна расцвела хищная улыбка.

– У тебя на вечер назначено что-то? Ты мне сегодня необходим.

– Нет, тебе повезло. Холод держит всех по домам, – глянув в мою сторону, он добавил: – Хотя, по правде говоря, даже если бы у меня и были назначены другие встречи, я бы их перенес. Очень интересно, что ты привел своего мальчика.

Он потянулся ко мне, и я вздрогнул – реакция инстинктивная, потому что вежливый человек спрашивает, прежде чем трогать чужую собственность, а этот мужчина не спросил. Казалось, господин не возражал, поэтому я позволил Фионну провести большим пальцем по моей нижней губе. То, что мужчине приходилось опускать взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть меня, было чрезвычайно необычно, и это заставляло трепетать, вызывая во мне нервную дрожь и возбуждение. Взяв меня за подбородок, он запрокинул мою голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Потом отработанным движением развязал завязку на моих брюках и скользнул пальцами внутрь.

В шоке я застыл, услышав, как господин резко втянул в себя воздух. Реакция милорда вторила моей, и должен сказать, что я был рад ее услышать – она стала единственным свидетельством защиты, которую я когда-либо видел от него.

Фионн не отступил, удерживая мой взгляд, а пальцами продолжал пытливо спускаться ниже и почти достиг паха. Но, зная теперь мнение моего господина, я отпрянул, сделав шаг назад, и сердито посмотрел на него.

– Нет, Сильвен. Пожалуйста, позволь ему.

Удивленный, я взглянул на господина, но тот смотрел на Фионна с полным согласием на лице. Поэтому я расслабился, послушный приказу милорда, но встревоженный, что он разрешил этому человеку подобное неуважение. Ухмыльнувшись, Фионн наклонился ко мне и провел языком по ушной раковине, одновременно лаская мой член, и теперь уже поднявшуюся плоть прижал к моему животу.

Слегка сжав головку, Фионн засмеялся и отступил, а у меня было явное ощущение, что его больше интересовала моя реакция на его дерзость, чем то, что у меня в брюках. По моему мнению, его следующие слова подтвердили это.  
– Нигелль, он очарователен. В нем есть огонь, который сулит многое. Ты сказал ему?..

– Кое-что. Сегодня он узнает больше.

– В этом я уверен, – теперь он улыбнулся мне, и у меня по спине побежали мурашки. – Пойдем, Сильвен. Присоединяйся к нам, и я раскрою тебе тайну. Смотри внимательно, и, возможно, скоро я намного реже буду видеть твоего господина. Что, признаю, будет большой жалостью, – говоря это, он повернулся и направился влево по короткому коридору, последние слова раздавались из-за его спины. Милорд жестом указал следовать за Фионном, что я и сделал, а господин шел позади меня. Мы миновали тяжелую дверь, которую закрыл за нами милорд, спустились вниз по тускло освещенной лестнице в подвал без окон, где было темно, не считая свечения от небольшой плиты в углу.

Попросив нас снять верхнюю одежду, Фионн обошел помещение, зажигая свечи, и сейчас я заметил, что он хромает. Наверное, он постоянно хромал, потому что господин ничего у него по этому поводу не спросил.

Только я успел снять шарф и накидку, как застыл, ошеломленный тем, что обретало очертания в сиянии свечей. Комната леди Аилы бледнела по сравнению с этим, а орудия лорда Риедича были грубыми и заурядными, учитывая, что любимым был его сапог. Единственное, что могло сравниться, – зал наказаний в семинарии, в течение года каждый день в полдень, на следующий год по утрам, а потом от случая к случаю по несколько раз, подготавливая меня к внешнему миру.

Подвал Фионна был посвящен удовольствию порки хлыстами, лопатками, тростями и прутами, весящими на стенах, как предметы декоративного искусства. На разных расстояниях в стены и пол были вмонтированы наручники, также на цепях они свисали с потолка. Веревки для связывания, сдерживающие ремешки и завязки, корзина с разноцветными платками, от шелковых до грубого полотна, поднос с… я присмотрелся лучше – да, с искусственными фаллосами.

– Сильвен! – на землю меня вернул голос господина, резкий и нетерпеливый. Он звал меня? Я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он отдал мне свою верхнюю одежду и махнул рукой влево от меня. – Сядь вон там и смотри. Устройся удобно, но не двигайся, если только я или Фионн не разрешим. Если Фионн что-то прикажет тебе, выполняй. Слушай внимательно – ему я доверил бы собственную жизнь.

Я посмотрел в указанном направлении. Вдоль стены стояла низкая лавка, и я направился к ней. У меня подкашивались ноги – я полностью осознал, почему меня привели сюда и чему сейчас стану свидетелем. Я не хотел этого видеть. Скоро милорд, так же как Толи, будет ползти на коленях, чтобы поцеловать ноги Фионна. Представив себе это, я пришел в ужас и постарался прогнать это видение убежденностью, что, конечно, быть такого не может. Я сел, притянув колени к груди и накрыв их накидкой – несмотря на тепло в помещении, меня бил озноб.

Господин скинул рубашку и встал в центре комнаты, где сейчас его рассматривал Фионн.

– И чего ты хочешь, Нигелль? По состоянию твоей одежды я могу сделать вывод, что сегодня твоей спины будет достаточно?

Милорд стоял ровно с расправленными плечами, и для меня он выглядел воином, как никогда раньше. Но нерешительным голосом он сказал:  
– Да… это…

– Да что? – Фионн подцепил пальцами подбородок господина и запрокинул его голову.

Милорд покраснел, от прихлынувшей крови кожа груди и шеи потемнела. Он бросил взгляд в мою сторону, потом зажмурился и пробормотал:  
– Да, господин.

Я изо всех сил вцепился зубами в накидку, не имея другой возможности приглушить вскрик.

На лице Фионна расцвела ехидная улыбка, пока он обходил милорда по кругу, затем он глянул на меня и сказал:  
– Слышал, Сильвен? Тебя это шокирует? Так меня называет твой господин. И кем это делает тебя по отношению ко мне? – он рассмеялся. – Но мы равны, ты и я, и мы ближе друг к другу, чем каждый из нас к нему. Подумай об этом, пока будешь наблюдать за нами, – вновь обратив внимание на милорда, Фионн сказал: – И что я должен использовать сегодня, раб? Что ты предпочитаешь?

– Нет, господин. Оставляю на ваш выбор, – он не смотрел ни на меня, ни на Фионна, уставившись в стену невидящим взглядом.

– Правда? Хорошо. Я подумаю. Ты же согласишься, что нам надо показать тебя во всей красе, чтобы Сильвен посмотрел? Думаю, верхние наручники подойдут. Возражения есть?

– Нет, господин, никаких, – я еще никогда не слышал такого голоса у господина, глубокий, тихий и послушный. Раболепный.

И минуты не прошло, как Фионн сковал господина. Он надел на его запястья наручники, но перед этим намотал на руки милорда что-то похожее на овечью пряжу. Цепь между наручниками соединил с подвижным креплением на потолке и теперь мог легко поворачивать корпус господина в любую сторону. Шарнир соединялся с блоком, а тот цепью – с крюком в стене, и Фионн натянул цепь, чтобы поднять руки милорда, потом закрепил цепь на стене. После этого он оставил господина, повернув к нам спиной, и сел рядом со мной.

Подтянув к себе колено переплетенными пальцами, Фионн немного наклонился ко мне и, растягивая слова, сказал:  
– Я склоняюсь к ремню. Что скажешь?

Уставившись на него, я напряженно покачал головой. Выказывая не предпочтение чего-то другого, а ужас от того, что наблюдаю.

Думаю, он понял, что я имел в виду, потому что ответил:  
– Полагаю, это его любимый инструмент, поэтому хочу показать его действие, хотя бывают времена – когда ему особо плохо – когда прут ломает его намного лучше. Запомни это, но не бойся экспериментировать, – он выпрямился и усмехнулся. – Но, смею заметить, у тебя имеется лучшее представление о подобном, чем у меня.

Беспечно махнув рукой в сторону господина, Фионн произнес, будто говорил о ребенке:  
– Он вполне послушный мальчик, если держать в строгости. Тростью от него многого не добьешься, как и с помощью лопатки. Конечно, он любит хлыст, поэтому, может… – он потер подбородок, делая вид, будто глубоко задумался. – Нет, я склоняюсь к ремню. Тебе удастся посмотреть на него во всей красе, – не обращая внимания на мой ошарашенный вид, Фионн посмотрел в сторону господина, стоящего в ожидании. Вновь наклонившись ко мне, заговорщицким тоном он прошептал: – Кроме того, ты должен согласиться, что у него очень красивая спина, и следы от ремня будут великолепно на ней смотреться, – он поднялся и, будто провел со мной занимательную беседу, громко сказал: – Значит, ремень. Спасибо, Сильвен.

И потом он начал.

Здесь не было ни капли той красоты, которую я наблюдал в наказании Толи, ни ласки, ни нежных слов, ни поддразнивающих прикосновений, хотя, подозреваю, это была больше дань обстоятельствам, а не проявление неумелости Фионна. Господин был не сдержанным рабом, а человеком, который знал, чего хотел. Я видел, что в действиях Фионна не было любви, во всяком случае, не ее романтической стороны. Между ними было деловое соглашение, хотя и такое, где два человека почти безгранично доверяют друг другу.

Фионн начал медленно. Удар по правой лопатке, от которого господин резко вскинул голову. Задумчивая пауза, будто он – художник, орудующий кистью, и потом еще один удар уже по левой лопатке. И еще. И еще.

Темп нарастал, хотя сила ударов оставалась разной. Сначала сильно, потом слабо, затем жгучая полоса по ребрам, вызвавшая первый из вскриков милорда. Я вздрогнул от этого звука, но понял, что не в силах отвести взгляда. Отпечатки ремня были действительно красивы, а еще меня привлекало то, как бугрились и подергивались мышцы господина. В одно и то же время я испытывал ужас и был очарован тем, что видел.

Способ нанесения ударов Фионна – или чаще их отсутствие – был особо действенен в желании сломать защиту господина. Фионн, наверное, затратил столько же усилий на обзор позы, в которой находился милорд, сколько он вкладывал в удары. Сначала он вырабатывал ритм взмахов ремнем – вверх, вниз, легкий, жалящий – и только господин расслаблялся, привыкнув к этой системе, Фионн резко ее менял, вырывая у свой жертвы потрясенный вскрик.

Когда я уже почти всхлипывал, Фионн остановился и снял рубашку – с него уже лился пот – и положил ее на стул рядом с рубашкой господина. У него была широкая и гладкая грудь, не считая редких волосков. Розовые тугие соски, и широкий шрам, бегущий от левой подмышки к талии, только подчеркивал великолепие его тела. Темная сверкающая от пота кожа господина и бледная кожа Фионна, его горделивая стать, взгляд, которым свысока он окидывал плод своих трудов; картина, которую они составляли вместе, произвела на меня впечатление изящного предмета эротического искусства, и написанная маслом она была достойна пойти с молотка в семинарии.

Взяв господина за плечо, Фионн развернул его лицом ко мне. К тому моменту ноги милорда уже подкашивались, и почти весь его вес держался на скованных наручниками руках. Влажные волосы черными плотными завитками липли к лицу, тонкой струйной по груди тек пот и капал с соска. Часто дыша и почти сомкнув глаза, он облизал сухие губы.

– Сильвен, – прервал мое созерцание Фионн. Он подозвал меня к себе кивком головы. – Подойди.

Я положил накидку сверху на накидку господина и потом, поняв, что тоже вспотел, быстро скинул тунику, и она присоединилась к нашим шерстяным одеждам. Надеясь, что я не разозлил Фионна, и еще больше надеясь, что он не вложит ремень в мою руку, я поспешил к нему.  
– Да, сэр.

– Ты видишь? Ему нравится, – говоря это, он схватил господина за пояс брюк и потянул его к нам так, что милорд выгнулся, выпячивая пах. – Он возбужден сильнее, чем обычно, – Фионн позабавлено улыбнулся. – Уверен, это можно объяснить твоим присутствием.

И действительно, не только были хорошо видны очертания полностью вставшего члена, косо натянувшего ткань брюк, но еще имелось влажное пятно, отмечая головку его плоти. Я молча кивнул, подтверждая, что вижу.

– Раздень его.

– Гос… сэр?

Фионн рассмеялся.  
– Нет, я не господин тебе, а скорее наставник. Так подойдет? – он нахмурился, и вновь его голос приобрел повелительные нотки. – Теперь раздень его.

Поколебавшись ровно столько, чтобы вспомнить последний приказ господина, я подчинился. Несколько мгновений повозившись со шнуровкой, я стянул брюки милорда с его потных бедер, высвобождая член, и теперь он бесстыдно смотрел вверх. Влажная ткань упрямо липла к коже, и я чуть ли не отдирал ее. Господин тихо всхлипнул, и когда я посмел взглянуть на него, он в ответ посмотрел на меня с непонятной эмоцией в глазах.

– Если хочешь, можешь его попробовать.

Я был рад подчиниться, потому что он был переполнен желанием, потому что это означало, что я опущусь перед ним на колени, потому что я хотел услышать его стон. И он застонал, посылая бедра вперед, когда я вобрал его напряженную плоть и начал сосать. Осеннее равноденствие!.. Я стоял на коленях у его кровати и заглатывал его, и вот тогда он так же посмотрел на меня.

– Достаточно.

Я покорно отстранился, а Фионн взял господина за ухо, притягивая к себе.  
– Хорошо было, раб? Тебе понравилось? Да? Позже ты должным образом поблагодаришь его, не так ли?

Мои щеки обожгло румянцем стыда, когда милорд согласно всхлипнул с тихим «да, господин», сорвавшимся с сухих губ.

– Подбери его брюки. Повесь их у печки, а потом стань… – Фионн указал на точку в трех шагах перед милордом, – здесь.

Я послушался. Фионн отпил из фляги с водой и дал господину, чтобы тот смочил губы, а затем возобновил наказание.

Удар за ударом, крест-накрест, ремень летал и пел, рассекая воздух, жаля кожу звонкими хлопками, которые, казалось, отдавали эхом от молчаливых стен. Я стоял, где мне указали, но крепко сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Меня трясло от желания упасть на пол и закричать за него. Господин!

Милорд с силой стиснул зубы, желваки ходили от напряжения, теперь пот градом лился с его лба, с подмышек по бокам, с груди к паху – увлажняя черные завитки – и вниз по бедрам. Время от времени он вскрикивал от резкой вспышки боли, но потом мышцы его пресса вновь напрягались, готовясь к следующему удару. Сила его возбуждения уменьшилась, но не ушла полностью, и с каждым прикосновением ремня его член подрагивал.

Фионн вновь замедлил темп, потом опустил ремень и легко провел ногтем по спине господина, по следам от ударов, от чего тот задрожал и дернулся. Милорд разомкнул губы, и я затаил дыхание, приготовившись слушать. «Пожалуйста», – сказал он. Лишь «пожалуйста», хрипло дыша. Сейчас ноги у него окончательно подкосились, и он висел на цепях, и я ощутил благодарность за толстую пряжу на его запястьях.

– Твой мальчик любуется тобой, раб. Видишь? Я думаю, ты ему нравишься такой, потный и шатающийся от боли. Умоляющий меня. Ты видишь?

Глубокие черные глаза господина на мгновение метнулись к моему лицу. Возможно, получив больше, чем рассчитывал, он выглядел пристыженным, что я вижу его в таком состоянии, и у меня сердце дрогнуло. Я хотел, чтобы Фионн не приказывал мне смотреть. Я хотел, чтобы милорд не приказывал мне подчиняться.

– Ты находишь его привлекательным, Сильвен? Сейчас смотри внимательно, – и Фионн медленно повернул цепь так, что тело господина описало полный круг, ноги волочились по полу, пока он вновь не повернулся ко мне лицом. Выставленный напоказ. Иногда наставники делали такое с нами, напоминая, что мы – всего лишь товар. – Что думаешь, Сильвен?

– Я… – от нерешительности у меня дрожал голос, но я переборол себя – милорд должен ясно слышать меня. Мне никогда не позволялось сказать это, а я так отчаянно желал этого уже очень давно. – С тех пор как я увидел его впервые… я… – я закусил губу и глубоко вздохнул. – Избитый или с гордо поднятой головой, он самый привлекательный мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречал. И сейчас ничуть не меньше, чем всегда.

Господин никак явно не дал понять, что услышал, но я был хорошо обучен, чтобы заметить немые признаки: участившееся дыхание и взгляд украдкой сквозь завесу ресниц. Фионн улыбнулся и провел ладонью по его спине.  
– Действительно привлекательный. Он бы немало стоил, будь он эроментом, согласен?

И потом без предупреждения Фионн с силой опустил ремень на его спину. Он вложил в удар весь свой вес, скорость и еще жестокость, явно написанную на его лице, когда он продолжал работать ремнем.

Захваченный врасплох господин закричал, и я потрясенно отступил на шаг назад. Теперь Фионн сыпал удары проливным дождем, быстрые и яростные, и, давши слабину один раз, милорд открыто кричал, извиваясь и выгибаясь, хорошо различимые мольбы слетали с его уст, пока он, наконец, не сдался:  
– Господин, пожалуйста!

Фионн остановился. Тяжело дыша и упершись руками в колени, он пробормотал:  
– Наконец-то. О боги, ты сегодня упрям как никогда.

Но не думаю, что господин слышал. Он висел, хватая ртом воздух, из глаз все еще лились слезы, а он повторял снова и снова:  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

– Сильвен.

Я тоже плакал. Слезы гнева и ужаса текли по моим щекам, и когда Фионн позвал меня, то я посмотрел на него взглядом, полным злобы.

– Сильвен, – теперь он шипел мне на ухо. Он спокойно стоял рядом, склонившись к моему уху, будто шептал что-то тайное, впившись пальцами в мое предплечье, что выдавало его настоящие намерения.

– Поцелуй его.

Я распахнул рот и закрыл его.  
– Но…

Я слышал учащенное дыхание Фионна. Захват на моей руке стал еще сильнее.

– Сэр, я не могу… он никогда…

– Идиот. Ты разве ничему не научился? Твой господин жаждет поцелуя, но я его им не одарю. Поцелуй его, и если ты поцелуешь, как раб, то я изобью тебя.

Его слова затронули меня. Но не обещание побоев, а остальное. Тогда я увидел своего господина, он был мной. Я увидел его глазами и тотчас понял. Наверное, Фионн ощутил во мне перемену, потому что, разжав пальцы, он отступил и загадочно улыбнулся.

Не скажу, что не ощущал тревоги, потому что отношение, которое мне требовалось вызвать в себе, было для меня ново или, по крайней мере, хорошо забыто.

«Ис, возьми его».

Я воззвал к той высокомерной уверенности и почувствовал, как она клокочет во мне.

«Пожалуйста, Силь…»

Если эроменос не может сыграть отведенную ему роль, тогда какая от него польза?

Я тяжело сглотнул, выстраивая побег от прочно укоренившихся страхов. Расправив плечи, подошел к господину. Он все так же висел на цепях, и я взглянул на него сверху вниз, рассматривая влажные темные завитки, прилипшие к голове. Я стоял так близко, что его лоб почти упирался мне в грудь. Легко провел пальцами по его боку, от выпирающей тазовой косточки к ключице, и почувствовал, как милорд вздрогнул, когда я задел горящие огнем рубцы на коже.

Обхватив ладонями его лицо и запустив пальцы в волосы возле ушей, запрокинул его голову. Его веки дрогнули, и господин широко распахнул глаза, когда понял, кто его держит. От его реакции меня окатило жгучим огнем, который сконцентрировался в паху, заставляя член подняться в приветствии.

«Как бы я хотел тебя трахнуть, Ис».

Быстро, пока храбрость не изменила мне, я потянул лицо господина к себе, немного наклонил и поцеловал. Не робкое прикосновение губами, а основательный и крепкий поцелуй, потом я вломился, минуя губы и пробуя его на вкус. Он двинулся мне навстречу, полностью открываясь и не колеблясь ни мгновения. Его рот вязкий и горячий от боли и желания. Все его тело стремилось ко мне, будто он жаждал моего прикосновения.

Когда я провел языком по его зубам, милорд глухо застонал, его горло задрожало, и стон превратился во всхлип, когда я прикусил его нижнюю губу и отстранился. Его глаза вновь закрылись, и у меня заколотилось сердце, но теперь больше от вожделения, чем от страха, потому что на мгновение он был не господин мне, а просто мужчина, настолько желанный и желающий, что я такого еще никогда не видел раньше. В тот миг я больше всего хотел развернуть его и пронзить собственным членом.

Пока я стоял, бессмысленно глядя в стену и сбивчиво дыша, Фионн расстегнул наручники, и милорд рухнул на колени, упершись головой в пол, спина исполосована бурым и красным. В тишине было слышно его прерывающееся дыхание.

– Закутай его хорошо, иначе он замерзнет. Я сейчас вернусь с чаем.

Когда я увидел его, вся та решимость, что переполняла меня до того, испарилась. Вновь мой господин, он съежился у моих ног, мокрый от пота, дрожащий от холода и изнеможения. У меня внутри все перевернулось от ужаса. На лавке у двери лежали стопкой сложенные фланелевые одеяла, я взял одно и, опустившись на колени возле него, накинул на плечи, укутывая. Он оперся об меня, позволяя мне обнимать его одной рукой, прижимая к себе, а другой краем одеяла вытирать ему волосы.

– Господин… – пробормотал я, не зная, что еще сказать, и лишь испытывая желание согреть его и облегчить боль. Бесконечно шептать ласковые слова, тихо и нежно говорить ему в затылок.

Кажется, через мгновение он пришел в себя, и его тело напряглось в моих объятиях. Господин немного отпрянул и хриплым обессиленным голосом сказал:  
– Я хотел бы одеться.

Встревоженный переменой в нем, я вскочил, чтобы принести брюки – теперь сухие и теплые – а потом сходил за остальной одеждой. Он не воспользовался моей помощью, хлопнув по руке, когда я потянулся застегнуть его рубашку.

Когда господин натягивал сапоги – поверх носков, которые мне тоже следовало бы повесить у печки сушиться – вернулся Фионн с подносом. Он принес чашку господину, а мне сказал наливать себе самому по вкусу. Я налил в чашку жидкости и пил маленькими глотками, не добавив ни сливок, ни сахара, и думая лишь о том, чтобы не оскорбить Фионна, отказав ему, потому что чая я совершенно не хотел.

Мрачное выражение не сходило с лица милорда, который явно намеревался уже уйти. Наконец, он допил чай, надел накидку и, наматывая на шею шарф, сказал:  
– Благодарю, Фионн. Увидимся в следующий раз. Сильвен, пойдем. Становится поздно.

Только он это произнес, как я уже был у скамьи с моей одеждой, набрасывая на плечи накидку и хватая шарф и шапку, досадуя на себя, что его задерживаю. К моменту, когда я повернулся, господин уже поднимался по ступенькам. Я кинулся вслед за ним, но меня схватил Фионн, останавливая.

Я посмотрел в сторону лестницы, желая последовать за ним, а потом перевел взгляд на Фионна, и, знаю, в моих глазах застыла мольба.

Он притянул меня к себе, с такой силой вцепившись пальцами в мою руку, что, я был уверен: завтра утром увижу следы. Былого веселья на его лице не было, он одарил меня тяжелым взглядом и низким хриплым голосом, почти шипя, быстро сказал:  
– Трахни его. Возьми его с грубой силой, пометь его, как свою собственность. Привыкай к этому, мальчик, если хочешь сделать его счастливым.


	15. Chapter 15

Путешествие назад прошло в молчании: господин полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы без ущерба проехать по скользким улицам. Даже его поза говорила о желании уединения, будто я разозлил его, хотя не знал, чем. Желая почувствовать тепло его тела, я съежился на краю повозки. Думал, что милорд, конечно, мог бы воспользоваться моим, чтобы согреться, но все равно держался на расстоянии. Господину точно было нелегко превозмогать изнеможение и жгучую боль, чтобы доставить нас во дворец.

Наконец мы въехали в арку внутреннего двора недалеко от комнат господина. Когда колеса повозки остановились, милорд выпустил вожжи и сгорбился, спрятав лицо в ладонях – его бил озноб. Видя его в подобном состоянии, таким внезапно уязвимым, я преодолел свои опасения и скользнул по кожаному сиденью ближе к нему.

– Господин, – сказал я, стараясь настойчивость замаскировать мольбой, – даже у богов есть предел. Позвольте мне помочь вам, пожалуйста.

Он не возражал. Пока один из стражников звал конюха-раба позаботиться о лошади, я взял господина под руку, вздрогнув, когда он зашипел от боли, и помог ему слезть с повозки. Когда стражники уже не могли нас видеть, милорд облокотился об меня, и мы начали подниматься по лестнице – господин еле шел, хромая – медленно продвигаясь в сторону его комнат.

Там я повел его прямо к кровати в спальне, на которую он тут же упал и быстро повернулся на бок. Но когда я наклонился, чтобы развязать его шарф, он хлопнул меня по руке.

– Оставь меня, – опять вернулась угрюмость, и его голос был как у пьяного: тягучий и низкий.

– Господин, на вас все еще накидка и сапоги. Вы не можете так уснуть.

– Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

Не двигаясь, я стоял рядом и чувствовал, что он просит от меня слишком многого: стоять и смотреть на него в таком состоянии.

Наверное, он понял, потому что через мгновение сел на кровати и стянул накидку. Я взял ее, а милорд наклонился, чтобы снять сапоги, кривясь от боли – кожа на спине натянулась.

– Уйди, я сказал.

Меня трудно разочаровать. Я знал только рабство и хорошо понимал, что чувство разочарования исходит от желаний, которые лишь помогают делать меня несчастным. И научился не хотеть. Но сейчас во мне, переливаясь через край, поднимался гнев, наверное, потому что подобная ситуация была для меня новой. Кто-нибудь слышал о господине, отказывающем рабу прислужить ему, когда упомянутому господину явно требуется помощь? Упрямый осел.

Я ушел, но собирался вернуться. Оказавшись в своей комнате, стянул сапоги и верхнюю плотную одежду, в спешке свалив все кучей на полу. Затем достал пару свободных брюк и тунику – наряд, который позволит мне позаботиться о нуждах господина, не сковывая движений. Я бы вообще остался обнаженным, если бы это не вызвало еще больших нареканий от милорда.

Переодевшись, взял баночку в ящике шкафа – одну из нескольких в «аптечке» раба, которой меня снабдил Кармин по прибытии во дворец. Обдумывая, как мне преодолеть сопротивление господина так, чтобы применить лекарство, я вернулся в спальню милорда и обнаружил, что он все еще сидит на кровати, осторожно расстегивая рубашку. Он избегал моего взгляда, вместо этого глядя на последнюю пуговицу, которую вынимал из петли. Мне казалось верхом дерзости не спросить разрешения, но я бросил баночку рядом с ним на постель, а сам тотчас зашел ему за спину и начал стягивать рубашку с плеч.

– Нет, – милорд дернулся, отстраняясь от меня, но я быстро схватил его за запястье, останавливая.

– Я принес мазь для вашей спины, – сев позади, я снял с него рубашку и прикоснулся ладонью к израненной коже.

Милорд вздрогнул от прикосновения и сказал:  
– С моей спиной все нормально.

Лорд Нигелль – воин, главнокомандующий королевской армией, вел себя, как вздорная юная принцесса. Никогда не думал, что подобное возможно.

– Господин, – само обращение было раболепным, но даже я слышал скрытую в нем решимость, – завтра утром вы должны присутствовать в оружейном дворе, а если вашу спину оставить без внимания, то вы всю ночь не уснете. Подумайте хотя бы об этом.

Было ясно, что я зол, и как только гневные слова сорвались с моих уст, я затрепетал от страха. Сейчас милорд поднимется и ударит меня: негодование при виде моей дерзости превысит любую боль.

Но он не поднялся. Вместо этого я почувствовал, как под моими пальцами мышцы спины расслабились, и напряжение из его членов ушло. Плечи опустились, раздался глубокий вздох, и господин наклонил вперед голову – я счел это согласием.

Мазь была хорошая, способствовала расслаблению мышц и заживлению ран, и я толстым слоем нанес ее на повреждения. Прикосновения мои были осторожными, но точными и уверенными – я по опыту знал, что сейчас касания будто перышком больше раздражают, чем успокаивают. Убедившись, что он полностью смирился с моими манипуляциями, я уговорил его снять брюки и лечь на живот. Потом принялся несильно разминать его плечи, прошелся по бокам вниз к пояснице, осторожно минуя следы ремня и чувствуя, как тело под моими пальцами расслабляется.

– Это твой бальзам.

Нет, не мой. Но я еще не привык к тому, как он говорит подобные вещи.  
– Да, господин, он хранится в моей комнате.

– Он смягчает боль. Что там? – милорд говорил ленивым тоном, и казалось, ему больше хотелось слышать мой голос, чем то, что я рассказывал.

– Окопник для заживления. И, думаю, еще подорожник. Розмарин и лаванда, чтобы очистить раны и унять боль. Уверен, шалфей туда тоже входит. Я очень его люблю и чувствую в мази его запах. Он больше успокаивает дух, чем плоть, – говорил тихо и мягко, больше уделяя внимание звучанию голоса, чем словам. – Я добавляю масло шалфея в вашу вечернюю ванну. Вам нравится?

– Должно нравиться, – пробормотал он, а потом добавил: – Это мазь рабов, ведь так? Предназначена специально для того, чтобы унять боль после побоев?

– Да, и широко используется. В семинарии она всегда у нас была. Лорд Риедич не разрешал мне ничем пользоваться, но Кармин принес мне запас, когда я появился во дворце. Вы ведь понимаете, что мне не довелось ее применить? – я улыбнулся, и, хотя господин не мог меня видеть, он улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя поддразнивание в моих словах.

– А если бы я отхлестал тебя, мог бы я втереть тебе мазь в спину, как ты втираешь в мою?

Я закусил губу, представляя, как это было бы – почувствовать его руки на своей спине, облегчающие жгучую боль, которую он же мне и причинил. От этой мысли я возбудился и внезапно понял, что мои пальцы замерли. Потом вновь начал гладить его кожу и глубоким голосом ответил:  
– Вы можете делать все, что пожелаете, господин.

Сонным тихим голосом милорд спросил:  
– Тебе бы понравилось?

О боги, конечно, да. Но я научился быть осторожным, вдруг чувствуя, будто меня загоняют в ловушку, сравнивая взгляды господина и эроменоса. Поэтому просто сказал:  
– Ваше удовольствие доставляет мне радость, господин.

И тут его плечи окаменели, и он сделал движение руками, словно хотел подняться с кровати. Разозленный, милорд прорычал:  
– Не надо! Просто прекрати.

Что и сделал. Я тотчас убрал руки с его кожи и отпрянул назад.  
– Простите, господин, – извинение вырвалось машинально, и, произнося его, я склонил голову, хотя сам до конца не понимал, за что прошу прощения. Если будет на то воля Эроса, в свое время это узнаю.

Поднявшись на локтях, он уперся лбом в кровать.  
– О боги, Сильвен, ты можешь этого не делать? Хотя бы сегодня – о большем не прошу.

– Господин, – я склонил голову еще ниже, размышляя, не следует ли мне упасть, преклонив колени, на пол. То удовольствие, которое я испытывал от прикосновений к нему, ушло прочь под натиском возвратившихся терзаний. Он был загадкой, и я уже совсем перестал понимать – если вообще хоть когда-то понимал – что же принесет ему наслаждение.

Я задержался взглядом на красных полосах на его спине, кончиками пальцев все еще ощущая их выпуклые очертания.

«Трахни его».

Нет. Обращать внимание на слова свободного человека – сумасшествие чистой воды.

У меня перехватило горло, когда я попытался заговорить.  
– Я хочу повиноваться. Но… пожалуйста, простите меня. Я глуп и сбит с толку… и… я не могу понять, что ж я должен прекратить, – мой голос дрогнул. – Пожалуйста, господин…

Стон милорда прервал меня.  
– Вот это. Ненавижу. Ты называешь меня этим каждую минуту. О боги, только не сейчас, я просто не выдержу.

– Господин?

– Да, это твое «господин»! – он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня уничтожающим взглядом, затем с отвращением перекатился на бок ко мне спиной. – Пустое. Забудь. Иди спать, Сильвен. Спасибо за мазь.

Можете смеяться над моим невежеством. Знаю, точно смеетесь. Но только тогда на меня обрушилось понимание, и я ощутил всю глубину своего проступка. «Господин». Он был зол, потому что я так к нему обращался. Именно это испортило ему настроение после того, как я его поцеловал? Весь вечер именно из-за этого? «Господин»? Что, во имя всего святого, этот человек от меня хотел?

Он приказал мне уйти, но я не ушел, полностью охваченный взбудораженными мыслями, пытаясь найти объяснение. И теперь с раздражением в голосе, не обращая внимания на то, что мой тон заслуживает наказания, сказал:  
– Как вы хотите, чтобы я к вам обращался?

– Не хочу я никакого обращения. Называй меня по имени – Нигелль. Твой язык сможет это произнести? Если нет, то, может, «ублюдок». Или «шлюха». «Сука». Все подойдет, но не «господин».

– Но, гос… – я осекся, и теперь мое раздражение только увеличилось. Я был эроменосом и иного не знал. Он просил слишком многого: я, будучи рабом, рабом быть не должен. Меня научили гнуться, принимать то, что у меня могут попросить невозможного просто для того, чтобы господин посмотрел, как я истекаю кровью. Но это… это превосходило все.

– Я – раб, господин, и принадлежу вам. Вы – мой господин. Как я могу обращаться к вам иначе? – я говорил резким тоном, потому что не мог унять отчаяние и гнев. Пусть он изобьет меня – больше не могу держать это в себе.

– Мне не нужен раб. Я с самого начала сказал тебе. Тебя ко мне насильно приставили, а сейчас я хотел бы, чтобы ты ушел, и я смогу хоть ненадолго забыть о твоем существовании.

Он не хотел раба. Он не хотел меня!

«Возьми его с грубой силой».

Я не ушел, а впился в него взглядом, в него, лежащего на боку спиной ко мне. Его спина. Лоснящаяся от масла, испещренная полосами, все еще горячая после порки. Во мне поднялась ярость.

«…пометь его, как свою собственность».

Наклонившись вперед, я провел кончиками пальцев по линии его позвоночника, не особо задумываясь над тем, что делаю, просто меня притягивали красные отметины ремня. Милорд охнул, выгибаясь, чтобы избежать прикосновения.

«Привыкай к этому, мальчик, если хочешь сделать его счастливым».

И тогда что-то во мне сломалось, плотина треснула, и тонкая струйка алчности начала подпитывать бурлящее во мне негодование. Думаю, во мне появилось желание пристыдить его, заставить хоть немного вкусить того, чем он меня кормил.

Рывком уперся коленом ему в поясницу, а рукой надавил на плечи и прижал к кровати.  
– Вот это? Вот это то, чего ты хочешь… господин?..

Он не сопротивлялся, когда я переворачивал его, и сейчас не возражал, пока я прижимал его к матрацу, лишь сказал в покрывало:   
– Неважно, Сильвен. Это моя ошибка, моя глупость. Ты – то, что ты есть. Иди спать.

Его слова были предельно ясными, но уныние в голосе говорило о другом, оно умоляло, чтобы я не послушался – я был уверен. От вида его покорности у меня вскипела кровь. И в тот момент он был не тем мужчиной, кому надо услужить, его надо было взять и наслаждаться им. Я начал забывать себя.

«Умоляй меня, Ис. Я хочу слышать, как ты всхлипываешь и просишь меня».

Одной рукой удерживая его плечо, я развязал брюки. Просто потянул за завязку на талии, и они соскользнули с моих бедер. Усевшись ему на поясницу, наклонился и лизнул его мочку.  
– Ты хочешь быть моей шлюхой? Я правильно услышал? Ты хоть знаешь, что означает быть шлюхой раба, его грязной подстилкой?..

– О боги, – вырвалось с прерывистым низким стоном боли.

– Да, но ты предпочитаешь своих богов моим, ведь так? Не красота Эроса, а животная похоть Цернунноса*, берущая тебя, пронзающая, насилующая в пылу ярости, – говорил ему на ухо и терся об него, водя членом по впадине между его ягодиц, а в моих ушах шумело от притока крови.

Вновь застонав, он непристойно раздвинул бедра и зарылся лицом в одеяла. Я принял это за положительный ответ. Потянулся к все еще открытой баночке и нанес на себя тонкий слой, подготавливаясь, чтобы взять его. Моя здравомыслящая часть забилась от страха в угол, бормоча, что милорд вообще-то не просил этого, но с каждым моим судорожным вздохом ее голос становился все тише, тая, словно снежинки на ладони.

Быстро и грубо ввел в него два скользких пальца и ощутил, как милорд застыл.  
– Я намереваюсь трахнуть тебя, господин. Есть возражения?

Теперь он лишь тяжело дышал, а внутри меня шла борьба: одна часть все еще протестовала, настаивая на том, что меня постигнет смерть за поступок, который я собираюсь совершить. Но я уже зашел слишком далеко, и последствия мне были безразличны. Если моим наказанием станет смерть или побои, каких я еще не испытывал, все приму и буду сожалеть лишь о том, что вновь вот так он лежать предо мной не будет. Я действительно собирался взять этого мужчину.

Схватив его за волосы, рывком запрокинул голову, обнажая горло, будто хотел разорвать его. Холодным тоном сказал ему на ухо, немного хрипя:  
– Отвечай мне, господин, – теперь в обращении была неприкрытая ирония, насмешка, которую, наверное, уже ничего не смоет. – Ответь мне своим телом. Откройся мне, умоляй разорвать тебя надвое.

И он ответил. С рвением, угрожающим подорвать тот контроль над ситуацией, что у меня еще остался, он потянулся руками и, зовя меня по имени, приподнял бедра, раскрывая пальцами половинки.

Получив приглашение, я пронзил его. Вошел рывком без всякой нежности, слушая, как он вскрикивает, пытаясь приспособиться ко мне.

Когда его тело начало принимать мое, я стал входить в него, как учил Кармин, целясь так, чтобы услышать удовлетворенные стоны милорда. И хотя моя жажда ничуть не утихла, свое предназначение эроменоса я помнил хорошо, и от инстинктов так просто избавиться не мог.

Метя низко, я шел медленно и по наитию, пока из горла господина не вырвался глубокий стон, давший мне понять, что я нашел то, что искал. Некоторое время двигался так, сдерживая себя и впиваясь зубами в губу, пока та не начала кровоточить, методично трахая его короткими аккуратными толчками, и уже скоро мои яички грозили разорваться от желания. Милорд пальцами вцепился в покрывало, сжав ткань в кулаках и притянув ее к себе, в то же время еще больше разводя бедра в стороны.

Закрыв глаза, я вновь увидел его, в комнате, где пахло огнем и свежим потом, его кожа блестела от жары, выпуклости и впадины мышц подчеркивал желтый цвет ламп. Тянущийся ко мне за поцелуем, за лаской, темные глаза умоляли об этом. Именно об этом! О боги. Я хотел взять его, когда он висел передо мной, и теперь думал, как я могу сдерживаться?

Упав ему на спину, я начал двигаться основательно, больше уже не заботясь об удовольствии милорда, трахая, как животное в течке, тяжело дыша ему в ухо, погружаясь в скользкое жаркое тело, которое обнимало меня и вело к пику. Ближе, ближе, и горячая кожа господина продолжала взывать ко мне, пока я наконец не поддался искушению и, широко открыв рот, не впился зубами ему в плечо. С силой.

Содрогаясь и крича, он судорожно сжался вокруг меня, и в последнем жестком толчке я пригвоздил тело подо мной к матрацу. Удерживая его внизу и наслаждаясь окатывающими меня волнами оргазма, я излился семенем внутрь него. Помечая господина как свою собственность.  
__________________________  
*Цернуннос – бог природы и изобилия у кельтов, защитник животных, выражение закона охоты и урожая, также темное бессознательное, природные животные инстинкты.

*** 

Следующим утром я проснулся и ощутил жар спины милорда, прижатой к моей груди. Солнце еще не встало, и комната была залита синевой сумерек, но настойчивая тяжесть в паху требовала внимания. До конца не пришедший в себя, я медленно пытался понять, где нахожусь, и у меня застыла кровь в жилах, когда вспомнил события прошлого вечера.

Теперь с широко распахнутыми глазами я оценивал положение, в котором оказался. Я хорошо знал, до какого чужеродного состояния разума может довести порка – покорного и раболепного. Конечно, ни один уважающий себя мужчина не будет наслаждаться подобными воспоминаниями.

Осторожно отодвинулся от тела, лежащего рядом, желая быть вне постели господина, когда он проснется, и лучше не просто вне, а как можно дальше, и тот мог бы с легкостью притвориться, что прошлого вечера не было. Возможно, это спасет мне жизнь.

Когда я пошевелился, он с ворчанием прижался ко мне – всего лишь жалоба тела, недовольного лишением тепла. Собравшись с духом и стиснув зубы, чтобы справиться с предрассветным холодом, я выскользнул из-под одеяла и подоткнул его, сберегая тепло и молясь, чтобы милорд не проснулся сейчас.

Но он не проснулся. Я справил утреннюю нужду, быстро развел огонь в камине и поставил воду греться, потом оделся и покинул покои господина, направившись на кухню.

Только в небе показалось солнце, как я вернулся с подносом, уставленным едой. Милорд все еще спал, поэтому я поставил поднос и закрытый чайничек с персидским кофе – по крепости сваренным именно так, как он любит – на столик в его комнате. Затем я ушел, отчаянно желая, чтобы мое подношение смягчило его гордыню.

Избавляясь от зловония животной похоти прошлой ночи, я вымылся и едва закончил вычесывать колтуны из волос, когда раздались звуки, свидетельствующие о пробуждении господина. Захватив небольшую стопку влажных полотенец, я отправился в его спальню.

Господин был все еще в постели, взъерошенный и хмурый, и когда я вошел, он с удивлением посмотрел на меня и потер один глаз ладонью. Если бы так не нервничал, то, возможно, я был бы очарован.

В данной ситуации я просто протянул ему полотенце.  
– Господин, ткань влажная и теплая. Я подумал, наверное, вы захотите вытереть соль с кожи, – соль, а еще масло. И другие телесные жидкости, о которых он, скорее всего, не хочет, чтобы ему напоминали.

Пробормотав слова благодарности, он взял полотенце и, осторожно глянув на меня, прогнал следы сна с лица.

– Я принес завтрак. Повариха выбрала ваши любимые блюда, – нет, вообще-то это я их выбрал. Но если признаюсь в боязливом раболепии, он будет вынужден выяснить причину. Лучше пусть милорд не придаст этому значения.

Он молча вытерся, потом закутался в халат и, подойдя к столу, сразу налил себе кофе. Я унес полотенца, а когда вернулся, то понял, что господин к еде еще не прикасался. Держа чашку у губ, он вдыхал пар и наблюдал за моими движениями. Не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, я опустился на колени у его ног, опустив голову, чтобы смотреть только в пол, надеясь, что он останется довольным.

Но, нет. Хриплым голосом он сказал:  
– Довольно, Сильвен. Сядь на стул. Вон видишь стул? Воспользуйся им. Ты принес достаточно еды на нас двоих. Пожалуйста.

Помилован. Он не ненавидел меня за произошедшее. Я быстро поднял голову и поднялся, и было невозможно не выказать улыбкой испытываемое мною облегчение. Коротко взглянув на него, я кивнул и сказал:  
– Да, господин.

Это слово. Я произнес его с кротостью в голосе, намереваясь показать, что помню свое место и неуважительных мыслей не имею. Но милорд пристально посмотрел на меня, и тогда я точно знал, что он вспоминает.

«Я намереваюсь трахнуть тебя, господин».

Я побледнел, и у меня задрожали колени, желая подкоситься и рухнуть на пол. Но он коснулся меня и с легкой улыбкой сказал:  
– Сегодня утром это слово мне нравится меньше, чем прошлой ночью, – не сомневаюсь, он хотел, чтобы я ломал голову над тем, какое слово он имеет в виду. – Теперь сядь и ешь. Ты раньше пробовал кофе?

Нет, не пробовал. Оказалось, что он горький. Вкус на любителя. Несколько недель спустя милорд уговорил меня вновь попробовать его с сахаром и сливками, и таким я научился его любить. Но в то утро я лишь покорно сделал глоток из чашки и съел кусочек бекона, ощущая неловкость сидеть напротив него, особенно учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства.

Большую часть завтрака господин молчал, и я думал, что, наверное, он размышляет о событиях прошлого вечера. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, голос его был приглушенный, и вначале мне показалось, что тема далека от той, что я мог ожидать.

– Два дня назад одного из моих людей поймали на воровстве продуктов из кладовых.

Я смотрел на поднимающийся от кофе пар, пока милорд во второй раз наполнял свою чашку.

– Этот человек – хороший воин, опытный и верный. Его братья погибли на войне в прошлом году. Сначала один, а через месяц другой. Он принял их детей, как своих собственных, – господин замолчал, отпил из чашки и поморщился от обжегшего горло напитка, который он проглотил слишком быстро. – Слишком много ртов, и он отчаялся. Хотел, чтобы его жена испекла праздничный каравай, так он сказал.

Поставив чашку на стол, он перевел взгляд на окно, глядя на холмы вдалеке, а пальцами крошил печенье. Я хранил молчание, понимая, что моего ответа он не ждет. И внимательно смотрел на него, показывая, что слушаю, а еще вникал в то, что осталось непроизнесенным.

– Я знал еще раньше, но для меня это было мелкой кражей, на которую толкнуло благородство, а не жадность, – он слегка пожал плечами. – Я закрыл на это глаза. Его поймал сослуживец и донес на него. Гадина пытается выслужиться, но ни один из моих лейтенантов не поднимется за счет товарища, – он откинулся на спинку стула и, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил: – Но когда это стало общеизвестно, я должен был наказать вора. Когда мы столкнулись вчера в коридоре, я имею в виду тебя и меня, каждый из нас спешил…

Когда он взглянул на меня, я посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул, давая понять, что слежу за рассказом. Нахмурившись, господин вновь перевел взгляд на окно и зажмурился.  
– …я только закончил пороть его… тридцать ударов. Королевский хлыст… – он замолчал на мгновение, затем сказал: – Его спина стала кровавым месивом за то, что он хотел накормить детей, но если бы я передал выполнять наказание заместителю, было бы еще хуже.

Вновь замолчав, милорд содрогнулся, потом глубоко вздохнул и повернулся ко мне.  
– Никто не может безнаказанно воровать у армии короля. Ему повезло, что остался жив, – он с сарказмом фыркнул. – Гордыня короля крадет у наших детей, лишая их не только отцов, но и еды. Я хочу, чтобы война закончилась, хочу, чтобы отца постигла смерть за его дела. А иногда я хотел бы, чтобы она забрала меня с ним за то, что я соучастник, потому что мои руки тоже в крови.

– Нет! – я не хотел так нагло перебивать милорда, но его тон был мне хорошо знаком, а слова ужаснули до такой степени, что протест сорвался с губ. Я покраснел, но, запинаясь, сказал: – Нет, с вашей рукой крови гораздо меньше. Вы остаетесь с отцом и смягчаете его удары.

Но я понял. Когда милорд нахмурился, я понял, почему прошлым вечером он сорвался, почему потребность переборола тревоги, и он, наконец, попросил меня отхлестать его. Только вчера я хотел видеть хлыст в его руке, направленный на меня, чтобы успокоить его честь. Сколько еще ты будешь желать искупления за жизни, которые, ты веришь, погубил?

Он смотрел на меня и ел, хмурясь все больше и больше, а потом допил кофе и поднялся.  
– Я уже опаздываю на утренний смотр.

– Го… милорд, – я коснулся его рукава, привлекая внимание, – преданный солдат знает свои обязанности, и он знает, что действия его командира тоже обязанность, – меня немного трясло от той храбрости, которую я собирался проявить. Но я думал, что из всех возможных господ именно он, наверное, хотел бы, чтобы я был смелым в своих мыслях. – Если я попрошу у поварихи корзину с хлебом и сыром, она подумает, что это для прогулки. Если я попрошу Графа отнести ее нуждающейся семье, то он сделает, и никто не заметит – он хорошо знает город.

Милорд долго смотрел на меня, так долго, что я уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться. Но тогда он сказал:  
– Он живет вдоль реки, на восток от мельницы. Зовут Уон. Еще напомнишь поварихе, что мне всегда нравится, как она готовит.

Затем он начал одеваться, а я убирал со стола, улыбаясь про себя.


	16. Chapter 16

Остаток дня я занял себя хлопотами. Они оказались благословением, не позволившим страхам одержать верх. Нет, господин не дал повода для беспокойства, наоборот, всячески показывал: он доволен мной. Но это было неважно – жизненные уроки вбиты хорошо, и мысли о том, что я сделал, ежеминутно врывались в размышления и изводили меня. Я назвал его шлюхой. Шлюхой! Как господин мог позволить подобное, оставалось выше моего понимания, и я продолжал ожидать неминуемых последствий.

В то утро я слонялся по комнатам милорда: повесил наши накидки, убрал тарелки после завтрака, разложил бумаги в кабинете. Пришла рабыня-горничная, и я помог ей поменять постельное белье на кровати господина. Не отказал себе в том, чтобы послушать ее поддразнивания – «в следующий раз, может, уговоришь его взять тебя в ванной?.. там намного легче убираться» – и краснел, представляя реакцию девушки, если бы сказал ей, что свидетельство страсти на простынях, которые она так беспечно держала, было его, а мое оказалось надежно спрятано.

Перед обедом я попросил у поварихи корзину. Она была доброй женщиной – как душой, так и телом – и даже положила конфеты, завернутые в салфетку, точнее несколько таких свертков, как я заметил. Я был рад, потому что дети любят сладости, разве не так?.. и, конечно, они хоть немного скрасят долгие зимние вечера ребятни.

Нашел Графа, и он с готовностью согласился доставить посылку. Я мало упоминал о нем, лишь коротко о наших совместных времяпрепровождениях, но он был одновременно серьезный и беспечный, добрый и умеющий хранить тайны, и я не сомневался, что он не станет задавать вопросов и ничего никому не расскажет, просто отнесет корзину и не привлечет к этому внимания.

Наступил вечер, и я занялся своими обычными делами, ощущая немалую тревогу, неуверенный, чего господин теперь ожидает от меня. Целый день думал об этом, пытаясь свести вместе то, что узнал о его страстях, с тем, чему меня научил вольный человек. Между понятиями была зияющая пропасть, черная и бездонная, и, когда я смотрел в нее, кружилась голова.

Я тщательно вымылся, смазал кожу маслом и расчесал волосы, затем набрал ванну милорду, выбрав травы и масла, которые успокоят жалящие раны на спине. Пока он купался, я сидел в гостиной, просматривая картинки в книге, подаренной мне господином, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на тексте. Огромные величавые птицы с клювами, способными разорвать плоть, рептилия, предупреждающая свою жертву треском, люди, живущие среди дикой природы, темнокожие, как выходцы из юго-восточных земель.

Милорд позволил мне обработать раны, а потом – король не требовал присутствия на ужине – мы поели в гостиной. Весь вечер я сдерживался, чтобы с моих уст не сорвалось «господин». Было трудно, предложения казались обрубленными, в лучшем случае, неуклюжими, и для моих ушей звучали верхом дерзости. Но отреагировал он лишь один раз, когда я ответил на что-то, им произнесенное, «да, господин». Я тут же вздрогнул, а он улыбнулся, думаю, позабавлено, но ничего не сказал.

Выжатый, как лимон, произошедшим накануне, в тот вечер милорд отправился спать рано, вскоре и я последовал его примеру, но на сей раз спал в собственной кровати, ведь он никак не показал, что хочет вновь видеть меня в своей.

Тянулись дни. Конечно, я не мог вообще исключить из речи ненавистное ему обращение, потому что следовало соблюдать правила приличия вне комнат милорда. Но во всем остальном я изо всех сил старался вести себя меньше, как раб, и больше, как… кто? Наверное, думаю, как любовник, но это было не так – я не мог ни поцеловать его, ни разделить с ним постель по собственной воле, хотя страстно желал и того, и другого. Ведь он все еще был по-прежнему мой господин, и нет уверенности в том, что я могу делать подобные вещи без четкого указания. И в этом крылась главная проблема: я не знал, кто я, и соответственно не знал, в каком направлении двигаться.

Моя неуверенность достигала огромных размеров, когда я обдумывал, чего именно он хочет. Ему нравилась боль, наверное, как отпущение грехов. И ему доставляло удовольствие быть связанным, это тоже было очевидным для меня. Я воскресил в памяти все те разы с лета, когда он показывал наибольший интерес. Всегда был какой-то налет сдержанности – во всяком случае, по внешнему виду. Но что за этим? Почему он не только стерпел мой гнев, но и подчинился ему, позволил назвать себя шлюхой?.. Нет, не просто позволил. На те оскорбления он ответил приглашением, ведь так?

В таком замешательстве я ждал, чтобы он сказал, чего хочет, сказал, когда мне поднять хлыст для него, продолжить ли играть ту роль, которую он мне выбрал. Но он ничего не говорил, отдаляясь от меня. Дистанция росла с каждым днем, и все было плохо, как никогда.

Я пребывал в отчаянии. Мне не хватало Кармина. Он бы бесстрастно посмотрел на ситуацию – его не так просто потрясти. Готов поклясться, он бы и глазом не моргнул, услышь мою историю. Пытался представить, что бы он ответил, но не продвинулся дальше веселого смеха над моим состоянием. Все размышлял, как бы разыскать Фионна, расспросить его, и думал: уж он-то, наверное, объяснит, что же делать. Но я не мог найти его тайно – чтобы посетить город, нужны пропуск и сопровождение, конечно, предоставленные милордом.

В конце концов, именно Фионн помог мне. От Кармина я слышал лишь призрачный смех, а Фионн назвал меня идиотом и сообщил: все, что нужно, он уже сказал.

Конечно. Ведь он был прав, да? Разве та страсть господина не была сильнее всего, что я видел в нем раньше? Проснувшись однажды ранним утром недели две спустя, я ощутил холодящее душу понимание: я все равно подвел его.

Небо окрасилось бледно-золотым от рассветного солнца, а меня била дрожь – картины тревожного сна быстро таяли перед моим взором. Он был добр ко мне, несмотря на то, что не хотел меня. Из-за этого или, может, по каким-то другим причинам я полюбил его. Мысль о том, что я так сильно разочаровал его, разрывала на части. Пусть в хороших условиях, но я был на привязи, и она все равно удерживала от того, в чем нуждался господин, и я намеревался перегрызть ее как-то.

Сегодня вечером. Больше ни дня не пройдет, чтобы его нужды остались без внимания.

*** 

После ухода господина, я оставил комнаты, предпочтя тепло кухни, и, усевшись рядом с поварихой, позавтракал. Глядя в окно сквозь усеянные каплями, словно прозрачным бисером, стекла, я смотрел, как от потеплевшего воздуха по сосулькам, свисающим с карнизов крыш и ветвей деревьев, стекает талая вода. Близилось весеннее равноденствие – пришла пора зиме ослабить хватку. Там, где я вырос, к этому времени уже цвели горошек и многие фруктовые деревья.

Повариха месила огромный кусок теста, добиваясь от него полной покорности и не прекращая болтать со мной. Она говорила о грядущих праздниках, о новой влюбленности девочки-кухарки, о размолвке среди танцоров. Кажется, вражда близнецов стала общеизвестной, и повариха удивлялась, что они до сих пор могут выступать.

Я едва слышал ее – передо мной стояла трудная задача, и, попивая чай, я ломал голову над изобретением развлечений на вечер, которые утолят жажду милорда. Мысленно возвращался в прошлое для вдохновения, искал моменты, которые было приятно вспомнить. Обучение в семинарии являлось всесторонним, и наряду с порками и принудительной покорностью были редкие случаи, когда уделяемое нам внимание граничило не с жестокостью, а с лаской. Роскошь глубокой чувственности с аккуратно вымеренной болью, стыдливая нежность – продуманные действия, чтобы мы знали о том крылатом боге, что живет в каждом из нас. Для многих наставников – наверное, почти для всех – возможность время от времени побаловать своих мальчиков, и в семинарии полагали, что мы должны быть готовы и к этому.

В услужении у учителя, который называл меня Океаном, я пробыл не долго, но до сих пор помню его мелодичный голос, шепчущий слова любви мне на ухо, когда его умелые пальцы ласкали самые чувствительные точки на моем теле. Конечно, господин не посчитает подобное внимание непокорством, но не тогда, когда он хочет, чтобы в моей руке был хлыст, когда он так протяжно стонет от непристойных слов в свой адрес. В худшем случае, такое просто навеет скуку. И любой попытке всегда сопутствует риск. Намеченный план казался мне хорошим. Господину он должен доставить удовольствие, а я чувствовал, что там не было ничего превышающего мои возможности или смелость.

В комнаты милорда я вернулся, додумывая мелочи и планируя ход вечера, находя идеи в том, что меня окружало. В качестве места действий решил использовать свою спальню: она меньше, для милорда будет в каком-то смысле незнакомой и, возможно, покажется ему моей территорией. Некоторое время я посидел на кровати, кидая взгляды по сторонам и представляя поворотные точки вечера, будто акты в пьесе.

Время уже давно перевалило за полдень, когда мой замысел, наконец, стал хорошо продуманным и выполнимым. Надеясь, что у господина нет других планов на вечер, я торопливо шагал по длинным коридорам в сторону главного строения дворца, вновь стремясь к теплу кухни, но на сей раз намеревался просить об услуге. Повариха заверила меня, что король не приказывал накрывать в главном зале, поэтому я спросил, сможет ли она собрать холодный ужин милорду и мне, чтобы мы поели в его комнатах.

Думаю, я уже говорил: все слуги любили моего господина и волновались из-за его переменчивых настроений. Доходило до того, что они совали свои любопытные носы туда, куда не следовало, и задавали вопросы, которые не касались ни их, ни меня. Но в то же время я мог просить для него все, что угодно, и знал: это будет выполнено с двойным усердием и радостью.

Я сказал поварихе, мне хочется чего-то простого, не требующего суеты, что можно медленно кушать с блюда пальцами, фрукты и сыры, а остались ли еще груши в кладовой? Освободившись, она приготовила красивое блюдо с едой, а я выбрал травы для чая.

Пока мы работали, появился Граф и помог мне отнести подносы в покои господина. Когда он ушел, я поставил блюдо в углу моей спальни и принялся подготавливать все остальное. Излишние неожиданности были не нужны.

*** 

Когда вошел господин, я ничего не сказал, лишь протянул стакан с бренди и закрыл за ним дверь. Он принял предложенное с вопросительным взглядом, на который я не отреагировал – вместо этого зашел ему за спину и запустил пальцы под воротник.

– Пейте. Дайте вашу накидку, – я говорил спокойно, но не в обычной манере, а заставляя голос звучать с несвойственными мне уверенностью и прямотой. Пока ждал, я репетировал, тренируя речь человека, привыкшего получать желаемое.

Милорд держал стакан в руке, но не пил, озадаченный моими действиями.  
– Что, во имя…

– Я принес ужин сюда, – перебил я его, а сам затрепетал, отчаянно надеясь, что он не заметит. Повесив верхнюю одежду на крючок, я скрыл тревогу под новыми указаниями. – Пока вы говорите, ванна остывает. Пойдемте. И не забудьте ваш стакан, – легко толкнул его в спину, побуждая идти дальше по коридору.

Очутившись в его комнате, я вновь сказал:  
– Пейте, – и взяв за руку, поднес стакан к губам милорда.

– Сильвен, что…

– Тихо. Сделайте глоток, это вас расслабит, – тогда он подчинился, осторожно глядя на меня, но я лишь невозмутимо смотрел, как лорд Нигелль пьет, затем взял у него стакан и поставил на столик у кровати. – Бренди хорошо обжигает после долгого дня, правда?

Усилием воли заставив пальцы не дрожать, я начал расстегивать перламутровые пуговицы его рубашки, уставившись в шею милорда.

– Нет, я не… – начал он и поднял руку, чтобы остановить меня.

С напускным выражением досады на лице я хлопнул по ней, хотя внутри все переворачивалось от ужаса – я уже три раза перебил его.  
– А я, да, – расстегнув вторую пуговицу, я продолжил: – Или вы вновь отшвырнете меня?

Он лишь смотрел на меня, явно сбитый с толку моим поведением и не знающий, что ему делать.

– Вы так отшатываетесь, что можно подумать, от моих прикосновений остаются ожоги, – стягивая рубашку с его плеч, посетовал я, а потом небрежно бросил ее на кровать. – Сядьте.

– Я…

– Сядьте! – я толкнул его, и он сел, а я опустился на корточки, чтобы снять сапоги. Теперь уже четыре раза. Я почти закусил губу, но сдержался, заставляя себя быть благодарным, что милорд не разгневался на меня, и это казалось хорошим знаком.

Закончив с сапогами, я потянул его за руку, а когда он поднялся, вновь вручил ему стакан.  
– Пейте.

Пока я расшнуровывал его брюки, он подчинился, осторожно делая глоток и наблюдая за мной. Стаскивая ткань с его бедер, я провел ладонями по ягодицам и ниже и почувствовал, как господин напрягся под моим прикосновением. Но это было хорошо знакомое мне напряжение, и говорило оно не о том, что я зашел слишком далеко, а наоборот – зашел недостаточно далеко.

По крайней мере, я на это рассчитывал.

Когда я повел его в сторону моей спальни, его недоумение только увеличилось. Я заранее зажег множество свечей, и теперь комната утопала в теплом желтом свете, оттеняя сизые сумерки раннего вечера. Когда милорд увидел, что я приготовил не его ванну, а другую, он взглянул на меня и открыл рот, намереваясь заговорить – уверен, опять хотел возразить.

Но я опередил его.  
– Давайте, я подогрел воду. Забирайтесь, пока не подхватили простуду, – он точно не подхватит простуду – я развел огонь в камине, чтобы этого не случилось.

Он все еще колебался. Я не стал закатывать глаза, а решил приправить свой тон раздражением.  
– Я не добавил туда яда, если вы об этом переживаете.

Кажется, мои последние слова помогли. Милорд покраснел и шагнул в ванну, бормоча, что ничего подобного не думал, но весь его вид говорил: он подозревал меня в шутке. Не то чтобы я намеревался причинить ему боль, я наоборот пытался доставить удовольствие. Да, странный человек – Кармин был прав.

Устроившись на мраморном краю ванной позади него, я опустил ступни в воду, обхватив милорда ногами так, что его голова могла устроиться у меня на бедрах. Могла, если бы он немного умерил свою бдительность.

– Что ты… – господин повернулся, и я увидел его сердитый взгляд. – Сильвен, в чем дело? Ты же знаешь, я не люблю от тебя это раболепие.

Уже смочив тряпицу в воде и не обращая на него внимания, я намыливал ее.  
– Наклонитесь вперед, – сказал я, опуская тряпицу на его плечо.

– Нет! Твою мать, я не буду…

Он начал поворачиваться, но слишком поздно. Сжав его тело ногами, будто в тисках, и обездвижив руки, я надавил пятками чуть ниже его живота в опасной близости от паха. Ухватив за волосы на затылке, резко запрокинул его голову и склонился к уху.

– Я сказал, наклонись вперед… господин, – и грубо толкнул вперед, все еще крепко держа кудри в кулаке.

Его сдавленное шипение, пронизанное эротизмом, стало мелодией для моих ушей. Я понял: я затронул нужные струны. Он покорился. Милорд вновь напрягся, но теперь напряжение было другим и больше походило на тугую тетиву, только что выпустившую стрелу. Сейчас он утратил былое подозрение, лишь хмыкал себе под нос от нервного предвкушения, неуверенный, чего ждать от моего поведения сегодня.

Я начал осторожно мыть его, сначала плечи и шею нежными прикосновениями в противовес тому, как только что сжимал волосы. Непосредственное соседство грубой силы и мягкой ласки может быть удивительно действенным для достижения более ярких ощущений.

Выпустив его волосы, я уперся подбородком в макушку милорда и потянулся, чтобы помыть грудь. Когда жесткая тряпица прошлась по его соскам, они тут же затвердели. Заинтригованный – у меня еще не было возможности узнать, как реагирует эта часть его тела – я слегка сжал один между пальцами.

Застыв, господин вновь двинулся, чтобы уклониться.  
– Силь… – но я вновь напряг ноги, не давая избежать ловушки, и свободной рукой крепко взял за подбородок.

– Нет, сиди смирно, – я стиснул сосок и скрутил его с такой силой, что милорд охнул, а потом заговорил тихим успокаивающим голосом: – Ты слишком скуп со своим телом, думаю, пришло время делиться.

С радостью я увидел, что он начал возбуждаться, в ответ ли на игру с соском или от слов – не знаю.  
– У раба мало счастья в жизни. Разве ты откажешь мне в простом удовольствии?

Погрузив руку в воду между его ног, я схватил его член – крепко, будто свой – и потянул вверх к животу. Куснув милорда за мочку уха, сказал:  
– Сегодня господин принадлежит рабу, – и прижал член ладонью. Будто по собственной воле, его бедра подались навстречу моей руке.

Набрав полную грудь воздуха, я преисполнился решимости.  
– Сегодня ты мой, – никогда бы не подумал, что это так сложно. Простое слово. – Нигелль.

Когда он откинулся на меня и вздохнул, я знал, что выиграл.

*** 

Больше господин не препятствовал мне в ванной: вставал, если я указывал ему, и позволял вымыть каждый уголок своего тела, не вздрагивая даже тогда, когда я намылил его яички или исследовал кончиками пальцев впадину между ягодицами. Думаю, больше всего мне нравились его волосы, и я покрыл их толстым слоем пены, наслаждаясь скользкими завитками, обольстительно обвивающими мои пальцы и такими непохожими на своего хозяина.

Когда вода остыла, я помог ему выбраться из ванны, вытер, затем накинул на него халат и подвел к кровати. Я понимал, что он вновь начал нервничать, но не от волнительного предвкушения, а больше от незнания того, чего я ожидаю от него сейчас.

Но я не обижался. Ведь мне потребовалось немало времени понять очевидное, и у него не было причин верить моему умению знать, каковы его желания. Если честно, я не совсем уверен, что знаю их сейчас. Но теперь я смотрю на происходящее новым взглядом. Я буду учиться. Наставники так долго трудились, вытачивая мой талант, и я не опозорю имя семинарии Эроса.

– Сядь и устраивайся поудобнее, – моя кровать была меньше его, хотя все равно достаточно большая для нас двоих. Я смотрел, как он садится в изножье, а потом подошел к нему со спины, чтобы стянуть халат с плеч. – Ты слишком напряжен, – сказал я, – хотя только что вышел из теплой ванны.

Пока говорил, я вынул его руки из рукавов и осторожно надел на каждое запястье по замшевой петле. Потом быстро, пока милорд не успел возразить, потянулся к изголовью кровати и дернул за прикрепленные к петлям шнуры. Туго затянул путы на запястьях и, заведя его руки назад, закрепил скользящие узлы на столбиках кровати – и все это за доли секунды.

Он вскрикнул, от удивления ругнувшись хриплым голосом, и я улыбнулся сам себе, довольный, что моя уловка отлично удалась. По правде говоря, с его стороны была уступка, согласие без задней мысли – я не собирался обманывать себя, полагая, что легко перехитрил его. Даже если так, тот факт, что он бессознательно уступил мне, просто кричит о том доверии, которое он ко мне испытывает, ведь верно?

Быстро поднявшись с кровати, я отрегулировал шнуры, и даже сейчас милорд мог бы в любой миг остановить меня не только устным предостережением, но и физически. Вместо этого он подчинился, следуя моим указаниям (хотя с выражением опасения на лице, уверяю вас), быстро двигаясь назад и поворачивая руки так, что даже на полном натяжении, его поза оставалась относительно удобной.

Еще несколько мгновений пристраивая подушки и поправляя шнуры, я наслаждался видом моего господина, распростертого передо мной: торс приподнят подушками, руки зафиксированы над головой и немного отведены назад. Но картина была еще не полной. Из-под матраса я достал веревку, крепко привязал ее к лодыжке, потом, не обращая внимания на настороженный взгляд милорда, сделал то же самое со второй лодыжкой и веревкой.

Проверив узлы, я потянул его за ноги и сказал:  
– Теперь согни колено. Вот так.

Наконец, он заартачился, внезапно почувствовав стеснение. Если честно, я бы поступил точно так же – задуманная мной поза чувством собственного достоинства не отличалась. Здесь единственное отличие между нами было в том, что я не стал бы озвучивать свое нежелание. Меня слишком хорошо обучали. 

– Силь… нет, – пытаясь сесть, он потянул за веревки над головой. – Я думаю, может…

Я посмотрел ему в глаза взглядом терпеливой няни, которая точно знает, что заставит слушаться воспитанника.  
– Я сказал, согни колено.

– Да хрен тебе! – вот как, оказывается, красноречив лорд королевского дома. Ясно, такой няни у него не было.

Настал опасный момент. Когда он глянул на меня, признаю, я спасовал и поставил под сомнение разумность своих поступков. Но загодя я решил, что, если только не увижу бешеный гнев, буду действовать, как задумал. И он же хотел боли, ведь так? Я на это надеялся.

Схватив его член, я надавил ногтем на мягкую головку. Милорд взвизгнул и дернулся в сторону, но я удержал его и позволил разразиться отборной руганью, он сопротивлялся, а я вгонял ноготь глубже, как никогда внимательно слушая оттенки гнева в его тоне и веря, что пойму, если ступлю на тонкий лед. Наконец, он застыл, раскрасневшийся, мечущий гневные взгляды и стиснувший от боли зубы.

– Согни колено, – я убрал ноготь с головки, но член из захвата не выпустил.

– Твою ж мать, – простонал он, но сделал, как было приказано, и я (с незаметным вздохом облегчения) привязал лодыжку к бедру.

– Вот так, видишь? – почти мурлыча. – Теперь тобой намного проще любоваться, – пояснил я и с удовольствием заметил его румянец.

Со второй ногой пришлось еще раз напомнить приказ, но, в конце концов, все было сделано, и господин оказался замечательно связан: лодыжки привязаны к бедрам, концы веревок закреплены за остов кровати по бокам так, что, хотя некоторая свобода движений у милорда была, свести ноги вместе он не мог.

Он представлял собой весьма притягательное зрелище: широко раскрытый, самые сокровенные места выставлены напоказ, от головки твердеющего члена до темного сморщенного ануса. Красивое тело с гладкой оливковой кожей, подрагивающие от напряжения плоские мышцы пресса. Кончиком пальца я провел по шраму у соска, потом по новому рубцу на бедре, появившемуся после поездки на границу в середине зимы. Я вспомнил длинный шрам на спине, и хотя сейчас его видеть не мог, мне было легко представить милорда на поле боя, когда эрос битвы бурлит в крови.

Пока я его касался, он пристально смотрел на меня, но свет в его глазах стал ярче. Я узнал это сияние: милорд начал глубже погружаться в свои желания. Значит, я преуспел.

Подойдя к блюду, собранному поваром, я откусил кусочек сыра, играя скуку и давая господину потомиться, а потом взял бутылочку с ароматным маслом из первой выжимки оливок, его поставляли из моей родины. Вернувшись к милорду, я отпил из его стакана с бренди, затем наклонил бутылочку и полил тонкой струйкой по груди и вниз, по темной дорожке, наполняя ямку пупка. Масло потекло к паху и дальше, смачивая открытую взору дырочку. Я попробовал на вкус благоухающую жидкость, начав с его живота и двигаясь вверх, зная, что он пристально наблюдает, как мой язык скользит по нему, а потом резко переместился на сосок и услышал, как сбилось его дыхание. Затем прикусил, одновременно опустив ладонь на его член, и понял, что у самого перехватило дыхание, когда его тело задрожало в ответ. Двумя пальцами в масле сначала просто коснулся, потом нажал на твердое кольцо ануса. Я вошел внутрь и улыбнулся – господин запрокинул голову, и было хорошо видно, как дернулся кадык, когда он резко и отчаянно втянул воздух.

– Голоден?

Свободной рукой я поднес кусочек к его губам, про себя смеясь над выражением замешательства, промелькнувшим на лице господина. Думаю, непривычное ощущение для милорда: ему предлагали лакомые кусочки, одновременно приводя в боевую готовность нижний вход в его тело.

– Это острый сыр с юга, – милорд моргнул, но потом раскрыл рот и, глядя мне в глаза, молча взял кусочек губами. Я улыбнулся, а он зажмурился и откинул голову на подушки.

Солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом, и комната погрузилась в темноту, рассеиваемую трепещущим пламенем свечей, казалось, их свет поработил тело господина, придавая золотистое сияние твердым линиям его торса, делая резкие черты лица еще более рельефными. Милорд был настолько изумителен, что даже Эрос сошел бы с ума от зависти.

– Само совершенство, – услышал я и был немало поражен, поняв, что сказал это вслух.

Устроившись возле него, я принялся ласкать его кожу, чувствуя под прохладными пальцами ее тепло, мускулы бедра, тазовую косточку и дальше вверх к груди, по напряженным мышцам вытянутых рук. Наклонившись, я поцеловал плоский живот и провел по нему языком, пробуя на вкус соленую плоть, приправленную маслом. Когда я вновь поднялся, то вернулся на кровать, держа в руке свечу. Пальцем другой руки я заскользил по его груди, глядя, как кожа сияет в пламени от зажженного фитиля.

– Ааа!

Он выгнул спину, когда я пролил горячий воск по только что намеченной линии, делая дорожку к пупку и ниже, только отклоняя член в сторону от огня.

Услышав его участившееся дыхание, я улыбнулся, провел пальцем по остывающему воску – по коже побежали новые струйки – и смотрел, как белеют края, охлажденные телом господина. Пока я позабавлено рассматривал дело своих рук, свеча вновь наполнилась расплавленной жидкостью. Следующей целью я выбрал левый сосок, припухший от укуса. Теперь воска было больше – я намеревался добиться реакции конкретней, чем расслабленный вздох.

– Сссиль… а! Мать твою, – тихое шипение сквозь сжатые зубы, глаза крепко зажмурены от боли, руки натянуты в путах.

Прижавшись пахом к паху, я наклонился, чтобы положить свечку, а потом поцеловал его в шею, в ключицу, притираясь к нему, скользя эрегированным членом по члену, пробуя его на вкус.

– Нигелль, – сказал я ему на ухо тихо и хрипло. – Нигелль, – снова, наслаждаясь остротой его имени на языке.

Он застонал, а потом мягко прошептал:  
– О боги… Сильвен.

– Милорд… я так хочу вас взять… – едва громче вздоха, так тихо, что кроме нас двоих никто бы не услышал, находись кто-то еще в комнате.

Он не ответил словами, лишь гортанно застонал и потерся пахом об меня. Когда я немного отстранился, чтобы лучше видеть выражение его лица, то мой взгляд привлек его рот, темные и влажные губы приоткрыты. И тогда я почувствовал, как падаю, а голова идет кругом. «Но больше этого, господин, намного большего этого я жажду вашего поцелуя».

Когда я отвел взгляд от его губ и посмотрел в глаза, то обнаружил, что милорд пристально смотрит на меня, и, видит Эрос, он, конечно, хотел того же. Нет! Я наклонился, но лишь нежно лизнул его подбородок, а потом провел языком по резко очерченной челюсти, не в силах преодолеть убеждение, что, несмотря на наши игры, именно он должен стать инициатором наивысшего символа любви. Тот поцелуй ранее значения не имел. Хотя тогда господин не отклонился от него, не он был зачинщиком – все произошло по требованию Фионна.

Порыв не прошел. Я целовал его шею, но больше всего на свете хотел смять губы милорда своими, попробовать на вкус его дыхание, ощутить язык у себя во рту. Испуганный своим желанием и тем, как близко я был к тому, чтобы откинуть доводы разума, я направил себя рукой и одним быстрым движением вошел в него, чувствуя, как под моими зубами задрожало горло от хрипа.

Я брал его, медленно и спокойно, не отрывая рта от его тела, целуя грудь и не намереваясь быстро достичь пика, а просто соединяясь с ним, делая нас одним целым, легко скользя смазанным маслом телом по телу, кожей об кожу.

Когда я выпрямился, то в моих руках была вторая свеча. Все еще внутри него, я провел ладонью по ноге милорда, коснулся пальцами веревок, потом слегка сжал его яички, будто взвешивал, восторгаясь их тяжестью и тугим наполнением. Обхватив член, я провел большим пальцем по жемчужной капельке на головке и наклонил свечу над внутренней стороной бедра.

Он взвизгнул, бедра дернулись в сторону, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать боли. Но крик быстро сменился стоном, когда он с силой подался мне в ладонь, ища приятного давления. Какая жажда.

– Тебе это нравится, да? – господин лишь смотрел на меня затуманенными глазами, потом провел языком по губам. – Для тебя такое ново?

Кивая, он выдохнул:  
– Да, – и вновь опустил спину на подушки, – энннн… – в ответ на мои возобновившиеся движения, пытаясь поймать и собственное удовольствие.

Еще воска, теперь наискось по нежной коже живота. Он громко охнул, бессознательно поднимая плечи в защитном жесте, но веревки на запястьях удерживали его руки.

– Очень чувственно, правда?

Приоткрыв рот, он выгнулся, глаза широко распахнуты. И одно бесконечное мгновение милорд смотрел на меня, потом рухнул на кровать.   
– Чувственно, – тяжело дыша, произнес он. – О боги.

– Именно так я думаю, – улыбнулся и глубоко вошел в него. – С каждым разом, когда горячий воск попадает на твою кожу, – он прикусил нижнюю губу, когда я капнул немного на его ногу и продолжил: – Ты еще крепче обнимаешь меня.

Потушив пальцами свечу, я вылил остатки, аккуратно целясь на его анус. Как только жар обжег чувствительную кожу, он вскрикнул и дернулся в путах – и дернулся так, что более хлипкая кровать развалилась бы. Сквозь сжатые зубы я зашипел вместе с ним, когда воск попал на основание моего члена, и, видят боги, жгло сильно, но не сильнее всего испытанного в жизни. Я упивался болью, потому что она была и его тоже. Мы разделяли ее, и каким-то образом это казалось правильным и прекрасным.

Я бросил свечу на пол и одной рукой вцепился в его бедро, а другой сжал твердый член. Удерживая его таз на месте и чувствуя, как боль уходит по мере того, как воск застывает, я не отводил взгляда от его глаз, а он с приоткрытым ртом смотрел в ответ, тяжело дыша и постанывая.

– Нигелль, – прошептал я, – ты совершенен, – и начал ласкать его, одновременно двигая бедрами, стремясь доставить столько же удовольствия, сколько доставил боли.

Меня ужасало осознание того, что он сделал со мной, какие желания пробудил во мне. Потому что я жаждал его, а собственнические чувства – анафема для раба. Но когда мы достигли пика – я почти сразу за ним – я затрепетал, услышав, как он выкрикивает мое имя, проливаясь теплой влагой между моих пальцев.


	17. Chapter 17

В тот вечер я очень переживал о том, что что-то может пойти не так, мысли занимал перечень кошмарных поворотов событий. Среди них было такое: едва милорд утолит свой голод, сердцебиение придет в норму, а дыхание успокоится, его охватит стыд, превращая желание в отвращение и ненависть. В семинарии рассказывали о подобных возможных реакциях, особенно у мужчин, держащих свои потребности в узде, как делал господин.

То, что он пока хорошо реагировал, не очень успокаивало мои страхи – вольный человек непредсказуем в своих настроениях, и меня научили никогда не забывать это. Когда он открыл глаза, я уже разрезал веревки и отправился за влажным полотенцем, чтобы вытереть. Я намеревался убедить его, что служу именно удовольствию господина.

Он не разгневался. Само по себе это меня не удивило, но милорд и не сделал попытки как-то отреагировать, это тревожило, ведь подобное поведение господина недопустимо. Вместо этого он неподвижно лежал, тихо дыша, пока я вытирал его живот. Глаза все еще закрыты, а руки вытянуты назад, хотя я уже развязал их.

Я замешкался, отдирая от кожи застывший воск и раздумывая о том, что намного легче было бы сбрить его вместе с волосом, и пожалел о непредвиденной заминке.

Минуты две я осторожно соскребывал натеки, а потом поднял взгляд и обнаружил: милорд рассматривает меня темными искрящимися глазами.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он тихим хриплым голосом.

Я ответил ему удивленным взглядом.  
– Мне это только в удовольствие, – надеясь, что подобрал правильные выражения, и в последний момент сообразил опустить уважительное обращение.

Он загадочно улыбнулся.  
– Правда, господин? – второе слово с глубоким кошачьим урчанием, от которого у меня побежали мурашки по коже. – Я доставил тебе удовольствие?

Мгновение я изумленно смотрел на него, раскрыв рот, потом, наконец, придя в себя, захлопнул его, и сказал:  
– О боги, да, – я запнулся на ответе, не уверенный, что означало это обращение.

Сбитый с толку и пытающийся разгадать намек, я поднялся за едой.  
– Готов поспорить, сейчас ты очень голоден, – сказал я, поставил блюдо на край прикроватной тумбочки и принялся сдвигать свечи, освобождая место. – Повариха приготовила для нас холодный ужин: мясо, сыр, фрукты, – я повернул поднос, надеясь соблазнить его чем-то особо вкусным, – еще есть ее миндальные кексы, которые ты так любишь.

Я взглянул на милорда и заметил, что он смотрит только на меня. Он даже не сел, будто не испытывал ни малейшей заинтересованности в еде. Хотя обычное время ужина давно прошло.

– Ты не голоден?

Я точно знал: он должен хотеть кушать, но господин лишь сложил губы в почти неуловимую улыбку и проговорил:  
– Только если тебе будет угодно.

Удивляли ли вас когда-либо слова собеседника так, что на мгновение у вас закружилась голова? Со мной именно так и произошло, и он, несомненно, заметил, как я ухватился за кровать, чтобы найти опору. От этой фразы меня затрясло – столько в ней было смысла, особенно из уст милорда. Но ощутил я не только страх, а еще всепоглощающее желание взять то, что я хочу от него, на миг притвориться, что он действительно принадлежит мне, и я могу поступать с ним так, как мне придет в голову. Он искушал меня.

Но я хорошо знал: неважно, какие роли играет эроменос, он никогда, никогда!.. не должен забывать: он – раб на милости у хозяина. А я сейчас, теряя равновесие, не могу отвести взгляда от зияющей пропасти забывчивости.

Видел ли он, как дрожали мои пальцы, когда я потянулся за приправленной перцем телятиной? Не мог не видеть. Однако я приложил все усилия, чтобы мои жесты были плавными и уверенными, когда сел рядом с ним и поднес кусочек к его рту. Он разомкнул губы, принимая мясо и вбирая мои пальцы в теплый рот. Зачарованный я охнул, окончательно теряя равновесие.

Он перехватил мой взгляд, темные глаза сверкнули, и из них пропало серьезное выражение. Я понял: у него нет контроля над ситуацией, и встревожился еще больше.

В комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина или, может, это только у меня звенело в ушах. Когда он, наконец, опустил взгляд, то мельком посмотрел на мои колени и самодовольно улыбнулся, потом закрыл глаза и придвинулся ближе. С запозданием я понял причину его веселья. Несмотря на недавнюю разрядку, мой член стоял прямо и гордо, не стыдясь демонстрировать, какое влияние возымело на него поведение милорда.

Тяжело сглотнув, я выбрал кусочек фрукта и протянул ему, мазнув соком по губам.  
– Грушу? – голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем я рассчитывал – очередное предательское свидетельство того, как он на меня действовал. – Я выбрал сладкую и сочную.

В кладовке было мало осенних груш, но я нашел одну, зная, что их он любит больше всего. Теперь милорд улыбнулся, открыл глаза и взял ломтик губами. Медленно прожевал, проглотил и, не отводя от меня взгляда, сказал:  
– Никогда еще такой вкусной не пробовал.

Так и пошло: я кормил его, изредка поднося кусочки к своему рту, но больше сосредоточившись на его удовольствии. Я не думал, что хоть когда-то видел его таким расслабленным. Через некоторое время он, кажется, насытился. Господин съел немного – не для мужчины, который каждый день посвящает воинской подготовке – но обстановка не располагала к переполненному желудку. У нас еще было несколько часов, и мы в любой момент могли вернуться к подносу.

Его настроение показалось мне располагающим к тому, чтобы лечь рядом, и я вытянулся около него. Несколько мгновений я перебирал темные пряди, а потом тихо прошептал ему на ухо осторожное напоминание о недавно разделенном удовольствии:  
– Ты был прекрасен, – сказал я, – обнаженный, связанный, в масле, с растрепанными волосами.

Он перевернулся на бок, оказавшись спиной ко мне – не отрицание, а просьба. Я обнял его, закинул ногу на его талию и притянул к себе так, что мой полувозбужденный член уперся ему в поясницу. И тихо произнес:  
– Нигелль, – заканчивая мысль.

Когда я пробежался костяшками пальцев по его скуле, он повернулся и провел по ним разомкнутыми губами – не поцелуй, а больше теплая ласка.  
– Когда ты произносишь мое имя… Люблю, когда ты его произносишь. Требовательно, нежно, грубо. Каждый раз у меня голова идет кругом.

– Правда? – я спросил спокойным тоном, но была хорошо слышна моя потребность в его заверении.

– Да.

– Мне очень нравится, как оно звучит. Нигелль. Остро и пьяняще, будто хорошо выдержанный сыр и крепкое вино у костра.

Он рассмеялся.  
– Не очень изысканное описание.

– Ты – не цветок.

– Нет, не цветок, – кажется, он смеялся про себя, и я разозлился.

– Ты считаешь, что я высмеиваю тебя.

– Нет, Сильвен, я не уверен, что ты знаешь, как высмеивать. Но ты хорошо обучен искусству дипломатии.

– Гос… – я сел, вовремя осекшись, и потом голосом, выдающим поднимающийся гнев, сказал: – Ты не понимаешь. Меня вырастили цветком. Фиалкой для букета. Я не особо люблю цветы. А пока узнавал тебя, понял, что не испытываю большой любви к тем, кто рвет их для своего ложа.

– В этом тоже я нанес тебе вред.

Не обращая внимания на его слова, я быстро продолжил, чтобы объяснить:  
– Ты – не цветок, а… – я замолчал, пытаясь описать то, что ворошилось на краю сознания. Вот оно! – …большой кот. Как те черные кошки востока, которых пытаются отловить охотники. Гневные и непредсказуемые.

Проведя пальцем по его боку, я сказал:  
– И сегодня я – цветок, увядающий на полуденном солнце – преклонил колени перед тобой и заставил тебя вытянуться и заурчать. Как мое сердце не будет биться быстрее от такого? Можешь себе представить, насколько захватывающе прикосновением усмирить раненую пантеру? Знать, что для тебя она перевернется на спину, показывая живот?

– И все же ты обманываешься, я – не пантера, – милорд потянулся ко мне и заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо, – а лишь шелудивый кот.

Я поджал губы, взбешенный, что он не оценил моих слов – какая глупая реакция для раба, правда? По возможности сдержавшись, я сказал лишь:  
– Извини меня, фиалки так глупы. Спутать силу с чесоткой. Прошу прощения… господин.

Он должен был прийти в ярость. Когда я перебрался через него, встал и начал приводить в порядок постель, ему следовало отшвырнуть меня и заставить опуститься на колени – моя дерзость не шла ему на пользу. Но он этого не сделал, только, зашипев, схватил меня за запястье и произнес:  
– Сильвен, пожалуйста, не называй меня так. Не когда мы дома. Особенно не в гневе – мне это как ножом по сердцу.

В его глазах я увидел отчаяние, не ярость, когда он сказал:  
– Кот или пантера, неважно. Для тебя я выставлю живот или обнажу горло, тебе я показал себя настоящего. Возможно, это доверие, возможно, я просто оказался в безвыходном положении, но это только для тебя.

Я лишь смотрел на него, чувствуя себя выбитым из колеи, судорожно перебирая в голове все, чему меня учили, в поисках правильного ответа и не находил его. «…когда мы дома».

Он соскользнул с кровати и рухнул на колени у моих ног. Напуганный я отпрянул, но милорд, крепко держа меня за талию, прижался губами к животу.

– Пожалуйста, – проговорил он. Дыхание обдало мою кожу. Господин вновь поцеловал, на сей раз чувствительное место у тазобедренной косточки, чуть в стороне от паха. – Назови меня по имени, я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь его.

– Нигелль, – подчинился я, почти пискнув.

Он сел на пятки и уперся макушкой мне в колени. Попросил, обращаясь к полу:  
– Еще.

– Нигелль, – застыв на месте, я стоял, как статуя, ведь какой еще у меня был выбор, если не делать то, чего он явно желает? Дрожащей рукой я коснулся темных волос, накрутил локон на указательный палец и погладил большим.

– Научи меня.

– Научить?..

Когда он поднял голову, его взгляд были серьезен и прям.  
– Научи меня покорности.

Я изумленно смотрел на него, неуверенный, что услышал правильно. Едва слышно я выдохнул:  
– Гос…

Осторожно подбирая слова, он спокойно повторил:  
– Сильвен, пожалуйста. Научи меня, что значит принадлежать. Что значит быть желаемым и использованным в этом смысле. Что значит потерять себя в твоем удовольствии, – он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону моего бедра. – Твоя личная верная пантера, Сильвен.

Я молчал. Он тяжело вздохнул и вновь склонил голову. Низким хриплым голосом продолжил:  
– Я устал, Сильвен. Слишком устал для мужчины моего возраста. Я не создан быть ни сыном короля, ни правой рукой принца. Ради облегчения я буду ползать у твоих ног.

Беспомощно я смотрел на него, не в силах понять, чего же он от меня хочет. Знаю, мои глаза были круглыми, как блюдца.  
– Я…

– Фионну ты сказал, что я привлекательный, помнишь? – он сложил губы в едва заметную улыбку. – Висящий на руках, потный, покрытый следами порки. Был ли это лишь жест вежливости?

– Нет! Я… – меня затрясло, словно от холода. – Я… ты был… я был возбужден. Мне было стыдно, но когда он заставил подойти к тебе… – я глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять нервозность. – Я… я хотел…

– Ты можешь представить меня таким перед собой? Молящим о твоем поцелуе, когда ты хлещешь меня? Я знаю, что ты с легкостью снимешь с меня ложную маску, и я забуду обо всем, кроме твоего прикосновения…

Он говорил, а я гладил его лицо дрожащей рукой, будто в лихорадочном приступе, но ответных слов найти не мог. «Молящий о твоем поцелуе…»

– Сильвен… – он прислонился лбом к моему бедру, вновь говоря в пол. – Время никогда не щадит тело, знаю, я давно уже не миловидный юноша и никак не могу сравниться с твоим образом или Толи…

– Нет! – вновь вскрикнул я. Настолько потрясенный его словами, что преодолел свою немоту. Я опустился на колени рядом с ним. – Рядом с тобой Толи – ничтожество, – встревоженный и отчаявшийся, я водил руками по его коже. Как он мог быть таким слепым к себе? – У него нет ни глубины твоих глаз, ни силы твоего тела, ни твоего лица… ты… о боги… господин… – я обхватил его лицо ладонями. – Разве ты не видишь своей привлекательности? Ты будто Арей. Я коснулся бога.

Пока я говорил, он пристально смотрел на меня, хотя встретиться с ним глазами я не мог. Потом он схватил мои руки и крепко их сжал.   
– Сильвен, – он перехватил мой взгляд и не отпускал, – я постепенно полюбил тебя. И стал доверять тебе так, как доверяю единицам. Я буду твоим, если ты возьмешь меня. Я считаю, быть господином идет тебе больше, чем быть рабом. И разве ты не насладился сегодняшним вечером? Возьми меня. Научи.

– Я… – «полюбил»?! Меня, словно холодной волной, окатило паникой. Раба?!

Голос срывался на писк, когда я пытался объяснить ему:  
– Я – раб. Неважно, насколько хорошо я притворюсь, – слова застряли, как сухой песок в горле, пока я смотрел на него. «Полюбил»? – Как я могу…

Тяжело сглотнув, я выдавил из себя ответ, думая о том, что не могу вновь отказать ему. Это мое назначение. Я живу лишь для того, чтобы его жизнь сделать легче. Если бы не семинария Эроса, я бы точно умер в младенчестве. Если ему нужно это, как я могу сказать «нет»? По правде говоря, ничего трудного он не просил.  
– Я попытаюсь.

***

Той ночью он остался в моей кровати, свернувшись клубком и прижавшись спиной к моей груди в поисках тепла. Довольный, но в то же время и сбитый с толку, я обхватил его руками, будто он на самом деле принадлежал мне, а не наоборот.

Интересно то, что, если мыслить логически, я бы посчитал вечер в высшей степени успешным, ведь господину явно понравилось, он даже желал большего. Но на следующее утро я проснулся, чувствуя себя еще более неловко, чем раньше, ведь теперь я держал тигра за хвост – или кота, можно сказать – и не знал, что с ним делать.

Я действительно пытался. Могу сказать точно. И хотя в течение последующих месяцев я казнил себя за это, удивляясь тому, куда подевался мой разум, когда я соглашался, время показывало свое. Меня просто не вырастили таким, чтобы я мог на самом деле осмыслить те потребности, о которых говорил Нигелль. И, если честно, у него не было настоящего понимания склада ума раба. Наши жизни были чужды друг другу так, будто один вырос в глубокой пещере, а другой – на палящем солнце.

На следующее утро особых изменений не было. Позавтракав остатками сыра и хлеба с прошлого вечера, милорд выпил кофе на кухне по дороге на очередной совет, где требовалось его присутствие. Я же лежал в постели, пока он не встал (хотя мне до боли хотелось подняться и привести себя в порядок для него), воздержался от того, чтобы пораньше спуститься за кофе, и мне удалось не дать сорваться слову «господин» с языка.

Позже я, как обычно, занялся собой, а потом набрал ему ванну. Такое поведение может показаться раболепным, но им не было. Теперь я видел возможность настаивать на том, чтобы купать его, чего он никогда не разрешал раньше.

Что я и сделал: когда он вернулся, я вместе с ним устроился в воде, смывая грязь с его кожи и аккуратно обрабатывая новую ссадину на плече. Даже так, после ванны я чувствовал себя неловко, и когда милорд сказал, что ему нужно просмотреть счета, я, конечно, не возражал, отправившись в гостиную заниматься алгеброй, которой он учил меня.

Закончив со счетами, господин пришел в гостиную, опустился на колени возле меня и задрал набедренную повязку. Взяв у меня в рот, он сосал, пока я не кончил, и проглотил все до капли, как обычный раб. После ужина я тренировался в сортировке документов, а милорд с книгой устроился у моих ног, будто это было самое естественное место для него.

В ту ночь я взял его в его же кровати, куда он пригласил меня, хотя обставил все так, будто это была моя идея. Плечи вдавлены в матрац, ягодицы высоко подняты, и голова бьется об изголовье, пока я вколачиваюсь в него. Следующие четыре ночи я брал его, кроме того, еще один раз в ванной, и каждый раз грубо. На четвертый день Нигелль разбудил меня, лаская губами член. В обед он нашел меня, утянул в коморку и вновь ублажил ртом. И опять перед ужином с королем. Как оказалось, все было спланировано с определенной целью: не прошло и двух часов после, только мы вернулись в его комнаты, он стянул брюки и быстро опустился на четвереньки на полу в гостиной, умоляя взять его, жестко и долго, используя слюну вместо смазки.

Я подчинился. И когда позже мы лежали в кровати, засыпая, я спросил, не было ли ему больно, он прошептал в ответ:  
– Да, спасибо, – и прижался еще ближе ко мне.

По моему рассказу кажется, что все шло хорошо, правда? Но это не так. Всегда начинал он, всегда я выискивал его одобрение. Ни разу я не отхлестал его – лишь спросил однажды, хочет ли он этого. А он ответил:   
– Может, потом.

И я, конечно, повиновался.

На пятый день его настроение, кажется, переменилось. Или скорее – с его точки зрения, возможно – он пал духом. В ванной он был апатичным, потом уединился в кабинете, внимательно изучая карту, кажется, с передвижением войск. Нигелль принял чай, который я принес, но не посмотрел мне в глаза, вернувшись обратно к своему занятию.

Я устроился в гостиной, некоторое время занимаясь математикой, потом достал книгу, которую он дал мне, и попытался отвлечься от беспокойства, гложущего сердце. Не могу пояснить, почему, но мне хотелось плакать – зная, что разочаровал его, я чувствовал себя потерянным, но что делать, чтобы это исправить, не знал. Я привык к ощущению бессилия, но сейчас его вкус был для меня новым и отдавал горечью.

Незадолго до отхода ко сну милорд присоединился ко мне, сев не у моих ног, а рядом на диване. Без всяких прелюдий, он сказал:  
– Сильвен, я должен перед тобой извиниться. Ты говорил правду, которую я не желал слушать. Моя фантазия недостижима, и мы оба это понимаем. Ты – раб. С того момента, как начинаются твои воспоминания, ты не знал иного. С моей стороны чистый воды эгоизм просить тебя освободиться от этого.

В груди закололо от боли, а сердце пустилось вскачь. Меня опять охватил ужас, но не перед ним, а оттого, что я потерпел неудачу, полностью и бесповоротно. Он сдался.  
– Господин?.. – слишком поздно прикусывать язык. Даже если бы я захотел, то лучше подтвердить его слова было просто невозможно. – Я… я говорил, что буду неуклюж. Я могу лучше, только скажи.

– Нет, Сильвен. Послушай себя. Даже сейчас ты спрашиваешь, что делать, – я смотрел на его колени, но он взял меня за подбородок и поднял лицо. – Помнишь Толи?.. Я спросил, хотел бы ты, чтобы я тебе лгал, – увидев мой кивок, он продолжил: – Не сомневаюсь, ты мог бы хорошо выучить роль, но я тоже не хочу лжи. И не имеет значения, как низко буду я кланяться, ты будешь лишь читать меня, высматривая, чего я желаю, и изо всех сил стараться дать мне это, неважно, какой ценой.

– Но… – я закусил нижнюю губу и вздохнул. – Мне это доставляет удовольствие.

– Конечно, тебе доставляет удовольствие делать меня счастливым, ведь тебя научили, что именно в этом твоя ценность.

Он был прав, да? Но это не вся правда – он свел мои реакции к простому уравнению, но моя правда была настолько сложной, что даже я с трудом понимал ее.

– Сильвен, тебе понравилось видеть меня связанным? Больше, чем тебе бы понравилось чувствовать меня над собой с приказом слизывать пыль с моих сапог?

– Больше? Не могу сказать, – украдкой я бросил на него взгляд. – Пока нет. Но я отреагировал, правда?

– Даже так. И то только потому, что ты веришь, что доставляешь мне удовольствие…

– Нет! – я вырвал ладонь из его пальцев, чего никогда бы не сделал еще неделю назад. – Не думай, я не настолько прост.

– Я не думаю…

– Думаешь, – настоял я, – ты прав, действительно трудно вырваться из вбитого в меня. Но это еще не все, – я глубоко вздохнул. Конечно, я должен был сказать о другом любовнике. – Кармин… он научил меня брать мужчину. Никогда раньше я подобного не делал. Мы играли в игры, грубые и жестокие, когда я брал его силой, и, видят боги, как мне это нравилось. Если бы не Кармин, от меня тебе было бы еще меньше прока. Но, гос… – я откашлялся, – Нигелль, я могу это сделать. Страсть есть, только уверенность приходит медленно.

– Сильвен, – господин положил руку мне на плечо, его захват был крепким и властным, и я поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Кармин был рабом. Он тобой не владел, а я владею. И ни искусные притворства, ни мои заверения в хороших намерениях не изменят этого. Ты никогда не отделаешься от мысли, что в случае моего недовольства, я могу избить тебя до полусмерти. Или продать в бордель.  
Он был прав. Вот в чем было различие. Как бы я ни хотел верить, что полностью подчинил себя ему, оставалась сокровенная часть меня, которая пыталась выжить путем наименьших страданий.  
– Я мог бы освободить тебя.

– Господин, нет! – громко вскрикнув, я рванулся из держащей меня руки. – Нет, пожалуйста. Я больше ничему не обучен! Ты не знаешь историй… быть свободным эроменосом еще хуже, чем последней шлюхой, они ведут нищенский образ жизни и…

– Ты кое-чему обучен. Ты же ведешь мои счетные книги, правда? Я научу тебя большему.

– Нет, господин, прошу, не надо… ты не знаешь… – умоляя его, я уже упал на колени. Свобода. Свобода была зовом сирены, на нее падки лишь глупые эроменосы, не видящие западни.

– Сильвен, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я не выкидываю тебя на улицу. Я никогда так не поступлю. Пока ты принадлежишь мне. Так безопаснее. Но знал ты или нет, я уже запустил процесс получения вольной для тебя, – он замолчал и потянул меня за руку, давая понять, что мне следует сесть рядом с ним. Потом милорд продолжил: – Лучшего момента не будет. Я должен сказать тебя, что в случае смерти своим завещанием я освобождаю тебя.

Меня охватил озноб, и я почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица.  
– Милорд, ты никогда не должен говорить подобного эроменосу. Никогда! Мы знаем огромное множество способов убить так, что никто не заподозрит неестественной смерти.

Нигелль лишь рассмеялся.  
– Тогда это показатель того, насколько глубоко мое доверие к тебе, разве не так?

Я покачал головой, не желая соглашаться с его беспечностью.

– Кроме того, – теперь он вновь заговорил серьезно, – в твоих интересах заботиться о моем здоровье. Ты получишь свободу и человека, который поможет тебе приспособиться к новой жизни. Я не в силах оставить тебе многого после смерти – это запрещено законом – но при жизни я могу немало. Теперь послушай меня внимательно. Если со мной что-то случится, лучше ты будешь свободным, чем перепродан с моим клеймом. Ты пойдешь к Фионну, он согласился помочь, пока ты не станешь на ноги. Ты меня слышишь? Я ему доверяю.

– Слышу, но, пожалуйста, береги свою жизнь.

Он тихо засмеялся.  
– Обязательно. У меня есть для этого причина.

Мы немного помолчали, пока он пил чай, который принес с собой. Наверное, напиток уже остыл.

– Что ж, – сказал он, наконец, – я больше не буду принуждать тебя к моим низким фантазиям. Найди себе любовника, прекрасный Сильвен. Возможно, Граф? Знаешь, как я возбуждаюсь, представляя ваши переплетенные тела? – он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Может быть, через месяц или около того я попрошу твоего прикосновения, как это было раньше. Так будет…

– Нет! – мой голос задрожал, и я почувствовал, как глаза защипало от непролитых слез. – Ты не понимаешь… Я говорил тебе… – слишком поздно, чтобы останавливаться, и я ощутил, как щеки окрасил румянец. – Я люблю тебя. Я хочу…

– Знаю, – он перебил, запустив руку в мои волосы и пропуская пальцы сквозь пряди. – Ты хочешь сделать меня счастливым. Милый Сильвен, я тоже полюбил тебя, очень сильно. Ни минуты не сомневайся, так было с самого начала, когда я впервые услышал твое имя. Помнишь?

Он улыбнулся. Я помнил, и я кивнул.

– Но твоя любовь – это любовь раба к своему господину, а я не могу быть счастлив ею. Возможно, со свободой все изменится. Но на сердце у меня тяжело оттого, что это всего лишь мечта. Ты знаешь только рабскую любовь. Это часть твоей сущности.

Он говорил со мной так, будто у меня не было разума понять самого себя. Мне хотелось разразиться бранью, потому что я еще никогда не был так зол.

Вот еще один господин считал меня собакой.


	18. Chapter 18

Была уже глубокая ночь, но я не спал, то впадая в ярость, то предаваясь жалости к себе. Я был зол на своего господина за недостаток понимания, гневался на себя за собственное бессилие. Когда я уже совсем измучился, мне, наконец, пришло в голову, что первоисточник моих страданий – страх потери. Чего могу лишиться именно я, а не господин. Селена* была уже высоко в небе, когда осознание этого осенило меня.

Это был не страх побоев, не боязнь перед аукционом, а ужас того, что я могу потерять его – все очень просто. Ведь я хотел всегда быть рядом. Потому я любил его. И меня обидело то, что он посчитал меня настолько незамысловатым. Я, по его мнению, чувствовал бы то же самое к любому мужчине, чьи инициалы вытатуированы у меня на пояснице.

Он был неправ, неверно истолковав меня, и утром я собирался развеять это заблуждение, научить всему, что знал сам, и не только выполнить его заветные желания, но пояснить то, каким я осознавал себя.

Приняв, наконец, решение, я, хвала богам, уснул, ведь следующий день обещал быть длинным и полным событий. Мои сны были яркими, с образами, звуками и запахами. Я четко видел лицо Иса.

«Как бы я хотел тебя трахнуть, Ис».

Поддаваясь этому желанию, заполняя и губя. Его податливое тело подо мной, синяки на бедрах от жесткого захвата, прямые шелковистые волосы локонами вьются под моими пальцами.

«Я доставил тебе удовольствие?»

Нигелль. Вкус его рта, жар его плоти. Я проснулся на простынях, мокрых от выплеснувшегося желания, с теплым потеком на бедре, и перевернулся на другой бок спать дальше.  
__________________  
*Селена – богиня Луны в греческой мифологии.

*** 

Встал я рано, еще до восхода солнца. Скинул покрывала, выскользнул в коридор и отправился на кухню просить еду у поварихи. Я не хотел испортить милорду завтрак, но утром времени у него мало, а у меня было многое запланировано до того, как ему надо будет уйти в оружейный двор.

Когда он устроился за столом, я сел на стул напротив и сказал:  
– Нигелль, пожалуйста, мне надо поговорить с тобой.

Милорд подносил пряную булочку ко рту, но остановился и ответил:  
– Да, конечно, – не без настороженности. – Что ты хотел?

– Вчера мы говорили о моем обучении в семинарии. Оно было намного жестче, наверное… чем для моих сверстников. Я хочу рассказать, почему. Я коротко – знаю, что твое время дорого.

Когда я взглянул на него, он лишь кивнул, все еще нахмуренный, и взял чашку.

– Будучи еще подростком я придумал игру с другими мальчиками. Все-таки, думаю, это была игра. Хотя не уверен. Но… я приказывал им. Однажды… кажется, мне было двенадцать… или тринадцать… – я ковырял один ноготь другим; этот рассказ давался мне очень нелегко, – меня поймали наставники, когда я… заставлял Иса… моего… близкого друга… – я тряхнул головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями. – Я заставлял его отсосать мне. Они расспросили других, узнали, что это был не первый раз, когда я делал это с ним… и с другими, – я поднял голову, наткнулся на пристальный взгляд милорда и опустил глаза. – Как-то ты заметил – я был проказником. Так и было. И это чуть не стоило мне мужского достоинства.

Я ожидал, что милорд сейчас рассмеется. Думаю, даже хотел этого, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть смягчить настрой, который я привнес в разговор. Но он не издал ни звука, лишь медленно отпил из чашки. Через мгновение я глубоко вздохнул и продолжил, пытаясь убрать из повествования эмоции. Ведь то, что рассказ давался мне с трудом, не имело большого значения, главное, чтобы Нигелль понял, из какого семени я вырос и как сложно было это исправить.

– Наставники решили, что я дороже пойду с молотка, если буду в целости – восточные государства наводняют греческие рынки кастратами. Поэтому они решили выбить из меня властность. Учителя уделяли мне очень много времени, усердно обрабатывая и заботясь о том, чтобы меня больше не тянуло к такому удовольствию. Пойми, это была большая жертва с их стороны, и я им благодарен. Действительно благодарен, потому что я живу и все мои части тела на месте.

Когда я взглянул на него, лицо милорда было нахмурено еще больше, вид глубоких морщин, появившихся у него на лбу, лишал меня мужества, и я стал запинаться. Усилием воли я заставил себя смотреть на стол и сказал:  
– Там были не только побои и порка, но и… унижения. Приемы пищи, сон, купание, клизмы – все с уроками покорности. Более двух лет – пока лорд Риедич не купил меня – я редко кончал, не испытывая при этом глубокий стыд, и мне никогда не позволялось видеть унижения других, если только мне не доставалось еще больше за то, что я присутствовал при этом.

Обнаружив, что переплел пальцы в один сжатый комок, я заставил себя расслабиться – не хотел, чтобы он неверно истолковал мое отношение к рассказанному. Вздох получился судорожным, но я успокоился.  
– Почти все уроки были довольно суровыми, и я хорошо их выучил, поэтому прости, если мне с трудом удается их забыть.

– Сильве…

– Нет, – я положил ладонь на стол. – Пожалуйста, просто послушай меня еще немного.

Милорд замолчал, и я продолжил более уверенный голосом, когда воспоминания уже ушли:  
– Нигелль, я действительно хочу сделать тебя счастливым, ты прав. Но любой хочет доставить удовольствие любимому человеку, и это не делает меня рабом. Я тоже хочу счастья, – теперь я встретился с ним взглядом и удерживал его, чтобы милорд видел мою уверенность, – я хочу поцеловать тебя, хочу обнимать. И я хочу видеть, как ты выгибаешься под моими руками. Для исполнения своих желаний ты никогда не найдешь более умелого, чем я. И я хочу знать, что именно я исполнил их. Я ревнив, – замолчав, я попытался прочесть его реакцию. Нигелль смотрел на меня, губами касаясь края чашки, но ничего не говорил. – Если ты не позволишь разрушить стену, которую воздвигли во мне в Эросе, я не обрету счастья в жизни. Могу я хотя бы попытаться?

Он прикрыл глаза, опуская чашку на стол.

Я не дал ему ответить, потому что внезапно понял, что не хочу его ответа – я боялся, каким он будет. Когда увидел, как милорд размыкает губы, я поднялся и, опережая его, сказал:  
– Я попытаюсь.

Развернув перед ним лист бумаги и пододвинув ближе перо и чернильницу, я произнес:  
– Подпиши.

– Что?.. – он перевел взгляд на листок и с любопытством принялся читать несколько строчек, которые я написал там.

– Это одноразовый пропуск в город.

– Зачем тебе?.. – но все же обмакнул перо в чернила.

– Ты мог бы доверить мне свою жизнь, но не поход по магазинам? – сухо и резко, показывая свою обиду. Я искренне был зол на него. Пусть Нигелль говорит, что хочет видеть меня свободным, но обращается со мной, как с ребенком.

– Нет, то есть, да, конечно, Сильвен. Завтра же равноденствие, да? Вот, – он поставил свою подпись со слегка смущенным видом и через стол протянул мне листок. – Только, прошу, будь осторожен. Возьми охрану.

– Сомневаюсь, что у меня есть другой выбор, – я подхватил пропуск, аккуратно держа его, чтобы не размазать чернила, а потом чуть склонил голову. – Ты уже опаздываешь. Тебя же ждут сегодня на утренний совет? Спасибо, что выслушал.

И быстро ушел, прекрасно осознавая, что милорд ошеломленно смотрит мне вслед. Я позволил себе расслабиться и задрожал от волнения. В общем, все прошло хорошо.

*** 

– О боги, что за золотистое видение появилось на моем пороге? – Фионн весело ухмылялся – я начал думать, что это его постоянное выражение лица – будто он мало чего находил в жизни, стоящего серьезного отношения.

– Сэр, – я слегка поклонился, – прошу прощения за неожиданный визит, мои утренние планы внезапно изменились. Если вы не заняты, могу я просить уделить мне немного времени?

– Конечно, Сильвен, пожалуйста, заходи. Я рад тебя видеть, и до полудня у меня ничего не запланировано, – он отошел, пропуская меня в дом. – Чая? Или твой господин испортил твой вкус той горькой смолой, которую предпочитает?

Мы поговорили о пустяках – об оттаивающих полях, о завтрашнем празднике – пока Фионн готовил чайничек с отборными чайными листьями – не хуже, чем во дворце – и нес поднос в гостиную. Какое-то время мы наслаждались чаем, следуя правилам вежливости, пока Фионн, наконец, не сказал:  
– Итак, что привело тебя одного к моему порогу? Стоит мне это расценивать как знак раздора или вашего счастья?

Я мрачно улыбнулся и ответил:  
– Не счастья. Некий раздор присутствует, но есть надежда на лучшее. Это и привело меня за советом и независимым суждением, и, может… – теперь я не мог сдержать искренней улыбки, – я надеюсь что, вы согласитесь поделиться со мной одним или двумя приспособлениями из своей коллекции.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, несколько мгновений просто смотрел на меня, потом его губы растянулись в ухмылку.  
– Рассказывай.

Так я и сделал. Милорд сказал, что он доверил бы Фионну собственную жизнь, и, учитывая события нашего последнего визита, мне пришлось поверить, что он бы доверил ему и некоторые ее интимные детали. Вкратце я изложил события последних двух недель. Описал, как меня воспитали, чтобы Фионн понял, и что меня влекло, и что удерживало. Наконец, рассказал ему о моих замыслах на сегодня.

Закончив, я поставил чашку на стол, и мне показалось, что звон фарфорового блюдца гулко разнесся по комнате. Да, я дрожал. Хотя я все для себя решил – и был тверд в этих решениях, как никогда за многие годы – случались моменты, когда глубина вод, куда я намеревался войти, пугала меня.

Я поднял голову и увидел, что Фионн изучающее смотрит на меня. Я сказал:  
– Лорд Нигелль доверяет вам, как никому другому. И вы – не любовники. Мне не нужно знать вашу историю, но я понимаю, что вы хорошо его знаете, и, может, расскажете больше о том, в чем он нуждается.

Фионн на миг прикрыл глаза, потом, медленно выдыхая, поставил чашку на стол рядом с моей.  
– Могу сказать тебе главное: статус лорда и власть, которой он обладает, давят на него неимоверным грузом. Он бы предпочел быть солдатом, а не командиром. А еще лучше простым плотником. Однако его уважают не только за происхождение. Воины готовы умереть за него. Он – прирожденный лидер, хотя не признает этого и ненавидит, что другие думают иначе.

– Кармин говорил то же самое. 

Я запнулся, а потом хотел пояснить незнакомое имя, но Фионн произнес:  
– Я знал Кармина. И скорбел, узнав о его смерти. Нигелль сказал, что вы были любовниками.

– Насколько рабы могут ими быть, да.

Фионн вновь наполнил чашки и, когда я взял свою, вернулся к прерванной теме.  
– Ты видел, что я покалечен.

Я нахмурился.  
– Вы хромаете, я видел. Но, учитывая ваше владение хлыстом, я бы никак не назвал вас калекой.

Он рассмеялся и сказал:  
– Возможно, ты прав, – сделал глоток чая, – и здесь я тоже обязан Нигеллю. Если бы не он, я бы давно был мертв.

На мой удивленный взгляд он ответил:  
– Я служил в королевской армии лейтенантом в дивизионе лорда Нигелля и был предан ему, как любой другой солдат. Во время небольшой стычки я получил ранение мечом, – он замолчал, отрешенно глядя на дальнюю стену. Затем провел пальцами по боку, показывая путь раны, шрам от которой я видел. – Сам удар был ужасен. А потом еще всадник направил коня, и тот раздробил мне бедро копытом. Нигелль забрал меня с поля боя, оставив руководить битвой своего первого лейтенанта. И ведь до того дня мы были не больше, чем партнеры по спаррингу. Но ради моей жизни он рисковал исходом сражения. Глупое решение, хотя все закончилось хорошо. И об этом помню не только я. До сих пор поговаривают, что он готов на все, чтобы сохранить жизнь своим людям. Со временем историю очень приукрасили, – Фионн ухмыльнулся.

– Значит, вы чувствуете себя обязанным, и посему он вам доверяет.

– Да, я обязан ему. Однако, зная его, не удивительно, что наш лорд считает: именно он виновен в моем ранении, – он пожал плечами. – Но ты ухватил суть. Пролитая кровь объединяет, как ничто другое. Пока я поправлялся, он навещал меня, следил за тем, чтобы я тренировал ногу. Мы стали друзьями. Даже, наверное, братьями, особенно, когда обнаружились наши другие… общие… интересы. Помню, как впервые предложил доставить ему боль, в которой, по его признанию, Нигелль нуждался. Мы тогда были довольно… выпивши, – он рассмеялся. – Именно благодаря этому я обнаружил сию склонность в себе, поэтому дважды обязан ему жизнью.

Я не смог сдержать улыбки, и, по правде говоря, я действительно размышлял над тем, как человек может открыть в себе такое призвание.

Но потом Фионн наклонился ближе ко мне и вновь стал серьезным.  
– Как командир, Нигелль воодушевляет армию короля на великие подвиги. Если бы не он, мы бы давно проиграли войну. Пусть это не признает король, но, смею сказать, это признает принц Арич. И все же Нигелль ненавидит отведенную ему роль. Его удерживает лишь верность стране, но он страдает и, по мере того, как продолжается война, все сильнее. В последнее время он чаще приходит ко мне, но большего я дать не могу. Потому что мы – не любовники и никогда ими не будем. Дай ему уйти от реальности, Сильвен. Заставь забыть, кто он. Сделай его боль физической и отбери любую возможность принимать решения. Вынуди поверить, что он лишь немного лучше, чем кусок плоти, и Нигелль будет тебя боготворить. Ты увидишь, как груз спадет с его души, обещаю. Его лоб разгладится, а плечи расслабятся. Разве это не достаточная награда для тех из нас, кто его любит?

Фионн внезапно поднялся, с бряцаньем ставя чашку на стол. Если я правильно изучил его, это означало, что ему наскучила рассудительность разговора.  
– Что ж, – сказал он и ухмыльнулся мне. – Ты говорил, что хотел посмотреть мои игрушки. Пойдем?

*** 

В тот день милорд задерживался, но я отказывался принимать это как повод опускать руки, вместо этого видя здесь основание для обиды и распаляя в себе ее. Когда, наконец, повернулась задвижка замка, я вздрогнул, проглотил остатки чая – дверь уже закрылась – и потом поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать его в коридоре.

Если и вернулись некие сомнения, пока я ждал его, то они тут же испарились, едва я увидел застывшее мрачное лицо Нигелля. Он вообще не обратил на меня внимания, пройдя мимо в конец коридора, будто я был пустым местом.

У него явно был тяжелый день, и это оказалось весьма кстати. Впившись ногтями в ладони, я глубоко вздохнул и сделал решительный шаг в новый мир.

– Нигелль, – резким требовательным тоном, совершенно чуждым мне.

Милорд не остановился. То ли проигнорировал окрик, то ли просто не услышал – не знаю. Мужество почти исчезло, но я вспомнил: лучшего времени не будет, и жить с преградой между нами… я больше не мог этого выносить. Пусть все выяснится сейчас.

Я схватил его за запястье, рванул, заставляя посмотреть на меня, и ударил по лицу с такой силой, что чуть не поморщился от обжегшей ладонь боли. И выкрикнул самым громким голосом, какой – пока что – господин слышал:  
– Ты игнорируешь меня?!

Если бы мои нервы не были напряжены до предела, я бы, может, рассмеялся при виде того, как милорд широко распахнул глаза. А так я несся на крыльях страха, все дальше и дальше, не останавливаясь, чтобы осмыслить свои действия. Сжав в кулаке ворот его накидки, я ткнул его коленом в живот – не слишком сильно, только чтобы у него перехватило дыхание – и резко потянул вниз так, что он пошатнулся.

– На колени.

Уловка удалась лишь благодаря его изумленному состоянию, ведь, даже несмотря на мой рост, Нигелль был в десять раз сильнее. С шокированным лицом он упал на колени, а на щеке расцвело красное пятно – след от моего удара. Я воспользовался преимуществом, и не успел милорд понять, что оказался на полу, как я расшнуровал бриджи и высвободил себя, благодаря Эроса, что страх не сделал меня совершенно вялым.

– Открой рот, – дернув за волосы, одной рукой я потянул его вперед, пока другой поддерживал себя в готовности. Он не реагировал – скорее всего, еще только осмысливал свое новое положение – потому что все случилось за меньшее количество времени, чем я потратил на то, чтобы это описать. Даже так, я вновь ударил его по лицу, выказывая нетерпение и молясь о том, что поступаю правильно.

– Открой рот, – я сказал, – немедленно! – последнее слово я подчеркнул, резко надавив на затылок, и, наконец, Нигелль с хрипом распахнул рот. Я затолкнул член внутрь.

Первые мгновения я лишь наслаждался обхватившим меня жаром, давая сердцу успокоиться, пока милорд отсасывал мне, и принимая тот факт, что я все еще жив, что он взял у меня в рот и теперь, кажется, намеревался доставить мне удовольствие. Какое искушение было сдаться, погладить его по голове и дать ему довести меня до пика, но сегодня речь шла не об оргазме – моем или его – а о том, чтобы найти верную модель поведения. Мне нужно было научиться многому и быстро.

– Медленнее. Стой, – я накрутил волосы на кулак с такой силой, что Нигелль дернулся, но был осторожен с моей плотью. – Нет, я не сказал тебе выпустить меня, просто перестань сосать. И больше не двигайся. Хорошо, – я погладил его по щеке, чувствуя, как пылает кожа на месте удара, и уговаривая себя сделать следующий шаг.

– Теперь слушай меня внимательно. Если хочешь стать шлюхой раба, то тебе нужно научиться этому ремеслу. Ты понял? Да? – мое сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, пока я говорил, и я молил Эроса, чтобы он провел меня по тернистому пути, который выбрал сегодня.

Все еще держа член во рту, он залился жгучим румянцем, услышав мои слова, но справился с собой, закрыл глаза и медленно с осторожностью кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Не шевелись. Расслабься, будь просто сосудом. Да, вот так. Замечательно, – коротким движением я прошелся фаллосом по его языку и одновременно провел большим пальцем по брови. – У тебя великолепный рот, мой замечательный котик. И ты так скуп с ним, будто думаешь, что он неприкосновенен. Мы должны изменить это, правда? – милорд тихо застонал и приоткрыл глаза.

Освободив его рот, я коснулся губ большим пальцем, и он, быстро и жадно посасывая, вобрал член. Да. Я вздохнул спокойно и глубоко. Я поступил верно, правильно подойдя к делу, теперь оставалось узнать, насколько далеко могу зайти. Очень далеко, если верить Фионну.

Отдернув пальцы от губ милорда, я жестом указал в сторону.  
– Встань, упрись спиной в стену и опустись на корточки.

На нем все еще была накидка, и теперь Нигелль собрался сбросить ее.

– Нет, – он вскинул на меня глаза, но я ответил ему пристальным взглядом. – Если тебе так неудобно, надо было снять ее до того, как ты вошел сюда. Сейчас ты мой. Ты делаешь то, что я скажу и когда скажу.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, милорд лишь мгновение колебался, потом кивнул и, двинувшись к стене, начал:  
– Да, – и запнулся, не зная, что сказать дальше.

– Господин, – подтолкнул я.

Он закусил губу, но опустил взгляд и тихим голосом сказал:  
– Господин, – и заскользил вниз по стене.

Я коснулся его плеча.  
– Немного выше. Хватит. Вот так, хорошая высота, согласен? – теперь я узнаю, насколько выносливы его бедра, потому что поза, в которой милорд застыл, представляла собой не расслабленное сидение на корточках, а полное напряжение мышц.

Встав перед ним – его губы на уровне моего паха – я уперся лбом в прохладный камень стены, накрутил темные локоны на пальцы и потянул. Рот Нигелля распахнулся, и с вздохом я вновь скользнул в обволакивающее тепло. Я двинул бедра вперед, входя глубже, но медленно, давая привыкнуть к длине.

Закрыв глаза, он застонал, но я понял: этот звук – доказательство крайнего наслаждения, и моя улыбка стала искренней.

– Очень хорошо, Нигелль, – одобряюще сказал я и погладил его шею так, как это делали мои наставники, когда впервые учили этому мастерству лет десять назад. Еще несколько спокойных мгновений, позволяя ему расслабиться, но потом я вошел еще глубже, почти упираясь в горло.

Милорд начал давиться, и я сказал:  
– Расслабься. Ты сопротивляешься мне. Не тебе решать, что делать.

Признаюсь, я почувствовал мрачное веселье. Меня вырастили с этим убеждением, и теперь мне стало интересно: его услышит милорд, превысит ли оно плотское удовольствие? Поймет ли он, что для такого, как я, это была не игра, которую могу прекратить, если устану от нее.  
– Отныне ты мой, Нигелль. Твой рот принадлежит мне и твое горло. И ты позволишь использовать их так, как я захочу и сколько захочу.

Пока я говорил, милорд закрыл глаза, будто впитал мои слова и обдумывал их смысл. Когда он пальцами сжал мои бедра, меня осенило, что Нигелль нервничал, будто тоже боялся, что воды слишком глубоки.

Я начал размеренно трахать его рот, сначала медленно, держа руку на челюсти. Было хорошо – я не льстил ему – и теперь мне приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы придерживаться ранее задуманного плана, я должен был контролировать свое либидо, чтобы оно не начало контролировать меня. Оказалось, даже с этой позиции навыки раба для плотских утех имели большую ценность. Ощущение рта, теплого и обхватывающего, вид этого мужчины, такого гордого и сильного, сейчас подо мной, движение щек, когда он сосет, след от моей руки на лице. Я был потрясен.

Наверное, время настало.

Впившись пальцами в его голову, я толкнулся еще глубже, еще быстрее и сильнее, чувствуя, как головка члена ударилась о заднюю стенку горла. Первый раз милорд нервно сжал пальцы на моих бедрах, второй толчок – всхлип, третий – рефлекторные спазмы, пока я входил глубже, чем он был готов. Я немного отодвинулся, давая ему придти в себя. Нигелль тяжело дышал, всхлипывая, будто покорно молил о прощении.

– Все еще хочешь быть моей шлюхой, Нигелль?

Он медленно склонил голову, и я сказал:  
– Даже самая плохая шлюха способна заглотнуть член. Попробуем еще раз?

Закрыв глаза, милорд тихо застонал и коротко кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Теперь перестань сосать, просто открой… да. Расслабь горло, Нигелль, не сопротивляйся, – его имя было для меня со вкусом секса, теплое и солоноватое, и я понял, что обожаю его произносить. – Ты – сосуд, Нигелль, горячая пара скользких дырок. Помни это и отдайся мне.

Он лишь несчастно всхлипнул, облокачиваясь об стену и расслабляя рот. Несколько мгновений я пристально рассматривал его и заметил, как от напряжения дрожат его бедра. Возможно, милорд действительно был рожден для этого. Он ни разу не пожаловался, а я знал по опыту, как трудно удерживать такую позу.

Я возобновил вторжение в рот, теперь настроившись на оргазм, и сознательно входил глубоко, но не так, чтобы поранить его. Милорд вновь подавился, потом еще раз, но в целом стал заглатывать лучше. С каждым спазмом Нигелль брал меня глубже; удерживая ладонь на его шее, я почувствовал, что он начал контролировать свое дыхание. Когда я кончил, сперма потекла по основанию языка прямо в глотку, и ощущение того, как движется кадык под моими пальцами, пока милорд глотал, будоражило.

Еще чувствительный после оргазма, я уперся лбом в стену, глядя вниз на него и лениво перебирая темные локоны. Милорд завершил все красиво, нежно проведя языком по всей длине члена и слизав последние капли с головки.

Его ноги все еще были напряжены – ведь я не позволял ему сесть на корточки. Такой послушный. Сделав шаг назад, я поправил бриджи и завязал их, потом облокотился о противоположную стену. Нигелль взгляда не поднимал, выражение его лица было точно как у раба, правда, если не считать того, что на нем до сих пор были брюки, сапоги и весенняя накидка, наброшенная на плечи.

– Сядь и дай отдых ногам.

Скользнув вниз по стене, милорд опустился на пол и тихо выдохнул, не скрывая облегчения.  
– Спасибо, – на мгновение он закусил губу, а потом добавил: – Господин, – в этом обращении я не уловил ни веселья, ни желчи, может, только неуверенность, замешательство, которые исчезнут со временем. Так или иначе.

Я устроился рядом с ним, возвышаясь из-за разницы в росте, и провел большим пальцем по губе, припухшей от моего грубого обращения.  
– Тебе понравилось, котенок?

Нужды спрашивать не было – я видел, что понравилось. Но укрываясь тихим невозмутимым голосом моей личины, я молил: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что…»

– Да, господин, – высунув язык, Нигелль захватил мой палец, и я позволил вобрать его губами.

– На вкус член лучше, когда он скормлен тебе насильно?

Он застонал в ответ, посылая вперед бедра – отчаянная просьба хотя бы какого-то давления, пусть и от натянувшейся ткани брюк.

Какое-то время я внимательно рассматривал его, позволяя воцариться тишине. Потом поднялся и приказал:  
– Разденься и приходи в ванную. Можешь сложить одежду, но не смей касаться себя в поисках удовольствия. Понял?

– Да, господин, – вставая с пола, сказал милорд.

– Замечательно. Поторопись.


	19. Chapter 19

Нигелль задержался дольше, чем ему позволил бы самый снисходительный господин, но когда он присоединился ко мне, обнаженный и с опущенным взглядом, я ничего не сказал. Сегодня главным было не добиться идеальной покорности, а войти в новые воды, и я подозревал, что он потратил время на то, чтобы успокоиться, глубоко дыша и изучая собственные реакции на только что случившееся. Для подобного я готов был дать ему столько времени, сколько потребуется. Не хотелось потом узнать, что слишком сильно надавил на него, выйдя за рамки им желаемого, когда с легкостью мог бы дать свободу самому установить удобные границы. Я – господин, являющийся рабом рабу. Целая головоломка.

Я коснулся его плеча, и он остановился в центре комнаты. Некоторое время я просто любовался им, медленно обходя по кругу и говоря, как он красив, прикасаясь к его коже и с удовольствием видя, как по его рукам бегут мурашки.

Командным тоном приказав пройти вперед, я указал в угол комнаты, где был душ. Там висели мои принадлежности – я их использовал ежедневно – чистые и готовые для него. Выбрав нужную насадку, велел ему сесть на корточки и усмехнулся, заметив, как кровь отхлынула от его лица.

Пока помогал ему, я сказал, что с сегодняшнего дня это будет его обязанностями, которые лучше проделывать до купания. Пояснил, что в предыдущие ночи брал его грязным, но больше не стану.

После очистительных процедур он принимал ванну. Как обычно, я заранее набрал воду, добавил травы и масла; пусть наши роли катятся в тартарары, но от этого ритуала я откажусь лишь после его прямого приказа. Устроившись на краю ванны, я тер ему спину и намыливал волосы, подушечками пальцев массируя голову и напоминая ему, что он больше не может отказывать мне в этом чувственном удовольствии. Ведь не рабу ставить под вопрос желания господина.

После того, как он встал из воды, я вытер его и показал, как смазывать маслом анус, поясняя, что он никогда не должен забывать это делать. Затем толкнул грудью к стене, вывернул его руки за спину, скрестив их на пояснице, и взял его. Входил быстро и с силой – почти грубое соитие без всяких церемоний, и лишь несколько непристойный слов ему на ухо перед тем, как я с хрипом излился в него.

Со все еще колотящимся сердцем я отстранился и развернул милорда лицом к себе.   
– Нигелль, посмотри мне в глаза.

Он приподнял голову, лицо раскрасневшееся, глаза почти закрыты, дыхание быстрое и поверхностное. Потянувшись вниз, я обхватил пальцами его обжигающе горячий член – или, может, мне так просто показалось. Я начал ласкать его, губы милорда приоткрылись, и он застонал, но глаз от меня не отвел. Он дернул бедрами, и я знал, что Нигелль борется с желанием толкнуться мне в руку.

– Видит Эрос, ты совершенен, – мой голос звучал утихающим шепотом, командного тона уже не было. Свободной рукой я провел по его скуле, и когда средним пальцем коснулся его нижней губы, он вобрал его, с силой всасывая.

Убрав палец из его рта, я положил руку на затылок, большим пальцем упершись в основание уха. Быстрее двигая рукой на члене и слушая, как он все больше всхлипывал, я размазывал по стволу появившуюся на головке влагу, грубо лаская его, пока не почувствовал, как милорда слегка затрясло. Его бедра напряглись, предупреждая меня, и, с шумом втянув в себя воздух, он запрокинул голову, распахивая рот.

Я остановился. Выпустив его плоть из ладони, тихо рассмеялся, когда он вскрикнул и невольно толкнулся навстречу мне, его тело требовало, чтобы я довел начатое до конца. Нет. Пока нет.

Отступив назад, я рассматривал его, пока прохладный воздух комнаты остудит его жар.  
– Нигелль, – наконец, произнес я, отвлекая его внимание от неудобства между бедер. Я говорил тихим и мягким голосом, совсем отличным от тона господина: – Как ты? Ты получаешь от этого удовольствие?

С хмурым выражением лица он взглянул на меня.  
– Ты спрашиваешь, получаю ли я удовольствие от пыток?

Я лишь пристально смотрел на него.

Милорд глубоко вздохнул.  
– Нет. Конечно, нет. Но в то же время, да, – Нигелль беспокойно смотрел на меня, но все же через силу улыбнулся. – «Получать удовольствие» – странный выбор слов… господин.

Я кивнул.  
– Я обожаю тебя и сделаю для тебя все, что угодно.

– Даже это, – он скривил рот в притворном веселье.

Я продолжал серьезно смотреть на него.  
– Да.

– А ты получаешь от этого удовольствие? – резким голосом, но за ним я услышал неуверенность.

Я мягко рассмеялся.  
– Нигелль, существуют вещи, которые даже эроменосы не в силах подделать, и ты их чувствовал. И так же, как ты пообещал мне однажды, я обещаю, что не буду лгать тебе. Мои слова страсти – правда. Ты дал мне свободу их выражать.

Сняв халат с крючка, я накинул его на плечи милорда.  
– Я хочу освежиться и предпочел бы, чтобы ты посвятил себе несколько минут, – я улыбнулся ему и слегка поклонился – так он будет знать, что все еще волен принять любое решение. – Я буду в своей комнате.

*** 

Я сидел на стуле у зеркала и лениво расчесывал волосы, лишь бы чем-то занять себя, пока слушал, как он ходит из угла в угол по комнате. Нигелль оделся. Было слышно, как он открывал шкаф.

Какая-то часть меня надеялась: он придет сразу же, и чем дольше я сидел один, тем больше волновался. Но я знал: хорошо, что он мешкал. Если я пересек границу им желаемого, гораздо лучше это узнать сейчас, гораздо лучше, что именно я поклонился и отправился к себе. Я не намеревался делать из этого привычку, и, думаю, он понял.

Он не торопился, и это не сулило ничего хорошего – по крайней мере, мне так казалось. Но господин отличался хладнокровием и ничего не делал бездумно, и он не будет винить меня за этот вечер, как бы не отнесся к нему.

Так я себе говорил.

Я услышал глухой звук твердой кожи о ковер – он натягивал сапоги. Готовился к ужину. Конечно. Меня охватила глубокая печаль. В середине движения расчески по волосам меня осенило, что следует выбрать свежий наряд, когда господин показался в дверях, полностью одетый.

Мгновение поколебавшись, он вошел, поспешно направился ко мне и опустился на колени. Меня обдало жаром, и дыхание сбилось.

Он уперся лбом в мое колено.  
– Прибыл высокопоставленный гость с востока. Он обещает нам порох, и король хочет договориться о поставках. Меня ждут к ужину. Прости, но я не могу отказаться.

Я молча кивнул, видя лишь то, что господин стоит передо мной на коленях, и он не играл, а выражал искреннее раскаяние.

– Если хочешь, можешь остаться. Я объясню, что тебе нездоровится. Но… – он приподнял голову, наблюдая за собственным пальцем, которым вел по моему бедру, – это не последний ужин, и я не смогу вечно отпрашивать тебя. Иначе король начнет подозревать, что я отверг тебя.

«Это не последний ужин». Он ожидал продолжения. Я схватил его за руку, касавшуюся меня, не только чтобы унять собственную дрожь, но и прекратить его нервный жест.  
– Нет, я пойду. Сегодня и в любой другой день.

Его плечи расслабились, и он посмотрел мне в глаза.  
– Спасибо, Сильвен, – по шее пополз почти незаметный румянец, – господин.

Итак.  
– Ты не передумал? – я прикоснулся к его волосам, уже почти сухим после ванны.

Улыбка пропала, Нигелль покачал головой.  
– Нет. Я твой.

Кивнув, с усмешкой я сказал:  
– Ты понимаешь, что впереди много раз, когда ты будешь просить меня остановиться, а я могу не послушать.

Когда на его лице вновь появилась улыбка, а румянец стал темнее, я продолжил:  
– Но если ты скажешь «я передумал», я остановлюсь. Пообещай, что запомнишь, иначе я буду ограничен рамками того, насколько далеко смогу себя заставить пойти с тобой.

– А какие сигнальные слова мне ждать от тебя?

Тонко улыбнувшись, я признал его слова, но улыбка была безрадостной.   
– Обещай мне.

– Я запомню.

– Господин, – подтолкнул я.

– Господин, – согласился он, опуская голову.

– Выбери мне бриджи. Достаточно нарядные, чтобы поприветствовать гостей короля. И принеси коробочки с булавками.

– Да, господин, – Нигелль поднялся немного неуклюже, признаю, но он же был командующим королевской армией, а не вышколенным эроменосом.

Он принес пару элегантных бриджей, сделав хороший выбор, и потом вновь опустился на колени, пока я быстро одевался.  
– Сегодня и впредь все будет, как обычно, Нигелль. О переменах между нами будем знать лишь мы, – низко присадив бриджи на бедрах, чуть выше основания члена, я закрепил их золотой булавкой. Капнув вязкого вещества в пупок и вставив туда самоцвет, я дал указания на вечер: – Ты будешь наблюдать за мной. Теперь ты смотришь на все новыми глазами, и я хочу, чтобы ты этим пользовался. Смотри, как я держу себя, как следую за тобой, когда преклоняю колени, и как опускаю глаза. Когда я буду отпивать из твоего кубка, ты должен все подметить.

В конце немного слюды на плечи и набор медных и золотых браслетов на запястья.   
– И чтобы скоротать время, – я наклонился и большим пальцем провел по его нижней губе, – каждый раз, когда слышишь, как я называю тебя «господин», представляй, что это я вхожу в тебя.

Уверен, что заметил, как он неуютно поежился. Я улыбнулся сам себе, а потом сделал знак рукой.  
– Поднимись и принеси мне булавки.

Он выполнил приказанное. Я открыл коробочку, взял медную булавку и сел на корточки перед ним. Подняв край рубашки, вдел булавку в шнуровку брюк и услышал, как он втянул в себя воздух, резко и с шумом, пока я застегивал ее, превратившуюся в барьер, который лишь я могу пересечь. Затем разгладил полы рубашки. Пока он будет осторожен, никто ничего не заметит.

Поднявшись, я легко поцеловал его в бровь.  
– Только я в праве расстегнуть ее. На твоем месте я был бы осмотрителен с вином, если не хочешь объяснять, зачем тебе раб, чтобы отлить.

В последний раз посмотрев на бугор между его ног, я сказал:  
– Сегодня лишь я могу касаться этого.

***

Мы прибыли до того, как накрыли столы. Король, выздоравливающий от очередной простуды, сидел на обитом тканью стуле, пока гости – знать, приглашенная на ужин с иностранными сановниками – стояли вперемешку с королевскими слугами. Свет был приглушен, в воздухе благоухал фимиам, а огонь, разведенный в каждом углу зала, поддерживал тепло в помещении. Освещенные красно-золотистыми бликами танцоры двигались в углах, вдоль стен и на двух столах.

Близнецы тоже были здесь, у главного входа, и что бы между ними ни произошло, чары их танца не ослабли. Когда мы вошли, я встретился глазами с одним из них, кого знал, и мы обменялись улыбками во взглядах – обычный способ общения между рабами.

Группа мужчин, к которым мы присоединились, начали подшучивать над милордом, восхищенные следом моей ладони на его щеке. Среди них были два его брата, молодые и все еще полные непристойной бравады юности.  
– Ты отверг женские чары, Ни? Разве ты еще не научился… – но его перебил другой: – Скорее всего, это был юноша. Один из твоих солдат, а?

В их шутках не было злобы, но милорд, не отличавшийся терпением, не смог этого вынести. И, как я подозреваю, не хотел повышенного внимания к тому, чей это мог быть отпечаток. Поэтому в его грубых ответах легко читалось отсутствие интереса, и он быстро развернулся в поисках другой компании.

Повинуясь долгу, милорд направился к королю, где его познакомили с иностранными гостями. Конечно, я следовал за ним на один шаг позади, и когда он остановился, я опустился на колени, но на пятки не сел, правым плечом почти касаясь его левого бедра.

Один из мужчин явно занимал более высокое положение, чем остальные, одет он был в богатые одежды, его пальцы, запястья и шею унизывали изысканные драгоценности. Бледная кожа, но глаза темные, и их разрез был свойственен восточным чертам. Тонкой кости, но полноватый, что выдавало в нем человека, выросшего в лености богатства. Он мог бы быть привлекательным, если бы не надменное выражение лица, так и требовавшее явно незаслуженных почестей.

Милорд приветствовал гостей – пустые формальные слова, которых требовал протокол – мужчина, не обращая на него внимания, наклонился, чтобы взять меня за подбородок. Только первый палец чужестранца коснулся меня, как Нигелль схватил его за руку, отводя ее в сторону.

– Он не для праздных вольностей.

Даже хорошо помня свою роль, мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не дернуться, когда мужчина потянулся ко мне, и я обрадовался, что милорд отреагировал столь быстро. Раньше я не был уверен, что он так поступит.

Мужчина выглядел удивленным, но не смущенным, и, нахмурившись, сказал с сильным акцентом, указывая на меня:  
– Он же раб, да?

Милорд не преступил границы вежливости, но я слышал холодную сталь в его голосе, когда он ответил:  
– Сильвен – эроменос в моем доме, и я ревностно его оберегаю. Никто без моего согласия его не касается, – он поклонился, – прошу меня простить за недоразумение.

Я больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как гость искоса посмотрел на меня, говоря:  
– Странные обычаи, что господин испытывает эмоции к такому, как он. Они рождены гнуться и отдаваться, а не чтобы их нежили, как любовников, – глянул в сторону короля, будто ожидая его поддержки. Меня заинтересовало, кто он такой, чтобы так дерзко говорить. – И вы не одолжите его прелести на два часа? Уверяю вас, я верну их в целости и сохранности.

Так как я взгляда не поднимал – должное поведение для раба, если о нем говорят так – то не мог видеть лица милорда, но почувствовал, как он напрягся, и понял, что внутри он кипит от ярости.

Нигелль ответил ледяным тоном, который я редко слышал от него:  
– Если бы я намеревался одолжить его, то одолжил бы человеку, знающему, как смаковать каждый глоток дорогого вина, а не всасывать, словно дешевое пойло. Даже если бы вы умоляли, я бы не запятнал его вашей алчностью, – он низко поклонился королю, – Ваше Величество, столы уже накрыли, и с вашего разрешения…

У мужчины отвисла челюсть, и он посмотрел на короля с возмущением на лице. Но тот лишь сказал:  
– Иди, сын, прочь с моих глаз. Ты не можешь обойтись без неприятностей.

Суровым голосом, но то, что он назвал милорда «сыном» было предупреждением чужестранцу: своими вольностями он зашел слишком далеко. Более того, выражение лица монарха противоречило его тону, и я испытал облегчение, увидев, что он был удивлен реакцией моего господина, удивлен и позабавлен. Когда мы отходили, я услышал, как король предлагает сановнику других, коих он держит именно для развлечения высоких гостей: «Юные и очаровательные, юноши и девушки, парами или в одиночку…»

Ужин был замечательный: множество копченого мяса, запеченные овощи и ранняя весенняя зелень. Соусы из травяных медов, уксусы спрыскивать пищу и тарелки с твердыми сырами и сушеными фруктами стояли возле каждого столового прибора.

Милорд с шумом выдвинул стул и сел, все еще разъяренный плохими манерами дипломата. Я опустился на пятки на обычном месте.

– Развратная скотина.

– Да, господин, – прошептал я – тихий ответ на бормотание сверху. Большинство гостей расселись, и я быстро осмотрелся вокруг, но двигались лишь мои глаза. На некотором расстоянии от меня был Толи, преклонивший колени у юбок своей хозяйки. Я мимолетно улыбнулся ему, и он вернул приветствие.

– Недалекий император отправляет разбалованных детей туда, где требуется такт, – ворчал он, не ожидая ответа от меня.

– Да, господин.

– Сильвен, я бы никогда не позволил ему коснуться тебя.

– Да, господин, – я улыбнулся про себя, но продолжал говорить тихо.

– И прошлым летом я бы этого не допустил, я бы никогда не позволил подобному человеку коснуться тебя…

– Да, господин.

– …или любого другого раба в моем хозяйстве.

– Да, господин.

– Мне становится плохо от одной мысли о том, что ему достанется один из рабов отца.

– Да, господин, ничего не поделать, господин, подумайте о чем-то другом, господин, – с ударением на последнем слове. Теперь я уже широко улыбался, сдерживая смех при виде его забывчивости и склоняя лицо к его бедру, чтобы другие ничего не заметили.

Наконец-то, он остановился и посмотрел вниз на меня.

– Господин? – я провел языком по верхним зубам и улыбнулся.

Его озарило понимание, и он залился румянцем.

– Что-то случилось… господин?

– И сколько уже было? – хриплым голосом.

– Достаточно, господин. Возможно, у нас уйдет вся ночь.

Я ощутил, как задрожало его бедро, и увидел, как остекленели глаза.  
– Чтоб меня, – почти неслышно произнес он.

Едва сдерживая смех, я серьезно смотрел на него.  
– Да, обязательно, господин.


	20. Chapter 20

Счастлив доложить, что я надлежащим образом отвлекал Нигелля весь остаток ужина – уверен, у него больше и мысли не промелькнуло о восточном госте. Это превратилось в игру: он обращался ко мне чаще обычного, иногда очень неожиданно и по довольно надуманным причинам.

– Выпить ли мне еще вина?

– Как пожелаете, господин.

– Оно притупляет чувства.

– Так я слышал, господин.

– А если они будут слишком притуплены?

– Это только послужит мне стимулом вернуть им резкость, господин.

И так далее.

Он кормил меня как обычно: предлагал кусочки, а потом быстро убирал пальцы, едва мои губы смыкались на подношении. Я все больше расстраивался, желая то, что получала салфетка, желая почувствовать вкус его кожи под медом и думая о том, что сегодня я обязательно добьюсь своего.

Я решил показать мое недовольство. Дождавшись, когда он поднес кусочек, вымоченный в соусе, запачкавшем его пальцы, я широко открыл рот, обхватывая фаланги, а потом сомкнул челюсти. А стоило ему потянуть руку назад, я укусил.

Несильно, чтобы не поранить кожу, но больно, да. Я услышал тихий вскрик: Нигелль рефлекторно дернул пальцы из моего захвата. Крепко стиснув зубы, я удерживал добычу, пока он не расслабил руку и не дал мне сделать, как я хочу: начисто слизать соус, нежно посасывая там, где оставили отметину зубы. Милорд извинился перед соседом справа – он с ним разговаривал – поясняя, что уронил салфетку. Но когда я взглянул на него, то отметил покрасневшую шею, а потом, продолжая свои действия, увидел, как он поерзал на месте, что говорило о ставших тесными брюках.

После чая и десерта – запеченного яблочного пирога с цейлонской корицей – король удалился, и через несколько мгновений милорд тоже попрощался с гостями. Мы молча направились в апартаменты господина: он шел быстрее обычного, я – на шаг позади. Нигелль открыл дверь, жестом показал мне проходить, затем последовал за мной, как у нас было заведено.

Пока он запирал дверь, я сменил манеру поведения, стоя прямо и уверенно и избавляясь от всех менее заметных признаков покорности. Моим сигналом был щелчок засова, и, услышав его, я развернулся, вновь ударяя его по лицу.

Он в изумлении смотрел на меня, а я, улыбаясь про себя, прорычал:  
– На колени.

Он подчинился. Движение было неловким и могло бы вызвать смех у меня, только я полагал, что с мечом или мушкетом выглядел бы намного глупее. У меня почти не было сомнений, что довольно скоро он станет таким же грациозным, как любой эроменос.

– Пальцы болят? – защитным жестом он сжал их в кулак, и я знал, что болят.

– Немного, господин.

– Возможно, так ты запомнишь: нельзя отказывать мне.

– Да, господин, – Нигелль смотрел в пол, и пока я изучал его – как он с готовностью вошел в роль – внизу живота стало жарко, и я был готов для третьего круга.

– Теперь ты будешь убирать пальцы только тогда, когда я их выпущу. Понятно?

– Да, господин.

Был бы я больше подвержен эмоциям, я мог бы упасть в обморок – у моих ног был воин, отвечающий «да, господин» мне, прелестному эроменосу. И я ощутил жажду, именно ту, на подавление которой наставники семинарии потратили столько сил. В тот миг больше всего на свете я хотел содрать с Нигелля брюки и покрыть его, как суку в течке.

– Хорошо. Теперь разденься, и я жду тебя в твоей спальне у кровати, – приложив немало усилий, я справился со своим нетерпением, повернулся к милорду спиной и пошагал по коридору в его комнату.

Мне пришлось ждать всего несколько мгновений перед тем, как он вошел обнаженный. Он не смотрел на меня, и было явно видно: Нигелль унижен собственным поведением и столь же возбужден. Приняв расслабленную позу, я устроился на диване, он стал передо мной и собрался опускаться на колени.

Жестом я остановил его и протянул бутылочку с маслом.  
– Приготовь себя.

Победа! Он залился жгучим румянцем, но масло взял, налил себе немного на пальцы правой руки и завел руку за спину.

– Будет удобнее, если ты присядешь на корточки, кроме того, мне хотелось бы посмотреть. Да, вот так. Добавь второй палец, да. Хорошо.

Пару мгновений я наблюдал за его движениями. Глаза закрыты, на щеках горит страдальческий румянец, но жалоб нет.

– Умный раб воспользуется возможностью растянуть себя. Вставь третий палец, наверное. Вот так. Ты не должен надеяться, что господин будет волноваться о твоем удобстве.

Само совершенство. Фионн говорил правду: Нигелль стал бы одним из самых популярных эроменосов, будь он им рожден.

– Довольно. Встань, – нахмурив брови, я подошел к нему, хлопнул по животу, а потом тряпкой начал вытирать масло с его пальцев. – Насколько помню, я запретил тебе касаться булавки на брюках. Ты не послушался, или, может, ее сняла какая-то северная магия?

Он сердито посмотрел на меня, явно считая, что я сжульничал, и, чуть ли не рыча, сказал:  
– Я следовал твоему последнему приказу, господин!

Если честно, в тот момент я почти потерял самообладание, потому что его досада была неподдельной. Но я справился со страхом, вспомнив: причина именно в моем прошлом обучении. Если я не рассержу милорда, то он не прочувствует полное удовольствие повиновения. Поэтому я лишь скупо улыбнулся.  
– Может быть, ты следовал тому, который предпочел.

– Нет, я…

– Принеси хлыст.

– Но ты…

– А теперь прут, – настроившись решительно, я выдержал его взгляд. Неужели Нигелль на самом деле думал, что раб может ставить под сомнение справедливость своего хозяина?

– …приказал мне… – возмущение в глазах, губы все еще разомкнуты в недовольстве, а затем он внезапно стиснул зубы, еще мгновение смотрел на меня, а потом опустил взгляд. – Да, господин.

Открыв дверцу шкафа, милорд достал знакомый мне хлыст.  
– Прости, господин. Не считая ремня, больше у меня ничего нет. Я могу срезать прут.

Взяв у него хлыст, я сказал:  
– Завтра. Нарежь несколько, разной длины и толщины. Мы испробуем их на прочность и гибкость, – он коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. – Теперь на кровать. Стань на колени в центре, лицом к изголовью.

Я придумал план действий в обед, поэтому кровать уже была готова. Когда он принял нужную позу, я приказал поднять руки и вдел их в петли из мягкой кожи, а потом потянул за концы, натягивая их. Рукоятью хлыста хлопнул его по ягодицам, показывая, что он должен переместиться вперед. Затем по внутренним сторонам бедер, заставляя раздвинуть ноги.

Он подчинился, а я отшел в сторону, осматривая его. В этой позе он был частично откинут назад, свисая на руках под углом к кровати. Обхватив его поднявшийся член, я прижал его к животу Нигелля и в грубой ласке провел большим пальцем по основанию. Он глубоко вдохнул, и я улыбнулся, подумав, что очень скоро должен научить милорда благодарить вслух за подобные мелкие знаки внимания.

– У меня есть крепления, чтобы держать твои ноги раздвинутыми. Как считаешь, мне обязательно использовать их?

Он покачал головой.  
– Нет, господин. Я буду неподвижен.

– Сейчас от тебя требуется не неподвижность, а раздвинутые ноги. Ясно?

– Да, гос…

Резким движением я ударил хлыстом по его члену.

Застигнутый врасплох он вскрикнул и рефлекторно сдвинул ноги, защищая уязвимое место и отводя бедра назад. Было слышно, как он всхлипывал, сыпля проклятьями, пока корчился от боли.

– Наверное, нет, – я потянулся к матрасу, чтобы достать из-под него приготовленные веревки. – Думаю, ты сегодня не склонен к повиновению.

– Нет! – выдохнул он и быстро раздвинул ноги, выдвинул бедра вперед, все еще дрожа от шока. Его член упал после удара, но сейчас дернулся, вновь обретая твердость. – Просто это было неожиданно. Я буду слушаться, господин, – Нигелль зажмурился и стиснул челюсти, явно приготовившись показать, что будет.

Понятно, что я ударил не сильно, но в том месте многого не нужно, особенно в его состоянии, когда пульсирующая плоть напряжена, а влажная головка упирается в живот.

Я вновь ударил хлыстом, но целясь немного ниже, поэтому большая часть обжигающей боли пришлась на яички. Он застонал и слегка дернул бедрами назад от удара, но справился с дрожью и ноги не свел.

– Отныне ты сохранишь это для моего удовольствия, так?

– Да, господин.

Еще одно движение запястьем, удар выше, и полоса кожи оставила свежий красный след по члену и животу. Еще один вскрик и тяжелое дыхание милорда.

– Только мои пальцы будут касаться застежки булавки. Понятно?

– Да, да. Только твои.

Удар. На этот раз немного сильнее, и он вновь почти закричал. Но сдержался.

– Что это было?

– Я не коснусь ее. Никогда больше, господин, – хриплым тоном быстро выговаривая слова.

– Хороший котенок, – отложив хлыст, я взял в рот его член, чувствуя жар плоти, проводя языком по стволу, пока он не застонал и не толкнулся мне навстречу.

Я отступил, с силой хлопнув по головке, и с удовлетворением услышал его ответный стон.   
– Хорошо. С этим мы разобрались. Теперь отодвинься назад, нет… да, вот так. Давай затянем здесь.

Я отрегулировал длину веревок, и теперь он стоял на коленях, припухший член гордо смотрел вверх, а спина стала моим новым холстом. Рукоять хлыста втиснулась межу ягодиц, и я повел ее вверх, по линии позвоночника.  
– Сколько раз?

– Господин?

– Правильно. Сколько раз?

У него перехватило дыхание, и я знал, что он понял.  
– Я… не считал.

Я задержал хлыст между его лопаток, давая повиснуть гнетущей тишине, пока он с запозданием не произнес:  
– Прости меня, господин.

По плечу, через ключицу и вверх по его шее. Подняв подбородок хлыстом, я сказал:  
– Тридцать семь.

Мгновение он перебил губу, потом прошептал:  
– Ты считал.

– Да.

Несколько секунд тишины, затем я сказал:  
– Наверное, голова моей шлюхи была занята исключительно мыслями об удовольствии, которое доставит мой член ее хозяину. Это так?

– Да, господин. Именно об этом я думал.

Тихо, теплым дыханием обдувая его ухо, я сказал:  
– Значит, ты – моя шлюха, Нигелль?

Я почувствовал, как дернулись мышцы на его руке, и с коротким кивком он повернул голову немного в сторону от меня. Стыд. Но мне было отлично знакомо это чувство, и я хорошо знал, как провести сквозь него.

Ухватив его за волосы, сказал:  
– Нигелль, когда я задаю тебе вопрос, ты отвечаешь.

Он задрожал всем телом, но все-таки посмотрел на меня осознанным взглядом. И улыбнулся.  
– Да, Сильвен. Я – твоя шлюха.

Такая дерзость рабу называть господина по имени, и если бы я был лучшим учителем, то быстро преподал ему урок. Но я не стал этого делать, потому что сильнее чем когда-либо раньше от срывающегося с его уст моего имени пах обдавало огнем.

«Молящий о твоем поцелуе…»

И я думал дождаться инициативы от него? Как слеп я был! Губы передо мной, такие манящие, их надо брать силой, а не добиваться ухаживаниями. Если ждать первого шага от Нигелля, то мы умрем от старости, никогда не вкусив того, чего желает каждый из нас.

Оковы запретов были разбиты – так легко, так быстро – и я смял его губы, раскрывая их, вбирая как можно больше вкуса и исследуя жар чужого рта. И если еще оставались какие-то сомнения, то его ответная страсть их развеяла: он с жадностью впился зубами в мою губу, отчаянно отвечая на движения моего языка и постанывая.

Когда я отстранился, его взгляд вновь был осоловелым – наверное, мой ничем не отличался – и мне пришлось потратить несколько мгновений на то, чтобы унять колотящееся в панике сердце.  
– Что ж, – я откашлялся и усилием воли заставил себя говорить твердо. – В награду за твое искреннее признание, я дам тебе то, чего ты жаждешь.

Большим пальцем я провел по линии его челюсти, вниз по шее к ключице, взглядом следя за этим медленным движением и испытывая удовольствие, слыша, как участилось дыхание Нигелля.  
– Но, думаю, сначала твоя эгоистичная невнимательность требует наказания.

Кажется, я услышал «да» или, может, это был просто бессвязный стон. Как бы там ни было, ответ был так тих, что казался мяукающим рыком большой кошки, испытывающей боль.

Поднимаясь с кровати и давая себе время успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце, отдающее стуком в ушах, я провел завитком хлыста по его стопе.  
– Тридцать семь. И за каждый раз ты получишь удар хлыстом точно так же, как обещанные толчки потом. Справедливо, шлюха?

– Ты щедр, господин.

И я приступил. Я не намеревался сломать его, как Фионн, лишь хорошо разукрасить и причинить жгучую боль, которая его изнурит. Я сосредоточился на ягодицах и бедрах, иногда уделяя внимание спине. По моему указанию он считал вслух, сначала твердым голосом, потом сквозь стиснутые зубы, а иногда и прерываясь на захлебывающиеся стоны – и все это хорошо отображало силу ударов. На пятнадцатом он зашипел от боли. На двадцатом начал всхлипывать и полностью повис на руках.

На двадцать пятом я решил перевести дух и поправил веревки, удерживающие его в вертикальном положении.  
– В следующий раз ты будешь считать?

– Буду, господин, – тяжело дыша. Я ослабил веревки, и Нигелль, испытывая боль, неуклюже накренился вперед. Но я уговорил его отвести бедра назад, и теперь он не стоял на коленях, а наклонялся вперед, выставляя напоказ исполосованные и покрасневшие ягодицы.

– Ты будешь удерживать эту позу.

– Да, – во рту у него пересохло, поэтому голос раздавался скрежетом, – господин.

Когда хлыст опустился в тридцать седьмой раз, с моего лба уже лился пот, а руку тянуло от усталости – утром будут болеть мышцы. Но его ягодицы и бедра были прекрасны: розовые, припухшие и теперь, когда он расслабил напряженные мышцы ног, мягкие на вид.

Не переставая любоваться им, я быстро зашел Нигеллю за спину и – он даже не успел прийти в себя после наказания – резко вошел в него твердым и более чем готовым к соитию членом, грубо врываясь сквозь тугое кольцо мышц еще до того, как с его уст сорвался вскрик.

И тогда, Эрос милосердный, я начал трахать его.

Можете смеяться, но да, я считал. Но больше не для того, чтобы вести счет – в подобных вопросах я не опускаюсь до таких банальностей – а для того, чтобы сдержаться. Потому что я хотел видеть его хорошо оттраханым, хотел быть уверенным, что к утру у него все будет болеть, что он не скоро забудет ощущение меня внутри него. Если бы я не считал, то уже разорвал бы его.

Счет. Десять в быстром темпе, потом… о боги, мне этого не вынести. Пять раз спокойно, закусив губу и слушая, как он умоляет о разрядке, пока я ласкаю его изнутри. Медленно и чуть под другим углом еще пять толчков, успокаивая нас обоих, упиваясь окружающим меня жаром. Затем я остановился. Только что отхлестанная плоть горела огнем, касаясь моей кожи.

– Боги… – прошептал я, уткнувшись ему в спину. – Нигелль, Нигелль, почему так долго?

Я был ошеломлен и больше не знал, что сказать. Поцеловал его в плечо, а он лишь повторял, снова и снова, тихим шепотом:  
– Господин… господин… господин…

Лорд Нигелль – мой господин, командующий королевской армией, находился подо мной, в полной моей власти, и лишь вскрикивал, умоляя, чтобы я пользовал его дальше.

Выскользнув из него, я отодвинулся, и, клянусь, милорд всхлипнул от потери, будто ребенок. Я потянул его назад к себе, еще назад, шире раздвигая его ноги, пока он уже не держался на коленях, а висел, полусогнувшись, ягодицы призывно открыты для меня. Тогда я схватил пальцами его бедра, поднял его и вновь вошел.

Пять. Притянул его к себе, медленно, вновь целясь в его удовольствие, слушая его крики, контролируя каждое движение его тела. Еще десять, насаживая на себя, будто он был неодушевленной игрушкой с дыркой, слушая, как он зовет меня. Мои руки с силой стискивали его, пальцы впились в кожу, словно когти. Я переместился, собирая подушки, до которых мог дотянуться, и подложил их ему под бедра, и с этой шаткой поддержкой дал волю своей жадности, уверенный, что двух оставшихся раз мне не хватит, и сейчас брал его быстро неглубокими толчками, будто он действительно сука в течке.

Следующий раздавшийся вскрик принадлежал мне, имя Нигелля эхом разнеслось по комнате, смешиваясь со словами проклятий и именами богов. Я резко толкнулся – марионетка, управляемая струной фаллоса – намереваясь войти глубже, а потом рухнул на него, руками обвив талию, крепко с жадностью прижимая к себе, оглушенный оргазмом.

Я – эроменос. И обучен любви. Но, клянусь, еще никогда не кончал с такой силой. Ни, конечно, до этого, ни после. Будто наружу выплеснулась вся страсть, копившаяся в течение трех сезонов. И когда я пришел в себя, то мне не хотелось ничего, только облокотиться на него и отдышаться, словно я на самом деле был рабовладельцем, любующимся измученным телом подо мной и не обращающим никакого внимания на неудобства, которые может испытывать моя игрушка.

Но я был ненастоящим господином. Почти сразу поднялся, хотя мое сердце стучало, как бешеное. Подойдя к Нигеллю спереди, убрал подушки и притянул к себе, пока его вес вновь не пришелся на ноги. Развязав веревки, я увидел, что кожа на запястьях содрана, но не сильно, а пальцы лишь немного похолодели от стягивавших руки пут.

Удовлетворенный, снова привлек милорда к себе, грудью к груди, зажимая между нашими животами его член, все еще подергивающийся от возбуждения. Я поцеловал его с нежностью в лоб, щеки и шею, а потом с силой в губы, застонав в его рот, пробуя на вкус его боль и желание. Когда я отстранился, его глаза были приоткрыты.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он. – Сильвен, пожалуйста, позволь мне…

Столько мучений за сегодня, и никакой разрядки. От его просьбы у меня закружилась голова, и, клянусь, если бы только что не кончил в третий раз за столь короткий срок, то вновь бы был готов.  
– Да, Нигелль. Милорд, господин, моя шлюха, да, – я поцеловал его снова. – Все, что угодно, для такого потрясающего мужчины.

Толкнув его назад на подушки, я опустился перед ним на колени и усмехнулся, чувствуя, как во мне поднимается озорство.  
– Только будь внимателен, потому что скоро твое мастерство должно стать столь же искусным, – и, сказав это, сомкнул губы вокруг члена и принялся сосать.


	21. Chapter 21

Постепенно сбрасывая оковы сна, я понял, что лежу именно в той позе, в которой уснул, – на боку, а милорд, свернувшись калачиком, прижимается ко мне, обжигая кожу жаром истерзанных бедер. Небо было бледно-голубым, солнце только начало подниматься, и утренняя прохлада заставляла наши тела искать тепло друг друга. Еще до конца не проснувшись, я двинул бедрами вперед, похотливо притираясь к тому, к чему прикасался.

Его ягодицы.

Вмиг придя в себя, я застыл, но Нигелль лишь провел лодыжкой об мою ногу, открывая взгляду расселину и промежность. Мне стало любопытно, и, черпая храбрость в утреннем вожделении, я нажал пальцем на его все еще скользкий вход, пока фаланга с легкостью не вошла внутрь.

Он выгнул спину, но не проснулся, лишь что-то дремотно проворчал. И неудивительно. Улеглись мы почти под утро, и милорд был, как выжатый лимон, когда рухнул на кровать. Мне оставалось только укрыть его одеялом.

День весеннего равноденствия обычно проходит в неторопливой праздности и завершается пиром. Но тут я вспомнил о запланированной ранней встрече с королем. Речь пойдет о черном порохе и огнестрельном оружии. Многое я бы дал, чтобы превратиться в невидимку и там присутствовать. Молодой дипломат, получивший отказ прошлым вечером, несомненно, выместит злость в переговорах о цене.

Нигелль… Поцеловав спину, я вытащил палец и смазал свой напряженный член бальзамом, чтобы легко войти в него. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев горящих следов на его бедрах, улыбнулся, зная, что именно я это сделал – создал этот жар.

«Он вполне послушный мальчик, если держать в строгости».

Слова высокомерные и властные, но Фионн знал, ведь так? Знал лучше меня.

Нигелль проснулся с моей рукой на губах, приглушающей вскрики, пока я врывался в него. Я брал его грубо, эгоистично двигаясь к пику, который станет для милорда приветствием нового дня, и насаживал его бедра на себя, пока не удовлетворил ненасытное либидо. Он быстро затих, лишь постанывал, когда я сливал в него утреннюю энергию.

Удовлетворенный я выскользнул из кровати, давая Нигеллю время нормально проснуться. Я развел огонь в камине – но не сильный, ведь день обещал быть теплым – затем быстро привел себя в порядок, накинул шелковый халат и поспешил на кухню.

Вернулся я с подносом еды (конечно, он не откажется побыть балованной шлюхой, правда?), надеясь, что оказался не слишком резок в предъявлении прав этим утром, и слегка удивляясь самому себе, с какой легкостью вошел в новую роль. Потому что это утреннее изнасилование не планировалось.

Когда я вошел в спальню, он стоял у двери в ванную и вытирал волосы полотенцем. Его кожа была мокрой, и капли влаги бисером усеивали поясницу и ягодицы. Он не отличался привычкой вставать рано, но опять же, обычно утра милорда не являлись продолжением событий ночи.

Налив чашку кофе, я протянул ему.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– У меня все болит, – угрюмо сказал он, будто жаловался, но кончики губ дернулись вверх. – Плечи тянет, член жжет, анус горит огнем, ноги трясутся после позы, в которую ты меня поставил, а спина не болит лишь потому, что отвлекает боль в ягодицах.

Кинув полотенце на спинку стула, он взял у меня чашку, шумно отпил и с улыбкой выдохнул:  
– Спасибо, – думаю, двусмысленность в благодарности была намеренной.

Выдерживая паузу и желая тем самым сделать ответ ясным, я сказал:  
– Господин.

Он явно неправильно понял меня – на его лице промелькнуло разочарование от почтенного обращения. Но милорд застыл при виде моего хмурого взгляда.

Нигелль широко распахнул глаза, когда понимание осенило его. Закусив губу, он несколько мгновений смотрел на меня. Потом быстро поставил чашку на стол – темный напиток перелился через край – и упал на колени. Касаясь лбом моей голени, произнес:  
– Я чувствую себя хорошо использованным. Спасибо, господин.

– Лучше, – заметил я. – Поднимись. У тебя на утро назначена встреча, и нужно поторопиться. Если хочешь позавтракать перед уходом, то ешь уже сейчас.

Это не самый красивый способ завтракать: перегнувшись через стол, из одной руки ты принимаешь кусочки хлеба, а другая втирает заживляющую мазь в твою кожу. Не когда больное место – твой член. Особенно, не когда ты должен прожевать и проглотить кусок соленой ветчины, пока пальцы упомянутой руки наносят притирания на стенки твоего растраханного ануса.

Тем не менее, он хорошо держался – лишь тихо застонал, когда я вытащил пальцы.  
– Стой на месте, – я долил в его чашку горячего кофе. – Пей, но не двигайся.

Милорд повиновался. Меня не было несколько мгновений: я ходил в свою спальню. А когда вернулся, то у меня дыхание перехватило от его вида: сильный смуглый мужчина с длинными мускулистыми ногами и исполосованной кожей, блестящей от маслянистой мази, готовый принять все, что я ему дам. «…он вполне послушный мальчик…»

Когда я ввел в него гладкое смазанное маслом дерево, он всхлипнул. Когда затянул ремешки на его бедрах – с ужасом охнул.

– Встань, – приказал я, и Нигелль подчинился. Перехватив верхние ремни, я начал крепить их чуть выше тазобедренных косточек. – Это послужит хорошим напоминанием о нашей договоренности, пока ты будешь заниматься утренними делами.

– Силь… – нерешительно и тихо. Уверен, я услышал дрожь в его голосе, но ни гнева, ни возмущения не прозвучало. Ни капли.

Я отступил назад, взял его за подбородок и резким тоном сказал:  
– Ты чем-то недоволен?

Он склонил голову.  
– Нет, господин.

– Хорошо. Теперь одевайся, иначе опоздаешь.

Когда Нигелль натягивал брюки, я видел, с каким трудом он это делал, и хотя на моем лице появилась улыбка при мысли о причине его неудобства, это послужило напоминанием о разнице между его нынешним положением и моей пожизненной ролью.

Фаллос, который я вставил, был тоньше и короче большинства ему подобных и, по моему мнению, не мог причинить повреждений. Но милорд вел более активный образ жизни, чем я. Возможно, сейчас хорошее время приподнять настроение – как раз настолько, чтобы он не боялся озвучивать свои тревоги.

– Милорд, – когда он поднял взгляд, немного обеспокоенный таким обращением, я улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по темной брови. – Даже будучи господином, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты хорошо заботился о моей собственности. И не хочу, чтобы ей наносили урон.

Он нахмурился в замешательстве.  
– Я не пони…

– Запомни одно, – я взял его за руку и начал нежно гладить по ладони. – если тебе хоть раз придется делать выбор между твоей безопасностью и моими указаниями, выбери первое. Если то приспособление начнет отвлекать или нанесет повреждения, ради всего святого, вытащи его. Тебе только в наслаждение будет наказание, которое я потом назначу, ведь так?

Он согласно усмехнулся.  
– Да, господин, – и потом я поцеловал его, и если раньше наши поцелуи были жгучими, полными яростной страсти, то этот получился неторопливым и сладким, греющим мою душу больше, чем мириады других. И в глубине сердца я верил, что он думал так же.

Пока милорд заканчивал одеваться, я оторвал кусочек от буханки, сел на кровать и поднял тему, занимавшую меня с прошлого утра.  
– Вчера я видел Фионна.

Нигелль с удивлением поднял взгляд на меня, и я улыбнулся.  
– В тебе один из его подарков.

Кончики его ушей заалели. Забавно. Но я хотел полюбопытствовать о другом.  
– Он рассказал о своем шраме и бедре. Сказал – ты вытащил его с поля боя.

– Он сказал тебе, что я спас его жизнь, – проворчал он, застегивая пуговицы рубашки.

– Это не правда?

Нигелль пожал плечами.  
– Может и правда. Вообще-то, ранили его, но целью-то был я. И это значительно преуменьшает героизм поступка.

Я ничего не ответил, лишь издал что-то похожее на «эм?» и подождал разъяснений.

Он сел на кровать, чуть поморщившись, и начал натягивать сапоги.  
– Тот удар предназначался мне. А я отвлекся на противника слева. Когда Фионн понял, что не может парировать, то поставил себя между мечом и моей оплошностью, – он потопал по полу сильнее, чем нужно для проверки, хорошо ли нога вошла в сапог. – Солдат принимает удар на себя, командир обеспечивает ему медицинскую помощь. Потом в песнях восхваляется самоотверженный героизм последнего. Разве это правильно, Сильвен? Пожалуйста, больше не поднимай эту тему. Она для меня унизительна.

Он взволновал меня до глубины души. Мне захотелось подойти к нему и обнять. Но я остался на месте, потому что осознавал: мой жест утешения лишь разозлит его. Поэтому просто сказал:  
– Хорошо.

Хотя я удивился. Я не силен в воинском искусстве, но не надо большого ума, чтобы догадаться: командиру требуется больше защиты, чем солдату, ради общего блага, не ради его персоны. Но то, что они спасли друг друга – свершившийся факт. И теперь я более ясно понял, что их связывает.

Когда Нигелль встал и провел рукой по волосам, уже готовый уйти, я сказал:  
– Подойди.

Он повиновался, и я наклонился, чтобы застегнуть медную булавку на его брюках.  
– В течение дня тебе позволено один раз снять ее. Только один раз. Иначе ты будешь наказан. Ясно?

Милорд едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Ясно, господин.

Поднявшись, я прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу и прижал ладонь паху. Он уже полувозбужден – сегодняшний вечер будет замечательным. Отстранившись, я произнес:  
– Даже не думай самостоятельно от этого избавляться.

– Да, господин. Лишь с твоего разрешения.

Я широко улыбнулся – неожиданно я понял, чего мы смогли достичь, и, как бы ни пытался, не смог скрыть своего счастья за строгим выражением лица.  
– Хорошо. Теперь ступай. Ты уже опаздываешь.

***

В последующие несколько месяцев меня часто посещала мысль, что Нигелль создан для такой жизни – все ему давалось с поразительной легкостью. Столько уроков я ему преподал, и к каждому он отнесся с серьезностью. Если я и наказывал его, то дерзость никогда не была причиной.

Милорд сказал бы вам, что на мою долю безоговорочно приходилась более трудная роль, ведь я вел себя так, будто с пеленок этому учился. Конечно, нельзя забывать, что Нигелль довольно раболепен – иногда даже благоговеен – и склонен думать обо мне только лучшее, неважно, заслуживаю я высокой оценки или нет.

Но, в общем-то, у него есть право на это. Меня не затрудняли сексуальные игры в постели – легко позволить меньшей части себя доминировать несколько часов, при достаточном опыте ношения масок. А вот обычная повседневная обстановка, когда брали свое прочно укоренившиеся привычки, когда я вздрагивал тихим вечером при сорвавшемся с его уст проклятье, взглядом искал одобрения во время обучения по картам и книгам, или болезненно волновался по поводу своей внешности, когда мы были дома вдвоем.

И хотя милорд знал, чего хотел, я этого не знал и не мог знать. Несмотря на те ценные факты, осознать которые меня заставил Фионн, мой опыт ограничивался холодной реальностью рабства, мечтам там места не было. И, конечно, никто не выбирает участь раба – сама ее суть состоит в лишении выбора. «Хотеть» рабу – значит довести себя до сумасшествия.

Как-то я сказал Нигеллю, что, если бы обращался с ним так, как он со мной в первые месяцы пребывания во дворце, он бы был очень несчастен. И все же я не мог подойти к нему и сказать: «Прости, но, нет, все идет не так, как я надеялся». Я спросил, согласился ли бы он на такое рабство. Милорд лишь скривился, признавая мою правоту, но ни на йоту не сменил свои желания.

Прошу понять меня правильно. Да, я жалуюсь, но, если честно, я обожал видеть его коленопреклоненным передо мной: сильная спина изогнута у моих ног, или висящим, на широких плечах горят следы от ногтей, глаза полуприкрыты, а с губ срываются всхлипы боли. Высший экстаз – лицезреть его между моих бедер, когда он учился глубоко заглатывать член, пока я не изольюсь ему на язык. Я трепетал, заставляя его показывать, как сильно он меня хочет, и приказывая кончить мне на ступни, а потом вылизать их.

О боги, а какой у него член! Эрос купал меня в своей милости. Подобрав к Нигеллю ключ однажды, я потом легко открывал этот замок. Правильно выбранное слово шепотом на ухо, собственнический захват рукой, требовательный взгляд издали, и у него стоит, налитой и темно-красный, и Нигелль уже начинает урчать, точь-в-точь как большая кошка, мною прирученная.

Постепенно мы пришли к своего рода коду: форма обращения давала понять, кто говорит. Когда он называл меня «господин», то желал строгости, если «Сильвен» или «Силь» – я превращался в любовника. По большей части, для меня он был «Нигелль», иногда в моменты нежности – «котенок»; «шлюха» или «раб» – в порыве нашей страсти, и «господин» (уже после тех первых дней, насыщенных переменами) всегда вне комнат. Иногда я называл его «милорд», и это означало, что я обращаюсь к нему как тот, кто я есть по суровой правде жизни – его раб, его собственность, находящаяся под его защитой. Происходило это редко, но Нигелль знал, что слушать надо внимательно, ведь в таком случае я почти всегда что-то просил.

Очень скоро наша жизнь вошла в колею. Хлестал я его лишь изредка. Порки он желал нечасто – ведь все его потребности удовлетворялись. Я легко научился замечать подавленное состояние, говорящее мне о том, что Нигеллю требуется облегчить его ношу. Часто я мог подавить бурю в зародыше строгим словом, хорошим щипком или пощечиной, либо коротким, но суровым уроком покорности.

Больше всего он жаждал забыть о своих обязательствах, быть не командующим армией, а игрушкой, и при любом напоминании – ошейник, удерживающий его у моего стула; запрет пить налитое не мной и надевать одежду, выбранную не мной – о том, что право выбора ему не принадлежит, Нигелль успокаивался. Конечно, именно я решал, когда и как он достигнет пика. Все это не более чем символы, но не мне недооценивать их силу.

Учитывая, как он ненавидел власть, которой был наделен, неудивительно, что Нигелль презирал меня, когда я прибыл во дворец. Ведь я был олицетворением его тяжелого бремени и захватил последние убежище – личные комнаты. Теперь я делал все возможное, чтобы облегчить его участь.

*** 

Настал вечер, небо на западе окрасилось золотым, и вода в ванне Нигелля остывала. Приближался день летнего солнцестояния, и год как я живу во дворце. Сухим кончиком пера я постучал по странице счетной книги, расстроенный тем, что суммируемые колонки не сходились, но ошибки отыскать не мог.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, я вновь задался вопросом, где Нигелль, и понял, что мое раздражение по поводу его задержки было не совсем поддельным. Я прекрасно знал, что от королевских обязанностей не уклониться вне зависимости от наших желаний, но в последнее время жизнь меня разбаловала. Я осознавал, что в этом нет ничего хорошего, и напоминал себе: надо четко разграничивать наши личные взаимоотношения и внешний мир.

Наконец, я услышал поворот ключа в замке и, настроившись на нужный лад – не столько гневаясь, сколько предвкушая месть – поднялся со стула, чтобы встретить его, и крикнул голосом, в котором хорошо слышалось недовольство:  
– Нигелль! Ты смеешь задерживаться…

И побледнел. Потому что выйдя в коридор, я едва не столкнулся с милордом стоящим рядом с принцем Аричем, чьи голубые глаза изумленно распахнулись при виде меня.

Слова застряли в горле, а колени подкосились, и единственным моим желанием было зарыться лицом в ковер. Но на пол я не рухнул, почувствовав, как Нигелль с силой схватил меня за руку, удерживая на ногах.  
– Сильвен, не надо, – такой решительный тон я слышал последний раз около месяца назад.

Как будто издалека до меня донесся тихий смех.  
– Вижу, у тебя все наладилось, Ни.

– Господин… – жалким шепотом. Охваченный ужасом, я не мог смотреть на него и не отрывал взгляда от пола. Меня переполнял стыд и… гнев?

– Арич, помолчи, пожалуйста, – тихо сказал он, все еще держа мою руку. – Силь, все в порядке. Посмотри на меня, – другой рукой он взял меня за подбородок и поднял голову. Отважившись, я посмотрел в его глаза и увидел там лишь спокойствие и улыбку. – Сильвен, это мой брат. Я не прячусь от него. Теперь, пожалуйста, поприветствуй принца согласно его статусу.

Вновь побледнев, я подумал о том, сколько же допустил промахов за такое короткое время. Тем не менее, собравшись с духом, выпрямился и должным образом поклонился.  
– Ваше Высочество, простите меня. Для меня большая честь находиться рядом с вами.

Принц расхохотался, и когда я осмелился бросить взгляд в его сторону, то увидел, что он смотрит на меня смеющимися глазами, которые я помнил.  
– Сильвен, ты поправился с тех пор, как я видел тебя в последний раз, и возмужал. Как понимаю, ты уже заставил его стонать?

– Ари…

Но я улыбнулся, чего, уверен, и добивался принц, и сразу после предупреждения брату милорд продолжил:  
– Пойдемте в гостиную. Я приказал приготовить чай, его скоро должны принести.

Мы направились в гостиную, и меня тут же охватило беспокойство. По старому порядку я должен был бы опуститься на колени между ними и подливать чай, а теперь… я упоминал, каким сообразительным может быть Нигелль? Явно предвидя мое замешательство, он не дал ни мгновения на раздумья, подведя меня к дивану и давая понять, что я должен сесть рядом с ним.

Только высокородный гость упал в кресло у камина, как раздался стук в дверь. У глаз Арича собрались морщинки, и он одарил меня широкой понимающей улыбкой, будто видел насквозь. Я уставился на свои колени, усилием воли заставив пальцы замереть, пока милорд на входе забрал поднос с чаем и лично принес его в гостиную.

Принц все еще улыбался, когда Нигелль сел рядом со мной.  
– Диван, братик? Ты уверен, что не предпочел бы пол?

– Ари… – теперь его голос походил на тихое рычание, но уши горели огнем, и, не сомневаюсь, что мои щеки окрасились в тот же цвет. У меня внутри все сжалось от паники, и стало трудно дышать.

Принц рассмеялся, однако, смех его не был злобным. Он махнул рукой:  
– Сильвен, не обращай на меня внимания. Во мне говорит зависть, ведь он уже довольно долго не искал моей компании.

– Арич! – почти выкрикнул милорд, но в его голосе я услышал просьбу. – Пожалуйста, Сильвен не…

Игнорируя брата, принц продолжал обращаться ко мне, а я… я сидел ошеломленный его словами, застыв, словно кролик перед удавом.

– Он довольно послушен и мил, если выбрать правильный кнут и пряник, согласен? – спокойным тоном спросил наследник с едва заметным намеком на веселье.

– Ради всего святого…

– Об этом, Ваше Высочество, мне ничего не известно, – немного придя в себя сказал я наконец, ощущая недовольство от того, как принц высмеивает милорда, и гнев, – но он действительно самый щедрый и добрый господин, которого я встречал. Вы знаете, что он дал мне разрешение пользоваться его библиотекой? – самым сладким голоском, будто легкомысленней меня юнца не найти, но я не намеревался обмануть принца, и, уверен, в моих глазах легко читались все эмоции.

Мгновение он смотрел на меня, а потом рассмеялся.  
– Ни, это просто замечательно, ты нашел себе жемчужину. Я не сомневаюсь, что теперь ты в хороших руках.

Принц продолжал смеяться, а во мне все еще клокотал гнев. Мельком взглянув на милорда, я увидел его изумленный взгляд, направленный на меня. И теперь к недовольству присоединился страх, потому что мой гнев оказался не одной лишь реакцией на оскорбление Нигелля. Намеки принца не только жалили больно, они еще разбудили во мне зверя, единственным желанием которого было обладание. Зверя, желавшего вонзить кинжал в землю у ног принца и заявить: «Он мой!».

Помоги мне Эрос. Потому что воды были глубоки, а я пытался удержаться на плаву.


	22. Chapter 22

На ужине с королем милорд был напряжен и задумчив и говорил с остальными присутствующими не больше, чем требовали правила вежливости. Я мог бы ошибочно принять его настрой за холодную отстраненность – которую я хорошо помнил и которая делала меня таким несчастным – если бы не то, как задерживались на мне его руки, как он подолгу переплетал свои пальцы с моими.

Не надо большого ума, чтобы понять: он размышлял о встрече с принцем. Меня не посвятили в суть дискуссии. После краткого чаепития и обмена любезностями Арич спросил, собираюсь ли я подготовиться к ужину. Отпросившись подышать свежим воздухом, пока не стало совсем холодно, я покинул гостиную, прекрасно осознавая, что они поговорят более свободно, если меня не будет в комнатах милорда.

После того как подали десерт, король удалился в опочивальню, и, предсказуемо, Нигелль тут же поднялся, чтобы уйти, задержавшись лишь на несколько мгновений – официально засвидетельствовал почтение принцу – а потом покинул зал. Его любящий – и встревоженный – эроменос следовал за ним.

Я не намеревался спрашивать его о разговоре с наследником – это было не мое дело. Моя новоприобретенная роль в его жизни не давала права быть посвященным в дела государственной важности. Поэтому, войдя в комнаты милорда, я просто поцеловал его, а потом отправился набирать свежую ванну. Он точно захочет искупаться, ведь визит брата нарушил обычный распорядок дня.

Он уже долгое время отлеживался, когда я, наконец, зашел к нему. Нигелль вытянулся во весь рост, с закрытыми глазами облокотившись головой о мраморный край. Темные влажные локоны прилипли ко лбу и шее, представляя живописную картину на фоне серого камня.

– Бренди?

Он открыл глаза и взглянул на меня. Было видно, что сначала милорд хотел отказаться, но потом передумал.  
– Да, – он сел прямо, разрушая картину неземного блаженства, и провел пальцами по волосам. – Только немного, спасибо. Ты выпьешь со мной?

Когда я вернулся с двумя стаканами – в моем было почти на дне, потому что я все еще плохо переносил алкоголь – он уже выбрался из ванны и заканчивал вытираться. Я сел на диван, наблюдая, как Нигелль промокает волосы полотенцем. Когда он подошел ко мне, то опустился на пол у моих ног, и я развел бедра в стороны, давая ему место устроиться между ними.

Значит, сегодня будет так. Он не назвал меня господином, следовательно, его желания были просты. Утешение, наверное. Прикосновение. Нигелль потягивал бренди, а я играл с его волосами. Мне казалось, что это успокаивает его, а я всегда испытывал неописуемый восторг от ощущения скользящего сквозь пальцы темного шелка.

– Сегодня Ари предупредил меня на твой счет.

На мгновение мои пальцы замерли над его головой, но я обуздал эмоции и заставил себя расслабиться.  
– На мой счет, – несмотря на легкомысленное отношение Нигелля к моей ранней оплошности, меня одолевали тревоги, и теперь, кажется, выяснилось: я не зря переживал. – Что он сказал?

Он крутил стаканом, делая водоворот.  
– Брат обеспокоен, что я… – он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, – что это больше, чем простое развлечение. Он знает о моем… ну… ты слышал. Когда он и я были моложе… – Нигелль замолчал, оборвав конец предложения. Нечасто случалось, что он начинал нервничать, но сейчас причина была ясна. – Он хорошо знает, как я… как я реагирую.

– Милорд, – сказал я, – в семинарии нам рассказывали о табу, но тщательно оберегали от них. Ведь иначе они испортят эроменоса. Единственная моя реакция, о которой тебе стоит беспокоиться – ревность. Но здесь твоя вина.

Был еще один запрет, говорящий о поведении, правильном для взрослого мужчины, но его так глубоко вытравили из греческой культуры, что Эрос не признавал его. И сейчас мы с Нигеллем нарушали его.

Милорд натянуто рассмеялся и продолжил:  
– Ари напомнил мне, что ты – раб, а я веду себя беспечно. И если об этом узнает король… – одним глотком Нигелль осушил стакан. – Ари видит, что я люблю тебя. Видит, что ты… «застолбил» меня, как он выразился. И предостерег: я играю с огнем. Наш отец не будет рад еще одному скандалу с моим участием.

– Это моя вина. Твой брат увидел мои настоящие эмоции, он разозлил меня. А я не сдержался и показал их. Я поступил необдуманно.

Нигелль вздохнул и запрокинул голову, упершись затылком в мой живот.  
– Как и я. И все же мне все равно, – посмотрев вверх, он встретился взглядом с моими глазами. – Сильвен, не казни себя. Если нам было суждено получить урок, пусть лучше от Арича. Вероятно, то, что именно он застал нас врасплох – благословение свыше.

Нигелль мимолетно улыбнулся, и я спросил:  
– Он?..

– Он тоже ревнует. Узнав, что я – твой, наверное. Но, думаю, больше даже от того, что ты – мой.

Несколько мгновений мы помолчали, и я вернулся к прерванному занятию, теперь массируя кожу головы.  
– Значит, поэтому ты был так тих на ужине?

Он нахмурился.  
– Нет.

– А… Тогда неважно. Я не хотел…

– Знаю. Но все же мы и это обсудим, – он постучал краем стакана по столику, стоящему перед нами, и вытянул ноги, чтобы подняться. – Только сначала я еще выпью.

Удерживая его на месте, я встал и взял его стакан.  
– Позволь мне.

– Нет. Сильвен не…

– Сейчас дело не в том, кто кому служит, Нигелль. Ты для меня делал то же самое, когда мои нервы были на пределе. Сиди, это займет всего мгновение.

Милорд остался, и когда я вернулся, налив бренди на два пальца и грея ладонями стакан, то сначала поцеловал его, а потом отдал напиток. Устроившись на полу между Нигеллем и диваном, я прижал его спину к груди. Коснулся губами мочки уха и сказал:  
– Рассказывай.

Сделав глоток, он расслабился в моих руках. Мгновение молчал, затем произнес:  
– Я должен занять место Арича на фронте.

Я заставил себя отреагировать так, как следует эроменосу, то есть никак. Мне было известно: это его обязанность. Он не был на фронте все то время, что я жил во дворце. Я хотел… но здесь мои желания значения не имели – я все еще был его рабом, и как бы больно не было, его приказы я выполню с достоинством. Если бы только он…

Будто читая мои мысли, милорд немного отстранился и сказал:  
– Сильвен, я должен отправиться один. Это совсем ненадолго, меньше чем на месяц. И ехать верхом надо будет быстро, а если я возьму тебя с собой, то это замедлит отряд.

– Я умею ездить верхом, и никакие удобства мне не нужны. Я могу передвигаться так же быстро, как воин, – да, знаю, я подольщался. Забыв свое место.

– Нет, Сильвен, ты не можешь поехать. Хождение по коридорам замка выносливости не добавляет, – обняв рукой мою ногу, он нежно сжал ее. – А если бы поехал, то это бы вызвало удивленные взгляды.

Он был прав, и у меня не было доводов, чтобы изменить его решение.

– В любом случае, у нас есть еще три дня. До моего отъезда Аричу необходима поддержка на совете.

Склонив голову ему на плечо, я сказал:  
– Я все время буду думать о тебе.

– Я бы сказал то же самое, но сомневаюсь, что подобное разумно на поле боя.

Я рассмеялся и притянул его ближе к себе.

Некоторое время Нигелль молчал, глядя на жидкость в стакане. Потом произнес:  
– Десять дней назад посланник принес королю вести с юга. Очень быстро новости достигли Арича на передовой. Поэтому он здесь. Монотеисты – с засушливых земель далеко на юге – ты знаешь о них?

Не поднимая головы с его плеча и уткнувшись в изгиб шеи, я сказал:  
– Да, знаю. Нам рассказывали о них в семинарии. Фанатики. Готовы убивать, чтобы доказать, что на Земле нет места для другого бога, кроме их собственного.

Коротко рассмеявшись, Нигелль продолжил:  
– Веро говорит, что лишь невежественный народ хочет строгого и всезнающего родителя, и они исполняют их желание. Кажется, это здравое объяснение, – я кивнул ему в спину, и милорд сделал глоток бренди. – И все же мне они уже не кажутся такими забавными. Их число растет.

– Когда я был ребенком, на юге моей родины начались пограничные стычки. До нас доходили слухи о разрушенных храмах. Их целью было вселить страх в простой люд, они кидали камни и огневые снаряды в прихожан.

– Значит, ты знаешь их лучше, чем я.

Вздохнув, я выпрямился и сказал:  
– Многие столетия назад у них был пророк, не помню его имени. Римское государство – тогда оно еще не было частью Греции – спасло его от его же народа. Он вызвал смуту среди священников, Рим предоставил ему убежище на какое-то время. А вернувшись, он начал читать проповеди против римских богов и, как потом получилось, против наших. Он был харизматической личностью, и стал одним из великих священников в их религии. Мне всегда это казалось величайшей иронией судьбы. Иногда милосердие выходит боком.

Нигелль ничего не сказал, лишь коснулся губами края стакана, вдыхая аромат напитка. Через мгновение я подтолкнул его продолжить повествование:  
– То есть они обратили на себя внимание на северных землях.

– Да. Что ж, кажется, они заняли крепкие позиции в Иберии и теперь двигаются в северном направлении. У них современное вооружение, и склады огнестрельного оружия больше, чем наши. Ходят разговоры, что если мы не выступим единым фронтом – и быстро – то в следующем году они будут на наших границах. Уже сейчас мы должны отправить войска на острова и на континент. Потому что, если наши соседи падут, то мы следующие.

– Но страна истощена войной с Альбой, – тихим голосом сказал я, ведь это было мне известно с его же слов.

– Мы ослаблены уже долгие годы, – подтвердил он. – А теперь понятно, можем лишиться всего. Симпатии соседних государств на стороне короля Уайла. Время идет, мы превращаемся в вызывающего недоверие драчуна, и внешняя угроза укрепляет это мнение. Таким образом, соотношение политических сил благоволит Альбе. Официально союзы не заключены, пока что, но тайно уже все договорено. От кузенов Арич узнал, что Моргана и Альба обсуждают альянс. Моргана – большое и сильное государство и любви к королю Оргуду не питает. Король Уайл вновь попросил его аудиенции, именно поэтому приехал принц – своим словом быстрее склонить чашу весов. Все равно альянс – единственный выход.

Нигелль замолчал, и я решил не тревожить его: казалось, он глубоко задумался. Вновь погряз в размышлениях. Когда он заговорил, то тон был безрадостным, как и весь сегодняшний вечер.  
– Сильвен, пока меня не будет, возможно, что-то случится. И ты не должен оказаться в гуще событий. Если почувствуешь запах перемен в воздухе, сразу иди к Фионну. Я его предупрежу.

– Но что…

– Король не станет слушать. Когда-то он здраво смотрел на вещи. Сейчас осталась лишь гордыня. Он не видит дальше отмеренного ему срока и сотрет в пыль королевство сына, чтобы возвысить свое.

Меня охватил страх, и я знал, что следующие слова Нигелля будут содержать сведения, не предназначенные для ушей раба. Сведения, которыми не должен быть обременен ни один раб.

– Он не доживет до конца недели. Аричу помогут. Теперь даже Веро в том числе. На кону слишком многое, – Нигелль запрокинул бокал, допивая остаток бренди, и поморщился от обжигающего напитка. – Арич отсылает меня, чтобы уберечь от подозрений. Он так прямо не сказал. По правде говоря, точно я ничего не знаю – Арич прекрасно осведомлен, что я подобное не поддержу. Но он прав: я и отец сказали слишком много колкостей друг другу, и если я буду здесь, когда он умрет, то попаду под подозрение.

– Тогда как Арич остается во дворце, и его неприязнь к королю секретом не является.

– Это бой, который, по его мнению, он должен принять. И он его выиграет. В битве за меня он тоже может победить, но она будет стоить ему политической поддержки и общественного доверия. Так играют в эти игры. Будет лучше, если я уеду.

Да, я это понимал.  
– Тогда езжай, – сказал я, – и убереги себя от интриг. Обещаю быть осторожным и залечь на дно.

Легонько толкнув, я наклонил его голову вперед и начал разминать напряженные мышцы шеи. От новостей стало тревожно. Если они так подействовали на меня, страшно представить, как все это гложет его. Я знал: он не любил отца, еще меньше Оргуд нравился ему как король, но даже учитывая холодное равнодушие Нигелля, убить человека ударом в спину ему не по нраву, и никакая благородная причина не будет веским основанием. У меня не было сомнений, что принц понимал это точно так же хорошо, как и я, и в том числе поэтому отсылал Нигелля.

Значит, у нас осталось всего три ночи. Я намеревался провести их плодотворно, да и сейчас утро становилось только ближе. Наверное, самое время отвлечь внимание от тяжелых мыслей. Сжав пригоршню волос в кулаке, я запрокинул его голову, обнажая горло. Когда Нигелль с шумом втянул воздух, я сказал ему на ухо грубоватым, но спокойным тоном, будто шершавым кошачьим языком по оголенным нервам.   
– Когда тебя не будет так долго, ты забудешь, что принадлежишь мне?

Заходил кадык, когда он сглотнул, и его ответ прозвучал чуть громче хриплого шепота.  
– Нет, господин. Никогда не забуду. Я – твой.

– Это ты так говоришь, – обняв талию руками, ладонью я скользнул между его бедер. Покорный моему невысказанному приказу, он развел ноги. – А как мне быть в этом уверенным? Ввести фаллос в тебя?.. – я провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, рядом с пахом, и улыбнулся, когда у Нигелля перехватило дыхание. – Но я не хочу, чтобы что-то отвлекало твое внимание на поле боя. Есть идеи, котенок?

– Не знаю, господин, – голос дрогнул, он застонал, когда я обхватил его поднимающийся член, и уронил голову мне на плечо. – Может, свяжешь меня?

– Заманчиво. Связать так крепко, чтобы от возбуждения ты испытывал жалящую боль? – иллюстрируя свои слова, я сжал кулак, заставляя Нигелля резко вобрать в себя воздух. – Нет. И не хочу я, чтобы ты был неудовлетворенным. Не отказывай себе там, это поможет остаться в целости и сохранности, – я начал медленно ласкать его член, теперь его полностью вставший и теплый от притока крови. – Что ж, – сказал я, – надо будет подумать.

И вдруг милорд сказал, уверенно и четко:  
– Пометь меня.

– Пометить тебя?.. – улыбнулся я. И хотя не мог представить направление его мыслей, но его уверенность находил притягательной.

– Да, поставь на мне свою метку.

– Вот так? – я всосал нежную кожу между ключицей и шеей с такой силой, что к утру будет фиолетовая отметина. Он склонил голову на бок, облегчая доступ, и мяукнул от моего прикосновения. Отстранившись, я внимательно посмотрел на розовое пятно, которое оставил, и сказал: – Хватит для напоминания?

– Нет, – он сел ровно и повернулся ко мне лицом. – Я хочу навсегда, – и взглядом указал на татуировку на моем бедре. – Ты помечен. И я тоже должен быть помечен.

Я лишь распахнул от удивления рот. Необходимо пояснять, почему?

Но он взял меня за руку и, крепко сжав ее, посмотрел мне в глаза, напряженно и серьезно, как никогда.  
– Сильвен, пожалуйста, пометь меня.

*** 

Воспоминания о событиях следующего вечера до сих пор вызывают у меня дрожь. И дело не в том, что я не испытал удовольствия, а в том, что мне понравилось намного больше, чем следовало бы. Не знаю, кто был главным – посторонний наблюдатель сказал бы: я. Хотя, на самом деле, если и был главный, то это Ниггель. Сначала я с этим боролся, но он был так настойчив, его мольба была пропитана такой страстью и желанием, что вечер только начался, а моя страсть уже накалилась до предела, уничтожая все, к чему прикасалась, и увеличивалась, пока я наконец не излился огнем внутри него. Хотя, наверное, ни один из нас не контролировал ситуацию в тот вечер; возможно, бог управлял нами, превратив нас в пламя, сжигающее все на своем пути.

С той ночи как впервые надел маску господина, я внимательно слушал, ожидая фразы, которая меня остановит. В какой-то степени я даже хотел ее услышать, чтобы положить конец моему страху перед ней, чтобы я знал, где находится грань – тот момент, когда Нигелль скажет: «Вот здесь все, хватит». Но он ни разу не передумал. Что я давал – он принимал.

И когда я лежал в кровати той ночью – ночью, которую даже сейчас я периодически вспоминаю – Нигелль, изнуренный, обнимал меня во сне, меня вдруг осенило, что я действительно был господином. Что он полностью подчинился мне, безоговорочно доверяя мне устанавливать грань, которая сбережет нас. Если я захочу уничтожить его, он не будет сопротивляться. Это понимание и страшило меня, и отрезвляло. Именно тогда я начал испытывать желание защитить его.

*** 

– Еще раз, котенок. Сделай вдох. Вот так. Задержи дыхание. Хорошо.

Он стоял на коленях возле меня, застыв в почтительной позе, а я гладил его по затылку, пока он глубоко вдыхал пары. Тонкий завиток дыма поднимался от блюда, скользил мимо его уха и таял в теплом воздухе. Его темные глаза были затянуты поволокой, частично причиной отсутствующего взгляда были маковые курения, но в большей степени это было опьянение, полученное от боли. Следы ударов хорошо виднелись на спине – белое очерчивало красное – и когда я подносил к ним руку, то чувствовал ладонью жар.

Лоб взмок от пота, влажные кудри прилипли к коже. Сомкнув дрожащие веки, он вздохнул и открыл рот, принимая поднесенный член, твердый и напряженный, неудовлетворенный с прошлой ночи. И это говорило о многом, ведь сегодняшний день состоял из одних мучений: взгляды украдкой, притягательные фразы, закушенная губа на ужине; предвкушение, поселившееся в его мыслях, легко читалось по выражению лица. Но ни одно из этих поддразниваний не было таким серьезным, как утренний поход в город: сначала к ювелиру, чтобы все откорректировать, а потом в мастерскую Фионна, выбирая из того, что у него было, и подбирая для замены то, чего не было – комплектуя все нужное для сегодняшнего вечера.

Нигелль научился многому за короткое время и теперь мог вобрать мой член за несколько движений, и когда я почувствовал, как сжимается его горло, то залюбовался его губами, припухшими и кровоточащими – от слез, от моих зубов – крепко обхватывающими мою плоть. От ощущения успокаивающего жара рта, только что выкрикивавшего мое имя, по спине будто прокатилась лава. Пока он сосал, я перебирал темные локоны, бормотал вперемешку нежности и грубости, тем самым выражая свои чувства, и думал, что к этому моменту каждое его ощущение намного сладострастнее и острее от маковых грез.

Огонь в камине еле горел – дрова превратились в груду раскаленных углей. Но в комнате и без того было слишком тепло. От наших горячих тел температура поднялась, и моя кожа тоже лоснилась от пота.

– Достаточно.

Он тут же выпустил член, я отстранился и стал позади него.

– Руки.

Он вытянул руки назад, и я связал их мягким кожаным шнуром ему на пояснице. Толчком заставил Нигелля развести колени, а потом установил брусок между его икрами и застегнул ремешки на концах, удерживающие перекладину на месте, чтобы поза милорда была устойчивой и его ноги широко разведены.

– Сядь назад.

Он подчинился, подтягивая лодыжки, и немного поморщился, когда ремни впились в кожу. Тлеющие угли освещали правую сторону его тела, окрашивая оранжевым сиянием влажную кожу и подчеркивая изгиб талии, бедра, абрис руки, локтя и щеки. Его сжигаемый желанием член, выставленный напоказ и гордо стоящий, под тяжестью собственного веса клонился вниз, к бедрам. В желтом свете блеснула капелька на головке. Я упал на колени перед ним.

Вкус был резкий, с примесью пота, я ощутил соль на языке, а в ноздри ударил запах секса, жажды, мучения и блаженства. Запах Нигелля. Он почти незаметно напряг таз, сдерживая желание толкнуться навстречу мне, и прошипел, тихо и умоляюще:  
– Госсс…

Я отстранился и быстро встал. Резким хладнокровным тоном спросил:  
– Ты готов?

– Да, господин, – сказал он тихим скрипучим голосом, не поднимая головы. А потом – зная, что мне необходимо видеть его окончательное согласие – он посмотрел меня прямо в глаза и добавил: – Сильвен, да. Я хочу этого. Я люблю тебя.

Итак, я взял последний кожаный ремешок, широкий и мягкий, сложил его несколько раз, вставил кляп между зубами Нигелля и завязал на затылке. Наклонившись к его уху, прошептал:  
– И я люблю тебя.

Стиснув пригоршню темных волос в кулаке, я толкнул его вперед. Покладистый, он не противился моему грубому понуканию, поэтому, когда Нигелль принял такую позу, как я хотел, его плечи были прижаты к полу, лицо повернуто к огню, ягодицы подняты высоко вверх, а бедра разведены в стороны, в готовности принять меня.

Бутылочку с маслом я поставил у камина заранее – согреть – а теперь взял ее и щедро плеснул себе на ладонь. Проверил, не стало ли оно слишком горячим, и с блаженством вдохнул душистые ароматы розмарина, лаванды и тимьяна. Восхищенно рассматривая распростертое передо мной тело, я тонким слоем размазал масло по ягодицам, уделяя внимание не только той, что ближе к огню – обеим. Любуясь тем, как в золотистом свете блестят соблазнительные изгибы, я наслаждался упругой плотью под пальцами и испытывал довольство, замечая, как учащается его дыхание от моих прикосновений. Еще масла на яички, член, пульсирующий в моей ладони.

Когда я коснулся пальцем его входа – сначала почти невесомо – то с удовольствием услышал, как Нигелль с шумом вдохнул. Я надавил сильнее, обвел по кругу и почувствовал дрожь тела под руками. Когда же я вошел в него – всего одним пальцем, плавно скользнув внутрь – Нигелль зажмурился и, расслабив напряженные губы, сжимающие кляп, тихо застонал. Еще масла, еще один палец, потом третий, я растягивал анус и слушал всхлипы, пока как следует подготавливал его, желая, чтобы этот момент сегодняшнего вечера ассоциировался только с удовольствием, чтобы больно было только от тянущего ощущения заполненности.

Я пронзил его, разрешая вырваться стону из собственного горла, когда прошел первое препятствие, чувствуя, как он обхватывает мой член, горячий и узкий, такой скользкий. О боги. Провел ладонью вниз по спине, коснулся ремней на лодыжках, потом обратно вверх по позвоночнику, минуя обжигающие отметины от хлыста, и начал толкаться, входя размеренными движениями, ища нужный угол, пока он не застонал от верного попадания, и его ноги тщетно попытались раздвинуться еще шире. Я брал его, пока не оказался близок к… Эрос, помоги мне сдержаться! Меня трясло мелкой дрожью, когда я быстро отстранился и коснулся его спереди, почувствовав, как он резко вздрогнул.

– Ты – мой, – прошептал я, и он кивнул, потершись щекой о шерстяной ковер под ним.

Раньше, в семинарии, я видел подобное, и не один раз – для нас всегда делали из этого представление. Я хорошо помнил этапы: масло, неторопливое жжение подготовки, быстрое соитие без финала и напряжение в комнате, прерванное заглушенным криком. Коснувшись его бедра, я провел пальцем по правой ягодице, вырисовывая круг, едва различимый на лоснящейся коже. Спокойно. Пульс замедлился, жар утих, но ненадолго.

Мой!

Я вновь вошел в него, на этот раз медленно, и замер, чувствуя, как он пульсирует вокруг меня в предвкушении. Усилием воли заставил себя собраться. Большой и указательный пальцы левой руки положил на ягодицу, ограждая очерченный мной круг, правой рукой потянулся к камину, вытащил из углей кочергу, сейчас накаленную докрасна, и шепотом возблагодарил богов, что намотанное на рукоять тряпье сдерживало жар.

Глубоко вздохнув, я прищурился, сосредотачиваясь на нем, на дрожащем теле под рукой, на напряженной коже подо мной. И прижал.

Шипение. Крик, приглушенный кожей кляпа. Его трясло волнами, будто в тихий пруд кинули камень. Я держал кочергу крепко, чтобы метка была четкой. Закусив губу, чувствовал, как в глазах набрались слезы, застилая взор, но очень скоро они потекут по щекам. Сладкое, с запахом дыма, зловоние ударило мне в нос.

Хватит. Я отшвырнул кочергу, и она грохотнула о камин, но я только мельком взглянул на нее, чтобы убедиться, что она попала на камень. Нигелль уже не кричал, а тяжело дышал, постанывая на выдохах, шипя. Тот звук… я знал, что он выкрикнул мое имя.

Вновь потянувшись к нему спереди, я обхватил пальцами обмякший член – кровь отхлынула, направившись усмирять боль. Сейчас я уже не ощущал былой уверенности, мое собственное тело трясло от понимания совершенного, однако, я не собирался доводить себя до пика в противящемся этому теле. Но вот он всхлипнул с мольбой и толкнул меня бедрами. Член Нигелля дернулся, вновь поднимаясь, и я начал дарить ласку внутри и снаружи, приводя его в полную готовность, а он стонами ободрял мои действия.

В тот момент дрожь тела уже утихла, и я видел перед собой только то, что принадлежало мне, видел выжженную «S» на его коже. Грубо надрачивая ему, я продолжал двигаться, пока он не дернулся и не вскрикнул в кляп, голосом низким и довольным, отозвавшимся эхом в моем сердце и паху. В ладонь полилось горячее семя, и я с силой вошел, сжав зубы, чтобы не завопить, когда изливался внутри него. Потом я навалился на него, тяжело дыша в жаркую спину под щекой.

Мы это сделали.


	23. Chapter 23

Сто раз проведя расческой по волосам, я отложил ее и, откинув волосы на спину, наклонился к зеркалу, чтобы заново подвести глаза. Нигелль опять задерживался, но сегодня в этом не было ничего удивительного. Советы часто длились долго, когда каждый участник настаивал на своем мнении, каким бы поверхностным и лишним оно ни было.

У меня ныло все тело от перенапряжения и усталости прошлой бессонной ночи. И только боги знают, насколько хуже сейчас Нигеллю. После того как мы кончили, я отвел его в кровать, почти отнес на руках – до такой степени он был изнеможен – и обработал его раны: мазь из окопника на спину для скорейшего заживления и масло тимьяна на ожог, чтобы избежать нагноения. Потом осторожно подобрался к его боку, уткнулся подбородком в темную макушку, и до рассвета мы не шелохнулись.

Щелчок, поворот засова, и я поднялся, чтобы выйти к нему навстречу поприветствовать. Нигелль пришел один, вид у него был изнеможенный, однако, когда он увидел меня, то устало улыбнулся.

Я поцеловал его – ныне обычное приветствие между нами; я еще не говорил, какое волнение испытываю от этого ритуала? Такое простое действие, недоступное эроменосу, теперь было моим правом.  
– Ванна готова. Надеюсь, у тебя есть время?

– Вообще-то, нет, – он потер пальцами виски. – Но у меня все болит, и в голове мысли еле ворочаются. Я выкрою время для ванны.

– Хорошо. Я совсем немного нагрел воду, несмотря на это, клеймо будет жечь, – пока говорил, я провел его в спальню и принялся быстро расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, а Нигелль наступил на задник сапога, чтобы стянуть его с ноги. – Налить стакан бренди?

– Нет. За ужином еще будут наливать, а я хочу сохранить голову хоть немного ясной, – он тряхнул волосами. – О боги, это было чересчур. Однажды я сойду с ума, – милорд был более искусен в политике, чем полагал, но никто не смог бы оспорить факт – она ему ненавистна. Светские мероприятия и интриги, без которых они не обходились, всегда выматывали его. У Нигелля еще до конца вечера взгляд станет остекленевшим – особенно сегодня, учитывая положение дел.

Я вымыл его, осторожно обходя ожог, а потом позволил посидеть в тишине несколько минут. Когда Нигелль закончил омовение, я обтер его и смазал раны маслом. Клеймо отрабатывать непросто: инфекция погубит его, а слишком быстрое заживление не оставит шрама.

– В твои вещи я положил бутылочку с маслом гвоздики. Будешь пользоваться им два раза в день. Слышишь?

– Да, я помню.

Во время разговора я осматривал метку. До сих пор были видны нечеткие следы от кусачек ювелира, которыми он рассоединил булавку, чтобы мы могли ею воспользоваться, но завтра их уже не будет – останется лишь изогнутая «S».  
– А что делать на четвертый день, если все будет в порядке? – я хотел знать, хорошо ли все запомнил Нигелль.

– Необходимо раздражить кожу. Я принес известь.

– Или вотрешь в клеймо мочу, только немного. Это тоже сработает, – в семинарии использовали именно мочу, чтобы вызвать раздражение раны. Воображение тут же нарисовало картины того, как я мог бы объединить уход за клеймом с другими нашими развлечениями, но Нигелль должен уехать на рассвете, и этих удовольствий мне не испытать. – Если будет заражение, пользуйся только маслом и смотри, чтобы оно прошло. Не пускай на самотек.

Наложив повязку, я поднялся и поцеловал его в шею.  
– Ступай оденься. Я приготовил тебе тунику с вышивкой.

Когда мы появились на ужине, король еще отсутствовал, также не было, по словам Нигелля, нескольких дворян, присутствовавших на совете. Хорошо, что милорд не стал спешить и принял ванну – сейчас он выглядел посвежевшим, более живым, чем когда появился вечером в наших комнатах.

Из-за текущего положения дел принц Арич вызвал лордов из дальних уголков королевства, поэтому сегодня давали официальный ужин, на котором многие лица были мне незнакомы. В свете приближавшегося лета зал украсили многочисленными цветами, наполнившими воздух благоуханием. Стены убрали толстыми полотнами яркого шелка, той же тканью застелили столы, уставленные ранними фруктами, засахаренными розами, молодым сыром и орехами с юга. Танцовщики, воплощение грации, гибкие и изящные, скользящие под быструю мелодию лютни и свирели, посылающие улыбки тем, кто останавливался полюбоваться. Некоторое время, пока Нигелль приветствовал прибывших, я не отводил взгляда от танцующих братьев.

На ужин подали запеченное мясо ягненка с розмарином и мятой, молодую зелень, лук и горошек. Все ели с аппетитом, кроме, наверное, Нигелля, который – я был уверен – подносил больше кусочков к моим губам, чем к собственным. Он точно хотел бы уйти пораньше, но сегодня не тот случай. Наконец, тарелки убрали, однако, король в свои покои не удалился, поэтому гости разошлись по залу, предавшись беседам. Многие разговоры были незначительными, некоторые более серьезными, и именно в это время я привлек внимание одного хорошо захмелевшего лорда.

Нигелль увлекся разговором с принцем Аричем и лордом с южного побережья, а я, как обычно, стоял на коленях слева от него. Король Оргуд находился впереди, окруженный несколькими гостями, пытавшимися добиться его благосклонности. Этот мужчина был из вышеназванной компании, но он на что-то отвлекся, повернувшись в мою сторону, думаю, надеялся найти еще один кубок с вином.

Когда ему на глаза попался я, то он замер, слегка покачнувшись, как это бывает с пьяными людьми, и заплетающейся походкой направился ко мне. Внутренне я напрягся, чувствуя, что вести он себя станет не очень хорошо, но постарался сохранить спокойствие. Со мной уже случалось такое раньше. Мужчина просто хотел полюбоваться. Год назад я бы, наверное, только насладился его хмельным интересом.

Началось с шепота:  
– Смотри, какой хорошенький.

Когда его пальцы коснулись моих волос, я проигнорировал жест, но тайком начал вести ладонью вверх по ноге Нигелля. Не настойчивая мольба о помощи, а легкое прикосновение, которым я надеялся ненавязчиво привлечь его внимание. Милорд с головой ушел в разговор, и к тому моменту, когда мужчина погладил мою щеку, Нигелль все еще ничего не замечал. Я начал испытывать раздражение, однако, мы были не дома, чтобы я мог позвать его. Эроменос никогда не должен прерывать своего господина.

Теперь мужчина наклонился ближе, и хотя его внешность можно было бы назвать привлекательной, от него несло алкоголем, луком и потом. Когда он провел большим пальцем по моей губе, я отшатнулся. С моей стороны серьезный проступок, который легко мог бы стоить наказания хлыстом и просто кричал о том, насколько ухудшилась моя выучка. Потому что правда была в том, что я начал верить: мое тело принадлежит мне, поэтому я дернулся.

На лице мужчины промелькнуло выражение замешательства, быстро сменившееся возмущенной яростью. Он схватил меня за подбородок, впившись пальцами в щеки с такой силой, что к утру у меня точно проступят синяки.

– Грязное отродье, – донесся до меня шепот с потоком зловонного дыхания. Я быстро перевел взгляд на Нигелля, крепко сжав штанину в кулаке, но он был настолько увлечен разговором, что ничего не замечал. – С каких пор раб выбирает, какой член сосать?

Он был не просто выпивши, а очень хорошо пьян, раз позволил себе такое обращение, ведь его слова не считались оскорблением для меня, а были публичным унижением Нигелля, и немалым. Усилием воли я позволил ему касаться себя, уставившись взглядом в причудливый узор ковра подо мной и стараясь усмирить поднимающуюся злость. Сейчас ей было не место, не место! «Эрос, помоги мне, я забываю, что я есть».

С ужасом я понял, что, поливая меня бранью, он попутно с неистовством боролся с завязками брюк и теперь, одной рукой схватив меня за затылок, другой на ощупь пытался вытащить член. Посреди зала, наполненного гостями короля! Я недолго жил на островах, однако, несомненно, здесь это считалось таким же скандальным поступком, как и на моей родине.

Происходящее далее я помню, будто в замедленном действии. Перед лицом махнули вялым сморщенным членом, и мне в нос ударил запах кисловатого мускуса и застарелой мочи. Рука, вцепившаяся в волосы, потянула меня вперед.  
– Соси, шлюшка.

Внутри меня всколыхнулось бешенство, обжигая грудь, поднимаясь по горлу и наполняя рот. Я не помню, ни как поднялся, ни как ударил его. Помню лишь, что ладонь полоснуло болью, когда я отступил, а в ушах зазвенело от собственного голоса:  
– Убери от меня свой вонючий член!

Никогда не предполагал, что мой голос может быть таким противным.

Вокруг столько застывших лиц, будто их озарила молния в темную ночь. Пьяный смотрел на меня убийственным взглядом. Король всего мгновение назад повернулся, чтобы понять, что происходит. Принц стоял с мрачным выражением лица. И Нигелль.

О боги. Нигелль… с изумлением в распахнутых глазах и приоткрытым ртом. Господин.

Господин!

Я упал. Рухнул. Это я помню хорошо. Сжавшись в комок у его ног и ткнувшись лбом в пол.

– Господин, – не вой, не шепот, не всхлип, а все вместе. – Господин, простите меня. Простите меня, господин, – я все повторял эти слова, уже рыдая и не поднимая головы, руками цепляясь за его ноги и от ужаса не смея поднять глаза и увидеть последствия своих действий. Моей неспособности держаться установленных границ, помнить, кто я. Неудачник. Полный неудачник.

Но, боги, пока я валялся ниц в ногах Нигелля, он опустился на одно колено и притянул меня к себе со словами:  
– Сильвен, что… – и осекся. Наверное, что-то увидел. Я готов был поспорить, что увидел он вялый член пьяницы, все еще болтающийся в распахнутых брюках. Но что бы это ни было, милорд вскочил и, минуя меня, кинулся вперед с криком: – Ты ублюдок! Сукин сын!

В тот момент крик стоял уже на весь зал: кричал, осыпая меня проклятьями, выпивший лорд, кричал принц, зовя Нигелля по имени, пока тот сквернословил, через каждую фразу выкрикивая: «Отпусти меня! Я его убью!».

И все потому, что я забыл свое место.

– Довольно! – прогремел голос короля, перекрывая шум. Все замолчали, и было слышно лишь чье-то тяжелое дыхание. Думаю, милорда.

– Мальчик, подними глаза и посмотри на дело своих рук.

Подчиняясь, я потер кулаками глаза, смахивая слезы, и увидел именно то, что ожидал. Сердитый взгляд короля, направленный на меня. Любвеобильный лорд сейчас был намного трезвее, чем несколько мгновений назад. Принц крепко держал господина за локоть, а тот с потемневшим от гнева лицом мрачно смотрел на отца. Сейчас в зале стояла тишина, и я чувствовал, что каждый, от дворянина до раба, не отводил глаз от последствий учиненной мной бури.

Внезапно милорд нарушил застывшую картину, вырвал руку из захвата брата и подошел ко мне. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев моих волос, что заверило меня в его снисходительности – несмотря на содеянное – и немного успокоило. От рук короля я мог бы стерпеть многое, если только господин не испытывал ко мне ненависти.

– Думаю, лорд Нигелль, вы слишком привязались к своему мальчику, – голос короля скрипел от старости, однако, в нем отчетливо звучала холодная насмешка. – И я уже не нахожу в этом ничего забавного. Лорд Камлин понес оскорбление от руки раба, и будет только справедливым, чтобы раб был наказан его рукой.

– Нет.

Я не поднимал взгляда, но, даже не видя, точно знал, что милорд стоял, крепко сжав челюсти. Я хотел сказать ему, чтобы он не препятствовал наказанию. Ведь решение короля было справедливым. Лорд Камлин не сможет причинить мне непоправимого вреда, не лишившись королевской милости, а я был уверен: что бы он ни сделал, оно не могло сравниться с тем, что я терпел от рук лорда Риедича.

– Да, – сказал король. – А ты, мальчик, сжался у ног своего господина, но именно лорду Камлину ты должен выказывать смирение.

– Да, Ваше Величество, – ответил я неуверенно, ожидая дальнейшего приказа.

И он дал его:  
– Ползи к нему и у его ног покажи, как ты сожалеешь о содеянном.

Я двинулся, подчиняясь, но господин быстро удержал меня, сжав в кулаке мои волосы.  
– Нет, не будет такого.

– Мальчик, – предупреждающий возглас недовольства от короля.

Глаза жгло от подступивших слез, и я с ужасом переводил взгляд с господина на короля и обратно. Меня не учили, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях.

Но милорд, не растеряв сообразительности, ответил на растерянность словами:  
– Ты подчиняешься мне, Сильвен, а не королю. Если ему не по нраву мои приказы, то решать это следует со мной. И провалиться мне на месте, если я допущу, чтобы твои губы коснулись этого ничтожества.

Последнее он почти прорычал, а потом, дернув меня за руку, заставил подняться. Меня качнуло, но я восстановил равновесие, когда Нигелль наклонился к лорду Камлину, едва не тыча тому пальцем в нос.  
– А ты держись подальше от меня и моей собственности. Если я хоть раз увижу тебя рядом с Сильвеном, то вырву твой бесполезный отросток, и ты сам попробуешь, каков на вкус, – и, сказав это, потянул меня к выходу.

*** 

Пока мы неслись по коридорам, милорд ничего не говорил, а лишь крепко держал меня за руку и тянул за собой, когда я спотыкался.

– Господин, – все повторял я, еле дыша от быстрого шага.

Но Нигелль не обращал внимания, только шел дальше, по широкому коридору, мимо гобеленов, пока мы не свернули в проход, ведущий не к его комнатам, а в северное крыло. Еще один поворот, маленькая арка, за угол и… он остановился, толкнул дверь и проскользнул внутрь, увлекая меня за собой. Не успел он закрыть дверь, как я рухнул на пол перед ним, касаясь его сапог лбом и тяжело дыша после этой «пробежки».

– Господин, – выдохнул я. – Простите меня. Пожалуйста, простите.

Он не пытался поднять меня. Думаю, он догадывался: я настолько погряз в ненависти к самому себе, что сил стоять не оставалось. Поэтому он сел рядом, тяжело облокотившись о стену, и обнял меня, будто ребенка, прижав к своей груди. Я услышал биение его сердца, быстрое и сильное, и почувствовал, как он пальцами зарылся в мои волосы.

– Сильвен, – пробормотал он. И, видят боги, его голос был такой безрадостный, словно Нигелль тоже пытался не зарыдать. – Это мне нужно просить прощения. Прости меня. Если бы я только был внимательнее, – он уперся затылком в стену. – Ты повел себя именно так, как я хотел бы. Не извиняйся передо мной, ведь это тебя обидели.

– Нет, господин, нет. Король был прав. Я забыл свое место, стал избалованным. И заслужил наказание более суровое, чем он требует.

– Нет, Сильвен, это не…

– Господин! – отчаянный хрип, и я перебил его, но на то была крайняя нужда. – Да! Никакие фантазии не изменят того, кто я, и именно моя обязанность это помнить. Я забылся, начал верить в наши забавы. Пожалуйста, господин, не играйте со мной, дайте им…

Он сжал губы в тонкую линию, а потом прервал меня:  
– Это не игра, Сильвен. Не для меня. И, по моему мнению, не для тебя тоже, – Нигелль оттолкнул меня, хотя не грубо, и сел на корточки. Он обхватил ладонями мое лицо и поцеловал глаза, потом губы. – Сильвен, оставайся здесь.

Милорд поднялся, взял одеяло из стоящего позади него сундука и укрыл им меня.  
– Постарайся успокоиться. Если нужно, считай это приказом. Это свободная спальня, и ею редко пользуются. Не зажигай свечи, и никто не войдет.

Он снова меня поцеловал.  
– Я только найду Арича и вернусь. А того ублюдка ты больше никогда не увидишь.

*** 

В комнате не было ничего, отмечавшего ход времени, но, думаю, не больше, чем через полчаса, я услышал шаги, а потом поворот щеколды. На пороге появился господин, очертания его фигуры были хорошо видны в ореоле света коридорных факелов.  
– Пойдем, Сильвен, быстрее. Оставь одеяло на кровати.

Быстро вскочив на ноги, я поспешно бросил одеяло в сторону, стремясь показать полное послушание. Поморгав несколько раз, привыкая к другому освещению, я увидел, что принц действительно был с ним. Арич коротко кивнул мне, пока милорд заставлял меня поторапливаться. Опустив глаза, я поклонился, будучи неуверенным в соблюдении этикета, и понимая, что у принца имеются все основания изменить доброе отношение ко мне.

Взяв за локоть, Нигелль повел меня рядом с собой. Принц шел с другой стороны от меня, и я был зажат между ними, будто Арич считал, что я сбегу. Когда он заговорил, то казалось, что каждое слово прорывается сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– Ты устроил грандиозный скандал, да, мальчик?

– Да, Ваше Высо…

– Ари! – прервал милорд мое раскаяние, и в его голосе не было ни капли того задора, с которым он так часто обращался к брату – лишь одна ярость. – Не надо. Просто не надо. Сильвен ни в чем не виновен. Ублюдок вытащил член посреди зала.

– И?.. – мы все еще шли, но слова, которыми они обменивались, выходили гневными и жесткими. Принц взглянул на меня и сказал: – Неужели Эрос учит своих юношей так реагировать на член?

– Нет, Ваше Высо…

– Сильвен – не подзаборная шлюха, чтобы ублажать любую похотливую погань.

– Сильвен – раб, Нигелль, он…

Милорд остановился настолько внезапно, что я споткнулся, а принц сделал несколько шагов вперед и лишь затем повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в нашу сторону.

– Оставь нас, – произнес Нигелль ледяным тоном. – Сейчас же. Такой помощи мне не надо.

Теперь я стал причиной раздора между ними.  
– Господин, прошу, он – ваш брат…

Повисла напряженная тишина, и меня передернуло от колючего взгляда принца Арича больше потому, что он был направлен не на меня. Стиснув челюсти в той же манере, как это делал милорд, он слегка кивнул и сказал:  
– Хорошо. Ты все решил. Но послушай меня, тебе необходимо вести себя очень осторожно. Отец не станет колебаться, чтобы отнять свой подарок.

Еще сильнее сжав мою руку, Нигелль миновал брата, продолжая тащить меня за собой по коридору.  
– Он не говорил этого.

У меня сжалось горло от предупреждения принца, и я вцепился в руку господина и спросил:  
– Он заберет меня?.. – но в перепалку между братьями вклиниться было невозможно, и они не обратили внимания на мое волнение.

– А теперь ты намеренно превратился в тупицу? – принц вновь зашагал рядом со мной; в его голосе легко читалось презрение. – Он очень близок к…

– Да, знаю. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Но Камлин не получит Сильвена.

Арич неприятно рассмеялся.  
– Братик, лучше тебе поторопиться, ведь ты уходишь на рассвете. Как ты его тогда защитишь?

Принц не успел договорить, а милорд уже делал жест рукой, показывая согласие.  
– Знаю. Очень хорошо знаю. Возможно, без твоего постоянного ворчания я что-нибудь быстрее надумаю.

С удивлением я понял, что мы подошли к комнатам господина, и он уже поворачивал ключ в замке. У меня были ледяные руки, а на лбу выступил холодный пот. Король может отнять меня у Нигелля. Такое никогда не приходило мне в голову.

Наверное, охваченный невеселыми мыслями, я прирос к полу, потому что ощутил, как меня толкнули, и я сделал несколько шагов вперед, спотыкаясь, а когда поднял взгляд, то дверь уже была закрыта, милорд же стоял рядом, обхватив ладонями мое лицо.

– Сильвен, ты в порядке?

Несколько мгновений я приходил в себя.  
– Господин? Король заберет меня?

Мы все еще были в коридоре у входной двери, и Арич со стороны смотрел на нас. Нигелль отпустил меня, зарывшись пальцами в собственные волосы, подавленный от бессилия и разбитый.  
– Король настаивает на том, чтобы я завтра оставил тебя с ним. Он отошлет тебя в покои лорда Камлина на целый вечер. До моего возвращения ты будешь жить в общих комнатах.

Замысел был в том, чтобы напомнить мне мое место. Хотя, учитывая тяжесть проступка, решение короля было справедливым, даже более чем.

Не хочу вводить в заблуждение. Внутри меня все опустилось – мне ничуть не нравилась эта идея. Но в свете альтернативы… Я кивнул милорду, не доверяя твердости своего голоса, но желая быть уверенным, что он видит: я согласен с наказанием.

– Нет! – вцепившись в мои плечи, зарычал он, выплескивая гнев. Гнев, направленный теперь на меня. – Не смотри на меня этим покорным взглядом. Ты не пойдешь к нему. Слышишь меня? – упорствовал он. – Только… – разжав пальцы, Нигелль с видом проигравшего человека тяжело оперся о стену. – Только… как ты слышал, он подразумевал, что отнимет тебя у меня.

– Он может это сделать?

– Да, может. Я – его сын. Пока я живу под его… – на лице милорда появилось забавное выражение, и пока он смотрел на меня, принц Арич продолжил разговор.

– Он может и обязательно это сделает. Особенно, если пойти против его желания.

Нигелль повернулся и послал сердитый взгляд брату.  
– Нет, не сделает.

– Господин, – обратился я к нему уже более твердым голосом, потому что хотел, чтобы на сей раз он прислушался ко мне. – Пожалуйста, просто сделайте, как он приказывает. Я виноват и заслуживаю даже худшего. Ко времени, когда вы вернетесь, я буду здоров и в порядке. Меня обучали…

– В порядке? Сильвен, да послушай самого себя! Ты уже не в порядке, – голос милорда дрогнул от перегоревших эмоций. – И я – не твой господин.

– Нет, Нигелль, ты не прав, – раздалось со стороны принца, и я был благодарен, что слова прозвучали убедительным тоном. Это был неопровержимый факт, и милорд не мог не согласиться.

Но он, сквозь стиснутые зубы, сказал:  
– Прав, – и, развернувшись, направился в кабинет. Мы последовали за ним – я сразу за принцем – а господин, склонившись у стола, рывком открыл верхний ящик. С явным нетерпением запустив руку внутрь, он начал перетряхивать содержимое, зарываясь все глубже. Наконец, Нигелль достал книгу в кожаном переплете и открыл ее, чтобы достать несколько отдельных листов. Затем на свет появилась коробочка, как мне показалось, из стеатита, размером не больше ладони.

Он снял крышку.  
– Сильвен, подойди, – милорд взял один из листов и положил передо мной. Схватив мою правую руку, он сказал: – Сожми кулак, – и когда я подчинился, он поднес его к крышке. – Смотри… прижми здесь… вот так. Хорошо.

На губке было чернило, окрасившее поверхность руки в черное. Я с замешательством взглянул на Нигелля, но тот на меня не посмотрел.

– Нигелль, что это? – с явным подозрением в голосе спросил принц.

Милорд не обратил на него внимания, а обошел стол и стал рядом со мной.  
– Вот здесь видишь? Прижми точно так же, – я позволил ему направить мою руку и оставить отпечаток на странице. На бумаге уже был след от кулака, немного большего, чем мой, и я понял, что, можно сказать, ставлю печать. Под чем подписывался, я не знал, да и времени разобраться не было – все происходило слишком быстро. Такая срочность пугала меня, но не было никого, кому бы я доверял больше, чем Нигеллю, поэтому, когда он указал на второй лист, я вновь оставил отпечаток.

Принц Арич подошел и посмотрел мне через плечо.  
– Ты не можешь, – произнес он с почти благоговением.

В третий раз господин поднес кулак к листу, а потом промасленной тканью начал стирать чернило с кожи.  
– Могу и делаю, – ответил он, затем отпустил мою руку и вложил в нее перо. Указав место на бумаге, Нигелль сказал: – Напиши свое имя здесь, видишь? Прямо под моим. Достаточно просто «Сильвен». Хорошо. Теперь еще на двух.

– Ни, этот документ не имеет никакой силы.

Принц явно понимал, что я делал, хотя я еще не сообразил – до сих пор меня трясло от ужасов вечера, и прочитать бумаги мне не удавалось. Милорд промокнул свежие чернила, взял первый лист и легко подул на него. После отстранился, будто любуясь, затем повернулся ко мне и с улыбкой, одновременно довольной и извиняющейся, сказал:  
– Сильвен, у тебя нет господина теперь на самом деле. Согласно этой бумаге, ты свободен.

Я стоял, потрясенный до глубины души. Но он же предупреждал меня, ведь так?

Принц положил руку мне на плечо и произнес:  
– Подожди, Сильвен. Нигелль, это не так просто. Вольная должна быть заверена магистратом.

Милорд посмотрел на брата, перевел взгляд на лист, который держал, и приподнял брови в удивлении.  
– Да? Поэтому она и заверена магистратом. Представь себе, прямо вчера утром, – бурная радость из голоса пропала, и он положил бумагу на стол. – Силь, ступай вымой руку. Убедись, чтобы не было никаких следов чернил.

Принц схватил вольную, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть. Я следил за его лицом, пока он читал, беспокоящийся, что может обнаружить, однако, через мгновение Арич широко улыбнулся – вокруг глаз появились морщинки – и рассмеялся.  
– А я думал, что ты слишком честен, чтобы прибегнуть к взяточничеству. Я это запомню, – но он вновь нахмурился. – Еще ничего не закончено. Король будет бороться, ведь ты задел его гордость.

С решимостью на лице Нигелль ответил:  
– Он будет бороться один. Сегодня ночью мы уезжаем.


	24. Chapter 24

Свободен!

Я не был больше рабом. Не был больше эроменосом. Не был ничьей собственностью, а был вольным человеком.

Все еще пребывая в некотором шоке, я покинул милорда с принцем, а сам отправился в свою комнату смывать остатки чернил с руки. Надо будет потереть скребком, чтобы не осталось никаких доказательств против придуманной Нигеллем версии произошедшего, если дело дойдет до разбирательств.

Согласно официальной подписи он все сделал вчера – должно быть, сходил в палату утром, ведь я провел с ним почти весь остаток дня. Но он ни словом не обмолвился. Ни вчера, ни сегодня. Вероятно, думал, что я откажусь.

Стряхивая воду с рук, я понял: скорее всего, он был прав. Даже сейчас, учитывая острую необходимость, лишь то, что я крепко держался за веру в него, не дало мне поддаться панике. Нигелль никогда бы не бросил меня тонуть.

Но мне стали интересны его изначальные планы относительно этих бумаг. Ведь ясно, что именно мои действия ускорили ход событий – ручаюсь, если бы не произошедшее, у него не было никаких намерений воспользоваться бумагами сегодня.

Прошлым вечером он приказал мне, в случае опасности, бежать к Фионну. Наверное, милорд собирался ему отдать на хранение документы. В конце концов, не хватало только моей «подписи», а Фионн мог так же хорошо наставлять меня, как и Нигелль.

Вытирая руки о полотенце, я окинул взглядом свою спальню, в которой не ночевал больше месяца. Здесь ничего не изменилось, и все же было по-другому – комната незнакомца, которого уже не существовало. Осенние цвета обстановки, приятные глазу и успокаивающие как прежде, являли застывшую картину утраченного интимного уюта.

Из коридора доносились голоса, и в них слышались разочарование, нетерпение, гнев и страх – все по очереди. Они то достигали повышенных тонов, то умолкали. Затем наступило временное затишье. После о чем-то переговорили шепотом. Клацнул засов, и закрылась дверь. Я внимательно осмотрел руки в поисках любых выдающих работу с чернилами пятнышек. Ничего.

Переведя взгляд на окно, я вновь услышал голос милорда в голове, будто тот стоял за плечом. «Сегодня ночью мы уезжаем», – сказал он. «Мы». Я понимал, что возвращение исключено. В его голосе звучала бесповоротность, окончательность хорошо и давно обдуманного решения.

«Сегодня ночью». Я вздрогнул, словно только что осознал случившееся. Ночь уже началась, и я должен не предаваться размышлениям, как ошеломленный ягненок, а собирать вещи. Но чем я владею? Взгляд упал на книгу. «Естествознание Птолемеи». Я взял ее и положил на середину кровати. Вот. Это я возьму с собой обязательно.

Начав перебирать содержимое гардероба, я пытался побороть беспокойство и рассуждать логически. Шали и прозрачные туники, шелковые бриджи и вышитые жилетки. Ничего из этого уже не подходило. Тем не менее, иной одежды у меня мало.

Стянув с крючка единственную пару брюк, я бросил их на изножье кровати, полагая, что именно их надену, куда бы мы не отправились. Фланелевая рубашка туда же – по утрам все еще было холодно. Достав ее с полки, я засунул руки в рукава.

Раздался стук в дверь, и я повернулся на звук и удивился, увидев на пороге принца Арича. А я-то думал, что ушел именно он.

– Что ж, – сказал он, входя, – Нигелль всегда хотел уехать отсюда. Давно пора.

Мысли метались в голове, как угорелые, – рассуждать связно не получалось. Принц подошел к кровати, быстро окидывая взглядом комнату. «Изучает», - понял я и натянул рубашку на плечи. Меня накрыло волной страха. Я вспомнил, кто он такой: не только принц, но и человек, которому я причинил зло, лишив правой руки – брата – своей опрометчивостью. Он сел на матрац, а я поспешно упал на колени и коснулся лбом пушистого ковра. Я прекрасно слышал муку в собственном голосе, когда произнес:  
– Ваше Высочество, я глубоко сожалею. Если бы у меня была возможность изменить прошлое, я бы это сделал.

Он тяжело вздохнул и через несколько мгновений ответил:  
– Сильвен, вольные люди не падают ниц при виде меня. Тебе предстоит выучить множество новых привычек. Давай, – Арич слегка потянул меня за плечо. – Сядь рядом.

Поднявшись, я опасливо посмотрел в его сторону, тревожась, что в его глазах увижу скрытый гнев. Но он взял книгу, открыл ее и сейчас читал краткое посвящение. Сидя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, я наблюдал, как он неспешно переворачивает страницы. Нащупав пальцами пуговицы на рубашке, я осторожно застегнул две средние.

Принц Арич перевел взгляд на меня и слабо улыбнулся.  
– Нигелль отправился подготовить лошадей и припасы. То, что он должен уехать на рассвете, отчасти все упрощает, – закрыв книгу и положив ее между нами на кровать, он продолжил: – Брат заверяет меня, что ты умеешь ездить верхом.

– Да, Ваше Высочество, – с тех пор, как прибыл во дворец, я никогда не оставался наедине с вольным человеком, не считая Нигелля, и теперь первым стал принц, да еще при таких обстоятельствах. Опустив глаза, я усилием воли усмирил руки, хотя меня переполняло желание нервно перебирать пальцами.

– Ты должен учиться говорить, как свободный, Сильвен. Чтобы поддерживать разговор, требуется больше, чем односложные ответы.

– Мой принц, – сказал я, давая понять, что учел его замечание, но взгляда не поднял. – В семинарии нас обучали самым необходимым умениям. Я – не мастер, но значительная часть путешествия на север для меня прошла на лошади. Я езжу верхом, Ваше Высочество.

– И ты можешь опустить почтительное обращение. Мы сидим на твоей кровати, а не в тронном зале.

– Я знаю, что простолюдины обращаются к вам по титулу.

– Но ты – возлюбленный моего брата, а не кто-то из толпы, – после его слов кровь отхлынула от лица, и меня охватил озноб. Но он отмахнулся от этой темы, сказав: – Неважно, – и поднялся. Подойдя к окну и посмотрев вверх на звезды, произнес: – Он заберет тебя отсюда. Куда, не знаю. Надеюсь, далеко, потому что король объявит его дезертиром. Нигелль покидает армию в военное время.

Пораженный, я выпалил:  
– Пожалуйста, отговорите его от этого.

Арич резко повернулся, и на его лице я увидел неприкрытое отчаяние.  
– Думаешь, я не пытался? Думаешь, мы ругались из-за игрушечного кораблика?

Я вновь опустил голову и ощутил себя никудышным и бессильным перед его гневом. Если бы я знал, что сделать, то сделал бы это, но моя неосторожность обрушила лавину, и я не представлял, как ее остановить.  
– Но что будете делать вы? Он должен был ехать на фронт.

В ответ на свою правду я ожидал увидеть ярость, но вместо этого принц коротко рассмеялся и сказал:  
– В данный момент войска пьют друг с другом. Боев нет. Если честно, их нет уже более месяца. Я надеюсь, что мы заключим официальное перемирие, а на фронте только этого и ждут. Хвала богам, моим лейтенантам удается сводить количество пьяных драк к минимуму.

Все, как говорил милорд. Его брат хотел, чтобы он покинул дворец.

Принц вновь опустился на кровать, сев немного ближе ко мне, чем я до этого – к нему.  
– Ты его любишь?

– Конечно, люблю, – голос дрогнул, а глаза защипало. Не в моих силах было описать, как сильно я любил Нигелля. Сцепив пальцы в замок, я произнес: – Но вы знаете, что я его не достоин. Все его обожают, и мне посчастливилось попасть к нему, – заставив себя посмотреть принцу в глаза, я сказал: – Как я могу не любить его? Любой эроменос полюбил бы.

Серьезным тоном принц ответил:  
– Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то, кроме тебя, смог бы. Нигелль слишком легко поддается переменам настроения, и характер у него неуживчивый. Не говоря уже о том, что не любого он мог бы полюбить в ответ.

Я хотел ему верить. Хотел надеяться, что то, что мы испытывали друг к другу, не могло бы быть у каждого из нас с другим человеком. Но я не верил. И дрожащим голосом сказал:  
– Я этого не достоин.

– Прекрати!

Во внезапном приступе ярости принц схватил меня за плечи и начал с силой трясти, а у меня перехватило в горле от ужаса.  
– Ты… – прорычал он, тыча пальцем мне между глаз. – Ты начал это своей проклятой выходкой. А теперь тебе не спрятаться у ног Нигелля, как ребенку в юбках матери. Ты – вольный человек. И веди себя должным образом.

Мне не следовало смотреть ему в глаза, сделав это, я оказался замороженным льдом взгляда и не смог разорвать контакт.

– Если я еще раз услышу твое жалобное поскуливание, то, клянусь, вырву его вместе с языком. Из-за тебя Нигелль становится преступником, и ты не должен превращаться в бремя, слышишь?!

Я слышал его прекрасно – говорил он четко и каждое слово словно мечом отрубал.

– Ты бросил мне вызов. Я – не слепой и не дурак. Что ж, мальчик, ты выиграл его, и если сейчас ты, поджав хвост, убежишь от того, что сделал, если заставишь его жить, мучаясь виной, да помогут мне боги, я найду тебя, и ты пожалеешь обо всем, – принц замолчал. Он вцепился в мою рубашку дрожащими от напряжения пальцами. Его лицо побелело, а челюсть была стиснута.

Я прерывисто дышал, понемногу начиная осознавать: своим гневом Арич требовал ответа, а не хотел покалечить меня в припадке ярости. Мои щеки покраснели, а кончики ушей запылали от стыда. Хриплым голосом я произнес:  
– Вы правы. Я буду… я только… – откашлявшись, я слегка толкнул его, высвобождаясь от захвата. – Мой принц… Арич… – я постарался говорить четко и понятно, поясняя, а не оправдываясь. – Для меня это не так просто… стать причиной таких неприятностей и верить, что я стою того, чтобы оторвать его от этого, – я неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

А он лишь смотрел на меня, никак не стараясь поддержать. Потерев руками лицо, я поднялся и подошел к гардеробу. Немного подумав, достал тунику, две любимые шали и накинул их на руку. Затем подхватил ботинки с пола, закрыл дверцы и щелкнул задвижкой. Повернувшись, направился к кровати, положил туда взятое с полок и, взглянув на принца, спросил:  
– Вы сказали, что он станет предателем?

Принц немного расслабился, явно успокоенный, что я уже не паникую.  
– Нет, не станет, хотя отец может так объявить. Я официально снял с него полномочия. Начиная с сегодняшнего вечера, Нигелль больше не командует армией тыла. Король поймет, что я состою в заговоре, но… – он пожал плечами, не договорив.

Заканчивая застегивать рубашку, я наблюдал за ним, раздумывая: решил ли он повременить с планами захвата трона или приказы короля через пять дней будут уже не важны.  
– Но придут монотеисты, – осмелился сказать я.

– Придут, – принц Арич с прищуром посмотрел на меня, вероятно, задаваясь размышлениями, как много я знал. Через мгновение он произнес: – Я надеюсь на то, что, когда я сяду на трон, Нигелль вернется ко мне на службу. Мне нужно, чтобы он был рядом.

Я лишь кивнул в ответ, не желая показаться слишком заинтересованным. Мне же лучше, если он будет думать, что я несведущ.

Продолжая пристально смотреть на меня, он продолжил:  
– Знаю, что ты не присягал на верность этим землям, но, пожалуйста, послушай меня и не держи его вдали отсюда.

Теперь я, пораженный его словами, вскинул на него взгляд, понимая, что отчасти неверно истолковал его беспокойство.  
– Я бы никогда, мой принц, я бы никогда не стал удерживать Нигелля вдали от его сердечной привязанности, не стал бы склонять его к чему-либо иному, – я сел рядом с ним, обескураженный тем, что он думал о моем нраве. – Кроме того, я знаю их. Эти фанатики… они уже давно угрожают моей родине. Они жаждут завладевать умами точно так же, как и землями, и не питают большего уважения к моим богам, чем к вашим. Будь я обучен военному делу, я бы сражался рядом с вами.

Принц только кивнул, но его лоб разгладился. Он казался удовлетворенным.  
– Я рад это слышать.

*** 

Прислушиваясь к советам принца, я собрал то, что возьму с собой. Вещей оказалось совсем чуть-чуть, ведь и было их у меня не много. К одежде, которую я отложил ранее, добавились лишь масло и целебные мази. Все поместилось в небольшой ранец, и к возвращению Нигелля я уже был готов для путешествия – во всяком случае, насколько мог. 

Услышав звук открывающегося засова, я вышел поприветствовать милорда и остановился, наблюдая, как тот дает указание пришедшему с ним солдату подождать у двери. Направившись в мою сторону, Нигелль замер на мгновение, увидев меня, а потом неуверенно улыбнулся.  
– Сильвен.

– Нигелль, – сказал я, и его улыбка стала шире. – Я в растерянности, – я пожал плечами. – Скажи, как могу помочь нашему отъезду?

– Ты собрал вещи? – он зашел в кабинет, сел на стул и потянулся за пером.

– Собрал, что есть. Получилось немного.

В этот момент к нам присоединился Арич со словами:  
– Зачем тебе тот солдат?

Нигелль уже что-то писал, наспех выводя закорючки на бумаге.  
– Он отнесет послание Фионну.

– Королевский стражник? Это совсем не благоразумно.

– Я ему доверяю.

Принца его слова не убедили.  
– Люди заметят громыхающего в темноте королевского стражника. Так уехать тихо не получится.

Оторвавшись от бумаги, Нигелль взглянул на брата.  
– Я должен передать ему…

– Граф, – и милорд, и принц обратили внимание на меня. – Граф отнесет. Он будет молчать, и ему можно верить.

Нигелль кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Уон! Зайди, пожалуйста, – когда солдат появился, он продолжил: – Есть юноша-раб по имени Граф, – милорд посмотрел на меня. – Он спит в общих комнатах?

Я кивнул.  
– Вторая комната справа. Верхняя койка слева возле двери.

Уон тоже кивнул.  
– Я знаю Графа.

Нигелль сказал:  
– Приведи его, пожалуйста.

Когда солдат ушел, милорд указал пером на документы, делающие меня свободным, и произнес:  
– Аккуратно сверни их, чтобы поместились в рукаве, – пока я выполнял это, он закончил послание, передал мне одну грамоту, а другие отложил в сторону. – Береги ее. Это подтверждение твоей свободы. Вторая будет у меня, третью я отправляю Фионну на хранение, – он взглянул на брата. – Если бы предвидел, что все так произойдет, я бы сделал и тебе копию. Оставить тебе мою?

Принц покачал головой.  
– Если король и увидит эти бумаги, они никак не повлияют на его решение признать твои действия законными или нет.

Нигелль поднялся.  
– Я должен забрать несколько вещей из своей комнаты, – проходя мимо меня, он провел пальцами по моей талии, и я задрожал, благодарный проявленному вниманию. Как бы я ни набирался мужества, больше всего на свете мне хотелось спрятаться в его объятиях.

В спальне милорд рывком распахнул дверцы гардероба и начал доставать вещи.

– Куда ты поедешь?

Услышав вопрос брата, Нигелль нахмурился, кинул пару шерстяных брюк на кровать и сказал:  
– На север, по направлению к Каледе.

– Но Каледа – наш союзник. Король будет разыскивать тебя там.

– Да, но граница близко, и пока отец получит разрешение на преследование, я смогу спокойно продумать конечный пункт назначения.

– Езжай в Моргану.

– В Моргану?

Встав с дивана, принц направился к выходу в коридор, бросив через плечо:  
– Она не намного дальше, чем Каледа. Я расскажу тебе, как разыскать там имение, и напишу письмо с официальным представлением, – его голос затих, когда он скрылся в кабинете, а Нигелль бросил еще одну охапку одежды на кровать.

– Силь, выбери мне, пожалуйста, два теплых комплекта.

Принц вернулся с пером, чернильницей и листами бумаги.  
– Имение принадлежит мне, подарок матери. Оргуд не знает о нем, и, нет, Брис тоже не знает. Знаю только я и мои двоюродные братья в Моргане, но они особой любви к отцу не испытывают, – усевшись, он начал рисовать карту. – Если бы он и знал, то никогда бы не связал его с тобой, только с Брисом или со мной.

Раздавшийся стук в дверь заставил Нигелля поднять голову, и он крикнул:  
– Входите, – и, направляясь к пришедшим, милорд обратился ко мне: – Сильвен, твое присутствие поможет сгладить углы.

Вошел стражник, ведя перед собой Графа, который выглядел – учитывая его обычно дерзкое поведение – обеспокоенным. Я не мог представить, какие мысли роились у него в голове – среди ночи его вызвали в комнаты лорда Нигелля. С милорда его взгляд быстро переметнулся на меня, и Граф немного расслабился, увидев, что я в порядке.

На это стремительное оценивание ушло всего мгновение, и вот он уже упал на колени перед Нигеллем, глаза смотрят в пол. Таким подобострастным я еще его не видел.  
– Милорд, – сказал он, – чем могу служить вам?

– Встань, пожалуйста. Граф, правильно? Сильвен хорошо о тебе отзывается.

Поднимаясь, Граф облизнул губы и мельком посмотрел на меня. Не думаю, что когда-либо видел его таким неуверенным.

Нигелль рассмеялся при виде его нервозности и произнес:  
– Об этом тоже, да. Но сейчас я говорю о других твоих умениях. Быстроте и незаметности, наверное?

В глазах Графа отразилось удивление, но потом там появился свет, и он улыбнулся. Полагаю, не столько нахально, сколько облегченно.  
– Как вам будет угодно, милорд, – что ж, наверное, немного нахальства было.

– Пойдем, – в кабинете Нигелль запечатал послание, передал его Графу, а потом склонился над столом, чтобы на скорую руку нарисовать карту. – В городе живет человек, которому ты должен это отнести. Убедись, что попадет оно именно к нему, и скажи, что я хочу, чтобы он прочел его немедленно, – листок с направлением он тоже вручил рабу. – Вот это южные торговые врата. Здесь гончарная лавка, знаешь?

– Да, милорд.

Нигелль продолжил объяснять, как найти дом Фионна и как тот выглядит.  
– Он высокий и хромает, – сказал Граф, на что милорд кивнул. – Такую наружность трудно пропустить. Надеюсь, я несу ему хорошие вести.

Со смехом Нигелль произнес:  
– Вести не плохие, а к нему у меня всего лишь одна просьба, – он вновь стал серьезным. – Граф, очень важно, чтобы ты все выполнил верно. И если не ради меня, то ради Сильвена.

Выражение открытости на лице раба исчезло, а губы он сжал в тонкую линию, потом ответил:  
– Я сделаю это ради Сильвена, но так же и ради вас. Уговаривать меня не нужно.

Милорд нахмурился, но я легко читал его и знал, что это не гнев, а волнение.  
– Прости, Граф, я оскорбил тебя. Но я беспокоюсь и не хочу непредвиденных поворотов. Теперь, пожалуйста, ступай. И быстро.

*** 

Прошло около четверти часа, пока Нигелль собирал все, что хотел, в сумку, хотя и чуть большую, чем моя. Обе клади он передал Уону, чтобы тот отнес их к лошадям, и повернулся к брату.  
– Мы должны ехать. Часов через пять дворец проснется.

Принц кивнул.  
– Держи ухо востро, – он посмотрел на меня и, словно приняв какое-то решение, слегка нахмурил брови. – Я пришлю весточку, когда взойду на трон, тебе не надо будет скрываться. Эта глупая ситуация с Альбой разрешится, но, возможно, скоро нам навяжут войну, которую мы не выбирали. Брат, ты мне понадобишься.

– Я сюда не вернусь.

– А я и не хочу, чтобы ты вернулся сюда. Во всяком случае, не сразу.

Сердитый взгляд Нигелля сменился на непонимающий – и, наверное, обиженный – но принц Арич лишь пожал плечами.  
– Ведь вернешься ты с известным любовником. Я рад твоему счастью, но присутствие Сильвена не будет благоприятствовать моральному состоянию рабов.

Милорд просто кивнул, а я… Что ж, принц был прав. Если я вернусь в роли спутника лорда королевского дома, то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Да, сначала будут восторгаться, но очень скоро восхищение сменится злобой - может, не у всех, но у многих, и этого будет достаточно.

Инстинктивная ответная реакция на ужине безвозвратно переменила мою жизнь. Повариха, тайком подсовывающая мне лакомые кусочки; Граф, незаметно крадущийся между растений; слуги, краснеющие, когда я с ними флиртую; танцор, взявший меня в свою постель. Я точно знал, что больше не смогу наслаждаться этим. Я был свободен, они – в неволе. Если вернусь, у них возникнет подозрение, что я отношусь к ним с презрением, и среди домочадцев дворца поднимется суматоха. Принц не хотел моего возвращения, и я был с ним согласен.

– Ты давно просил у отца кусок земли. Если такой, за которым нужен присмотр, со старым каменным поместьем вдоль берега. Ты его знаешь. Кое-что требует ремонта, но рядом скалы, и чистый морской воздух полезен. А преимущество в том, что до дворца всего день верхом.

Нигелль молчал, задумчиво изучая брата.

– Ты сможешь спокойно жить в уединении с любовником. Если у тебя каким-то образом появится ребенок, то поместье перейдет по наследству. Но я ни на чем не настаиваю. И никому не позволю ставить под сомнение твой выбор.

– Я подумаю. Ведь и Сильвен должен согласиться.

Принц понимающе улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо. Когда до тебя дойдут слухи о смене правителя, знай, что я уже отправил рабочих все подготовить к твоему приезду. А в прислугу выберешь себе рабов из дворца.

– Если я соглашусь.

– Конечно, – Арич широко улыбнулся.

*** 

Все ушли, оставив нас с Нигеллем в комнатах одних. По милорду было видно, как сильно ему хочется покинуть это место. Если честно, я испытывал то же самое, но считал, что несколько украденных моментов ничего не изменят, а хорошо проведенные могут придать моральных сил, чтобы продолжать двигаться позже.

Кроме того, критикуя меня, принц не только напомнил о долге. Он пробудил во мне ту часть, которая горела желанием, неведомым раньше. Часть, которая верила: я задолжал некую меру удовольствия. И это было отнюдь не просто: у меня колени тряслись при мысли о том, что предстояло нам в будущем. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, я видел перед собой самого желанного мужчину на свете и намеревался удержать его при себе.

Поэтому когда мой самый лучший лорд коснулся засова на двери, я схватил его за плечо, потянул назад и в сторону и толкнул спиной к стене. Всего мгновение он пытался сопротивляться – инстинкт воина – но быстро перестал и, расслабив мышцы, подчинился. Я потянул его руки вверх, над головой, прижимая к вертикальной плоскости.

Еще есть что-то пьянящее в том, как силой шепота можно контролировать сильное тело, особенно такое отзывчивое. Коленом я заставил Нигелля развести ноги в стороны, а потом вжался бедрами в его пах, наслаждаясь сорвавшимся с уст шипением.

Прикусив кожу на шее, я стал сосать, пока он не застонал, затем губами нашел его ухо и тихим голосом грубо сказал:  
– Сейчас мы уходим, котенок. Как твоя дырка? Болит?

Резкий вдох и вдох.  
– Дааа… о боги… Сильвен.

– Нигелль, ты понимаешь, что, когда уедем, ты будешь принадлежать мне? От твоего рабства избавления не будет.

– Да, господин.

Очень хорошо. Я немного отстранился, смотря ему в лицо и играя с темным локоном.  
– Принц предлагает нам поместье, – я замолчал, для пущего эффекта, да, но внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Провел пальцем по щеке милорда и сказал: – Если мы отправимся туда, ты выберешь для меня Графа, да?

Нигелль со свистом втянул в себя воздух, потом расслабился в моем захвате, уступая. Он застонал, будто от сильной боли, но я ощутил, как дернулись его бедра. Какой же эротизм мог быть в отчаянии.

– Да, господин.

Эрос, как он красив.

– Тебе понравится смотреть на нас, да, котенок? – я потерся об него и сказал: – Будешь подавать нам вино, пока мы обнимаемся?

– Дааа…

– Будешь поправлять нам подушки и смазывать мой член маслом для его комфорта?..

Еще один стон, и он крепко зажмурился, краснея от представленной картины.

– Ты знаешь, что он хочет тебя? – кончиком языка я провел по его шее. – После, может, я одолжу ему твое тело. В качестве оплаты, понимаешь. За все, что он сделал. Разве это не справедливо?

– Силь, пожалуйста, – милорд вздрогнул, и его бедра невольно двинулись, потершись о мой пах. Он был твердый, и через ткань брюк я ощущал исходящий жар. – Да, господин, – прошептал он.

– Бегство не удастся, котенок. Уже нет.

Было слышно лишь учащенное дыхание, и я увидел, как он быстро облизнул губы. Вновь наклонившись к его уху, я тихо сказал:  
– Люблю только тебя.

Ответом мне стал изумленный взгляд в широко распахнутых глазах, а потом он неожиданно поцеловал меня. Я не стал противиться, пробуя на вкус волнение и желание, сладость и тепло на языке. Вновь проведя губами по его губам, я спросил:  
– Ты готов?

Он кивнул с сияющими глазами:  
– Готов.

– Хорошо, – я быстро выпрямился и отпустил его. Он уронил руки и стал прямо, удивленно моргая. Я открыл дверь, по пути задувая последнюю свечу, и толкнул его вперед. – Уходим.

***

Фионн встретил нас сразу за чертой города. Он принес мне два комплекта одежды, ведь хотя он был выше меня, но не намного, и его вещи подходили мне больше, чем Нигелля. Милорд вручил ему третью копию вольной, и они крепко обняли друг друга. Фионн поцеловал меня в щеку, и мы отправились в путь – до рассвета оставалось более трех часов.

Пусть эта дорога была одной из самых коротких, ведущих из страны, но ехать требовалось долго. Сначала мы придерживались оживленных трактов, где наши следы будут скрыты следами повозок, направляющихся на рынок. Когда почва стала каменистой, мы повернули на северо-восток, к границе с Морганой.

Мы ехали весь первый день и большую часть следующей ночи, останавливаясь, лишь чтобы накормить лошадей и дать им отдохнуть. Нигелль вообще не спал, а я только дремал с лошадьми, поэтому, когда сделали привал, мы оба были бледны и напряжены, и нам началось мерещиться всякое. Мы рухнули на одеяла и спали до позднего утра, веря, что животные разбудят нас, если услышат подозрительные звуки.

Проснулся я в муках: плечи, спина и ягодицы ужасно ныли от долгого времени в седле. Нигелль посмеялся (и как наказывать человека, который сам желает порки?), но проявил доброту, уверяя меня, что у него тоже все болит (врал, не сомневаюсь), и придерживал лошадей, пока мои мышцы расслаблялись под лучами пригревающего солнца. Ночью пошел дождь, и после холодного ужина мы сжались под просмоленной парусиной с подветренной стороны найденного большого камня, пробуя на вкус друг друга. Наверное, я, одурманенный свободой, был виной тому, что мы вели себя как озабоченные юнцы. Когда наш панический бросок замедлился, я, кажется, был неспособен и часа провести без того, чтобы при виде его вновь не возбудиться.

Поэтому я, опьяненный окружающим нас уединением, взял милорда утром, жестко и резко, пригвоздив его к каменной стене нашей вынужденной спальни. После обеда снова заставил отсосать мне и вылизать дочиста, и вечером, когда мы купались в устье реки, занимался с ним любовью нежно и неторопливо, уделяя внимание и его удовольствию.

Но после ужина измученный до умопомрачения, с полным желудком тушеного мяса, я начал истерично смеяться, а потом упал без чувств, оставляя Нигелля мыть котелки. На следующее утро мы перешли вброд реку, отмечающую границу с Морганой, и ехали до вечера, углубляясь в страну, и рано разбили лагерь.

Нигелль взял бритву, обрезал мои волосы по плечи и укоротил пряди, обрамляющие лицо. Без лосьонов и без расчески мои локоны превратились в непокорную копну. Когда он закончил, я тряхнул головой, ощущая легкость. Свободу. И то, что милорд срезал, мы развеяли по ветру. Потом немного отдохнули, дав лошадям подольше попастись, а когда стемнело, неспешно и лениво любили друг друга.

Завтра день летнего солнцестояния. Мы доберемся до города, останемся на вечер или два, а оттуда день езды верхом до поместья принца. Сейчас, наверное, менялись судьбы, сейчас Арич, может, уже стал королем, но если так, до нас должны дойти новости, и это даст нам место для отдыха и возможность познать любовь, основанную на свободе. У нас было время.

Я говорил, что был счастлив?


	25. Эпилог

Наш первый вечер в череде последующих. Во мне взыграла гордость, и я не соглашался, неуверенный, что смогу пережить унижение прилюдно. Но господин лишь улыбнулся со спокойствием и непоколебимостью во взгляде и продолжил приводить в порядок мои волосы, втирая масло в пряди, пока они не обрамили лицо плотными кольцами.

Он осторожно побрил меня – лицо, грудь, пах, ноги – а на бедра намотал повязку, которую достал из сумки. Серебряная булавка закрепила темно-красную ткань – такого же оттенка, как мои ягодицы, до сих пор горящие огнем, и прямо сейчас они нестерпимо зачесались. Он подрумянил мои соски – выставленные бритвой напоказ – пощипал губы, пока те не припухли, и подвел глаза черной линией, более жирной, чем когда-либо подрисовывал он. Но когда я заартачился, он погладил меня по щеке, будто ребенка, и сказал, что того требует моя цветовая гамма. Моя цветовая гамма стала пунцовой, когда он поднес ко мне зеркало. Боги, я выглядел, как… как эроменос. На самом деле.

– Само совершенство, – прошептал он.

Люблю его. Его улыбку и непринужденный смех, бородку, которую он отпустил и которая подчеркивала его чистые голубые глаза. Его ум и проницательность, его способность угадывать, что мне надо – часто тогда, когда я сам этого не знаю. Я доверяю ему целиком и полностью.

Я стоял на коленях у его ног, осознавая, какую грацию он всегда являл в зале моего отца, и чувствовал, что никогда не смогу сравниться. Таверна была плохо освещена и задымлена, посетители – сплошной простой люд, опьяненный празднеством лета. И я был благодарен за все это, потому что вокруг удивлялись решившему снизойти до них богатству – человек с личным рабом, а я не хотел, чтобы об этом слишком задумывались. Я принимал пищу, которую он давал мне, и она, грубая и простая, становилась изысканным яством в его пальцах: хлеб, кусочки ягнятины, прошлогодняя репа. Темное вино из толстой глиняной чашки.

Позже, когда почти все посетители разошлись, мальчик, у которого только-только на подбородке появился первый пушок, убирал посуду со столов, изредка поглядывая в нашу сторону. Любопытный, как и все остальные. Господин подозвал его к нам.

– Он старше вас. И сильный, – голос уже более низкий, чем я полагал.

– Да. Своим служением он защищает меня. И разве он не красив?

Юноша закивал в ответ. Застенчивым оказался, но и я был таким же, и то, что мне не полагалось отрывать взгляда от пола, очень радовало.

– Если хочешь, можешь его потрогать.

К моей груди прикоснулись, вскользь задев сосок. После легко потянули за волосы, и юноша отступил, взволнованный и возбужденный. И не только он.

– Прямо как гладишь пантеру, да?

Люблю его.

Конец

Январь-октябрь 2010


End file.
